


What It's Like

by SimplySix



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Fluffy, Hurt, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Plot Twist, back in the day, old stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 117,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been running for so long he was on auto-pilot.  Stopping meant facing what he knew already.  Slowing down meant acceptance of that fact.  But he wanted to love her.  He wanted to dedicate everything he had to her.  If giving a piece of himself was going to achieve that then he was going to do it. </p><p>The risks didn't matter.  All that mattered was her.  All that mattered was their home and their right to a peaceful life.  He'd do anything to protect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star Anise](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Star+Anise).



> This story was requested from a FFNET reader that followed me in the days of Jupiter Green.
> 
> This story is actually pretty old now. Even as I go back and try to correct some of the formatting and the errors in it, I can see my writing has matured quite a bit since I wrote it back in the day. From the notes on my original chapters, this story began in the Winter of 2006 and was published in 2007. I was still in college at that point. The story is now seven years old. xD
> 
> I remember that my OCs in this story got more attention than the actual characters themselves.
> 
> This story was one of my more popular Final Fantasy stories in the genre. 
> 
> I have cleaned up the writing a bit, but for the most part the story remains the same. Take it as it is and enjoy.
> 
> Yours,  
> Six

The air was cool and a soft breeze carried the laughter of children across the alley in a shaded, underpass in the center of the city of Edge. A stone angel watched dutifully as three or four children darted back and forth under her undulling gaze.

These children were the future.

As their laughter and their games floated upward, a breeze gently drifted through a dark, screened door with a sign that read "Seventh Heaven" on its wooden frame. On the doorframe alongside said door was another sign that read _Strife Delivery Service: You need it. We ship it._

Inside, the air was permeated with the smells of food and liquor. The smells were intoxicating as a young, raven haired woman moved dishes from one sink to the other from behind the long, polished bar.

She hummed idly as she ran water in the empty sink and began washing the dishes. She smiled fondly as her reddish brown eyes caught a dark figure come up from behind her in the blurry reflection of the stainless steel. She didn't turn around. She didn't have to.

"Reno and Rude called about five times this morning trying to get a hold of you. They said they tried calling your phone, but you didn't answer. They wanted me to tell you they had found that thing you wanted."

The spikey blond with the shifting blue green eyes watched the tall, slender form of Tifa Lockheart as he frowned and tilted his head to the side. His black clothes hung from his thin, muscular form as he adjusted the weapon in the holster on his backside.

"I didn't get any calls today."

"You wouldn't have, now would you?" Tifa replied turning with a smug grin. "The reception down in the ruins of Midgar must be atrocious."

Cloud Strife raised his eyebrow as Tifa returned to her work and flipped her long, black hair out behind her.

"How did you know where I was?"

That was a stupid question. When _didn't_ Tifa know where he had been when he left on trips?

"Denzel told me he saw you leave before dawn." Tifa replied not looking up from the dishes in the sink. "He said you'd be back."

Cloud remained silent as he looked at Tifa's back. The same, gnawing feeling that had filled his veins since the defeat of Kadaj and his gang was starting to ache inside of him as Tifa continued without turning around.

The silence continued for a few more moments before Tifa stood up straight. She could feel Cloud's eyes on her. She smiled a little and shut the water in the sink off as she sighed and turned around.

"Cloud. . .I. . ."

Before Tifa could utter another word, she heard the screen door fly open and hit the wall outside. She smiled as Denzel and Marlene ran into the room and practically plowed into Cloud's legs.

"Cloud!" cried the small, brown haired boy looking up into the eyes of his adoptive father with a big, toothy grin. "You're back!"

Marlene smiled sweetly and nodded vigorously.

"Daddy called today and said he and Yuffie might visit today!"

Cloud let a small smile cross his face before he looked up at Tifa who had returned to her work with the dishes.

"You didn't tell me that Barret and the others were coming."

"You didn't give me the chance, and you didn't ask." Tifa replied over the water. She gave the blonde a small smirk over her shoulder as the boy at Cloud's side gently tugged at his arm.

Cloud returned his gaze to him with a shake of his head.

"Reno is looking for you. He told us to tell you to stay put for five minutes so he could talk to you." Denzel said with a small smile. "He said it was really important."

Marlene giggled.

"Yeah, but he didn't seem too worried about it when we left! He was getting all smoochy faced with that girl in the street."

Denzel laughed with her as Cloud smiled again and shook his head helplessly.

"Did you two see him or something?" he asked softly.

Denzel nodded.

"Just a little while ago, actually." he replied.

He turned to face Tifa as he went up to the edge of the bar.

"Tifa, can I spend the night with Wes at his mom's house?"

Tifa turned the water off in the sink and dried her hands off as she turned to Denzel with a worried look in her eyes.

"I don't know, Denzel. I mean. . ."

"Awww, _please_ , Tifa?!" pleaded Denzel with a pout. "Marlene is going to spend all day with her dad, and I really want to play this new game Wes has! Come on, Tifa! Please?!"

Cloud smiled a little. He knew how protective Tifa was of the children.

"Wes's mom lives right up the street, doesn't she? She lives near a lady I make deliveries to a couple times a week. . .you know, the bird lady."

Tifa sighed softly and looked at Denzel's begging stare with a pensive stare before a smile played on her lips and she shook her head.

"As long as you are in bed at a decent hour and you do exactly as Ms. Bell tells you, I guess it would be all right."

"AWESOME!" cried Denzel running behind the bar and crushing Tifa's legs with a tight hug. "Thanks, Tifa! I'm gonna go pack my stuff!"

Tifa smiled a little and gave him a small push as Denzel stopped in front of Marlene.

"You sure you don't mind?"

Marlene smiled and shook her head.

"No, I don't mind. I get to see Daddy today."

Denzel grinned and looked up at Cloud.

"You'll keep an eye out for Marlene, won't you, Cloud?"

Cloud looked into Denzel's bright, blue eyes and nodded slightly.

Denzel smiled as he turned away and tore up the stairs.

"No running up the stairs, Denzel!" Tifa called up after the boy.

"Sorry, Tifa!" was the muffled reply from the landing.

Marlene noted the eerie tension in the room as Tifa smiled and turned away from her and Cloud. She looked up at the tall blonde and noted that he was looking at Tifa almost sadly. Marlene turned her gaze back to Tifa as Tifa finished with the dishes and began to put them back in their places for the dinner rush that was sure to follow after 4:30 when the night descended upon Edge.

She tilted her head slightly and watched with innocent, childlike wonder as Tifa continued about her work while Cloud simply stood by saying nothing. Finally, with the silence about ready to crush the three in the bar, Denzel returned with a book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks again, Tifa." Denzel said, completely unaware of the awkward silence he had broken with his presence.

Tifa finally turned back around and grinned with a wink.

"Just don't think I am gonna make a habit of spoiling you. It is a weekday after all."

"Yeah, but I've been really good lately." Denzel countered with a smirk. He turned to Marlene. "Are you _sure_ you are okay with this. . .cause I'll come home later if you aren't."

Marlene grinned and shook her head.

"I am sure. You should go. Besides, Tifa," the girl said looking past Denzel, "you promised to show me how to sew a Moogle doll like Krissy's got. I found a pattern I really want to buy. If Daddy and I go get it at the shop, will you help me start on it while Denzel is gone?"

Cloud, surprised that Tifa even knew how to sew, looked up at his best friend as her cheeks flushed a very faint pink.

Tifa put on a small smile and nodded.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. You and your dad get the material, and I will try to find that old sewing kit of mine."

"Isn't under your bed where it always is?" asked Denzel oblivious to the red in his adoptive mother's face. "I saw you using it when you were fixing that gash in Cloud's shirt last week."

Tifa's face flushed a deeper shade of pink as Marlene hissed softly and tugged Denzel's arm.

"Shh!"

Denzel, realizing that Cloud was staring at Tifa with an unusual look, suddenly frowned and shook his head.

"I mean. . .uhh. . .sewing is for girls."

It was a lame comeback and it didn't do much to ease the silence in the room, but Marlene sighed and took Denzel's hand.

"Come on, stupid, let's go find the others. We have to finish our game! They probably think we aren't coming back now! We told them we'd be back in a few minutes!" the young girl said tugging the boy's arm.

"Marlene, don't go far." Tifa said regaining a bit of her poise. "Your father will be here shortly."

"I won't, Tifa. We are just going into the alley." Marlene said with a smile. She let go of Denzel's hand as he went back to Tifa with an apologetic grin and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Mom." he whispered so only she could hear.

Tifa smiled warmly and enveloped the child in her arms.

"Be careful and be good. I love you." she whispered back.

Denzel grinned and nodded before tackling Cloud with another hug. He smiled up at the blonde with a knowing feeling in his eyes. Cloud smiled back and clumsily ruffled his hair with a nod.

"Listen to Maria and mind yourself, okay?"

"I will, Cloud, don't worry."

As Marlene grabbed his hand for the second time and the two children took off into the street, Tifa sighed softly. The screen door slammed shut again. Laughter immediately erupted from outside as the children's game continued un-hindered.

The eerie silence returned as Cloud remained rooted to his spot in the center of the bar. Tifa made no move to continue with her work behind the bar as the ceiling fans made soft whirring noises above them. Cloud looked down for a moment before he shook his head.

"I didn't know you could sew, Tifa." he said softly. "When did you learn?"

"My mother." Tifa replied just above a whisper. "She taught me when I was about Marlene's age."

Cloud looked down. He hadn't meant to make her think about her past. He was never good at handling these situations. When it came to emotions he didn't know where his lie and where everyone else’s belonged. He looked up again as Tifa sighed and aimlessly began running a cloth over the reflective surface of the bar.

"I was going to get rid of that shirt." Cloud said as he took a step forward. He smiled helplessly as Tifa looked at him. "You didn't, I mean. . ." Cloud stumbled over his words as he looked down. ". . .thank you."

"You're welcome, Cloud."

Cloud painfully looked up as Tifa's voice spoke the words with some kind of hidden sadness. He knew that Tifa wanted their family to be a real family. He knew that Tifa tried hard to be like all of the other mothers around Edge, but he also knew that she could never be like them. She was his fighter. She was his Tifa. _His_ Tifa.

It killed him to see her mope around behind his back. He knew he wasn't helping matters any by continuously running off after he had promised he would stop. He was trying to change. He was trying to let his fear go, but he was afraid. He was afraid of fear. If he let go of everything, Tifa or their kids could get hurt. They were his family. If anything were to happen to them. . .

Cloud pushed the thought from his mind. He slowly began reaching for Tifa's shoulder as she kept her back to him.

Nothing was going to happen to them. Nothing was going to happen to _her_. . .

"Jesus Christ, Strife. . .could you at _least_ stay in one place long enough for us to help you out?"

Cloud's eyes dropped into a narrowed glare as the loud, obnoxious voice filled the bar. His hand froze and dropped instantly as Tifa turned around with a small grin.

"Why, Reno, if you could have handled that entrance anymore gracefully I would have thought you were Yuffie." she quipped with a nod.

The short, slender red head grinned as he bounced the metal weapon he carried out of habit against his neck. His clothes hung off his lanky frame as they always did and his ponytail stirred in the breeze as the man's twelve o'clock shadow adjusted his sunglasses and stoically smirked at the raven haired barmaid's remark.

"Pleasure to see you as always, Tifa." the redhead said as he and his cohort moved into the light of the bar.

Cloud frowned as he turned around.

"Denzel said he saw you earlier. What? Did you get caught up playing "smoochy face" with some girl in the square today, Reno?"       

Reno grinned devilishly.

"At least I know how to play." he retorted.

Cloud pushed away the redhead's remark with little indifference.

"What do you want?"

"Rude and I got that thing you wanted." Reno said nonchalantly. "It took a little while to unearth the materials to do it, but let's say we had a little help from a 'graceful' ninja."

Cloud's eyebrow rose slightly.

"Really. Maybe I shouldn't trust it then." he replied flatly.

"Reno is being an ass." the tall, dark individual behind the redhead said with a shake of his head. "Yuffie helped us gather the things we needed to procure the item you wanted, but we have it."

"Yeah, we just _thought_ that since we worked so hard in getting it ready that you would want us to deliver it personally." Reno said ignoring Rude's comment.

"Thanks for the concern." Cloud replied seeing that Tifa was looking at the three of them curiously, but not enough to make her want to ask what they were talking about. He sighed. "Do you have it, then?"

"Geez, touchy, touchy." Reno said sighing as Rude reached into his jacket pocket. "I guess some things never change."

"You're lucky I didn't kill _you_ last week." Cloud said with a small glare as Rude handed him a small, black box.

"Whaaaaat?" whined Reno rolling his eyes. "So the kids and I got into a little trouble with the explosives and the police. It wasn't as if they were with an _un_ -trained professional."

Cloud glared again as he shook his head and put the box in his jacket pocket without looking at its contents.

"I already delivered payment to Rufus." He slightly turned his head in Tifa's direction. "That is why I was in Midgar this morning."

"Yeah, the boss already told us." Reno said with a small grin. "All that hard work we did better pay off, Strife. If I had to put up with that squalling ninja for three days for no fucking reason."

"You got paid, Reno." said Cloud with a small frown. "It's none of your concern now."

"Squalling, Reno?" asked Tifa with a smirk. "Little boys shouldn't use big words they don't understand."

Reno just stuck his tongue out and grinned childishly.

Rude sighed and shook his head.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Cloud."

"I do." said Cloud without another thought. He frowned. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't worry." Rude said without flinching. He turned to Reno. "Come on, Reno. We have work to do."

"Catch ya later, Lead Foot. . .and Tifa. . .parting is such sweet sorrow." said Reno throwing his arms out toward the barmaid.

He laughed as Tifa flipped him the bird and Rude grabbed him by the jacket collar.

Cloud rolled his eyes as the two of them left the bar without further incident. He turned back to Tifa as she crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Must have been important if you had Rude, Reno, and Yuffie working on an assignment together. You're lucky the city didn't get blown up." Tifa said with a shake of her head.

"It was a risk I was going to have to take." Cloud responded tilting his head a little. "They were the only three that could do it."

"You seemed a bit surprised that Yuffie helped, yourself." Tifa reminded gently as she cleared a few things away from the bar.

She smiled sweetly. That was _her_ smile, the one that made him quiver on the inside.

"I won't ask you about it, Cloud. It's none of my business. I just hope it isn't something dangerous."

"For once, it isn't."

Tifa looked at Cloud with a small start as he looked out toward the street through the screen door. She blushed slightly as she watched the breeze move his blonde hair across his face. The green in his eyes shifted through the baby blue as he smiled a smile he rarely used.

He was lost in a memory again.

She smiled to herself and looked down. She liked it when he was happy. Maybe she wasn't meant to tell him yet. That was okay. She had waited 22 years, what was 22 more? She'd wait forever for Cloud Strife. What was more, he was living with his family; and he would always have that. She looked up as Cloud turned back to her and touched her hand.

"I'll tell you about it later. . .I promise."

Tifa was startled as Cloud slowly removed his hand and turned away from her. As he walked up the stairs she could still feel the blush in her cheeks as he called back down to her.

"I'll help you with dinner tonight. Just let me know when Barret and Yuffie get here."

Tifa nodded, and upon realizing his back was turned, managed to say 'okay' before the blonde haired warrior disappeared from view entirely. She didn't know what had happened, but _something_ had definitely had passed between them in that few seconds. Tifa's heart fluttered a little as she shook her head and returned to the chopping block she had set out for the meat she was cutting for dinner.

As she made the initial preparations for later, Cloud silently watched her from the staircase safely out of her view. He quietly lifted the box out of his jacket and lifted the lid.

A small smile played upon his lips as he looked over at Tifa again and then slowly closed the lid on the box. He quietly returned it to his pocket as he silently moved on down the hallway.


	2. Two

"WHERE'S MY BABY GIRL!?"

"DADDY!"

Tifa grinned as she handed a beer to a customer at the bar. Marlene jumped up from her chair and squealed as she ran toward the tall, black man standing in the door. The patrons currently occupying Seventh Heaven smiled to themselves as the man lifted Marlene in his arms and gave her a warm hug.

They were used to the random AVALANCHE crew walking into the bar at random times. This particular member was one they enjoyed seeing often because it meant that there would be more smiles than usual.

"How've ya been, kiddo?" asked a spritely voice from behind the man.

"Yuffie!" cried Marlene as Barret smothered her with kisses.

She giggled.

"Daddy! You're suffocating me!"

"I'm just glad to see ya, sweetheart!" laughed Barret as the small, slender frame of Yuffie Kisaragi appeared from behind him.

He set Marlene down to let the girl hug the ninja.

Marlene grinned as Yuffie winked and handed her a small, wooden box.

"You didn't get it from me, though." Yuffie whispered with a nod.

Marlene returned it and looked up at Barret.

"Daddy, I want to make a Moogle doll like my friend Krissy. Tifa said she'd show me how to make one if you and I got the materials. I know the exact one I want. Can we go now?"

Barret looked at Tifa as Tifa delivered a round of drinks to some customers sitting at a table near the trio.

"Oye, Tifa, how ya been?"

Tifa grinned and shook her head as she stuck her tray under her arm.

"Same old, same old, ne? Been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Been tryin' to get that oil rig up and running." Barret admitted sheepishly. "But Cid said he'd spare a little time and we'd work on it together. Don't matter now, though, I'm here, right, Marlene?" he asked looking down at Marlene and hugging her.

Marlene smiled and nodded brightly.

Tifa smiled.

"Denzel says hi. He is spending time at a friend's house."

"Awww, I was hoping to see the little snot muffin." pouted Yuffie considerably disappointed.

It didn't last long as she grinned at Tifa.

"Bet you liked it, huh?"

Barret threw a nasty glare at Yuffie.

Tifa smiled and shook her head with confusion.

"Liked 'what,' Yuffie? If you mean Denzel being gone, no. . .not at all. . .but. . ."

"You mean, he didn't give it to you yet?" Yuffie asked missing Barret's look.

"Who didn't give me _what_ , Yuffie?" asked Tifa with a bit of irritation.

"Yuffie, Barret!"

"Yo! Spike Head! What's been goin on!" Barret bellowed loudly to keep Yuffie from saying anything else.

Yuffie was successfully distracted as she grinned.

"How are you, Cloud!?"

"Good. Yourself?" Cloud asked not needing a real answer.

"Delightful." the ninja replied laughing. "I've been busy! Speaking of which, did you give Ti. . ."

"Yuffie, why don't you come with Marlene and me real quick." Barret interrupted noting the look on Cloud's face.

Yuffie turned with a pout and shook her head.

"I wanna stay and help Cloud and Tifa!"

"They can take care of themselves. It's their bar. Besides, I ain't good with material. I need a woman's advice to help Marlene. I betcha like to hang out with Aunt Yuffie, too, huh, Marlene?" Barret asked with a grin.

Marlene knew her father was buying time. She smiled and nodded.

"Please, Yuffie? I want to make a really good doll."

Yuffie sighed and shook her head with a grin.

"Oh, okay! But only cause you asked me to, Marlene."

Marlene smiled and noted Cloud's relieved stare before looking at Tifa.

"Tifa, we will be back soon, okay? Can we start as soon as you're not really busy?"

Tifa smiled as several more people entered the bar.

"Sure, sweetheart. You get the materials and I will help you as soon as I can."

Marlene beamed and tugged on her father's shirt.

"C'mon, Daddy. Let's go so we can get back!"

Barret grinned and nodded as he turned to Cloud and Tifa.

"We'll be back soon."

"Yeah! And then I can help with dinner and stuff!" laughed Yuffie waving as she followed Barret and Marlene out of the bar.

Tifa laughed a little and shook her head.

"She might be more of a disaster than a help." She turned to Cloud with a bright smile. "But she might be able to help clean up. The dishes are metal after all. She won't break them."

Cloud smiled a little and nodded.

"She just wants to help, that's all." he added softly. "She's a good hearted person. She just has too much energy sometimes."

"Sometimes? If I had half the energy that girl has in her life in _one_ day of my own I could change the world." Tifa said sighing and taking her tray back to the bar.

She resumed her work as several more patrons sat at the bar.

Cloud frowned as he felt the item from before in his pocket. Yuffie had almost blown everything. Not that he could blame her, really. The item had taken quite a bit of time to make. It wasn't Yuffie's job to blurt it out, either. He was either going to have to do this before the ninja got back or hope that the ninja would forget in her glee of shopping. Seeing as neither option would happen easily, Cloud's frown deepened as he sighed.

"Hey, Cloud, can you give me a hand back here?"

Cloud snapped back to reality and turned as Tifa started the stove and the oven from behind the bar. She looked at him with _her_ smile and flipped her long, black hair behind her. Cloud smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah."

 


	3. Three

"I can't get the thread to go through the needle, Tifa."

Tifa turned away from the bar as a patron left to go sit at a table with his drink. She smiled a little as she watched Marlene attempt to put the thread through the eye of a needle in her hand.

"How are ya supposed to read this?" asked Barret looking at the Moogle pattern sprawled out on the dining room table in the open space behind the bar. "I mean, all it is, is numbers and dashes!"

"It makes a bit of sense to me." Yuffie said looking up from the sink where she was helping Cloud wash dishes. "Those triangle thingys are where you have to leave some extra material to stitch the whole thing together. And the dashes help you pin the material to the pattern!"

"Don't make any sense to me." Barret said sighing and shaking his head. "But if it is gonna make my little girl happy."

Marlene smiled up at him as he ruffled her hair.

Tifa smiled again and took the thread from Marlene.

"My mom taught me a trick to get the thread through on the first time, every time." she said softly. "You wanna see?"

Marlene nodded enthusiastically as she watched Tifa take the thread in one hand and the needle in the other.

Tifa grinned, stuck the end of the thread in her mouth, and then pulled it out. She held the eye of the needle up and ran a couple of fingertips across the damp thread. The thread stuck out straight, even though the ends had been frayed. Tifa kept one finger gently under the thread and pushed it through the needle. All of this took place in almost five or six seconds.

Marlene gasped as she watched Tifa pull the thread through the eye of the needle and even it out for her.

"Wow! That was. . ."

"Fast!" Barret marveled, nodding.

Marlene grinned as Tifa handed the needle back to her.

"Thank you, Tifa."

"No problem. You will get better at it the more you practice. Just start on the two pieces we've already cut out. I have marked where you need to sew with the blue cloth marker. Just follow the lines and let me know if you need help with the stitches." Tifa replied standing up straight.

"Like this, right, Tifa?" asked Marlene as she held up a couple of bright pieces of blue fabric and started sewing.

"Just like that." Tifa replied nodding.

She saw a couple of people approach the bar and she nodded as she slowly left the table and went to help them.

"She sure is something. I wish I could do that."

Cloud, who had watched but remained silent while Tifa had helped Marlene, looked at Yuffie as she spoke softly with a small smile. Yuffie looked up at Cloud with a knowing grin.

"You didn't give it to Tifa, did you?"

Cloud frowned. Well, at least she didn't blurt it out in front of Tifa.

"I want to do it myself, Yuffie. . . _alone_. . ." he added with an afterthought.

Yuffie pouted noticeably.

"Do you know how obnoxious that Reno guy was?! Geez. . .I even had Cid help me with the finer details."

" _Cid_ helped you three?!" hissed Cloud nearly dropping the dish he had just washed on the floor.

He tried to smile assuredly as Tifa moved past him. She gave him a weird look as she piled the day's special on a clean plate to give to a customer. Cloud moaned softly and turned back to Yuffie.

"How many of you know?!"

"All of us." Yuffie stated simply.

She smiled.

"You guys were meant for one another. . .this just proves it."

Cloud blushed horrendously as he looked at the young ninja.

"It is because I want to do something nice for her."

"Yeah, okay. . .I'll buy that one when I'm dead." Yuffie said as she finished washing and looked at the pile of sudsy dishes in Cloud's sink that still needed to be rinsed and dried. "You gonna get to work on those?"

Cloud scowled noticeably as he turned the water back on and began rinsing the dishes again.

"Why did you need Cid anyway?" he asked softly.

"I didn't know how to weld that kind of metal and set the stone. Reno and Rude were clumsy enough as it was, so I sought out our good friend to do a little carving work for me." Yuffie replied watching Barret try to help Marlene pin a couple of the cut out patterns to the fabric.

She smiled as she turned back to Cloud.

"He says he might swing by Edge in a few days to see if you've actually given it to her. But, yeah, I needed someone to finish your insignia. I couldn't do it justice, and I knew you wanted it to be perfect."

Cloud looked at the ninja with a slight nod.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Cloud. You're the one that loves her."

Cloud froze as the ninja smirked and went to sit by Marlene and Barret. As she helped the bamboozled fighter assemble the pattern onto the fabric and pin it in place, Tifa stopped beside Cloud and grinned.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Since Barret and Yuffie are here, let's go out for a little while tonight. I mean, it's been forever since I've had a day off, and you said Maria called a little while ago and said Denzel was behaving, so let's play hooky, huh?"

Cloud looked at Tifa, surprised. The green mako rings shifted through his otherwise bright blue eyes as Tifa smiled. He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know how much he cared. Yuffie was right. He loved her, and he didn't have the guts to tell her. He had chased Sephiroth across the galaxy and the time barrier and yet, he didn't have the courage to tell the one woman he'd die for that he loved her.

Tifa cocked her head to the side as she smiled.

"What's wrong, Spikey? Cat gotchyer tongue?"

Cloud turned with a small glare as Barret and the others sat watching them from the table. Yuffie grinned as she held up the pieces of the Moogle doll.

"I can sew enough to help Marlene until you guys get back. I mean, I won't be able to do the hard parts like the wings and stuff. But Barret and I can handle Marlene. Besides, I bet she'd like to spend some extra time with her dad!"

"Would I!" squealed Marlene hugging her father tightly.

She grinned from Barret's arms.

"It's okay, Cloud, I know you and Tifa'll come back."

Cloud smiled a little and nodded as he turned back to Tifa.

"Okay, sure."

Tifa smiled with a curt nod.

"Oye, Tifa, a little assistance."

"Coming!" Tifa called as a customer in the bar lifted his glass.

She turned back to Cloud.

"Duty calls."

Cloud watched her take a pitcher with her as she went out in front of the bar. He felt the feeling from before course through his veins as he watched her laugh while pouring another beer. There was something about Tifa that made him want to give up everything he had ever felt for anyone else.

He loved her more than he could say. He didn't feel the way he did with anyone else. Why was it, then, that he couldn't tell her that? Why was it that he kept her chasing him when all he wanted was to hold her in his arms? He frowned now.

_Because every woman that has ever entered my life has died._

His thoughts betrayed his mind as he felt the wind around his back. He felt her there behind him. He could almost hear her sighing as he watched the raven haired barmaid continue about her rounds with the pitcher.

Why couldn't he let it go. Why couldn't he just live like he had promised. He knew he wasn't alone. That was one thing he was quite sure of. If the whole ordeal with Kadaj had taught him anything it was that one, valuable lesson.

Why, then, was he feeling that feeling when Sephiroth returned for the third time? Tifa had chased him all over the galaxy on that God awful mission. When he had finally returned home, Tifa didn't let him out of her sight for almost three weeks.

Cloud frowned as the wind dissipated and in its place left an unsettling feeling. There was something going on. Something was happening somewhere else and he had a strong inclination that his peaceful reality would not remain that way for much longer. Unaware that his emotions were showing, Cloud heard Marlene's voice reach him with a slight urgency.

"Cloud? Are you okay?"

Cloud shook his head as his thoughts returned to the present. He smiled a little and turned to Marlene.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Marlene's face portrayed her inner fear as she put her patterns down on the table and ran over to where Cloud stood. Cloud was surprised as the child wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged him tightly. Marlene closed her eyes and shook her head as she tried not to start crying.

"You had that look like you were going to leave again. You promised, Cloud. You promised after the last time. . .Daddy helped a lot when you guys left. . .everything was quiet, Denzel and I didn't want to do anything because we were worried. We don't want you and Tifa to go anywhere. Don't leave, Cloud. Please don't go anywhere." Marlene whispered as she buried her head in Cloud's side.

Cloud was startled at first, and Tifa had turned around to see what was going on. She saw the surprise in Cloud's eyes as he slowly pulled Marlene back and knelt down to look her in the eyes.

Marlene painfully looked at Cloud as he put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled a little and shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Marlene. See? I'm right here."

Cloud hugged the girl as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"You'd better not, Cloud." Marlene whispered softly. "I don't ever want to see Tifa cry like that ever again."

Cloud looked into the child's eyes as she pulled away with all seriousness. Her bright eyes searched his with a sudden conviction. She made sure that Tifa was still a good distance away before turning back to Cloud.

"She cried for three days when you vanished and she couldn't find you. When you, Yuffie, and Cid vanished. . .Tifa cried. Daddy and Vincent came back here to help take care of me and Denzel, and when they finally got her to calm down, she still cried herself to sleep.

“It took all of her strength to pull together. She needed you, Cloud. . .you promised her. Don't forget that. I don't want to see her cry like that ever again."

"Marlene? Are you all right?"

Marlene's face suddenly turned bright again as she smiled and nodded her head as Tifa came behind the bar and set her now empty pitcher in the sink.

"Yes. Will you help me with the new stitch for the wings, Tifa?"

Tifa nodded but looked down at Cloud's 'shocked' face with worry as the child nodded back and went back to the dining room table where Yuffie and Barret had been watching. Barret said something to Marlene that made her smile and Yuffie's goofy face made the girl laugh.

"Cloud, are _you_ all right?"

Cloud turned to Tifa with the 'shock' look still on his face as Tifa smiled a little.

"Me. . .yeah. . .I'm fine." he breathed as he slowly got back to his feet.

Tifa had cried when he vanished? He had never seen Tifa cry. Never in the whole time they’d grown up. Even when Sephiroth had hurt her at the Mako Reactor, she had never cried. Now, imagining those bright eyes full of tears made Cloud's heart ache like it had never ached before.

He painfully shook his head as he looked at Tifa's expectant face.

"I'm okay. . .Marlene needs your help though."

Tifa watched as Cloud moved past her to help a customer that had come to the bar. She had no idea what was causing Cloud to act so weird.

First Reno, then Yuffie, and now Cloud and Marlene.

She was sure someone was losing their mind, and seeing as hers was very much in tact, Tifa was having her doubts. She sighed and shook her head. What could she do besides love him? She had chased him all over the place and done just about everything she could think of for him. Now, the only things she could offer him were her light and her love.

"Tifa. . ."

"Okay, Marlene. . .coming. . ." Tifa said as she turned away from Cloud and walked over to the table.

"Why don't you help her, Tifa. I can roam around with a plastic pitcher." Yuffie retorted with a nod. "Plus, Cloud will help me if I need it, won't you, Spike face?" she added looking in the sword wielder's general direction.

Cloud, unfazed by the barrage of nicknames, nodded once.

"Okay. I need a break anyway." Tifa sighed.

She sat down next to Marlene and looked at the cover of the instruction book for the Moogle doll Marlene was working on.

Marlene had picked a beautiful pattern.

The Moogle was an angel type with wings and a halo around its pom-pom. Tifa smiled as she saw the little plastic harp you could sew onto the Moogle's hand. Marlene and Yuffie had chosen a blue for the Moogle's mantle and a creamy beige color for the body. The wings and the halo were going to be a golden yellow color and Marlene had bought some red velvet to make the pom for the Moogle's head.

She looked over the book and saw the girl separating the Moogle pattern pieces and detaching them from their cutouts, making sure that she kept the patterns and their directions close by.

She looked up at Tifa with a smile.

"You ready?" Tifa asked.

Marlene smiled again and nodded.

"Okay, let's see. . ."

Cloud watched as Tifa took a separate needle and thread from the worn sewing kit on the table and began practising on a scrap piece of cloth. The stitch for the wings was a particularly difficult one, but the reflective fabric that Yuffie and Marlene had picked almost required it.

It had been a long time since Tifa had done the stitch herself and figured it would be a good idea to practice first. Cloud smiled a little as Marlene leaned forward and watched intently. Barret even appeared interested in the martial artist's needlework.

"You are an ass, Spike Head."

Cloud, shaken from his thoughts by the sudden comment, turned to the ninja standing behind him with a small glare.

"Excuse me?"

Yuffie frowned noticeably and shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Tifa loves you a lot, and so do the kids. . .and you can't even tell them you care about them."

"It's not exactly easy, Yuffie." Cloud countered more vehemently than he had intended.

"Yes it is, Cloud." Yuffie replied softly as her eyes got distant. "You just say it, and you see what happens."     

Cloud remained silent as Yuffie turned her head to him with an almost sad expression.

"You just say it, and then you wait. It is a risk, yeah, of course, but getting up in the morning is a risk. Nothing is for certain. But at least the feeling in your heart would calm down a bit if you got the words out. Yeah, loving someone is harder than just saying it, but it is worth fighting for, Cloud.

“Love is something worth saying and doing. I mean, working at it is half the fun. If you don't work at it, then it isn't worth doing at all. Tifa's been working her whole life to make you see that. It's obvious you care for her.

“She understands you better than any of us, and yet, you push her farther away than any of us, too. Tifa may be a tough cookie, but she's still a woman. . .a woman with real feelings. Just tell her how you feel."

Cloud painfully looked at Yuffie with a helpless plea in his eyes. He shook his head and looked at Tifa as she took Marlene's hands and helped her with the new stitch.

"I _want_ to, Yuffie. . .but. . .I don't. . ."

Yuffie's eyes returned to their normal luminosity as she shook her head.

"It was only a suggestion."

Cloud turned to her as she went to give a customer something more to drink. He painfully turned back to Tifa and watched as she laughed with Marlene. Barret was trying to imitate the stitches Marlene was learning. He felt the pain welling up inside of him again as he looked down and felt the box in his pocket again.

The more he hated to admit it, the more he knew the ninja was right. He needed to tell Tifa what he felt. Regardless of what happened, this was his family; and even if they knew how much he cared about all of them, he owed it to them to tell them so.

He looked up again as Tifa patted Marlene's head and stood up. He felt his heart melt when she turned and smiled her smile at him and went over to help Yuffie with a rowdy customer.

Tonight.

He would tell her tonight. . .no matter what.

 


	4. Four

"There. That's the last of them."

Cloud took the last of the metal dishes from Tifa and dried them off as Tifa drained the water in the sink. He put the plates on top of all the others as Tifa scrubbed the sink down. He let his eyes wander to where Marlene was still busy on her Moogle doll.

She had come a long way in four hours.

The Moogle's body was assembled and the two arms and legs were ready to be attached and lay next to the body's sides. Marlene was still busily working on the wings of the Moogle as Yuffie began cutting the black velvet for the eyes and the mouth. Barret, still feeling a bit awkward dealing with 'female' things, was helping Marlene keep the fabric together and straight while she sewed the intricate patterns on the wings.

Tifa looked up at the clock. Nine thirty. She smiled as she dried her hands and went over to Marlene.

"You've done a lot of work on this tonight. You have a natural talent for sewing, Marlene." she said with a bright nod.

"Thanks, Tifa. I appreciate it." Marlene replied smiling back. She turned her head with a small smile as the bar's phone rang. "I bet I know who that is."

Tifa grinned and went over to the phone beneath the bar. She gracefully lifted the receiver and said the same line she always did when the phone rang.

"Seventh Heaven, Strife Delivery Service, you need it, we ship it. Tifa speaking."

"Hi ya, Tifa! It's Denzel!" came the slightly wired voice over the telephone.

"I couldn't tell." Tifa said with a small smirk. "Sounds like you and Wes have been eating the sweets tonight." she added as she heard loud noises in the background.

"Not very much. Ms. Bell gave us some ice cream for dessert cause we helped her with the dishes. She says I'm a pro." Denzel answered with a laugh. "I just wanted to call and tell you I was okay. I figured you would still be worried. . .and I didn't want you to worry that I was in trouble or anything."

"Ms. Bell called Cloud earlier this evening, but thank you, Denzel. That was really thoughtful of you." Tifa replied with a soft smile.

"I don't want you to be sad anymore, Mom. I don't want you to cry again."

Tifa's breath caught in her throat and for a second she thought she was going to lose it in front of everyone. She could feel Cloud's eyes on her again as she blinked her eyes a few times and forced a small smile.

"Don't worry, Den, I won't be, okay?"

"Okay. Tell Marlene I said good night for me?" Denzel asked over the phone, his demeanor back to what it had been.

"I will, sweetie. You get some sleep tonight. I don't want you sleeping all day tomorrow." Tifa said taking the role of disciplinarian once more.

Denzel laughed.

"Don't worry. Ms. Bell says we can only stay up until 10:30 anyway. I love you, Tifa."

"I love you, too, Denzel. Good night."

As Tifa put the phone back in the cradle, she smiled fondly and turned to face everyone. Her poise was back and any trace of doubt had been whisked away.

She nodded.

"You were right, Marlene. Denzel says he wishes you good night."

Marlene giggled.

"Yeah. I knew he would." she replied.

She smiled a little and then set her Moogle doll on the table.

She sighed.

"This is getting too difficult, and my hands hurt. Daddy, Cloud and Tifa bought Denzel and me a new movie. Will you and Yuffie watch it with me?"

"Does it involve more needles and weird, funny patterns?" asked Barret with a bit of fear in his voice.

Marlene laughed.

"No, Daddy. It is a movie about princesses and knights. They found it at the shop."

Yuffie suppressed a giggle as Barret softly groaned.

"Please, Daddy?" begged Marlene turning to him with her big, bright eyes.

Barret sighed and grinned as he shook his head.

"How could I say no to such a pretty little girl?"

Marlene squealed with delight as Barret hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I will make some popcorn for you guys." said Tifa with a small nod.

"I can do it." Yuffie offered with a nod. "It can't be too hard, right? Marlene can show me where everything is for it, right, Marly?"

Marlene knew what Yuffie meant and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Tifa. You and Cloud are gonna go out so Daddy, Yuffie, and I can watch a movie."

"Well. . ."

"Geez, Teef." sighed Yuffie standing up. "I can handle a bowl of popcorn."

"Kind of how you can handle people's weapons, eh, Yuf?" countered Cloud with a small smile.

"Hey, that was one botched steal and I gave it back, so why is everyone still buggin' me about that?" Yuffie said with a small pout.

"You tried to take Vincent for a fool." said Tifa with a laugh. "I will admit, though, it was funny when he realized his gun was missing."

"Glad you had a laugh, Tifa." sighed Yuffie crossing her arms. "God, I don't think Vincent's face has _ever_ changed that color of red before. Hell, he looked like that stupid mantle he always wears."

"I can show her how, Tifa. Don't worry." Marlene said with a small smile. "May I leave my Moogle things on the dining room table for right now?"

"Sure. We don't usually eat on it anyway, do we?" asked Tifa with a small sigh.

She smiled.

Marlene returned it and got up to help Yuffie.

"Come on, I will show you how I like my popcorn!"

Yuffie followed Marlene into the back to get the kernels from the pantry. Barret smiled and looked at Cloud and Tifa.

"It's about time you two got a little break. I do feel bad about suggestin' this place and then leavin' you two, well, to it. . .but I had my reasons."

"Marlene really misses you when you're gone, Barret." said Tifa with a small smile. "She hates it when you go."

"I know she does, but I am still workin' on makin' sure that girl never wants for anything." Barret replied sitting up straight.

He frowned.

"There are still a few things I need to clear off my slate before I ever take care of her on my own."

He looked up at Cloud and Tifa.

"Besides, that girl is more attached to Denzel and you two than she is me. Regardless of what she says to my face. Don't get me wrong, I love my little girl. . .but she is _your_ little girl, too. I owe you both a lot for takin' real good care of her like ya have."

"It isn't a trouble, Barret." Cloud said softly.

"Yeah, we care about Marlene a lot." Tifa continued as Cloud trailed off. "We just want what's best for her."

"This is what's best for her." Barret replied as he stood up. "A safe, secure environment, good friends, and most of all, people who love her. I cannot give her all that right now, and until I can, she is better off here."

"We'll take care of Marlene for as long as you need us to." Tifa said with a firm nod. "That's a promise."

Barret nodded silently as Marlene ran back into the room with a bag of popcorn kernels in one hand and a wooden box in the other. Yuffie followed right behind her with a metal Dutch oven and a stick of butter.

She grinned goofily and shook her head.

"You two are still here? God, get going!"

"My shirt is soaked from washing dishes." Tifa said with a pathetic shake of her head.

She turned to Cloud.

"I'll be right back, okay? I am just going to change into a dry one."

Cloud nodded silently and watched as Tifa turned and went up the back staircase.

As her footsteps receded into the farther part of the building, Yuffie turned and looked at Barret expectantly. Barret cleared his throat and caught Cloud's eye with a small nod.

"Tifa is a good gal, don't you think?"

Cloud raised his eyebrow. This was the last person he needed a love lecture from.

"What are you talking about, Barret?"

"You love Tifa, don't you, Cloud?"

The answer, unsurprisingly, came from the small voice sitting on the counter beside the stove as Yuffie heated the butter in the pot.

Cloud turned to Marlene as Marlene smiled gently and closed her eyes. She laughed a little as Yuffie whispered something in her ear and shot Cloud a devious look. Cloud's eyes must have portrayed his helplessness because Marlene opened hers and shook her head.

"Cause Tifa loves you, too."

The pain eased a little as he heard the words and they sank into him like a potion. He felt the very sound of them coursing through his veins as he felt the wind at his back again. He looked down as his blonde hair fell into his eyes, something it rarely did on its own.

He smiled the smile he rarely used and felt a small push at his backside. He looked back at Marlene as she sat kicking her legs against the counter.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Despite everything. . .Tifa will always love only you, Cloud."

"For a kid, she's got a keen sense of. . .oh, what do you call it. . .character. . .about her."

Cloud looked at Barret as he smugly looked at the blonde sword wielder.

No one said anything else as Tifa made her way back down the stairs in a drier shirt and with a long, black jacket over her bare arms. She smiled as she watched Yuffie and Marlene make their popcorn. She turned her head to Cloud and noted the look in his eyes.

She smiled innocently enough and laughed.

"You ready?"

Cloud smiled, feeling something lift from his chest, as he looked at Tifa.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good! Let's go!" said Tifa with a nod.

She turned to Barret and Yuffie.

"Try to get her to bed at a decent hour. We won't be long. You sure you'll be all right, Marlene?"

"Of course, Daddy and Yuffie are here." replied Marlene with a smile all her own. "Why is everyone always worried about _me_?"

"Get out of here." Barret said with a shake of his head. "We got this."

"They can handle it, Tifa." Cloud said softly. "Come on."

Tifa, slightly bewildered at Cloud's mild manner, smiled and nodded her head.

She felt a rush of blood in her face as Cloud walked forward and took her hand. She looked at him with a bit of surprise, but his eyes didn't reveal anything to her as they made their way to the front door. As the solid door shut behind them, Yuffie grinned as she put the popcorn kernels in the pot and put the lid on top of it.

"Ol' Spike for brains better have a suave plan for giving her that present." she said with a nod. "I would hate for Tifa to have an unceremonious proposal."

"Let it alone, Yuf. Cloud is a big boy." Barret said, smiling. "He can take care of it in his own time."

"He won't hurt Tifa." Marlene said thoughtfully. "He'll make sure she's happy."

"Course he will. . .cause if he doesn't, your Dad will make him."

Marlene laughed as Barret came over and whisked her up in his arms.

As the trio laughed inside, the light glinted off the shiny material of the Moogle doll's golden wings. From one of the reflections, a small smile was seen passing through the light. A pink nailed hand grazed the table edge and put its fingers on the bar as Barret swung Marlene around and Yuffie tried to keep the popcorn from spilling over the edges of the pot.

The figure of Aerith Gainsborough smiled a little as it leaned against the counter and tapped her foot.

_You know we aren't supposed to be down here._

Aerith turned her head as another figure appeared sitting on the bar next to her. His spikey, black hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at Aerith with a small smile.

_I can't help it. All this dilly dally shilly shally is making me dizzy._

_Cloud will tell her when he feels it's right._

_Yes, but we are running out of time for that._

Aerith's face clouded a little as she heard the familiar sound of Cloud's motorcycle revving up outside the bar.

She frowned as she looked up at the ceiling.

_He's coming back._

_You don't know that._

Aerith turned to her cohort with a small smile.

_Zack, you can feel it just as much as I can. The battle isn't over until it's settled. Why do you think I have been trying so hard to help him forgive himself? It's the only way we're going to STOP him._

The man sitting on the counter frowned and looked at the woman with a small shake of his head.

_I have always trusted Cloud's judgment before. I am not going to start doubting him now. He didn't deserve what happened to him almost a decade ago, and don't even begin to ask me what the hell happened when you decided to JOIN them on that godforsaken mission in God knows where. . .but Cloud is strong. . .he'll find it. I know he will._

Aerith smiled and looked at Marlene, Yuffie, and Barret.

She nodded.

_I know. Tifa will be strong for him, regardless. . .but it won't work unless he is strong for her, too. I thought he would have realized that in Radiant Garden where we pursued Sephiroth the third time._

_Yeah, way to go on that one. I couldn't tell whether he wanted to make love to you or slaughter you for creating that alternate you._

Zack shook his head and looked down at Aerith with raised eyebrows.

_Regardless, I wanted to beat the crap outta him. He knows you're my girl._

Aerith laughed and shook her head.

_Cloud was never like that with me. He may have seemed like it, but he would have never stepped on 'your' territory. Oh, you silly boys. . .what am I going to DO with all of you?_

_Take care of all of us?_

Zack laughed as Aerith playfully hit him in the side.

_Love you, too, Aerith._

Aerith looked at the door before shaking her head.

_I hope you're right. . .about Cloud._

_Leave his heart up to him, Aerith. He is going to have to do it on his own anyway if he truly wants to rid us all of that good for nothing traitor._

_Come on. We've dallied long enough. We have work to do._

Zack laughed as he got to his feet and began following Aerith into a bright light.

_Hey, I just followed YOU here. . .I was dallying on my OWN turf. . ._

_Oh, just come on!_

As the light receded, Marlene smiled from a top the counter where Barret had set her when Yuffie failed to control the overflowing popcorn pot. As the two adults quarreled over how to clean up the mess, Marlene nodded her head.

"Cloud will tell her. . ." she whispered softly to herself. “Cloud will save us all one, final time."

With that, she shook her head and proceeded to help her father and Yuffie locate the broom and the dust pan to clean up the popcorn on the floor.

 


	5. Five

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here! I have never been out here at night like this."

Cloud remained silent as Tifa approached the edge of the cliff and looked up at the swirling masses of stars above the outskirts of Midgar. Zack's buster sword glinted in the moonlight as Tifa turned around beside it and shook her head.

"I can't believe you brought me here. I always thought that this was a sacred ground for you."

"Hmm." was Cloud's only reply as he looked up at the darkened sky.

A small silence passed between them until Tifa smiled and shook her head. She walked over to him and gently put her arms around his waist. She felt Cloud gasp with surprise and slowly tense as she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She smiled again.

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

Cloud smiled a little and gently put his hands on her arms.

"I didn't give you anything, Teef."

Tifa laughed as he leaned her back.

"Are you always so blind, Cloud Strife?"

Cloud looked at her curiously as Tifa moved away and took a small cluster of yellow and white lilies out of her coat pocket. As she knelt down beside the buster sword and placed them against the blade, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"We've finally been able to live life again. Ever since that fall when we were kids, I wished my father would let me see more of you, but I knew he would only get mad. When you told me you were going to join SOLDIER and didn't give me one, damn good reason, I thought it was because you were upset with me for not trying harder.

“I got so sad when you left. Things didn't seem as bright without you bumbling around in your sour, withdrawn way. I missed you, Cloud. I didn't want anyone to know it, but everyone could see it. I felt like there was a hole in my heart.

"Then, when you, Zack, and Sephiroth ended up back in Nibelheim, I barely recognized you. I felt like such a fool. I felt even worse when Zack found me and I thought he was you. I had wanted for you to come help me like you said you would.

“I mean, I waited forever for you to come back. I wanted you to fail so they would send you home. I was so selfish. Then, when you tried to take out Sephiroth on your own and you found me, I felt like it was just like things had been. I was elated even if I was in blinding pain. You had kept a promise that meant more to me than anything in all of those years.

“That is why I kept waiting, and why I fought for you even when you came back battered and bruised. I knew you had been through a lot, and Zack must have sensed that, too. I mean, he gave his life to save yours because he believed you had that much to live for. He knew you had me.

"Zack wanted you to have what he had in Aerith. I think that is why he saved you. That, and because you were his best friend. He loved you like a brother. He wasn't going to leave you out there alone. You had tried to save him, me, and stop Sephiroth. He knew you had more to do in your life than suffer and die.

”I don't believe for one second that everything that has happened has been in vain. I think that when Aerith died, she never blamed you, either. Aerith genuinely wanted to help us, the world, and most of all, herself. She had lost her only love, and it only seemed fitting she join him.

“They are watching, right now. I know they are out there keeping an eye on all of us. They are watching out for _you_ , Cloud Strife. They are always making sure you are taken care of in this world. They know you are loved. Why else would they keep sending you back, huh?

"Come hell or high water, Cloud, we are always going to be there for you. Regardless of what you think of yourself, we are always here with you. Most of all, Cloud, you have me. You'll always have me. I don't think life would be worth living unless I was out chasing you around. It's like a never ending race."

Tifa laughed as she looked up at the sky.

"And despite how often I get mad at you, I like running it! I love the feel of the wind in my face and the limit of the sky at my back. I can outrun death when I'm chasing you, Cloud Strife. I can outrun anything. Maybe that's why I got so sad when you left my life.

“I didn't have anything to chase. When I couldn't even chase you, life seemed pointless. It was then _they_ reminded me that I couldn't very well keep up the chase if I didn't try. I had other parts of you that I needed to be strong for, even when you ran off. Even when I felt like giving up, I couldn't, and that is why I am standing here today, spilling my guts like a ragdoll with a broken seam.

"I can't fix you, Cloud, but I can be there for you. I can't give you anything more than my light and my love. I guess this is what it's all about, Cloud. . .

"I love you."

Tifa, who had not once turned and looked at Cloud the whole time she was speaking, was suddenly caught off guard as Cloud knelt down behind her and pulled her into his arms. She was startled as she went to turn around and Cloud gently, albeit firmly, placed his hand alongside her face and pressed his lips to hers.

Tifa's eyes slowly closed as she relaxed in Cloud's embrace. She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist and clutched his jacket as he slowly parted from her and put his forehead against hers.

They were quiet for a moment as the night air sang around them. The wind rustled the dried grasses as Cloud slowly opened his eyes and looked into Tifa's. He smiled and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes as she smiled back at him.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"I love you, too, Tifa. I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before. . ."

Tifa's eyes softened considerably as Cloud held her tighter and she put her head against his shoulder. Cloud closed his eyes as he felt a weight lift from his chest. He smiled and buried his hand in Tifa's long, black hair as he embraced her.

He had thought it would be so much more difficult. He had thought the words would never come like that. But just as Yuffie said, love wasn't worth it if you didn't fight for it.

Tifa _had_ been fighting for it. It had only been a matter of _him_ fighting for the same thing. He smiled again and kissed the side of Tifa's head. She leaned back and looked up into his blue green eyes with a small smile.

"It's okay, Cloud. . .somehow, I think I always knew it inside. . ."

Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"I should have said it, though. I, of all people, should have guessed the straightforward approach was the best bet. Ever since we were kids in Nibelheim I had always felt you deserved better, even if I _thought_ you were the only girl for me.

“Turns out, nearly a decade later, I still feel that way. Except, this time, I feel I am the only one who should be with you. You are still, and always were, the only one I ever loved, Tifa. I just thought you would find something better."

"Cloud, what could be better than you?"

Cloud looked at Tifa as she smiled with her eyes bright. He returned her smile and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Nothing. Nothing is better than you, Cloud."

Tifa gently put her lips against Cloud's as he held her closer. Cloud let his eyes close as he felt a warming sensation fill his entire body. He smiled through their kiss as he remembered what he had wanted to give Tifa in the first place.

Tifa looked at him quizzically as Cloud gently pulled away and reached into his jacket pocket. Upon recognizing the box from earlier, Tifa smiled.

"Are you going to show me what two inept Turks and a ninja brought to you?"

"And a renegade space pilot. . ." Cloud said softly with a small smile.

Upon retrospect, he should have recognized Cid's handy work in the craftsmanship. Cid had a distinct flare in his welding and resin skills. He looked at Tifa as he held the box.

". . .and they didn't bring it. . .I had them make it from something I've had for a long time."

As Cloud lifted the lid off the box and turned it toward her, Tifa gasped.

She felt the tears come to her eyes before she could stop them. It didn't take her more than three seconds to recognize the translucent stone set in the mouth of the smallest cloudy wolf motif she had ever seen.

It was a silver ring with small engravings around the Celtic like band. The enamel in said engravings was a pearly white in the moonlight as the amber red stone in the elegantly crafted cloudy wolf's mouth glimmered in the very same light. The moon cast an eerie shadow through the stone as Cloud slowly took it out of the box and smiled.

"You remember the stone?"

"Remember. . .I. . .I gave you that stone. . .when we were kids!" breathed Tifa as she shook her head.

She laughed a little as tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

"I found it while playing around the base of Mt. Nibel! I got in so much trouble for hanging around there. . .but it was so perfect, that stone. I gave it to you because you were always getting hurt and tripping up. My mother said amber was a protective stone, and I thought it would help you." Tifa laughed again. "I. . .I didn't think you still had it!"

Cloud smiled again and lifted Tifa's left hand.

“Just waiting for the right time," he said softly as he slid the ring onto Tifa's ring finger, "to give it back." he added as he heard Tifa gasp softly.

Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes as hers went wide with shock. Cloud nodded slightly. He smiled and held Tifa tightly as she laughed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Cloud. . .it's. . . _beautiful_." she breathed softly. "Thank you."

Cloud gently pulled Tifa back and shook his head.    

"No, Teef, thank _you_. You waited all this time for me to come around. You never gave up on me, even when I up and disappeared all of those times. You never abandoned the kids, and you never abandoned me, even when I deserved it the most. You kept getting hurt because of me, and still you stayed. Thank you, Tifa. Thank you."

Tifa shook her head now.

"I will always fight beside you, Cloud. No matter what the circumstances. I believe in you. I believe in us. That is all that matters. Us. . .and our family."

Cloud smiled a little and nodded. He grinned as he lifted Tifa's hand with the ring on it.

"Hard to believe I had Rude and Reno work on this, huh?"

"Yeah, about that," said Tifa with a bit of confusion, "why did they have to do it?"

"I needed a certain type of metal and a certain type of materia." replied Cloud as he looked at the ring. "That is probably why they needed Yuffie. What is more, Rufus was the one that could easily get hold of the materials I needed. . .and he said he owed me a favor.

“He probably put Rude and Reno on the assignment because they didn't have anything better to do. Yuffie was the source they needed in getting the ring put together. Where she failed, she told me she got Cid to help her. That is probably why the ring looks so clean cut. I should have recognized his craft."

Tifa looked at the ring with a small smile of her own.

"That was awful nice of Rufus." she replied simply.

"Wasn't it, though?" Cloud answered. "It is exactly what I wanted. . .and it is perfect. Yuffie would have known if there was foul play, and Cid certainly would have, so I know this ring is worth more now than it was when I originally commissioned it."

Tifa looked at Cloud with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean, Cloud?"

Cloud looked at Tifa with a small shake of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you have it. Knowing my luck, I would have lost it had I kept it any longer."

Tifa knew when Cloud was going to be obstinate about something and she smiled with a shake of her head.

"Will you tell me what is special about this ring later?"

Cloud smiled.

"You are what makes it special, Tifa. Remember that. You are always what makes _us_ special."     

Cloud held Tifa close as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He painfully closed his eyes even though he felt nothing but joy as he embraced her. The feeling from before, the dark, brooding one, was slowly starting to return. He could feel the darkness at the back of his mind as he put his head against Tifa's.

It didn't matter. He'd fight. He wasn't going to lose his family. Not now, not ever again. Sephiroth or not, Tifa and his children were all that mattered to him. More importantly, _he_ mattered to them, and that was worth fighting for. Keeping them safe was worth it.

_When it comes down to it, Rufus, we'll see if it was worth how much I paid for it._

Cloud gently kissed the side of Tifa's head again as she slowly leaned back. He gently brushed the tears out of Tifa's eyes and smiled at her.

"You ready to go home?"

"Let's ride a bit longer. . .please?"

Tifa smiled a little as Cloud kissed her forehead and nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

Cloud helped Tifa to her feet as Tifa took the box the cloudy wolf ring had come in and put it in her own pocket.

Cloud smiled a little and nodded.

"Ready?"

Tifa grinned and nodded.

"Yeah."

As she got onto Fenrir behind Cloud, Tifa felt her heart burst within her chest. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's waist and buried her cheek into his back. She loved the familiar feel of the bike starting beneath her as Cloud revved the engine.

As they took off into the night, a wind blew gently at the gravesite. A pink nailed hand picked up one of the lilies as a small laugh echoed across the expanse of the ruined city.

_I am proud of you, Cloud. Now, you're ready._

 


	6. Six

Cloud silently stopped Fenrir in front of Seventh Heaven and let the engine die. He smiled a little as he flipped the kickstand out with his foot and let the bike stand up on its own. He felt Tifa's head slip a little as her arms tightened around his waist.

He closed his eyes and quietly relished the feel. He knew something was amiss. He could feel it even though his heart was full of joy and love. He painfully looked up at the stars as he felt the wind at his back. He shook his head as his eyes pleaded with the stars above him.

_Don't take Tifa away from me. . .please don't take her away from her family. Please._

Cloud shook his head as Tifa yawned softly and raised her head a little.

"Are we home?"

Cloud smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, but we haven't been here long. You think Barret and Yuffie got along okay?"

Tifa smiled and nodded back.

"Yes. I am sure they did."

"Well, the bar is still standing, so I guess that's a good sign, right?" Cloud asked.

He smiled as Tifa laughed softly.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

Tifa smiled with her eyes half open as she allowed Cloud to take her hand and help her off of Fenrir. The stone in her ring caught the moonlight as her left arm swung gently at her side. She leaned her head on Cloud's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her and led them up the small set of stairs to the front door of the bar.

Cloud quietly pushed the wooden door open and smiled as the quiet ceiling fans stirred above them.

"Everything seems okay."

Tifa smiled and slowly walked forward on her own. Cloud followed her through the bar and into the back room that was their living/dining room for their family. As Tifa opened the swinging door to the living room, she laughed softly.

Cloud looked over her shoulder to see what was so funny and smiled as he watched Yuffie mutter a threat in her sleep, knock over the now empty popcorn bowl, and turn over on the loveseat in the corner of the room. On the couch, across from the television that was playing soft static noises was Barret, snoring loudly. Nestled in his arms, also sound asleep, was Marlene. She made little noise, but there was a small smile on her face as she slept. She curled in closer to her father and slept on as her head slipped a little on his chest. Barret subconsciously held her closer as Tifa shook her head and walked forward.

She quietly pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and spread it over the two as she brushed the hair out of Marlene's closed eyes and gently kissed her forehead. Marlene stirred slightly but smiled and kept on sleeping.

Tifa smiled again and turned back to Cloud who had taken the popcorn bowl away from the slumbering ninja. Tifa stifled a giggle as Yuffie brandished her fist in Cloud's face and threatened him in her sleep.

Cloud shook his head in bewilderment as he quickly threw a blanket over the ninja and she turned away from him.

"Vincent. . .you're such a meanie. . .give that back. . ."

Cloud raised his eyebrow as Yuffie's voice got sad.

Tifa came up behind him and shook her head.

"She'll be all right. She's just a bit depressed." Tifa whispered. "Come on. Let's let them sleep. Barret will see Fenrir outside tomorrow and he will know we're home."

Cloud nodded silently and gave Yuffie one more look before taking the popcorn bowl in one hand and Tifa's hand in his other.

"Here, let me take that." Tifa said softly as she and Cloud returned to the bar side of the door.

Cloud willingly handed the bowl over and watched her as she went to the sink and put it down. He watched as Tifa stifled another laugh at the pot the popcorn had originated from and put the whole mess into the sink with the bowl.

There was something about the way she moved that captivated him. He wasn't sure if it was because she was downright beautiful or if it was because he simply loved to watch her. He smiled a little as Tifa clicked the lights off in the bar and there was nothing left in the room except pale moonlight streaming in through the windows.

Tifa smiled and walked up to him with a small nod.

"You ready to go upstairs?"

Cloud nodded back and offered his hand to Tifa once more. He smiled as Tifa held his and they began walking toward the back staircase.

"Why is Yuffie depressed?" he asked softly.

Tifa looked down and shook her head.

"She told Vincent she loved him."

Cloud looked at Tifa with a bit of surprise as they started climbing the stairs.

"She did?"

Tifa nodded.

"Let me guess. . .Vincent didn't exactly return her affections." Cloud said looking down at the floor.

"Worse. He said nothing."

Cloud looked at Tifa as they stood on the landing. Tifa was forlorn for a second as her eyes got distant.

"Yuffie was so strong, too. She laughed it off like she always does. . .but she was really hurt by his silence. She has avoided him ever since. She took his silence to mean that he didn't care about her at all like that. Sometimes silence hurts more than words."

Cloud felt a pang in his chest as Tifa smiled at him sadly. He knew she was referring to him.

He held her hand tighter as they began walking down the hallway. Upon reaching the three doors that separated Cloud, the kids, and Tifa, he stopped and looked down at the floor.

Tifa turned to him with a small smile as she shook her head.

"It really doesn't matter to me, Cloud." she said softly.

"It does to me, Tifa." Cloud answered softly. "I don't ever want to hurt you like that. I don't ever want my silence to make you feel worse than my words. I know one isn't better than the other, but I am going to try to change that. I don't want to lose you, Teef. . .especially to something as stupid as denial."

Tifa seemed worried as she put her hand on Cloud's arm and shook her head.

"Cloud, what're you talking about?"

She gasped as Cloud looked up at her with the onset of tears in his eyes.

"Oh. . .Cloud. . .what. . ."

"I don't ever want to make you cry again. . .I never want to be the reason you cry. . .I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm sorry I hurt you like that."

Tifa threw her arms around Cloud and sank with him to the ground as he quietly sobbed. She pressed his forehead to her shoulder and closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his.

Cloud let her cradle him as they fell back against the wall. He trembled as years of unshed tears spilled out of him uncontrolled. Where was all of this coming from? How had he managed to keep it all inside for so long? He painfully brought his arms up around Tifa and held her as she kissed the side of his head.

"Shh. . .Cloud. . .it's okay. Really. . .I'm fine, now. Look at me, Cloud. _Look_ at me."

Cloud let Tifa lift his face as his blue green eyes met hers. Tifa searched his eyes as she held his face with her hands. She smiled a little and shook her head.

"Marlene must have told you. . .she told you about when you left and never came back."

The look in Cloud's eyes told her that is indeed what had happened. Tifa smiled a little and looked down before meeting Cloud's eyes once more.

"It's true. Vincent and Barret had to come help take care of the bar and the kids for a while. I couldn't handle it. I didn't know what was so wrong with me that you had to up and leave our entire planet behind.

“I didn't know what to tell Denzel or Marlene. I didn't know what I was going to do about taking care of everything. I just couldn't take the pressure. . .and I broke down. I cried for almost three days straight. Can you believe that? Me, Tifa Lockheart, cry for three days!

“I laugh about it now, but at the time, it felt like someone had rammed a stake through my heart. Denzel and Marlene did their best to keep my spirits up. When I got sick, they even took care of me. Vincent can actually cook a mean chicken noodle soup. . ."

This got a desired reaction out of Cloud as he laughed a little and closed his eyes for a moment. It didn't last long as he shook his head.

" _I_ should have been there to take care of you." he rasped softly.

"Yes, you _should_ have, but you weren't." Tifa said shaking her head. "It was only later that I learned that you weren't pursuing Sephiroth out of your own obsession. I learned that you were trying to stop him from taking over any more planets and casting copies of himself elsewhere.

“I learned that you were trying to protect the Universe from the same fate _our_ planet met at the hands of Sephiroth. I couldn't compare myself to that act of selflessness, and I realized how horrible I had been about the whole situation. I won't say that it didn't hurt, because it did, but I knew it was for a better good. That's when I stopped crying and I started looking. I chased you everywhere. . .only to lose you in the very end. . ."

"How did you get hold of that last Keyblade, Tifa. . .?"

Tifa grinned a little and shook her head as Cloud looked at her with a small smile.

"I've always had it. I never knew what it was, but I have always had that thing. I guess it was just a matter of the right person figuring out how to use it."

"Who told you where to find me? How did you find Radiant Garden. . .I jumped a Time Gate and several life existences over to fight that battle." Cloud breathed softly.

"I told you. . .all I can give you is my light and my love. . .both of which are the strongest weapons in _any_ Universe. Surely Sora taught you _that_." Tifa mocked gently.

"You didn't even look sad when you caught up with me." Cloud marveled softly. "You looked like Tifa. . . _my_ Tifa. . ."

Tifa smiled gently.

"You needed your light back. . .with that light, you drove Sephiroth away from Sora and his friends for good."

"You still didn't answer my question." Cloud said looking at Tifa. "How did you find your way there?"

"Zack helped me. He said you were getting too friendly with Aerith and he was worried about her 'alternate' self getting carried away." Tifa replied with a small nod.

Cloud looked at Tifa for a moment before laughing softly. He closed his eyes and continued to laugh as he felt a disgruntled wind at his back. He quieted a little and shook his head.

"Even if it was a totally different world, Tifa, I didn't, and don't, love Aerith that way. I guess she and I are the only ones who clearly see that."

Tifa smiled helplessly.

"Carnal jealousy. What else can I say?"

Cloud shook his head and ran his fingers along Tifa's face.

"Nothing. . .you don't have to." he answered softly.

Tifa closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

They were silent for a moment.

"Tifa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me the most."

Tifa opened her eyes and looked at Cloud for a moment before she smiled and shook her head.

"I forgive you, Cloud. . .maybe that wasn't when I needed you the most. . .but regardless. . .I forgive you."

Tifa closed her eyes and held Cloud gently as he passionately brought his lips down to hers. She gasped softly as they parted. Cloud put his forehead against hers as he panted quietly. His eyes were closed and his body was relaxed as he repeated the words over and over in his mind.

_I forgive you, Cloud. I forgive you. . ._

"We'll keep fighting, Cloud. . .I feel it, too."

Cloud opened his eyes as Tifa's looked up at him with a sad smile. He painfully held her tighter and nodded once. There didn't need to be anymore communication than that. They both knew each other inside out. Tifa didn't need him to say the name for her to already know it. This would be one time where silence was very much welcome in place of actual words.

"Hold me, Cloud. . .please?"

Tifa's voice was soft, almost distant as she gently grabbed at the back of his shirt. Cloud practically pulled the woman onto his lap as he drew her into his arms and sat back against the wall with her.

He held her tightly in his embrace as her arms curled up to her chest and she remained quiet and passive. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and rocked her very, very slowly as he put his cheek on top of her head and looked at the wall opposite them.

Tifa looked out at nothing. Her eyes were half open and she was happy. There needed to be nothing more than this. She had loved this man all of her life and she had wanted nothing more from him than this.

Now, sitting cradled in his embrace, nothing else mattered. The warmth from their bodies began to emanate around them, shielding them from the unescapable truth that lie before them.

Despite feeling the stab of darkness at their backs, neither warrior felt compelled to deal with the issue at that moment. They were both content. Tifa was happy to have Cloud in her life, and Cloud was simply happy he was still alive to love her more.

"I love you, Tifa."

The words were unnecessary, but Tifa smiled and leaned her head in closer to his, nonetheless.

"I love you, too, Cloud."

Cloud smiled back and gently kissed her forehead again as he took one of her hands in his and began playing with their entwined fingers. As Tifa watched, she laughed a little.

"What?" Cloud asked looking down at her.

"Our hands. . .I don't know. . .seeing them together makes me happy." Tifa answered softly.

She looked up at Cloud as he brought their hands tightly together and looked down at her.

"Then they'll always be this way."

Tifa grinned.

"Well, I'm going to need it back eventually if any work is to get done around here. You don't expect Yuffie to come on and take my place do you?"

Tifa laughed as Cloud shuddered noticeably and shook his head.

"No. . . _no_. . ." he replied looking at her with a grin. ". . .and you knew what I meant."

"Yeah, I did." Tifa said with a nod.

She looked up at Cloud.

"We'll be as together as our hands are right now. . .right?"

Cloud smiled and nodded.

"Always."

He wrapped his arms around Tifa as she sat up a little and placed her lips gently on his. He felt a desire suddenly take flame within him as he subconsciously deepened the kiss. Worried that Tifa would take it the wrong way, Cloud made a move to break away, but Tifa held him firm.

Eventually, Cloud's eyes got heavy and his body gave in to the want of physical love. He leaned his head back against the wall as Tifa's lips moved to his neck and her fingers moved up the front of his shirt and over his chest.

Tifa could feel his heart racing as a small moan escaped from his slightly parted lips. She smiled a little and pulled her hands free. Cloud looked at her begging as she gently took his hands in hers and began tugging him upright.

When he managed the feat, he was nearly knocked back down. Tifa pushed him back against the wall and passionately pressed her lips against his. She had the collar of his shirt firmly in her hands as her lips trailed up Cloud's jaw, back behind his ear, and then down the side of his neck.

Another moan escaped his lips as Tifa pulled away from him. The flame was burning him now. It was consuming every inch of his body. He watched with bated eyes as Tifa made a move toward her room.

Cloud caught Tifa's arm in his hand as she turned to him with a small, knowing smile. Cloud shook his head.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" he rasped as he felt his flesh tingling from all of the new sensations incited by Tifa's roaming lips.

Tifa grinned a little.

"To bed."

Cloud grinned back and shook his head again.

"You may be going to bed. . .but it sure as hell won't be yours." he breathed.

His body took a mind of its own as he pulled Tifa back to him and placed his lips against hers. He put his hand against her lower back, causing her to arch into the curvature of his body. He trailed his lips along her ear and down her neck.

Tifa trembled now as a tremor of excitement shot through her body. She had waited her entire adolescence for this one moment and she was going to enjoy it. She dug her fingers into Cloud's hair as he began moving them toward his bedroom door.

Without so much as a warning, Cloud lifted Tifa off the floor and pushed his bedroom door open. He kicked it shut behind him. Tifa was already reaching for the hem of his shirt and kicking off her shoes.

Cloud grinned and set Tifa on his bed as he helped her remove his shirt and then leaned down to remove his boots. He looked at her with hazy eyes as she leaned forward and planted hot, tempting kisses on his back. As she gently flicked her tongue against his spine, he shuddered with excitement and turned to her with pleading eyes.

"You are making this really difficult." he rasped.

He quickly finished unlacing his shoes and tossed them aside. He turned around and caught Tifa with a kiss of his own as his hands ran down her sides. Tifa sighed softly as Cloud gently planted several kisses on her neck and unzipped her shirt. She felt him trembling as his lips grazed her collarbone. She smiled a little and ran her fingertips across his burning flesh and down to the belt around his waist.

A small moan escaped his lips as Tifa's fingers caressed him. Tifa smiled and shrugged her shirt onto the floor as she made it very clear that she was going to get Cloud out of all his clothes first. Cloud began to breathe heavily as he closed his eyes and let Tifa's hands and lips roam over his body.

Tifa slipped out of her shorts and skirt and let the garments fall to his bedroom floor. He felt her bare flesh against his own and his arms instinctively grabbed her and pulled her underneath his body. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss of passion as he felt Tifa's fingertips run through his hair and down his back. He gasped softly and broke their kiss as she gently arched up against him.

"Let me show you, Cloud. . ." he heard her breathe. ". . .let me show you what it's like. . .to be loved. . ."

The moonlight coming in from the window illuminated her as she pushed him onto his back and arched above him. She gently guided his hands over her breasts and down her sides as her black hair spilled down behind her.

She smiled a little as she felt Cloud against her. She slowly brought her lips to his as she gently guided him into her. She smiled as a sweet gasp ensued from her lover. She nodded a little and looked down into Cloud's misty, innocent eyes.

"You ready?"

Cloud managed to pull Tifa down long enough to kiss her sweetly on the lips before her hips slowly pushed in toward his, thus eliciting a hiss from the raven haired beauty. A small, euphoric smile passed over Tifa's face as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

Cloud's eyes rolled back as Tifa continued moving on top of him. He found his hands going wherever she put them or wherever he could hold her to control her pace. He knew she had wanted this. He had always known, somehow.

He moaned softly and arched his neck as Tifa moved faster. His hands fell to her hips as her hands came down along either side of him, bracing herself.

"Tifa. . ."

Tifa's hair fell over her shoulder as she firmly kissed Cloud's lips and thrust into him a little harder. She gasped a little bit as she felt her peak approaching. She smiled as sweat beaded up at her temple and Cloud moaned softly beneath her. He would have his time. This one. . .this first time. . .was for _her_.

She dragged her lips across Cloud's collarbone and down his chest as she felt him urging her on with his hands. It was a reluctant urging at first, but it became a frantic tugging as his breathing grew ragged and he moaned her name softly.

Tifa felt herself give first. The rush of chemicals to her brain made her gasp and cry out as she grasped the sheets tightly in her balled fingers.

"Cloud!"

"Tifa!"

Cloud clenched his teeth and hissed to keep an incredibly satisfying moan from escaping his lips as he released. The feeling coursing through his veins was radiating through every fiber of his being. He gasped for breath and Tifa collapsed on top of him.

Their racing hearts matched intensities as he felt Tifa's hot, rapid breath on his shoulder. As he slowly brought one of his hands up Tifa's spine and buried it in her long, black hair, Cloud partially opened his eyes and smiled a little.

"Th. . .thank you. . .Tifa. . ."

Tifa opened her eyes a little and smiled against Cloud's skin as she shook her head faintly.

"It. . .it's mutual. . ."

After a few more moments, Cloud had regained enough physical control over his body to help Tifa off of him and pull the covers down on his bed. Exhausted, albeit, a happy exhausted, Cloud helped Tifa into his bed and gently crawled in behind her. He brought the covers up around them as sleep hung heavy over them. As he rested his head on one of his pillows and pulled Tifa into a tight embrace, Tifa sighed softly.

"I'll always love only you, Cloud. . .no matter what. . .so don't worry. . .okay?"

Cloud looked at her for a moment as the vaguest feeling of darkness started coming back to him. He quickly pushed it away and nodded as he kissed Tifa's temple.

"Me, too, Tifa." he breathed. "Only for you."

With that, he drew her closer to his body and slowly closed his eyes. He had faith in her, and she him. That was all there was to it. What would come later, well, that was later.

This was now, and as he drifted off to sleep, Cloud had the feeling that was all that mattered. _Now_ was all that mattered. . .it was the only thing he could control.

It was the only thing he wanted.

 


	7. Seven

Yuffie hummed a bright tune as the sunshine spilled through the windows of Seventh Heaven. She flipped a couple of pancakes she was cooking in the skillet she had on the stove as Marlene continued with her work on her Moogle doll at the dining room table.

Yuffie had been in the bar enough times to know what the ritual was in the morning and she had managed to start up the bar that morning with little to no incident. Seeing as they all had been asleep when Cloud and Tifa got home, no one wanted to be the one to wake the two lovers up before noon.

Seeing as there was no real reason to wake Tifa up since Marlene could help Yuffie if she needed it, Barret had gone into town telling her to keep an eye on the place until Cloud and Tifa came downstairs on their own.

"Hey, kiddo! Hope you're hungry!" laughed Yuffie as she put a couple of pancakes, some scrambled eggs, and some toast on a plate and set it down beside Marlene's glass of apple juice.

Marlene grinned as Yuffie went to the fridge and pulled a small bottle of fruit syrup out from a shelf and set it on the table.

"Thanks, Yuffie. This looks great!"

"Hey, just cause I am a princess doesn't mean I can't cook." said Yuffie with a nod. "It is a ninja survival skill, you know."

Marlene laughed as Yuffie winked at her.

"You're funny, Yuffie."

"Well, I try." replied Yuffie going back to the stove and turning the heat down on her eggs. "I have to be good at something, I guess." she added softly as she put some eggs and toast on a separate plate for herself.

Upon hearing the door to the bar open, Yuffie put on a happy face and turned around.

"Hi ya! Welcome to Seventh. . ."

Marlene looked up with a start when Yuffie's voice slowly trailed off. She gasped softly as the tall, dark shadow of Vincent Valentine was cast upon the floor by the morning sun. She looked at Yuffie with worry as all of the color drained from the ninja's face. She turned her attention back to the gunslinger as the room was deathly quiet.

Vincent adjusted his red mantle and shook his head.

"I thought I might find you here, Yuffie."

Yuffie opened her mouth as if to say something but no words came. She snapped her jaw shut as her dark eyes widened with shock. Marlene, still unsure of what to do, quickly put her Moogle doll down on the dining room table and went to stand in front of Yuffie. She frowned a little and shook her head.

"Yuffie's watching the bar for Tifa."

"Really." said Vincent with a small smile. "Is Tifa ill?"

"No. Her and Cloud got home late." Marlene said crossing her arms. "We're letting them sleep. I know how Tifa opens the bar. We aren't busy till lunch anyway."

Vincent smiled again and nodded.

"Gave him the ring, did you, Yuffie?"

Yuffie managed to regain her poise enough to shake her head and whisper,

"No. Reno and Rude brought it to him yesterday."

Vincent nodded and looked toward the back staircase.

"He must have given it to her then."

"Or they are just really tired." Marlene said with a shake of her head.

Vincent turned to the child with a small nod.

"Or they are just tired." he conceded.

Marlene raised her eyebrow as Vincent put a piece of paper down on the bar. He looked at Yuffie with a small frown.

"When you're ready."

Without so much as another word, Vincent slowly turned around and walked out of Seventh Heaven. As the screen door shut behind him, Marlene frowned and reached up to the bar. She pulled the piece of paper off of the counter and gave it to Yuffie without looking at it.

Yuffie tried to shake her head clear as she grasped the piece of paper in her fingers. Her knees felt weak as she looked down at it. All that was written was:

_The Fountain. 090.032.7432_

Marlene shook her head and looked up at Yuffie with a start.

"What does it mean, Yuffie?"

Yuffie forced a smile and shoved the note into her shorts pocket.

"Nothing, kiddo. Just something Vincent wants me to take care of before I head out of Edge!"

Marlene looked at the ninja suspiciously before shrugging.

"Hey, Marlene. . ."

Marlene looked at Yuffie as the ninja spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. . .for back there."

Marlene smiled at the ninja's pensive face and nodded.

"Anytime."

Yuffie smiled back and nodded.

"Eat your breakfast, before it gets cold."

Yuffie helped Marlene move her Moogle doll out of harm's way as Marlene began to eat breakfast. Before too long, the screen door opened again and Denzel ran into the bar.

"Hi, Yuffie! What's goin on!?" asked the boy as he smiled at Marlene.

He took a seat beside her at the table. He let his book bag slip onto the floor as Yuffie smiled and tossed him a wooden box similar to the one she had given Marlene yesterday.

"Just taking care of business until Cloud and Tifa wake up." she said with a wink.

Denzel beamed as his eyes sparkled.

"Did he give it to her, then?"

Yuffie smiled and nodded.

"I think so. They went out last night and didn't get home until late. I think they are still sleeping."

"Speaking of which," said Marlene swallowing a bite of her food, "did you have a good time at Wes's house?"

"Yeah, it was really fun!" Denzel said with a nod. "We actually stayed up later than we were supposed to, but Ms. Bell didn't get mad."

Marlene nodded and pointed her fork in the direction of her Moogle doll.

"Tifa and Yuffie have been helping me with my doll."

"Wow, Marlene!" marveled Denzel as he looked at all of the pieces. "You are doing a really great job! This is going to look fifteen times better than Krissy's."

Marlene smiled.

"Thanks, Denzel."

Denzel smiled again and turned around in his chair as a sudden creaking on the floorboards came from upstairs. He turned back to Marlene and Yuffie as the two girls grinned and nodded.

"Are you hungry, Denzel?" Yuffie asked as she stood up.

"No, Ms. Bell made Wes and me a big breakfast." Denzel said with a shake of his head. "Thanks, though."

Yuffie winked and shook her head.

"Just don't tell your parents where you got the box and we'll call it even, eh?"

Denzel grinned and nodded.

"Deal."

He turned around again as Tifa shuffled down the stairs in a large, white shirt and training shorts. She yawned and looked at everyone with a start.

"Denzel!"

"Mornin', Tifa!" Denzel replied brightly. "Did ya miss me?"

Tifa smiled and gently patted his head as she came behind the bar and made for the coffee pot sitting on the burner.

"Sleep well?" Yuffie asked with a sly grin.

She eyed the ring on Tifa's finger as Tifa poured herself a cup of coffee.

Tifa about dropped the cup in the sink as Yuffie squealed and jumped up to hug her.

"Yuffie!"

"Sorry! I'm just. . .so _HAPPY_ for you guys!" Yuffie cried with a bright smile.

She grinned.

"You look like you took it to the master, there, Tifa."

Tifa's face flushed pink as she shook her head.

"Not in front of the children, Yuf!" she hissed softly.

Yuffie just winked and went back to the table as Marlene looked up at Tifa.

"Vincent was here just a little bit ago."

Tifa lowered her cup and looked at Yuffie as Yuffie's smile quickly faded and she looked down at the table. Tifa turned back to Marlene.

"What did he want, Marlene?"

Marlene shrugged.

"He gave something to Yuffie. . .he wanted to make sure you and Cloud were okay. He was surprised when Yuffie was working instead of you. . .he thought you were sick again."

Tifa turned to Yuffie again.

"Yuffie?"

"It was nothing, really." Yuffie said forcing a laugh. "It is just some business I have to finish in Edge. . .that's all."

"You're lying." Marlene said softly as she took a bite out of her toast.

Denzel looked up at Tifa.

"I ran into Vincent on my way home. He looked worried. . .or. . .at least as worried as Vincent can look with a face like that."

Tifa tried turning back to the ninja for more answers, but Yuffie refused to meet her eyes. Instead, Yuffie played with the eggs on her plate before sighing and rising to her feet. She smiled brightly and grinned.

"No worries, Teef n Company. Yuffie the Great Ninja will take care of business. I have been slacking, that's all. I just feel bad he came all the way down to Edge to remind me of how crappy a job I was doing. I guess I got over-zealous with the Cloud Project. He could have just called my cell phone. He finally got one of his own, after all."

"Did he really, Yuf?" Tifa asked taking a sip of her coffee and looking at her with raised eyebrows. "How do you know?"

Yuffie, surprisingly, didn't miss a beat as she giggled.

"While Cid and I were finishing up that ring on your finger, Vincent came into the shop and very sheepishly asked Cid where he could get one. Cid helped him get one he could use. It was funny, actually."

Tifa, buying Yuffie's story, smiled and shook her head.

"Leave it to Vincent to be the last one with it."

"Is Cloud up yet, Tifa?" Denzel asked with a small smile.

"Not yet, Den." Tifa answered setting her coffee cup down on the counter behind the bar and smiling. "I'm sure he'll be up in a little bit, though. Did you need something?"

Denzel smiled again and shook his head.

"I figured I would tell him I was home before Marlene and I go out to play."

Marlene gasped a little.

"Oh, the kickball tournament is today, isn't it!?"

Denzel nodded. He grinned as he chucked Marlene's shoulder with his fist.

"Our team is gonna rock."

"What's the prize this week?" Tifa asked crossing her arms.

"Five Gil and three, rare rock shards from someone's collection." Denzel said with a bit of excitement. "I can't wait."

Marlene sighed wistfully.        

"I was looking forward to finishing my doll today."

"Don't worry, kiddo." said Yuffie with a wink. "You've gotten a lot done in less than two days."

"We'll finish it tonight, Marlene, I promise." Tifa said with a warm smile.

Reassured, Marlene smiled and finished the rest of her juice. She took a couple more bites of egg and then turned to Denzel.

"Go get Lucky Lucky and we'll head to the field to warm up! I bet Julian and the others are already there."

Denzel nodded and stood up. Tifa smiled and hugged both children as they walked over to her.

"Be careful, you two. No running off today, okay?"

"We won't!" called Denzel as the two of them ran across the floor. "Tell Cloud I said hi."

"I will. Are you coming back for lunch?" Tifa asked with a start.

Denzel and Marlene looked at one another, unsure. Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"If you aren't back by 12:30, either Cloud or I will take you some lunch at the field, okay?"

"That would be great, Tifa! Thanks!" Denzel said giving a thumbs up. "See you later!"

Tifa smiled again as the two kids took off out the door. She looked at Yuffie as the ninja sidled up to her with a crafty grin on her face. Tifa laughed and shook her head.

"If you could see the look on your face, Yuffie. . ." she said going to the table and picking up Yuffie and Marlene's plates.

"Did you wear poor Cloud out?" Yuffie asked with a devilish grin. "Poor guy. He probably didn't have a chance."

She laughed as Tifa threw a towel at her and began scraping off the scraps into a tub under the sink.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Yuf." Tifa replied softly with a crafty smile of her own.

Yuffie laughed again and set the towel down on the bar as Tifa set the dishes in the sink.

"What did Vincent really want, Yuffie?"

Yuffie's smile faded as she kept her eyes on the bar. She was silent for a moment before she sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't know, Tifa. . .maybe if I did I wouldn't be so bothered by the fact he came all the way to Edge just to find me. . ."

Tifa was silent as Yuffie sighed again and turned with a smile.

"But I guess it will be better to get it over with now than drag it out later. . .especially if something happens and we need to work as a team again. It would be better if _all_ the cards were on the table, win or lose."

Tifa smiled and nodded a little.

"That is very brave, Yuffie. You are strong."

Yuffie winked.

"Comes with the title of Great Ninja."

Tifa laughed and shook her head.

"If he is wandering around Edge, how will you find him?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Even if he didn't have a cell phone, how hard is it to find a ghostly vampire in a red cape in Edge?"

"Point taken." Tifa replied as Yuffie sighed and leapt over the bar in an astounding feat of aerial prowess.

As she landed on her feet in the center of the bar, Yuffie grinned and waved.

"I'll be back either in tears or. . .well in tears! See you a little later! Don't drive Cloud too hard today, Teef! Wouldn't want the hero of the world getting canned by a super martial artist!"

The ninja took off laughing as Tifa chucked the towel at her again. Tifa smiled a little and shook her head. She made her way out to the floor of the bar to pick the towel. She sighed softly as she bent down and grabbed it.

"I hope it goes better than that, Yuffie. . ." she breathed.

As she stood up straight again, Tifa's head shot up toward the ceiling. A very disturbing, dark feeling passed through her blood as she glared and looked around the bar. She shook her head and took off toward the stairs as she heard a painful, strangled cry from upstairs.

"Cloud!"

 


	8. Eight

_Everything you ever cherished in this life, I will take. I swear it right now. Everything you hold dear will belong to me. I will destroy you, by destroying THEM!_

The darkness was everywhere as Cloud angrily tried to push his way through to get to the screaming voice ahead of him. He painfully reached out as the cry got weaker and weaker.

_NO! NO, I WON'T LET YOU._

_Hah. You have no choice. It will be because of YOU that they die. YOU will be the reason she begs for mercy._

The darkness pulled away in a spray of black feathers as the dim light revealed a very cold, stone cell in a basement away from any human contact. The smell of death was lingering everywhere and the painful cries from before were much closer.

Cloud shook his head as he stood in front of a wooden door with three, iron bars along the floor allowing what little light there was into the cell in front of him. He felt the surge of hatred in his veins before he had a chance to get control of it as he walked forward.

He gasped as his hand passed through the handle of the cell door and returned to its apparent fleshy form. He glared a little and without hesitation, walked through the door in its entirety. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light very slowly. However, he didn't need very much light to know who occupied this cell. Tears appeared in his eyes as he shook his head.

_No. . .no, she. . .SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!_

Cloud's voice resonated through the cell and caused the figure lying against the wall to contort horribly. The woman started crying as her broken body finally relaxed and her eyes closed. She put her face in her hands to stifle her sobs.

A small glimmer came from in between her fingers and she trembled as she tried to roll onto her side. Cloud painfully shook his head and tried to reach for the woman, but his hands passed right through her. He vainly kept trying as he fell to his knees beside her.

_TIFA!_

The woman's hazy, narrow eyes opened a little wider as they searched the cell.

_Cloud. . .Cloud, where are you. . .?_

Her voice was hardly recognizable as blood spilled from her mouth. She angrily wiped it away with a cut, bleeding hand. Her long, black hair fell over her shoulder, matted with blood, sweat, and tears. Her skin was burning with a fever and there were wounds on her head, shoulders, and abdomen. She flinched and lowered her head a little as she groaned.

_Where are you. . .?_

_I'm here, Tifa! I'M HERE!_

Try as he may, Cloud could not touch the woman he recognized as Tifa or even alert her to the fact that he was beside her. He painfully cried out in agony as the woman beside him started to cry again.

Suddenly, a new sound filled the cell and the woman bolted upright and cowered back against the wall. Her eyes were wide with fear and her tears were tracing tracks in the dirt and blood on her face. She was shaking violently now as her gazed remained glued to the door. Cloud didn't need the voice to alert him to the presence that was making its way toward Tifa.

_No. . .no. . .STAY AWAY FROM HER!_

_It will be because of YOU that she does not give up. It will be because YOU love her that she will DIE FOR YOU!_

Tifa's scream matched Cloud's in intensity as the door to the cell was thrown open and the dark, brooding shadow of the one winged angel appeared in the doorway. As the villain made his way toward the one he loved, Cloud felt a blinding pain in his skull. He grabbed his head and cried out as he felt the light pierce the darkness around him.

_It doesn't matter how many times that Ancient interferes, Cloud. You cannot change what you are and what made you. You and I are of the same collective now. No amount of healing or magic will change that. Guard him while you CAN, AERITH. I'm COMING FOR HIM!_

"CLOUD!! CLOUD, WAKE UP!!"

 


	9. Nine

Yuffie turned her head back toward the direction of the bar as her eyes narrowed. She had felt him. Just then. She frowned and looked around her as the people of Edge moved around the newly rebuilt city square.

A new monument had been erected to replace the one Yazoo and Loz had destroyed. It was a beautiful stone, crystal, and steel fountain. She remembered that Cid had been asked to help with its construction.

There was a small garden area surrounding the fountain where people could sit among the yellow and white lilies planted there. The water was considered holy water and many people made wishes or prayers near the structure.

As the ninja came upon it, it was wrought with visitors sitting in the garden and along the stone edge of it around the pool. Sunlight filtered through the crystals in the water and the stone as the water gushed over the fountain tracks and into the pool below.

Yuffie smiled a little as she admired the design and craft of the monument. As a tribute to the Lifestream, those that had fought, and those that were still fighting, the monument signified everything that was still good in the world.

"How is it the one time I willingly give you my number, you show up in the location instead."

Yuffie smiled as she kept her eyes on the fountain.

"Figured it wasn't worth wasting your minutes, dummy." she replied as Vincent came up from the gardens behind her.

She turned around with a nod.

"Thinking ahead for once. Besides, Denzel came in shortly after you left and told us you looked 'worried.'"

"Did he now?" Vincent asked with a smirk. "Must have been because I wasn't sure about giving _you_ my number."

Yuffie laughed now.

"Yeah, cause I'm a real threat, Vincent. Come on. Do you know a louder ninja than me?"

Vincent's smile softened as he stepped closer to the fountain in front of Yuffie.

"No. I don't."

Yuffie was quiet as Vincent stared up at the monument. The sun fell across his back and his raven black hair as Yuffie tucked her hands behind her and rocked back and forth. She looked at Vincent with surprise as he sighed and shook his head.

"Hard to believe Cid helped make this and there isn't a curse word on it."

Yuffie grinned.

"Yeah, but I know he spoke a lot of them when the steel he was welding cracked and he couldn't repair it."

Vincent looked at the part she was referring to and shook his head.

"I think it looks better the way it ended up." he replied softly.

"Come on, Vincent. . .why did you really want me to come out here?" Yuffie asked softly as she built up the strength inside of her to prepare herself for the letdown. "I feel bad enough, okay. I mean, you must have come a good distance away just to get here."

Vincent turned his head and nodded a little. Yuffie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks, make me feel better about it. Why don't you cut my arm open and rub salt in it, too, while you're at it." she mumbled as she looked up at the sky with another sigh.

She watched a flock of birds soar above her and she suddenly wished she had wings to fly away, too.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie."

Yuffie turned her gaze back to Vincent as he looked down at the ground. She raised her eyebrow.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" she asked softly.

"I didn't mean to leave you without an answer." Vincent replied as he turned to face her. "When you put your heart on the line, I wasn't expecting it. I'm apologizing for not saying anything at all."

Yuffie brought her arms to her front and crossed them over her chest. She felt uneasy as she looked off to the side.

"It's okay. I already knew the answer."

"Did you?"

Yuffie was caught off-guard and met Vincent's eyes as he gave her a small smile. She figured she would take her chances. Maybe she couldn't change the way she felt, but silence usually meant rejection, right? That is what her family had always suggested. She would bet against her heart. She wouldn't set herself up for that kind of fall.

She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. . .I did. . ."

"What about now? Same answer?" Vincent asked, the smile not leaving his lips.

Yuffie sighed and shook her head.

"You are acting really weird, Vincent. What is the deal?"

Yuffie's arms came untangled as Vincent started laughing. She looked at the gun wielding vampire like he was crazy as he nearly fell over himself with laughter. As if salt wasn't enough, he was going to set said cut arm on fire. Beautiful. The ninja's life was complete.

Vincent slowly calmed himself with many curious glances from fellow Edge citizens.

Yuffie glared.

"Okay, you done?"

"Yuffie, you have the wrong answer."

Yuffie was startled as Vincent shook his head with a small smile. She shook her head.

"What are you talking about now you crazy vampire?"

"I didn't give you an answer because I felt I couldn't justify my own. I couldn't admit any feelings for you because I didn't know how faithful mine were." Vincent replied sincerely with a soft undertone uncommon of his quiet, hushed voice.

"I didn't want you to become another pawn in my life. What is worse, I didn't want you feeling like you had been put into that situation. I didn't want my past to become yours. That is why I had to come from far away.

“I guess you would say I was doing what Cloud does when the going gets too tough. I ran away. I'm sorry I left you feeling as though I didn't care at all, because I _do_ , Yuffie. I care a lot. I didn't want you to rush headlong into something and regret it later."

Yuffie's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Vincent in silence. She shook her head and tried to think of something witty to respond with. Nothing immediately came to mind and her arms fell uselessly at her sides. She looked up at the gunslinger.

"I don't regret anything I willingly do in my life." she said softly. "If I say something or express something, it is genuine. I am not just making it up or saying it to say it; I am saying it because I _feel_ it. I am saying or doing it because I believe in it and I will fight for it. I don't ever invest my precious time in something if I don't think it has value, Vincent." she added with a small smile.

Vincent was silent as Yuffie sighed and shook her head again.

"I guess I took your silence as a rejection. It was a real pain, too, I hope you know." Yuffie stated turning to look at him with a hurtful glare not becoming of a ninja. "I cried for hours."

"I'm sorry."

Yuffie sighed as Vincent voiced his apology once more. The wind blew around them and whistled quietly through the flowers in the gardens as the water splashed merrily in the fountain behind them.

"Quit apologizing, Vincent. . .I was at fault. . .I made assumptions. I never _gave_ you the chance to voice what you truly felt. . .good or bad. . .I was avoiding you to keep from hearing said truth. I guess I thought if I didn't hear it at all, I would never have to feel the pain."

"But you would have never known if I felt the exact same, Yuffie. Isn't that more painful than rejection?"

Yuffie looked up at Vincent as he spoke softly. His voice had pleading in it as his red eyes narrowed and he looked down at the ground. He looked down at Yuffie as she slowly walked forward and placed her hand on his arm. She smiled almost sadly.

"I never cast my love lines out carelessly, and I would have always had the friendship and love of camaraderie even if I had kept running from you. The memory is sometimes more valuable than the actual person or thing.

“But we are still fighting this fight with evil. It hasn't ended. For the sake of our friends I knew I had to come to terms with what _I_ had said and done. I very seldom regret _any_ thing, Vincent, but I would have regretted never having the chance to steal your gun one more time."

Vincent smiled a little and nodded.

Yuffie returned it and shook her head.

"I feel a lot better, though. I was worried sick that I would piss you off and something awful would happen."

"Again, Yuffie, I am sorry. I never meant to leave you in such disrepair." Vincent admitted softly.

"Disrepair?! Look at who you're bloody talking to." said Yuffie rolling her eyes and grinning. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. There ain't nothing on me that can't be fixed. . . _eventually_." she added with a wink.

"I'm a little out of practice with fixing broken hearts." Vincent said almost bitterly. "The last time I tried I got shot and ended up sleeping in a mansion basement for 30 years horribly experimented upon and betrayed."

He looked down at Yuffie as she smiled fondly and pushed the black hair out of his red eyes.

"I think you turned out better in the end." she replied softly.

She squinted up at him to block out the sun and see him more clearly.

"And my heart isn't broken, unless you just lied to me. In which case, I will kick your ass and drown you in the fountain."

Vincent laughed a little before shaking his head.

"I wasn't lying. I just wanted to make sure I could give it my best effort before I led you on to believing anything."

Yuffie smiled a little as he clumsily brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Then I guess we'll give it our best together, eh, Vince?"

Vincent returned her smile and nodded.

"I guess we will, Yuf." he replied.

He looked at her curiously as her stomach growled angrily at her.

Yuffie laughed sheepishly and stepped back.

"Yeah, sorry bout that! You got me so worked up at the bar that I didn't eat anything for breakfast. I haven't had anything since the popcorn Barret, Marlene, and I shared last night."

"Again, my apologies. Do you want to go get something to eat now, then?" Vincent asked looking at her.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Are _you_ buying?"

Vincent laughed again and nodded.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise, you thief."

Yuffie grinned a little.

"I thought you didn't eat."

"Sudden change of appetite."

Vincent smiled as he extended his non-gauntlet hand out to Yuffie.

"Are you coming, or not?"

Yuffie shrugged and put her hand in his.

"Just making sure!" she replied.

She smiled secretly as Vincent pulled her a little closer and they walked away from the fountain together. From the top of the monument, a glimmer of light took form and watched.

_Never thought I'd see the day._

_Hey! Who's down here NOW?_

Zack turned as Aerith appeared sitting beside him. He watched the gunslinger and ninja leave the Square hand in hand.

_I was watching love in the making, Aerith. I figured you'd be proud of me._

Aerith smiled as she watched Vincent and Yuffie.

_I had a hunch when the two of them first met. There is something about Yuffie that compliments Vincent's present and past. That is why their love will work._

Zack smiled and nodded.

_The more love the better, right?_

_Sephiroth interfered with Cloud's thought process. He was nearly consumed by a vision before I could put a stop to it and get Tifa to him._

Zack turned to his girlfriend with a small glare as Aerith continued to watch the fading couple.

She frowned and looked down at him.

_Things are going from bad to worse at an alarming rate, Zack. I don't know how much longer things will hold up like this._

Zack turned away and was silent for a moment as the people of Edge moved around below.

He turned back to Aerith.

_Then he doesn't have a choice, does he? And, therefore, neither does Tifa. Why, Aerith? Why does it have to BE this way?!_

Aerith painfully looked down as Zack angrily slammed his fist into the steel of the fountain. Passersby looked alarmed at the sound, but it quickly passed. Aerith put her arms around her lover and shook her head sadly.

_I don't know, Zack. I don't like it, either, but the Lifestream dictates to us what we must do. If we are going to help them and ultimately rid the Universe of Sephiroth for good, we need things to happen a certain way. I tried to stop Sephiroth, Zack, I did. I tried to keep him from telling Cloud everything, and vice versa._

Zack looked at Aerith with a small frown.

_What do you mean?_

Aerith grinned a little.

_Sephiroth doesn't know about the power invested in that ring Cloud gave Tifa. He doesn't know who made it, who got the materials, or what it is even made of. What is more, by the time he realizes she has it, it will be too late to do anything about it._

_What good will it do in the end, Aerith? Tifa will still be hurt._

_But she will LIVE! Don't you understand, Zack! Life is worth EVERYthing!_

Aerith put her hands against Zack's face and smiled brightly.

_For them, life is worth everything. It won't matter the scars. . .Cloud will love her regardless, if not even more so. Tifa will be strong. It may take much healing and a lot of time, but she will survive, and she will come out on top. Believe in her. . .in THEM. . .as you asked me to believe in Cloud's heart. All of which will prove vital in the final battle._

Zack was quiet for a moment before softly sighing and looking at Aerith with a small smile.

_How can I NOT believe in them, Aerith?_

Aerith smiled and gently kissed his forehead as he pulled her into his embrace.

As they faded away, the fountain sparkled with a renewed radiance and the lilies illuminated in a bright light. The wind blew softly as the people in the gardens knew these signs and paid homage.

 


	10. Ten

Cloud's body was covered in sweat and he was panting heavily as he sat up straight. His eyes darted around frantically as the mako rings in them contorted and shifted. He painfully groaned and grabbed the back of his head as he began to fall forward.

"Hey!"

A pair of slender, sturdy arms quickly came up around him and restrained his movement as Cloud's forehead fell against a shoulder. He painfully opened his eyes and looked around in confusion until he realized _who_ was holding him upright.

He quickly leaned back and gasped softly as Tifa looked down at him with worry and fear in her bright eyes. She was okay! She wasn't hurt, or crying, or alone. She was sitting right in front of him, safe and where she belonged---beside him.

"Tifa!"

Tifa was startled as Cloud quickly took her in his embrace and held her tightly to his body. She could feel the pain radiating from him as she wrapped her arms around him and narrowed her eyes a little. She shook her head as Cloud started crying.

He buried his hand in her long, silky hair and placed his head against hers as he held her. She was okay. He could still protect her. He could stop whatever it was Sephiroth had showed him from ever happening. He painfully opened his eyes as Tifa spoke.

"Cloud. . .what is going on. . .?"

Cloud leaned back, albeit reluctantly, as Tifa's scared voice reached his ears. He shook his head.

"Nothing I can't change." he answered.

Tifa frowned.

"I felt him, Cloud. I felt him in this very room. He was destroying you. It was lucky Aerith had been around to help you and warn me of the danger."

Cloud was confused for a moment before he remembered the blinding pain and the white light. Yes, Aerith _had_ been there to help him. He looked at Tifa as he took her hands in his.

"Thank you. . .for helping her ward him off." he breathed.

Tifa smiled with a nod.

"I told you, I'd fight with you. I promised I'd help you."

"I don't want you hurt, Tifa." Cloud said painfully.        

"Wounds heal, Cloud. . ."

"I don't want you _dead_ , either!"

The words came out harsher than he had intended. Cloud reassuringly kissed Tifa's forehead to let her know he didn't mean it as he had said it. Tifa looked down for a moment before shaking her head and looking back into his eyes.

"Cloud, I know there is a really good chance I will get hurt. . .at the very end. . .when Aerith pried you free, I saw what you were seeing. . ."

Cloud, horrified, shook his head.

"That won't happen, Tifa."

"You don't know that, Cloud." Tifa said with a sad smile. "Aerith and Sephiroth, however, _do_. Why else would Sephiroth show you that?"

"To make me weak, to get me angry, to get me to come after him. . .I don't know." Cloud said exasperatingly.

He took Tifa's face in one of his hands.

"All I know is that I won't let it happen!"

Tifa knew when it was pointless to argue with the blonde and smiled with a small nod.

"I know you won't, Cloud. . .I know. . ."

Cloud painfully looked into Tifa's eyes before pulling her into his embrace again.

"You do believe me, don't you, Tifa?"

"Of course I do, Cloud. Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know."

The two lovers were silent as Cloud held Tifa closer.

The wind blew idly through the open window as the sunshine poured inside the room. The air was alight with the sounds of laughter and birds as Tifa slowly leaned back and caressed Cloud's face. She smiled and gently kissed his lips.

As they parted, Cloud smiled a little, the darkness beginning to loosen in his chest. As he took her hands in his again, Cloud noted the ring on Tifa's ring finger. He gasped softly as a sudden revelation came to him.

_The ring. . .Sephiroth didn't know about it! Could it be that this is what saves us, Tifa? Is this piece of steel and this piece of rock going to be what saves you when I can't?_

Cloud looked at Tifa as she gripped his hands tighter with worry. He smiled and shook his head as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You're beautiful." he breathed.

Tifa smiled easier as she let her eyes narrow warmly.

"Thank you."

Cloud felt an urgent desire rise within him as he took Tifa into his arms and passionately kissed her. He knew their relationship was strong, but could it withstand the rage of the most evil villain this Universe has ever known? Cloud didn't know if he could change anything, but he would try with all of his might to protect the ones he loved from harm. He had to. He loved them.

As his lips moved to Tifa's neck and his hands slowly unbuttoned her shirt, he pushed all of his negative thoughts from his mind. To do so took considerable effort, but he was prepared to put forth an even greater effort in making sure Tifa knew how far his dedication went.

He pulled his lover beneath him and looked down at her as she smiled up at him with warm, open eyes. He gently caressed her face and shook his head as he smiled back. As he placed his lips against hers again, he was devoid of the black. He was devoid of anything except love for the woman beneath him.

_Let me show you, Tifa. Let me PROVE to you. . .just how much I love you. . .and how far I would go to protect you._

 


	11. Eleven

Cloud was silent as he held the sleeping Tifa in his arms. He gently ran his fingers up and down her arm as he looked up at the ceiling. The sun was still pouring through the window as the sounds of the afternoon began approaching. He knew he would have to get up and prepare the bar for lunch and dinner very soon.

He looked down at Tifa as she moaned softly and curled in closer to him. He gently kissed her forehead and eased her out of his arms. As he quietly got to his feet, he looked down at Tifa with a small smile. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and pulled the blankets up over her. Tifa muttered something in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Cloud slowly bent down to retrieve the majority of his clothes that had been discarded last night. As he tightened his belt he turned to the window and stared out of it. The sun across his bare skin felt good as the scars in his abdomen and shoulders glared fiercely from the skin's surface.

Cloud frowned and turned back to Tifa as he felt the feeling from before return to him. He watched Tifa sleep as his heart beat softly in his chest. He shook his head and reached for a shirt out of his open dresser drawer. He could trust she would be safe for now. Where there was light, there was hope, and in daylight, hope was always the strongest.

Cloud grabbed his boots off the floor as he quietly went to the door and opened it. He took another look at Tifa before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him. He slowly descended the staircase and noted the deserted bar. He made for the dining room table and pulled out a chair as he put his boots on and began lacing them up.

His mind was buzzing with activity as he pulled one pant leg down over a boot and followed up with the other. As he made to stand up and start the stove and oven, he stopped and looked over at Marlene's unfinished Moogle doll. He ran his hand over the stitches and the fabric as he felt the folds in between his fingers. He looked behind him to make sure no one was around as he sat back down and picked up the fabric and the needle where Marlene had left off.

He started slowly, almost unsurely at first. Within minutes, Cloud was stitching the rest of the Moogle's body and head together. Without actually meaning to, Cloud attached the legs and the arms to the doll with little to no effort. He looked at the needle in the wings, dictating the rather difficult embroidered design that Marlene had given up on last night.

As he finished stitching the Moogle's body parts together, he set the doll down and picked up the wings. He ran his fingers over the stitches and smiled a little as he picked up where the young girl had stopped. He finished the embroidery around and inside the wings and shook his head with a laugh as he attached them to the Moogle's back.

Cloud, not realizing just how much he had learned from the women in his earlier years, was enjoying himself. He knew that he should let Marlene finish it on her own, but she had wanted Tifa and Yuffie's help on it. He would just let her think that Tifa had finished it for her.

Cloud went to work attaching the Moogle's blue mantle to its limp shoulders as the bar's ceiling fans hummed above him. He paused only after he had decided it would be wise to have the stove and oven lit and warmed for when customers _did_ start to arrive. Upon completing these tasks, Cloud returned to the dining room table and set to work stitching the Moogle's big, red nose and his black eyes and mouth to the Moogle's face.

Cloud had gone through Marlene's previous work, correcting and altering stitches as he prepared the Moogle for a final ascent into doll-dom. He smiled again as he grabbed the stuffing that Yuffie and Marlene had picked out and began stuffing the Moogle doll's legs. He made sure the stuffing was firm, but not packed in so tightly it would bust the seams if Marlene accidently played with it too hard.

After he had finished stuffing the doll, Cloud stopped and threaded a new needle from Tifa's sewing kit and tightly stitched the Moogle's wire pom-pom antennae into the inside of the head. He took the needle that was in the body previously and finished stitching up the back of the Moogle's head.

He finished off his stitch and cut the thread loose as he adjusted and fluffed the mantle accordingly. He saw the plastic harp lying on the table near the booklet of instructions and he securely fastened said harp to the Moogle's right hand with a series of stitches. He smiled as he admired his quick work of the doll and turned around to make sure no one was secretly watching him sew. Upon seeing nobody, Cloud turned back around and looked at the doll expectantly.

Something was missing.

"The halo. . ."

The words were soft from his lips as Cloud reached for the thin, brass ring that was to serve as the Moogle's head piece. Upon discovering that the Moogle's halo had to be slanted to be securely fastened to the pom-pom, Cloud hesitated. He wouldn't want Marlene to be unhappy that the halo on her Moogle wasn't straight.

"Maybe I should leave that to Tifa." he pondered out loud.

He looked past the doll and down at the picture on the booklet. He discovered that the halo was supposed to be slanted. He had gone this far, he would complete the project.

As he fastened the halo to the Moogle's pom-pom, Cloud still felt like the Moogle was missing something. He searched all over the doll and compared it to the picture, but everything looked perfect on the outside. He tilted his head to the side as he searched the doll again.

_Give it heart._

The voice was soft and far away, but Cloud knew who the voice belonged to. He smiled and nodded as he eyed the rest of the red felt that Yuffie and Marlene had cut for the Moogle's pom-pom and nose. He slowly took the pair of scissors lying next to the patterns on the table and cut out a somewhat less than perfect shape of a heart. He looked at the shape almost pathetically and thought about making a better one, but the wind at his back discouraged him.

_That one is perfect._

Cloud smiled as he threaded another needle and stitched the heart with black stitches underneath the Moogle's blue mantle, near the right hand side of the Moogle's body. As he finished and cut the thread loose, he felt the force settle and the incomplete feeling disappear.

Marlene's doll was finished.

Without so much as another thought or word, Cloud picked up the pattern pieces and put them back in the plastic bag with the instructions. He folded up the extra material and put it in the stuffing bag that was now almost empty. He picked up Tifa's sewing things and quietly put them back in her sewing kit.

As he put the needles back in the pin cushion, he saw the old, faded picture of Tifa and her mother sewing tucked in the lid of the sewing kit. Cloud stared at it with a sad smile for a moment before putting all of the other things back and shutting the lid. He set all of the items together on the table and then very carefully sat Marlene's Moogle doll against the sewing kit.

The Moogle sat patiently as Cloud stared at it for a moment before turning away and looking at the clock. It was only 11:45. He had finished the doll in less than an hour. He turned away from the dining room table and made his way into the pantry to grab the things for the lunch special.

As Cloud returned and began preparing the main dish for the lunch, the Moogle's wings sparkled and a glimmer traveled around its halo. The heart beneath the mantle became a deep red before dulling and falling still.

Cloud started humming a little as he smiled and put potatoes in a large pot. He couldn't explain why he had finished Marlene's doll like that. He had forgotten he knew how to sew. It was almost surreal how natural the talent came back to him in those few, short moments. He looked at the Moogle as the doll stared back at him with its harp and slanted halo.

Cloud smiled.

"I hope you impress her." he said softly. "I hope I didn't disappoint her."

Cloud almost felt foolish talking to a doll, but it was company and he had nothing better to do.

He sighed.

"She has had her heart set on you since the day she saw you in the shop two weeks ago. I told her that we could just buy her one that was already made, but she was insistent on making you herself. At the time, I didn't know Tifa could sew. She never said anything about it." he said thoughtfully. "Then again, I never asked."

Again, the Moogle remained silent, but its pom-pom nodded in time with the wind coming down from the ceiling fans.

Cloud shook his head.

"I just hope that you can make her smile when Barret has to up and leave again." he said softly. "I know she understands, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt her any less."

Cloud sighed again and sliced some carrots in with the potatoes. He stirred the noodles in another pot on the stove as a warm smell started to fill the bar.

"God, what do I know? I'm talking to a _doll_ for chrissake. . ."

Without another word, Cloud turned away from the dining room table all together and busied himself with the roast beef he was to serve for lunch and possibly dinner. From behind him, the Moogle's 'x' shaped mouth turned into a small smile as another glimmer of light traveled through the halo. The smile returned to normal as the screen door opened and the first of several customers appeared to receive the good word and the good food of Seventh Heaven.

 


	12. Twelve

Tifa awoke to the smell of something cooking downstairs. Her eyes opened slowly as she blinked a little in confusion. She looked around and realized she was in Cloud's room, but he wasn't. Somewhat alarmed, Tifa grabbed the clothes she had worn last night and quickly put them on. She pulled on her boots and made for the door as she glanced at the alarm clock by Cloud's bed.

She gasped as it read 12:15.

"Shit!"

Tifa opened the door and hurriedly walked down the hallway and down the steps. She halted to a stop as she came upon several patrons enjoying lunch in the bar. They looked at her with warm smiles and some even lifted their glasses.

"Oye, Tifa! At least you have a man that can cook!" laughed one of the women sitting with her colleagues from a sewing shop down the street.

Tifa turned and looked over at the bar where Cloud was handing someone else a plate of the lunch he had just prepared. She smiled a little and crossed her arms with a shake of her head.

"Well, how bout that. . ." she whispered.

Cloud looked up and saw her standing at the base of the stairs as he smiled.

"Hey, Tifa. Sorry. . .I knew what the special was, but I guess I was a bit unorthodox in cooking it like you do. . ."

"No, this. . .this is really wonderful, Cloud!" Tifa replied moving over to him.

She came behind the bar and smiled as he kissed her forehead.

She suddenly gasped and shook her head.

"I need to get to the field!"

Cloud was alarmed.      

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I promised Denzel and Marlene that if they weren't home by 12:30 or so, I would go ahead and bring their lunch out to them. I will never make it on foot." Tifa replied with a smile.

"You pack it in something so it won't spill, and I will take it to them, then."

Tifa looked at Cloud as he helped another customer and turned back to her. He smiled.

"I can get there faster on Fenrir."

Tifa smiled back and nodded.

"Okay. . .thank you. . ."

"They're my kids, too. . .and I know how Denzel gets when he's hungry." Cloud said softly. "The kickball tournament was today. He has been talking about it all week. I would hate for him and his team to have to forfeit all because of an empty stomach."

Tifa nodded again and felt her heart swell with happiness as Cloud acknowledged the children as 'his' children. She smiled.

"You're right. I better hurry."

As she moved around behind the bar putting food into a couple of bento for Denzel and Marlene, Tifa's eyes caught those of the Moogle sitting on the dining room table. Tifa gasped softly as she gazed at the doll in confusion.

She was positive that the doll had not been completed when Marlene and Yuffie left this morning. Tifa's eyes turned to Cloud as he moved through the bar, stopping and talking to a few patrons when asked about how things were and how life was treating him.

"Cloud. . .did you. . ."

Tifa's voice trailed off as she quickly turned back around and packed several juice boxes and some cookies in with the bag she had placed the bento in as Cloud turned around and started walking back toward the bar. She smiled and handed the tied bag over to the blonde as he smirked at her.

"What?" he asked as he took the lunch bag and shook his head at his lover.

"Nothing. . .I am sure that Denzel will be really happy. He wanted to see you before he left this morning, but you were still asleep." Tifa said shrugging her shoulders.

Cloud smiled a little.

"He's a good kid. . .and he really has his heart set on those rare rock shards. He doesn't have any of the shards up for grabs, and his teammates don't really collect them like he does."

"All the more reason he should have some energy." Tifa replied. "Be careful."

"I will." Cloud replied grabbing his glasses from underneath the bar.

As he made his way to the front of it, he looked back at Tifa.

"Will you be all right on your own?"

"Yes." Tifa said with a nod.

Cloud smiled and returned it.

"I will be back soon, then."

Tifa nodded again and watched as the screen door slammed shut behind him. She looked at the Moogle doll on the table as Fenrir started up outside. As the sound of the engine faded into the distance, Tifa walked over to the table and picked the creation up.

She gasped as she felt a great surge of love flow through her veins. She gently set the doll back down and turned to look out the screen door once more as she smiled.

"She'll love it, Cloud. . .I know it."

 


	13. Thirteen

Yuffie looked up with a start as she heard the familiar sound of her spikey haired friend's bike. She tilted her head as she listened to the engine whinny and give out just a little ways away from where she and Vincent were sitting in the makeshift park.

Vincent noticed Yuffie's attentive disposition and looked toward the playing fields in the distance.

"Sounds like Cloud is making a lunch break, himself." he said softly.

"You think it really was Fenrir, then?" Yuffie asked looking at Vincent.

Vincent smiled.

"Come on, Yuffie. You know that sound as well as anyone around here."

Yuffie just gave him a silly grin and stood up.

"Come on!"

Vincent raised his eyebrow as Yuffie grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

"Okay, okay. . ."

He slowly got to his feet and adjusted his mantle as he looked down at the over-zealous ninja.

"What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Yuffie smiled.

"Denzel said that he and Marlene had kickball tournaments today. Tifa musta sent Cloud out to give them their lunch. . .maybe if he had a little assistance from a couple of friends, he would stay and cheer the kids on."        

"You mean, with a little annoyance, don't you, Yuffie?" Vincent asked with a small smile.

He laughed a little as Yuffie playfully punched his arm and pouted.

"Come on!"

"All right. . .all right. Settle down." Vincent said softly.

 


	14. Fourteen

"Denzel!! You and that Lucky Lucky suck!"

Denzel laughed as he ran over the makeshift pillow that was used for home base as one of the other players tried throwing the large, red ball with a yellow star on it at him. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and caught the ball as the catcher behind the 'plate' tossed it to him.

"Nice run, Strife. Next time let us win an inning, huh?" the young girl asked lifting her catcher's mask and winking.

"Yeah, well, when there aren't any shards up for grabs, maybe I'll think about it." Denzel replied looking up as the familiar sound of Fenrir filled his ears.

All of the other kids, some 20 or more of them, stopped and looked, too, as Cloud slowly let Fenrir's engine die at the edge of the playing fields and then got off.

"Hey! It's Cloud!" cried one of the girls sitting on the wooden bench on the sidelines of the kickball field.

"Looks like he's bringing something over here." noted the catcher as she nudged Denzel. "Did you forget something at home?"

"You wish." said Denzel with a smug grin. "Like my game maybe."

He laughed as the girl punched his arm. Marlene came up from behind them with a sharp nod.

"It's a little after 12:30. Tifa said that she might send Cloud over here with our lunch, remember?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! I guess I forgot." Denzel admitted sheepishly.

"If you forgot, I guess you aren't that hungry yet."

Denzel smiled and looked up at Cloud as the blonde smirked a little.

"What did Tifa fix, Cloud?" asked Marlene with a small smile.

"I fixed lunch today." Cloud replied with a rose tint in his cheeks as some of the other kids giggled behind their hands.

All of them knew as well as their parents that Tifa was the better of the two cooks.

"Ooooh, it smells good, though!" the catcher said with a nod. "Smells like potatoes. . .with roast beef and noodles!"

Cloud smiled and nodded.

"You got it."

The catcher winked at Denzel.       

"I got a nose for the foodstuffs."

"You have got a nose for everything, Denise!"

The catcher turned on the unsuspecting heckler and tossed a good size chunk of dirt that was at her feet in his general direction. The boy laughed and dodged as the dirt harmlessly fell back to the ground. The catcher turned back with a ruffled face and crossed her arms.

"My name is _not_ Denise. . .it is Catch."

Denzel smiled a little and shook his head.

"I think Denise is a pretty name." he remarked suddenly as Marlene took the bento bag from Cloud and opened it up.

She stopped for a second and looked at Denzel, much like the other children were doing. She smirked a little as Denzel realized the magnitude of his words. He blushed a fierce crimson and shook his head.

"Hey!! Hey, I don't mean it like _that_!!" he cried suddenly.

"Right, Strife! We know you like Denise!" yelled another boy from the crowd of kickball players.

Denise, or "Catch" as she reminded everyone behind her with another attack of dirt, was also blushing furiously as she crossed her arms huffily.

"Denise is as dead as her parents." she hissed.

Cloud shook his head.

"No matter. A name is just a name. It's what you put into it and behind it that matters."

Catch grinned as she nodded.

"Yeah, and I am the best catcher out of all you punks."

"She's right about that." sighed Marlene taking out a juice box. "She's been on a hot streak all day. Our team has lost one game only because she is so good at catching that ball."

Catch beamed and nodded again.

Denzel, having recovered from his embarrassing incident, smiled up at Cloud.

"Why don't you stick around and play a free for all round with us, Cloud?"

"Yeah!" exclaimed the other children.

Cloud got nervous as the children started vying for who would get to be on his team. As he prepared to make some excuse to get out of the situation unfolding, he caught Denzel's eyes and could see that the child had already predicted his next move.

"I want to eat lunch." Marlene stated stoutly.

She turned to Cloud with a smile.

"If you made lunch, Tifa must be tired. I am sure that things will be fine. Daddy stopped by on his way back there just before you got here. I think you have some time to play with us."

Cloud, once again taken by Marlene's maturity, did not have the words to reply. When he thought he had finally grasped them, he heard the bellowing of his name from across the playing field.

"Hey, ain't that the bumbling ninja that lodged one of her shuriken in the fountain last week?" asked one of the girls in the group as the children turned their heads.

"Yeah, that's Yuffie." said Marlene's friend, Krissy. "It was funny watching her get wet, though, trying to _dis_ -lodge it!"

A couple of other kids laughed and Marlene smiled as she saw the ninja running toward them with Vincent Valentine in a slow but steady pull.

"Things must have worked out between them." she whispered softly.

She looked up at Cloud with a smile as he looked down at her.

Cloud reverted his attention to the overzealous ninja as she came to a grinding halt in front of them.

Yuffie grinned and waved ecstatically.

"Hi ya, Cloud. . .kids of all sizes. . ."

"Hi, Yuffie. . ." the other children chorused.

"What are you doing here, Yuffie?" asked Cloud as Vincent slowly caught up and stood behind Yuffie.

Yuffie grinned.

"I heard your bike, and we thought we should check it out." she replied. "Sounds like you were extended an invite to play kickball, Spike Head."

"Yeah!" said Denzel with a nod as he lowered the juice box that Marlene had given him.

He still wasn't hungry, but knew that Catch was looking at the food in Marlene's bento wistfully.

He smiled and looked at Yuffie.

"We are gonna play a free for all round. Do you want to play, too, Yuffie? It might even out the playing field a little bit. One team could have Cloud and one team could have you. That is, unless you want to play too, Vincent."

Vincent raised his eyebrow and looked at Lucky Lucky on the ground at Denzel's feet.

"I do not understand the premise of the game." he replied flatly.

Yuffie looked at Vincent with a grin.

"You don't know how to play _kickball_ , Vincent?"

Vincent shook his head.

Yuffie turned back to Denzel.

"Can I borrow Lucky Lucky for a second?"

Denzel, who had been in the process of taking out his own bento, looked up at Yuffie. He knew that Yuffie was a pro at this game and he smiled.

"Sure."

Yuffie grinned as she took Lucky Lucky in her hands and walked to home plate.

"THE NINJA'S ON THE PLATE!!!"

At the sound of one of the kids yelling, the others attentively turned around and quickly got out of the way as Yuffie set the kickball down on the ground. She was smiling as she backed away from the ball and stood there for a moment.

Vincent's eyes rose in shock and he ducked out of the way as Yuffie landed a death kick into the ball's backside and sent it winging out into the outfield. He looked at Yuffie, startled, as the ninja blocked the sun out of her eyes and watched the ball's distance.

"Wow! That was bad ass!" breathed one of the older children as the few that hadn't seen the ninja play gaped in awe.

Denzel grinned as several kids vied for Yuffie to be on their team. He turned to Catch as Marlene shared some of her cookies with her. He smiled and held out his bento.

"Here."

Cloud watched with a small smile as Catch looked at Denzel unsurely.

"I am really not hungry, and though I trust in Cloud's culinary skill. . .I live with Tifa and him 24/7. . .and I can eat it whenever I want." Denzel explained holding out his lunch. "I'd much rather someone eat it now while it's warm than have it go to waste. Please. . .take it."

Catch smiled a little and blushed as she took the bento out of Denzel's hand.

"Th. . .thank you." she stammered softly.

Marlene smiled brightly and looked at Denzel.

"That was sweet of you, Denzel."

"Yeah, I know. . ." laughed Denzel putting a hand at the back of his head.

He turned as Yuffie activated the spell on Lucky Lucky and the star on the ball illuminated. As quickly as she had kicked it out into the field was as quickly as it came back to her hand. Yuffie laughed and tossed the ball up and down in her hand.

"See, Vince? The object is to kick this ball as far as you can away from the bases. If it's caught you're out, and you have to play it with baseball rules. It's basically baseball without the mitts, the balls, and the bats." Yuffie said as she turned to Vincent.

Vincent smiled a little and nodded.

"Let's keep it a fair split. One team with you, Yuffie, one team with Cloud."

The kids cheered with excitement as several other kids looked up from their own lunches. Seeing as though everyone was taking a break anyway, many of the children were swapping sandwiches, chips, and drinks. One kid traded a pudding cup for a jello snack, and one kid got conned out of his strawberries for a pear.

"We'll start playing after everybody gets done with lunch. . .how bout that?" Yuffie asked as she tossed Lucky Lucky back to Denzel.

"Sounds good!" said Krissy as she looked down at the boy next to her. "Come on, Thomas, I have lunch for us."

As the other children mingled together on the field, Yuffie shook her head and stood in between Vincent and Cloud. The three of them watched as Denzel sat down on the ground next to Catch and Marlene. He tossed Lucky Lucky up and down as the two girls sat near home plate and ate. Catch laughed as Denzel said some sort of joke and Marlene just rolled her eyes.

Yuffie smiled.

"Denzel's a good kid. . .so is Marlene."

"Yeah, they are." Cloud agreed softly.

He smiled a little as he turned to his two friends.

"I didn't expect to see _you_ around here, Vincent. What brings you to Edge this time?"

"A ninja." Vincent replied. "I had some unfinished business I needed to sort out before I took something important up with her."

"Did you settle it, then?"

Vincent looked down at Yuffie as she took his hand and smiled brightly. Vincent returned it and nodded at Cloud.

"Yes."

Cloud nodded once and turned his attention back to the children. He could feel the tension building in the air as he stood watching everyone laugh and play. He felt the feeling of dread in his heart as he thought about all of the things he had fought for in order to keep this city safe. He subconsciously touched his shoulder and frowned as he remembered the last run-in with Sephiroth.

"So, it's true then. He's coming back."

Cloud turned as Vincent spoke softly. Yuffie frowned and her eyes got dark as Vincent turned and looked at Cloud.

"Sephiroth."

Cloud frowned and did not answer as Denzel laughed wildly and pulled a piece of grass out of Catch's hair. Marlene, sensing something was wrong, looked up from in between her brother and their friend. She met Cloud's eyes with the same eyes Aerith might have looked at him with.

Cloud's face was immobile, but in his eyes swam the tears and the fear. Marlene nodded very slowly and with that same speed quietly lifted her hand and pointed at the sky.

Denzel, noticing Marlene's movements, looked over at Cloud and instantly felt the darkness that was pouring from the man he thought of as his father. He felt the force inside of him shift as Catch nodded and sighed.

"Evil is a never ending cascade of darkness. What breeds from light and dark can only be that of what it is, whether that be good or bad. Evil and darkness is what caused this place to be built, but good and light is what helped it grow. Evil and darkness took my parents, but good and light saved me and my aunt. All that really matters is life, and knowing what you want. You always have to know what you want." Catch breathed softly.

Marlene nodded as she lowered her arm and remained silent. She knew the risk that Aerith was taking. She knew the risk that she and her lover, both, were taking. Having the dead interfere with the lives of the living was no easy task, and there were a thousand taboos to make that task a hard reality.

Yet, no matter what the challenge, Aerith had never been slow to rise to it. This was just another mission. She was already dead. What more could they do to her, right? She shook her head and smiled.

"It's all right. Cloud and the others will know what to do." she said softly.

Catch smiled brightly and looked at the three warriors seasoned in battling the darkness and its ways.

"I am sure they will." she replied.

She grinned as she finished off what was left in her bento.

"Thanks, Den. This really hit the spot, and I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything all day."

Denzel smiled, but seemed alarmed.

"You didn't eat?! How have you been able to play?"

Catch laughed.

"My aunt works all the time, and we don't have a lot of gil, so I don't eat all the time. . .so I don't have quite the appetite you do, Denzel."

Denzel blushed a little and looked down with a sad countenance.

"You should be able to eat whenever you want." he breathed softly.

He looked up as Catch rose to her feet and put her catcher's mask back on. She playfully punched Denzel's shoulder with a nod.

"Come on, Strife. Let's get the game on."

Upon seeing Catch put her mask back on, the other kids quickly separated into groups of kids who wanted to play and kids who wanted to watch. The top players from each of the winning brackets of teams were allowed to stay on for the free for all game.

Not really a fan of the game of kickball, Marlene packed the empty bento and juice boxes back into the bento bag and tied it shut again. She smiled and went to stand behind Catch at home plate. Cloud, shaken from his bout with the darkness, smiled a little.

"What are you doing, Marlene?"

Marlene smiled again as she set the bento on the ground at the fence behind home plate and removed a mask and breast plate from the fence links.

"I never play, Cloud. I am the umpire."

Cloud laughed a little and shook his head as Denzel jumped up and tossed Lucky Lucky to him. Cloud caught the red ball and looked at Denzel with a confused shake of his head.

Denzel smiled wryly.

"Pick your team, Cloud."

The kids had separated into two groups and waited patiently. Cloud smiled and shook his head.

"Which group of you wants to have the Great Ninja Yuffie on their team?" he asked.

The two groups conversed with one another and looked the two warriors over. One of the kids from one group made mention of something and the other teammates agreed as they turned back to Cloud.

"We will take Yuffie. Denzel, you can play with Cloud's team." one boy said with a small nod.

"Sweet!" laughed Yuffie walking over to her team.

She pushed away thoughts of darkness and Sephiroth as she was surrounded by her team members.

Vincent nodded at Cloud with a small smile and moved past him to stand along the fence with Marlene. He figured if he was going to have to play this game someday he might as well learn from a bird's eye view. Or, in this case, an umpire's view.

Marlene smiled and nodded at him as she stood waiting behind Catch.

Denzel grinned up at Cloud with a nod.

"Most of my team is our team, now, Cloud. Think you can still play this game?"

Cloud smiled and gently put a hand on Denzel's head with a nod.

"I am sure it'll come back to me." he said softly.

Denzel nodded again.

"Thanks for wanting to play. . .and don't worry about Sephiroth, Cloud. . .he can't win. _Ever_."

Cloud was taken aback by the boy's response as he and the other team members went over to do jan ken pon for the first at bat. Denzel was a smart kid, and from the looks of her, 'Catch' was as well. Clould looked at Catch as Marlene bent down and listened to a question the girl had. He frowned a little.

_Denise. Hmm. I wonder what her family name is. . .her parents are dead? She looks like she is almost 13 or 14 years old. I wonder who her aunt is. . ._

Cloud brushed his thoughts away for the time being and smiled as Denzel came back and announced he had lost the match and that they were in the outfield for the first inning.

"Will you pitch, then, Cloud?" Denzel asked with a grin.

"Is anyone else wanting to pitch?" Cloud replied.

Denzel shook his head.

“They want you to do it." he answered.

Cloud nodded.

"Okay, then. Line 'em up."

As the teams loaded the field and the dugout, Vincent turned his head to the side. He felt it. He felt it right then. He frowned a little and kept his gaze steady as he spoke very softly.

"You shouldn't interfere. He can handle it."

A force materialized directly behind him and laughed. Zack crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the gunslinger from the other side of the fence.

_"I didn't WANT to meddle, my gunslinging acquaintance. However, my girlfriend seems to think that it will be the only way to complete things once and for all."_

"The world will never be rid of the likes of Sephiroth." Vincent breathed. "That is just the way things are."

 _"Well, I know that, and it is obvious YOU know that."_ Zack replied looking down at the ground. _"But the truth is, Cloud isn't going to be around forever. . ."_

Vincent frowned and looked out at Cloud. Cloud laughed as he tagged the kid trying to run to first base. The children cheered as Vincent lowered his head again and tilted it to the side. His red eyes were narrow.

"Why don't I like where this is going?"

 _"Let's face it, Valentine. . .you have more time to spare than any of the others. . ."_ Zack said sighing and shaking his head.        

"I cannot battle Sephiroth. Cloud is his enemy, not me." Vincent replied darkly. "I cannot fight a battle that isn't mine."

 _"You may not have a choice, Vincent."_ Zack replied standing up straight. _"Unless you plan on letting her get hurt, too."_

Vincent's eyes rose slowly as he looked up. He painfully winced before he could control his emotions. Yuffie grinned at home plate and pointed out into right field as Cloud readied another pitch.

"No." he breathed softly shaking his head as Yuffie kicked the ball as hard as she could and it took off into center field. "Not Yuffie. . ."

 _"Anyone who stands in his way."_ Zack said closing his eyes. _"Sephiroth won't make the same mistake he did last time. He didn't count on you all coming back to help Cloud against Kadaj. Just your moral support was enough to help him win. But as long as there is darkness, there will be beings like Sephiroth. Vincent, Cloud isn't immortal. . .as far as you know, YOU are. . .are you going to let everything they fought for be destroyed once Cloud and Tifa are dead?"_

Vincent frowned and looked down at Marlene and Catch as they debated on whether or not Yuffie's kick counted as an automatic home run or if she should have to run the bases like everyone else. From there, Vincent's eyes trailed to Cloud and Denzel in the outfield and all of the children running to catch the red ball. He painfully closed his eyes and shook his head.

"The children. Cloud's children. . ."

 _"And the ones he and Tifa will bear, yeah. . .they are the future. However, a few of you have to be around to keep the old ways alive, eh?"_ Zack asked with a grin.

"If that were the case, use magick to keep Cloud alive." Vincent replied with a glare. "Why do you and Aerith need me?"

_"Because you care about them, and you love Yuffie. . .that is why."_

Vincent was silent as he looked out at the playing field. He sighed and closed his eyes as the wind blew his long, black hair across his face. In all of the years he had lived, he had never felt a heavier weight on his shoulders.

On the outside he knew what he thought. He thought that this problem wasn't his. Sephiroth was not _his_ problem. However, on the inside, he knew that visage was a lie. He knew that he loved Yuffie, and that he had promised to try his hardest. If he gave up and shunned this responsibility, he would be putting not only her life in grave danger, but that of the whole Universe.

He had enough problems; he didn't need that as well.

He frowned. He had dealt with worse in his life. Maybe, someday, there would be a time when Sephiroth would be no more. Maybe if that day came, he could finally rest in peace.

Vincent smiled as Yuffie crossed home plate the 'right' way and cheered with her teammates. As long as _she_ was beside him, and he could protect her, maybe this crazy mission wouldn't be so bad.

"I don't know what help I will be, but I will do what I can for you." he breathed.

Zack smiled and nodded.

_"That's all we ask. Just be there for Cloud right now, Vincent. He's going to need you guys. Trouble is on the way. Be on your guard."_

Vincent stood up straight as he felt the force at his back vanish and the wind settled quietly behind him. He congratulated Yuffie and let the darkness vanish from his face as though nothing had happened. Unbeknownst to him, there were two other people on that field that saw what had transpired. And what had transpired would alter the course of history.

 

 


	15. Fifteen

Tifa and Barret turned to the front of the bar as the door swung open and several people came pouring in. She smiled happily as Cloud came in surrounded by a group of kids shouting loudly and tossing Lucky Lucky between them. She shook her head as Marlene came running up to her with the dusty bento bag as Vincent and Yuffie rounded up the rowdy gang of youngsters. The patrons currently in the bar smiled as the kids sat down at one of the tables.

"You guys look like you had fun." Tifa said with a grin. "You're dirty, too. What happened?" she added as she took the bento bag from Marlene.

"Our team _won_ , Tifa!" cried Denzel from beside Catch and Cloud.

Marlene smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was a great game. We're sorry Cloud didn't come back. We begged him to play a free for all round with us and then Yuffie showed up and we figured to be fair, she should be on the opposing team. The game ended up lasting 14 innings!"

"Fourteen, huh?" Tifa asked looking up at Cloud as Marlene ran over to her father at the dining room table.

Cloud smiled helplessly and looked at Marlene as she cried out.

"My doll! It's finished!" squealed Marlene when Barret had relinquished his hold on her.

She grinned wildly and picked the doll up. She laughed and hugged it.

"Tifa, did you finish it? It's beautiful!! I love it!"

Tifa smiled a little and shook her head.

"No. . .it wasn't me."

Marlene was startled as she lowered the doll and looked at Tifa with her head tilted.

"If it wasn't you, Tifa. . .who did it?"

Marlene followed Tifa's gaze and gasped as Cloud looked at her with calm eyes and a small nod.

Cloud laughed a little and put his arms around Marlene as she bear hugged his legs, Moogle doll and all.

"Thank you, Cloud." Marlene whispered almost fiercely. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, Marlene." Cloud replied softly. "I hope you didn't mind. . .I didn't mean to finish it all."

Marlene leaned back with the onset of tears in her eyes. She shook her head.

"It's lovely, Cloud. It's beautiful! I. . .I don't know how to thank you!"

Cloud shook his head.

"I'm just glad you like it."

Marlene smiled and lifted her new doll for everyone else to see. As the kids crowded around her and as Cloud moved over to the bar, Yuffie slid up beside him and grinned.

"Since when did _you_ know how to sew, Spikey?"

"I had a mother, once, too. . ." said Cloud with a small frown. ". . .and when you tear your clothes a lot, the price you pay is learning how to fix them."

Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"So who ended up on Denzel's winning team?"

"Who else?" replied Yuffie with a pout. "Cloud, here, won on technicality."

"No, Yuffie, I slid over home before you even had a chance to cast that spell on Lucky Lucky. . ." Cloud said with a smirk. "And you missed, regardless."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue and made to retort an answer, but Vincent calmly put his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her with a shake of his head.

"Let it go, Yuf. . .the kids had a good time, and that was all that mattered. . ." he said softly.

Yuffie sighed and smiled helplessly at the gunslinger and nodded. When he was right, he was right.

"We told the kids that we'd treat them to dinner if they wanted." Cloud said with a slight blush on his face. "I will help."

Tifa smiled again.

"I anticipated a crowd tonight." she said. "I made extras."

"With a little help, of course." grinned Barret.

"Guess that means we should be scared, huh?" asked Yuffie laughing.

As the adults talked, Denzel smiled and shook his head. He turned to Catch as she tugged on his shirt sleeve. He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Great game, Denzel. . .you play well." Catch said with a pink flush on her cheeks.

She tried to put a small smile on her face.

Denzel, understanding the awkwardness of the situation, smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks, Deni. . .I mean. . .Catch. . .you're really good, too."

"You can call me 'Denise.'"

Denzel looked at Catch with a raised eyebrow as the embarrassment grew a shade deeper on her face.

"I thought you didn't like that name."

"It's okay. . .when you say it." Catch said with a pathetic smile. "I don't know why. . .but it doesn't sound so horrible. Usually it makes me remember my parents and I get angry. . .but when you say it, I don't feel that way."

Denzel's cheeks blushed a little as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's kinda funny, isn't it?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." Catch admitted. She looked up in surprise as Denzel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Then, if you want, I will call you Denise."

Catch grinned and nodded.

"Thank you."

They turned around as Marlene and Krissy started playing with their dolls and causing a commotion on the table. Catch laughed and shook her head.

"Those dolls must be fun." she whispered softly. "I have been saving up all the gil from my root job for almost a year just to get one. It must mean so much more making one, though."

Denzel looked at Catch with a sad frown as Catch laughed and shook her head.

"But I can't sew worth a darn and neither can my aunt. We work in the dirt like boys. . .I can't even cook all that great. Some wife I'll make someday."

"You've been saving up for a year?" Denzel asked as he watched Marlene and Krissy laugh.

Catch nodded with a small smile.

"I'm getting too old for them now." she said wistfully. "I have to grow up sometime, you know."

"I'm not in a hurry." Denzel said shaking his head. "I think kids have more power as kids. . ."       

Catch smiled as something strange passed through her eyes.

"I do, too."

"Then you should get a doll, too, Denise." Denzel replied with a small smile.

Catch shook her head.

"I still don't have enough gil. Even if I did, I couldn't pay someone to make one for me. Nah. I am actually doing something constructive with the gil I've saved up. I am going to invest it in something, I think."

Denzel frowned as Catch fell silent.

It wasn't fair. Catch. . . _Denise_. . .was such a nice girl. She worked hard and she had little to show for it. She was like an adult without the height and the stuffy voice. He turned and looked at Cloud and Tifa as they worked together behind the bar getting dinner ready for him and his friends.

He felt a gnawing stab of guilt at his good fortune in getting adopted by Cloud. Here he was complaining when Cloud was gone when Denise didn't have parents _or_ someone who cared enough about her to feed her.

Denzel shook his head and smiled.

"I am sure something good will come out of your investment, then." he said aloud.

Catch smiled and looked over at him.

"I'm sure of it." 

With that, they quickly sat down at the table as the group of adults called order to the group of children and began setting plates, cups, and silverware down in front of them.

 

 


	16. Sixteen

Tifa shut the door to Denzel and Marlene's bedroom as the two children nestled in their beds to go to sleep. She smiled to herself as she looked at the ring on her finger. So much had happened within the last couple of days. It was hard to believe that everything she had ever dreamed of was coming true.

Her smile slowly faded as she remembered the dream Cloud had, had earlier that day. She painfully closed her eyes as the images played back in her mind. She slowly held herself and backed up to stand against the wall so she didn't fall over.

She had never seen Cloud in so much pain. What was worse, she was the root cause of it.

_No, Tifa. SEPHIROTH is the root cause of it, not YOU._

Tifa angrily scolded herself as she opened her eyes. Her mind quickly returned to the dream and relived the images of her body broken and abused. Her eyes suddenly narrowed with fear as she cringed a little at the cold creeping through her veins. She slid to the floor as she clasped her arms tighter around herself. She brought her knees up to her chest and used her arms to hold them still as she rested her chin on the tops of them.

She couldn't deny that she was scared. She was terrified. But the first step in conquering your fear is admitting it.

Tifa glared at the floor as she nodded to herself. Sephiroth had no idea that Aerith had let _her_ see what he was showing Cloud and, in the end, it may benefit her rather than harm her. Tifa's eyes narrowed again. There was a very slim chance that she could escape the fate she had witnessed. What was worse, there was a very _good_ chance that she would do something to make Sephiroth even angrier.

Tifa closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. She had no choice but to prepare herself. She had to be ready and on her guard for when that scum bag decided to come for her. She could feel him even as she sat in the warm, dimly lit hallway of Seventh Heaven. That feeling alone made Tifa want to slam her fist through the floor and she did her best to push it from her mind. She lifted her head as she heard soft, even footsteps coming up the back stairs.

"Tifa?"

Tifa smiled a little and looked at Cloud as he appeared at the top of the landing. He looked at her with concern as she wiped the tears off of her face. 

"Hey. . .sorry. . ." she whispered as slowly got to her feet.

Cloud frowned and walked over to her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders.       

"Tifa, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"I know when you're lying, Tifa."

Tifa smiled again and looked up at Cloud through his mess of blonde spikes.

"No putting one by you, huh, Cloud Strife?"

Cloud smiled faintly.

"Some have been known to get lucky." he replied.

He shook his head.

"What's wrong, Tifa. . .?"

"I'm scared, Cloud."

Cloud gasped as Tifa shook and looked down. She started crying again as her long, black hair fell over her shoulders and covered her face.

"Tifa. . ."

"I'm sorry, Cloud! I know it isn't like me to be this emotional about _any_ thing. . .but this is completely different than last time." Tifa whispered frantically as she lifted her head and shook violently.

She painfully closed her eyes and held onto Cloud as he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

Cloud buried his hand in her hair and gently kissed her temple before resting his cheek on top of her head.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be feeling this pain. He wasn't supposed to be _letting_ her feel this pain.

"Cloud, can I fight and be scared at the same time?"

Tifa looked up at Cloud as he leaned her back and searched her eyes. She could see how much pain he was in even though he remained silent. She looked away.

After a moment, she smiled and turned back to Cloud.

"Can I?"

Tifa closed her eyes and held Cloud tighter as he put a hand against her face and passionately kissed her. As he parted from her, Cloud painfully took a breath and put his forehead against hers as he shook his head.

"I don't want you to be scared, Tifa. I don't want you to live in fear." he breathed.

"I won't _live_ in fear, Cloud. I just want to know if it is possible to fight and be scared at the same time?" Tifa replied softly. 

Cloud opened his eyes and looked down at her as the pain in his heart increased tenfold. He brushed the hair out of Tifa's face and looked down before closing his eyes and nodding.

"Yes. Of course you can."

Tifa held him close as tears subconsciously forced their way out of Cloud's eyes. She leaned her head against his and softly sighed.

"It will work out, eventually, Cloud. I guess we have to be patient."

Cloud looked down at the floor as his blue green eyes denoted his pain. He nodded silently and let Tifa hold him for a little while longer. He had no idea how much longer these arms would hold him. He wasn't even sure how much longer his arms would be able to hold _her_ in return. He reluctantly pulled away from her and looked down at her.

"Vincent wants to tell us something. He and Yuffie felt Sephiroth's presence earlier today. . .and I am not all too sure that Zack and Aerith aren't doing a little meddling of their own."

Tifa smiled.

"I thought that was evident." she replied.

"Things are only going to get worse." Cloud breathed softly. "This time. . .we'll be ready."

Tifa nodded.

"Then let's go hear what Vincent has to say."

She looked up at Cloud as he gently took her hands in his and looked at her.

"Tifa, no matter what happens, I will fight for you. . .I'll do anything it takes, okay?" he breathed.

Tifa smiled again.

"I know you will, Cloud. I'll do the same for you."

Cloud gently kissed her lips and pulled her into his arms again as he embraced her. After they had parted, Tifa nodded.

"I love you, Cloud."

"I love you, too, Tifa."

"Come on. . ."

 


	17. Seventeen

"There has been some activity in the far reaches of the Northern Continent. I continued surveying the Forgotten City long after you destroyed Kadaj and his brothers, Cloud. I don't know who is behind the current flow of energy, but I do know there is a lot of materia gathered up in that one place. How it got there, I can't say, but whoever has it is using it. That is why I had to come from so far away, Yuffie."

Cloud frowned.          

"Materia? It doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does, Cloud." Yuffie said with a small smile. "There are still materia hunters out there looking for materia! If you look in the right places, you can find lots!"

"She's right, Cloud." Vincent said softly. "What is worse, the materia is simply out in the open. From what I can tell, no one that has ever gone into the Forgotten City has ever left empty handed, but there is no trace of who, or what, is behind the materia gathering."        

Cloud sighed and looked down at the dining room table. He frowned again as Tifa put a hand on his shoulder.

"This doesn't seem like Sephiroth's normal MO, Cloud." Tifa said softly. "Can you think of anything he may be up to that's different than all of the other times?"

Cloud winced as he remembered the dream, but he shook his head.

"No."

"Are ya sure ya can't find nothin' round there, Vince?" Barret asked with a glare.

Vincent shook his head.

"Nothing."

Cloud stood up and moved to the window as he turned away from the rest of the group. He glared up at the moon as he felt the hate of the situation flowing through him. This _wasn't_ Sephiroth's usual motivation. What was worse, Sephiroth hadn't even made his presence known yet. Whatever was doing his bidding at the current moment was acting on its own.

"CLOUD!"

Cloud turned with a start as Yuffie leapt to her feet with a terrified look on her face. Vincent jumped from beside her and looked at her with confusion as Tifa tilted her head to the side.

"What in the hell are ya screaming for, you crazy ninja!?" hissed Barret with a small frown.

Yuffie worriedly shook her head and looked at Cloud.

"When you two disappeared, Cloud. . .from Radiant Garden, remember?!" she whispered looking at Cloud.

Cloud's eyebrows rose.

The final battle. He remembered that. Sora had come to tell him where Sephiroth was hanging out. He had gone to battle him, and that was when Tifa had found him. Everything after that was hazy. After Sora had completed his mission, he remembered time re-routing itself.

The form that had gone after Sephiroth had been returned here. Later, Cid and Yuffie had re-appeared as well. He looked at Yuffie with a sense of concern. What did that have to do with the current situation?

Yuffie, sensing Cloud's confusion, shook her head again.

"You were infused with some of Tifa's light. It wasn't Sephiroth that sent you two spiraling off somewhere, it was a combination of your newfound light and _Aerith's_ light that sent you guys away from Radiant Garden.

“Aerith told me to remember that when things fixed themselves. I didn't understand what she meant, because my form in that world, in that time, could only remember the memories given to me at Hollow Bastion. . .but all of a sudden, it just hit me!

“Aerith set all of that up for us! She set everything in motion! The fact that we were there and _she_ was there was proof of that existence."

Cloud was noticeably surprised.

Tifa looked at Yuffie with a shake of her head.

"Are you saying that Aerith is the reason that Sephiroth is _back_?"

Yuffie shook her head.

"No, not at all. I think that she had originally planned for Cloud to make it back to this time and to this world. But she had every intention of letting Sephiroth wander around until the light destroyed him in Radiant Garden's _own_ Lifestream.

“Sephiroth must have found his way out. That must be why Aerith is so worried and why she has suddenly taken an interest in us from beyond the grave once more."

"Then, how did Cloud get out?" Tifa asked softly.

"Your light." Cloud replied just as softly.

He looked at Tifa with a small nod.

"When you infused me with your light, I realized what I had waiting for me. You had risked your own life to try and find me. When Sephiroth and I were sucked up into the Lifestream surrounding Radiant Garden, we battled. In the end, both of us lost.

“Our attacks clashed and sent us spiraling in different directions in the Lifestream. I was drifting. After a while, I began thinking I would never get back. I started giving up. But it was your light that guided me back to where I belonged. . .here. . .in our home."

"And about the time Cloud got back," Yuffie pondered thoughtfully, "was about the time you finally decided to come home, too, Tifa!"

Tifa raised her eyebrows and then nodded.

"Yeah! You're right!" she said softly.

"But what does all of that have to do with Sephiroth?" asked Vincent.

He frowned.

"And if that has _everything_ to do with Sephiroth, then how did he find _his_ way out of a Lifestream of pure light without any assistance?"

"Yeah. There is no force of good in _any_ Lifestream that would help that guy." Barret added crossing his arms with a glare.

Yuffie frowned and looked at Cloud.

"Cloud, do you remember Aerith and Squall talking about a being called, the Demon Angel?"

Cloud was silent for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Demon Angel?" asked Vincent.

"Yeah." said Yuffie nodding. "Squall had said that a long time ago, when Hollow Bastion was still Radiant Garden, there was this being of Light that always watched over the planet. One day, the impending Darkness caused by Ansem's apprentice, caused the source of Light to choose between her people and her planet.

“It is said, in legend, mind you, that the Angel of Light of Radiant Garden was a magnificent creature that spanned over the entire planet. She actually infused herself with the darkness in its entirety in an attempt to save everything. The darkness proved to be too strong, and it mutated her into this mangled creature torn between Light and Darkness.

“It was said, one of her white wings was replaced with a black wing to represent the presence of Darkness in her blood. The Demon side of her was bred out of a strong, innate will of the Angel to keep her people safe. The two forces inside of her clashed; and it caused undue havoc upon her body. In her attempt to save all, she ended up going crazy and attacking everything. That was when Squall, Cloud, and me, and everyone else has memories of that time. . .when Cid got us out of there. . .

"In the end, rather than destroy the remainder of her planet, the Angel used her last bit of Light to throw herself into the Lifestream and there she has been lost, asleep, since the original introduction of the Heartless."

"You think that this mystical Angel could be real?" asked Tifa. "And that Sephiroth _found_ her in the Lifestream?!"

"It sounds like the only logical explanation at this point." replied Vincent with a deep frown. "Sephiroth would have needed Light to withstand the Lifestream, and he would have needed it to get out. What is more, he could have easily manipulated the 'demon' side of this Angel into doing what he wanted. Having another pawn enabled him not only to get out of the Lifestream, but to have a lackey."

"But wouldn't the Light side of the Angel have reacted?" Tifa asked again.

"Theoretically, yes." said Cloud with a small nod. "And it probably does from time to time. I am sure with Sephiroth's diligent darkness infusions the Angel side is having a hard time keeping the Demon side at bay."

"Wonderful. So the madman has himself a psycho angel. Lovely." said Barret with a scowl. "How the hell are we gonna beat that?"

"Do you have any idea when Cid was going to get here, Yuffie?" Vincent asked softly.

Yuffie shook her head.

"He was busy working on some big project after we finished the work on the ring. I don't know when he is coming to Edge."

Vincent nodded and looked at Barret.

"Red XIII still in the Cosmo Canyon?"

"Of course, wouldn't dream of him anywhere else." replied Barret. "Why?"

"We may need to gather everyone together so that everyone knows what is going on." Vincent said as he stood up.

He looked at Cloud.

"Sephiroth is not after anything that the rest of us have dealt with. Whatever he has learned in the time warp from this world and the world you all inhabited helping the Keyblade Master is what he is using now. If he has in fact retrieved an angel of Light, then he will undoubtedly use her against us, eventually. If we cannot figure out Sephiroth's main motivation, it may be too late to stop him."

"He's after me." Cloud said with a frown. "We can be sure of that much."

"Why would he need you, Cloud?" Tifa asked softly. "Your geostigma is gone, and the cells were healed, remember?"

Cloud looked down for a moment before shaking his head.

"But that doesn't change what I am. My cells may have been healed, but they are always going to carry traces of that mimetic legacy. They may be useless, and at this point, even harmless, but they are JENOVA cells nonetheless. Sephiroth won't stop now because he knows he can get me to rise to his challenge."

"Then run away!" cried Tifa standing up with a shake of her head.

Yuffie was startled as she heard an edge uncommon of Tifa's voice come from between the barmaid's lips. Vincent, however, slowly walked forward as Barret gently tugged on Tifa's arm.

"Come on, Tifa, sit down. . ." Barret said softly.

He sighed and let Tifa's arm go as she yanked it away from him.

Tifa looked at Cloud with another shake of her head.

"Then run _away_! I'll do what I can. . .just _run_ then." she whispered.

Cloud looked at his lover with worry and a terrible aching in his heart. Is this what she had been like when he left to help Sora the second time?

"Tifa, that isn't the answer, and you know it. Calm down." Vincent said as he stood beside Tifa and looked down at her. "It wasn't the answer the first time, and it isn't now. Cloud needs you to be strong, yes, but he also needs you to stay beside him. Do you understand?"

Tifa felt the same feeling she had felt last time burning inside of her and she gasped at this sudden realization. She shook her head clear and looked up at Vincent as he stared down at her with firm, red eyes. She looked back at Cloud who stood pathetically watching, not knowing what to do.

"Thanks, Vincent."

Vincent nodded silently and slowly returned to his spot behind Yuffie. Yuffie looked up at him in confusion, but he simply shook his head. Yuffie shrugged as Tifa quietly sat beside Barret and did not utter another word.

"I'll see what I can do about finding Cid." said Barret breaking the silence. "I have a good idea where I can find Cait Sith, too, if you're interested in finding him."

Vincent nodded.

"We will probably need his help. Anyone you can find, rally them to the cause."

"What about Red XIII?" asked Barret.

"I will alert him. I have to travel up that way." Vincent replied with a firm nod.       

Cloud turned away from Tifa and looked at Vincent with a raised eyebrow.       

"Travel, Vincent?"

Vincent nodded again.

"I am returning to my watch over the Forgotten City. If this Demon Angel _does_ exist it may be the cause of all the materia. A being that possesses the strength to manipulate Light and Dark is something not even Sephiroth would pass up. I am sure he has her working there."        

"Vincent, that is in the Northern Continent." Tifa said softly, her voice breaking itself free of silence.

"I do not feel cold. It doesn't bother me." Vincent replied shaking his head. "I can keep the Demon Angel at bay with a little demon of my own. You, Cloud, and the others will stand a shot at destroying Sephiroth and getting him away from this planet."

"Puh-LEEZE!"

Everyone turned and looked at Yuffie as the ninja scowled and crossed her arms. She looked at Vincent with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know a thing about _normal_ materia and the combinations of materia it takes to synthesize anything out of it. I betcha didn't even know that certain combinations _could_ be synthesized! What good are you going to be up there all by yourself, either? Even if the Demon Angel is the one behind the materia, you couldn't take something that powerful on, on your own, even with your Limit breaks."

Vincent frowned, but remained silent.

"Yuffie, Vincent can handle himself." Cloud said softly with a shake of his head. "If he says he can do it, then he can."

"Cloud, Yuffie has a point." Tifa said with a small smile. "Vincent would be no use to us fatally injured, and if he were hurt, no one would be there to help him. What is more, Yuffie is a materia wizard. She would be able to tell what materia was being gathered from a distance. She'd be able to work out the combinations and come up with likely scenarios for its uses. She may be an asset to lend to Vincent."

Vincent frowned again and shook his head.

"Yuffie would only be put in danger. I couldn't let that happen."

"Then don't." Tifa replied turning to him. "Yuffie can take care of herself well enough, and she would be able to help you. Right, Yuffie?"

Yuffie, still a little surprised by Vincent's sudden show of concern, nodded vigorously.

"The cold won't bother me that much. Besides, I do know a lot about materia, and I know more about the Demon Angel than you. I could help, really!"

Vincent looked at Yuffie with a pleading stare. It was uncommon of his normally vacant eyes to show any kind of steady emotion. Now, he couldn't keep them from begging. Seeing as the ninja wasn't going to give way to his stare, he sighed softly.

"Then I will take Yuffie with me. We will try to stay in touch. If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens and I can get Yuffie away from there, she goes, understood?"

Yuffie was going to protest, but she stopped as Cloud shook his head at her and then turned to Vincent.

"Understood, Vincent."

Vincent frowned a little and nodded.

"What about Marlene and Denzel?" Barret asked softly. "If all of us are going to be caught up in this tizzy with Sephiroth, we have to make sure the kids are all right."

Cloud looked at Tifa as Tifa looked back at him. Her eyes denoted her worry as she stared. Cloud frowned and looked up at the backstairs. He felt his heart ache as he thought about their children getting hurt again. Denzel had already been through enough, and Marlene. . .Marlene was always one step ahead.

He sighed and looked down.

"I think they will be okay." he said softly. "They have always known that this could happen again, and they have been preparing for it. Tifa and I know a couple of people here that we trust and know how to run the bar. If anything should happen, they said they would watch things for us."

Barret nodded, satisfied.

"Just wanted to make sure."

"I'm not losing my family." Cloud said firmly. "Not again."

As the talk downstairs drifted back to the plans of bringing everyone back together, Denzel frowned from the top of the staircase. He held the wooden box that Yuffie had given him in his hands as he replayed the words he had heard in his mind.

He knew that one day Cloud would have to fight again. It was just the way things were and he accepted that. He had been training with Cloud. He was getting better and better at handling a broad sword. When he grew stronger, Cloud had told him he may even master the buster sword one day.

Denzel frowned as he heard Yuffie exclaim again and the talk got hushed. He sighed and slowly stood up from the landing as he held the box tightly in his hand. He looked down the stairs with a shake of his head.

"Come home soon." he breathed more out of habit than anything. "I want my mom _and_ my dad."

From the darkness downstairs Denzel saw Cloud's shadow spread across the bar floor. He waited a few more minutes before slowly retreating back into the dimly lit hallway and back into his and Marlene's room. From the bottom of the stairs, Cloud watched the young boy retreat and frowned as he nodded.

"I will. . .and you _will_ have your mom and your dad. . .I promise."

 


	18. Eighteen

"Let us know what you find, Vincent."

Vincent looked up at Cloud as he helped Yuffie with the pack on her back. He nodded once.

"Don't worry, Cloud." Yuffie said with a wink. "I'll be able to discern what materia is there in no time. We'll find out what's going on."

Cloud smiled a little and nodded. Somehow, he felt better knowing that Vincent and Yuffie were going on this mission together.

"Are you sure you guys will be all right up there?" Tifa asked as she handed Yuffie a warm, wool cloak to take with her.

Vincent nodded again.

"The Northern Continent is unusually warm this season. It probably has something to do with the activity going on up there. Regardless, we'll be all right."

Yuffie smiled and nodded.

"No worries, Tifa n Company!"

Tifa smiled and shook her head.

"Then, good luck, guys."

Yuffie waved as she and Vincent darted up into the air and vanished in sparkles of green and red.

"Do you think they will be okay, Cloud?" Tifa asked looking at the blonde warrior with worry.

"I think so." Cloud replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry bout them." Barret said with a small grin. "Vincent won't let anything happen to that ninja, and Yuffie, herself, ain't that bad of a fighter."

Tifa smiled and nodded. She turned around as she heard a sound coming from inside the bar. She turned back to Cloud who glared a little.        

Cloud's eyebrows rose and he reached out and grabbed Tifa as the door wildly swung open and a blast of energy came from inside the bar and struck something across the street. Barret whirled around with his arm transformed and glared as a dark, brooding form fell to the ground in front of them and lay silent.

A smoking hole in its side was sparking slightly as the demon like creature was enveloped in a purple haze and disappeared. Cloud looked up and kept Tifa tightly in his arms as Barret stepped in front of them. The door swung loosely on its hinges as there were several small clicks from inside the bar. 

"Come out here!" barked Barret with a horrible glare.

Cloud's shook his head slightly as Tifa turned around and gasped.      

Marlene gently brushed the dust off of her nightgown as she stepped onto the porch of the bar. On her right hand and wrist was an intricate buckler with rhinestones and certain materia pebbles. The glove-like weapon glinted in the moonlight as the girl turned to her side and watched her sibling come up from the darkness behind her.    

Denzel glared a little and lowered the broad sword to his side. After a moment, he gently lifted it and rested it on his shoulder, much like Cloud would have done with his buster sword. There were several materia pebbles embedded in the sword's hilt, and someone had taken great lengths to tune up the sword blade with intricate carvings and spell resin. Denzel's frown slowly turned up into a small smile as he shook his head.

"We've been watching that thing from our bedroom window for almost an hour and a half. When you guys came out here to say good bye to Yuffie and Vincent, we figured it might try to attack."     

The adults stared at the two children with shock. No one uttered a word as Barret lowered his weapon with a start.

"When did you learn to use materia, young lady?" he asked with a frown.

"I've always known." Marlene replied with a small smile. "Denzel and I have been collecting the smaller shards from materia that had been shattered so we can handle it better."

"Yeah, and we've been supervised." Denzel said with a nod.

He looked at Cloud and Tifa with a small laugh.

"I guess I'm in trouble, though, huh?" he asked softly.

Cloud didn't know what to say. He had never expected to have a child in his care, let alone deal with one that was an avid sword wielder like him. He watched as Tifa shook her head and went over to him. Denzel laughed as Tifa hugged him.

"Awww, Tifa! Couldn't you just yell at me?!"

Marlene smiled as Tifa hugged her as well.

"I hope you all aren't too mad. We figured you told us to be ready, so we've been playing up on our natural talents."

Tifa shook her head.

"You both are very good for your age. . .I just wish you would have told us. . ."

"Especially if you are using materia." Barret grumbled crossing his arms.

He sighed and shook his head as Marlene ran over to him and hugged him.

"Don't be angry, Daddy. . .we've been careful, and we don't even use the real thing very often. Just when we practice."

Denzel nodded.        

"A lot of the kids that had the Geostigma have been calling up on the talents they have buried inside of them. They have been preparing for another attack."

He turned and looked at Cloud as Tifa rose to her feet.

Tifa smiled a little as Denzel slowly moved past her and walked over to Cloud.

Denzel smiled a little and looked up at Cloud as he let the sword fall from his shoulder and he took the blade in his other palm. He held the handle out to Cloud.

"See for yourself, Cloud."

Cloud looked at Denzel with questioning eyes before conceding and taking the sword.

It was surprisingly heavy for such a small weapon. The hilt was set with spell materia and glowed when he took it in his hand. The hilt had been carved with a rough design of his cloudy wolf motif and it had an interesting tribal embedded around the lower half of the blade. The deep, long grooves up and down the blade glimmered with materia residue as Cloud lifted the sword and looked down at Denzel.   

"How long have you been fighting with this sword?"

"About five months." replied Denzel with a small smile. "It's the same one you and I practice with. I take the materia out. Marlene and I have our own weapons specialist."

"It is heavier than I remember it." Cloud said with a shake of his head.

"I made it that way." Denzel said softly. "If I don't practice with heavier materials, then I will never be able to _hold_ the buster sword, let alone fight with it."

Cloud looked down at the boy with a small smile and tilted the sword handle back to him.

"You use it well, Denzel."

Denzel beamed and took his weapon back. He looked back at Marlene.

"Marlene's really good at magick. She's been trying to teach me some, but I don't get it very well." he said with a laugh.

Marlene smiled and nodded from beside Barret.

"Maybe, someday, I will be as good as _she_ was."

Cloud looked over at Marlene with a solemn face. He didn't want to believe that. It wasn't that he didn't think Marlene could do it, just the opposite, actually. The thought of losing another to the likes of the darkness was too much at the moment. . .especially when that someone was his child.

Marlene sensed his unease and smiled warmly.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. . ."

Tifa's eyes widened a little as she turned to Marlene. Marlene closed her eyes and lifted her palms face up in front of her. The materia in her glove lit up as a bright, white light filled in behind her. Cloud stepped back a little as the faint figure of Aerith appeared behind Marlene.

Aerith sighed and shook her head.

_"I swear, I don't know what I am going to do with you, Cloud."_

Denzel wasn’t alarmed by Aerith's sudden appearance and smiled up at Cloud.

"It's all right. _They_ have been the ones helping us."

"They?" repeated Cloud suspiciously.

Denzel nodded as the materia in his broad sword flickered.

"They."

Cloud looked at Denzel as the boy nodded. Cloud painfully returned his gaze to Marlene who smiled warmly as Aerith put a bracelet adorned hand on her shoulder. Aerith looked at Barret with a small smile.

_"She's an avid student, Barret. She will do great things in her own time."_

Barret was in awe. He quickly shook his head and smiled back.

"With such a great teacher, I am sure she is. . .and that she will."

Marlene grinned and shook her head.

"I have a great daddy. . .and a great family." she replied softly. "That is why Aerith needs my help."

"And why she and Zack are helping _us_." Denzel said from beside Cloud.

He looked up at the blonde sword wielder.

"We'll be all that's left when you leave."

Cloud felt a sharp pain in his chest and he resisted the urge to lift his hand to make it cease. He looked down at Denzel as Tifa slowly walked over to him. She gently touched his arm and remained silent as Aerith nodded.

_"Don't worry so much, Cloud. It will be all right."_

Cloud looked up at her with a painful countenance. No matter how much he wanted to believe her, he couldn't bring himself to have faith in her words. Every time he struggled to make things all right, they always ended up worse off. He stood silently and did not move.

"Aerith, what was that thing that Marlene and I hit?" Denzel asked all of sudden, knowing that Cloud was at a loss.

Aerith was perturbed.

_“It was not native of this planet. It was something from somewhere else. Cloud, you, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid, could have identified it."_

Cloud was startled and shook his head.

Aerith nodded.

_"Heartless."_

"How in the hell could they be _here_?" asked Tifa with a crazed look on her face.

_"Yuffie told you."_

"The Demon Angel?"

The words left Cloud's lips in a quiet breath. He shook his head and looked down as Tifa looked at him with worry. Cloud was silent for a moment before looking up at Aerith again.

"Then she has brought things from that Lifestream into _this_ one. . .and in doing so, she is going to alter the life on this planet."

_"That is my hunch, but unfortunately, this isn't the only planet Sephiroth has been to. . ."_

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked as a sickening feeling filled his gut.

_"Squall finally made it back to his world. . .but it had already been inhabited by Sephiroth and the Demon Angel. He's been looking for you, Cloud. . .Squall. . .and Sephiroth. Sephiroth is going through each of the worlds trying."_

"Why!?" asked Tifa with a shake of her head. "Sephiroth knows where to find us."

_"He wants control of the Universe. He figured you wouldn't find out about the other worlds until it was too late, Cloud. . .that way, you couldn't stop him."_

Cloud closed his eyes and felt the wind at his back. He knew. Yes, now that he thought about it, it wasn't just Sephiroth he was feeling. There had been something else hurting in his heart. It was another one of his friends. Another friend he couldn't help. He angrily opened his eyes and shook his head.

"How in the hell is he moving through the time line? How is he moving through the Lifestreams unhindered!?"

Aerith smiled and shook her head.

_"He is facing opposition, Cloud. There have been beings trying to stop him, but you know better than anyone, Cloud, that YOU are the only one that can defeat him."_

"That doesn't explain how he is getting out and around here!" Cloud argued painfully.

"He's using the Demon Angel, Cloud." Tifa said looking at the sword wielder with wide eyes. "If he got out of Radiant Garden's Lifestream using the Demon Angel's darkness, then he could very well use her light to betray other Lifestreams and infect other planets. As long as he uses her, he can go anywhere!"

 _"Not EVERYwhere."_ Aerith said carefully.

She looked down to the side and frowned.

_"True, he is using the Demon Angel to infiltrate the inner workings of planets, but in order to move through time, he needs a special crystal, or materia, to do it inhibited. He's been stealing these Time Crystals from various beings sent into the Timestream to keep living organisms from breaking Time's taboos._

_“In order to move through time freely, he would need to find the Guardian of Time. It is virtually impossible, but as we all know, Sephiroth is capable of doing just that."_

"Timestream?" asked Tifa with a shake of her head.

"It's like the Lifestream surrounding planets." Denzel replied with a smile. "Whereas the Lifestream is the very essence of a planet, the Timestream is a separate force that keeps chronological order to the planet's life. It is the force of time and order."

Cloud and Tifa, both, looked down at him with surprise. Denzel grinned as the materia in his sword filled up and a heavy hand came from the white light building behind him. Cloud shook his head as Zack ruffled Denzel's hair and looked down at him.

 _"Hey! You've been paying attention!"_ Zack said as Denzel laughed.

Zack looked at Cloud with a nod.

_"Good kid ya got here, Strife."_

Cloud smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes, he is." he replied softly.

"And of course I paid attention. Geesh." said Denzel looking up at Zack with a sour grin. "I am not totally inept."

"Inept?" asked Tifa tilting her head. "Since when did you start using words like _inept_?"

"Aerith has been using a lot of words when she and Zack get into a _tiff_." said Denzel with a nod. "So I have gone back in your dictionary and looked them up."

Cloud grinned a little and looked at Aerith as she put her face in her hand.

"Tiffs, Aerith?" he asked softly.

 _"Not important!"_ the Flower Girl replied shrilly.

She smiled a little.

_"Denzel and Marlene have been our hosts so that we can be here easier than crossing planes on our own. It has been most helpful."_

Zack nodded.

_"And they are quick learners. I'm sure their best is yet to come."_

"If Sephiroth is using that Demon Angel to manipulate time and life," Cloud said returning to the issue at hand, "then surely he wouldn't leave her alone, would he?"

 _"The Demon Angel is still part angel. That means she still has light in her veins. If she is not allowed to rest and recharge, the demon side of her may very well die out."_ Aerith replied with a small frown.

"But with Sephiroth at that demon's back, surely he would have enough power to keep feeding it endlessly." Tifa said with a shake of her head.

 _"Yeah, but there isn't just demon in there, is there?"_ asked Zack with a small smile. _"Ole Sephy was in for more than he bargained for when he pulled that woman from the Lifestream she threw herself in."_

"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.

 _"The Demon Angel needs a special combination of crystal power to generate enough power to unleash her own, powerful WEAPON. If given the chance to re-cooperate and find the right combination, she will be able to use that weapon and annihilate several planets in her wake."_ Aerith replied softly.

Tifa gasped with a start and shook her head as Barret grunted and shook his head.

"Vincent said there was a lot of materia being gathered at the Forgotten City. . .he said there was gobs of it just sitting there. That also happens to be the place where Sephiroth's remnants tried to rebuild Sephiroth's empire. If this Demon Angel needs "crystal," Sephiroth may be trying to substitute that with materia in the hopes of completing what he started nearly five years ago."

 _"He's collecting materia?"_ Aerith asked alarmed.

She looked up at Zack.

"We don't know. Vincent and Yuffie just returned to the Northern Continent to figure it out." Cloud replied.

He sensed the hostility in the air and shook his head.

"Aerith. . .?"

 _"Vincent and Yuffie may be in grave danger."_ Aerith said looking at Cloud with a frown. _"Very grave danger."_

Tifa looked at Cloud with worry as he glared.

"What is this Demon Angel capable of, Aerith. . .with _out_ the materia?"

 _"The Demon Angel is capable of wiping out most of the life on a planet with enough power. If Sephiroth is supplying her, then she could potentially be recharged in a matter of days. If Heartless and/or Demons are appearing here in Edge, then that must mean her presence is on this planet, and she is getting stronger."_ Aerith replied softly.

Tifa gasped as Cloud glared and started to go into the bar for his buster sword. She grabbed his arm causing him to turn around abruptly.

"Cloud, you will never catch up with them! Even if you could, we don't know how to begin fighting this thing!"

Cloud glared a little.

"I have to try. I made a promise."

Tifa sighed and shook her head.

"Then let me come with you!"

"No."

Cloud shook his head and remembered the dream as Aerith looked at him with a sorrowful shake of her head.

"I can't let you do that."

"You don't have a choice, Cloud." Tifa said with a glare of her own. "I'm coming with you."

 _"Your children will be safe, Cloud. . .and Tifa is a strong fighter."_ Zack said softly, knowing that Cloud knew what could happen.

He sighed.

_"You will need help in thwarting the Demon Angel anyway. She is a strong foe, even when her light side is active."_

"She still has the power to change into light?" asked Cloud suddenly.

_"Any being that lives or breathes has the ability to feel darkness and feel light. Even those like Sephiroth still have a tiny bit of light in them that survives. Just like the brightest lights have a bit of darkness within them. It ties them to others and keeps us connected. It balances us. One without the other cannot work. The Demon Angel is often at wits with herself, and that is what causes the violent tremors that destroyed Radiant Garden, Balamb, and. . ."_

Aerith stopped abruptly and caused Cloud's heart to ache horribly. He turned to Aerith with the sickening feeling again.

"Aerith. . ."

Aerith's white light was filled with passionate streaks of blue as Marlene painfully looked like she would cry. She put her hand over Aerith's and looked down as the Flower Girl shook.

 _"Aerith. . ."_ Zack sighed and shook his head.

_"Sephiroth got Sora's world, too, Cloud. Sora and the others are missing, like Squall. We cannot find them. We've looked in surrounding Timestreams and Lifestreams as far as our powers would let us go. We can't find them. The last we knew, Squall was alive, but we lost track of where he ended up, if he is with others, or if he is lost all together."_

Cloud felt the hate burn in him before he could stop it. He angrily pulled free of Tifa and made his way to the door of the bar again. He got halfway across the floor before hearing her voice from the doorway.

"You _promised_ _me_ , Cloud."

Cloud stopped suddenly and hesitated as he looked down at the floor. Tifa stood illuminated by the light coming in from behind her. She painfully glared as her hands dropped from the door frame and she walked into the bar. She stood a distance away from her lover as they remained silent.

"You said we'd always be together, just like _this_. . ."

Cloud looked down as Tifa came up to him and took his hand. She entwined her fingers with his and held his hand tightly. He looked at their hands for a moment before looking into her eyes with a painful frown.

Tifa didn't waiver as she nodded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a fighter. I'll keep fighting for as long as it takes. We deserve to be happy. Don't we deserve that? Isn't that worth fighting for?"

"Yes."

Tifa looked at Cloud with a small smile as he answered and held her hand tighter.

"Don't worry. It _will_ be all right." she whispered gently leaning in and placing a kiss on his temple.

Cloud looked down at her.

"Vincent and Yuffie won't be able to take that thing on their own. . .we have to help them." he said softly.

Tifa smiled and nodded again.

"Then let's do it. . .but let's do it _together._ "

Cloud took Tifa in his arms and held her tightly. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't want to lose this, not after he had just received it. It wasn't fair. There was no justification.

He winced as he thought of Sora, Squall, and the others lost in the vastness of nothing possibly without anyone there beside them. This thought began to anger him and he held Tifa closer to get rid of it. He would help them. He would defeat Sephiroth, and this Demon Angel, and he would set things right again.

"We'll save them, Cloud. . .we will."

Cloud leaned Tifa back and gazed down at her. She smiled and nodded faintly. He smiled back and kissed her softly.

"Together then."

 


	19. Nineteen

The others turned and watched Cloud re-emerge from the bar with his buster sword in hand. Tifa stood beside him as she pulled her gloves over her hands. She smiled a little and looked down at Denzel and Marlene.

"It's late. You two should be getting back to bed."

Marlene looked worried as she looked at Cloud and Tifa.

"Don't worry, Marlene. We'll be back soon." Cloud replied softly as he looked down at the girl. "We've called Ms. Bell and Ruth to come help take care of things around the bar."

Marlene looked up at Barret and could tell by the pinched up look on his face that he was going to be leaving soon, as well. She frowned with a bit of sadness until Aerith calmly set her hand on the girl's shoulder. Marlene looked up at the Flower Girl with an inquisitive stare.

Aerith smiled.         

_"It will be all right."_

_"Yeah. Not only will they be okay, but we're around."_ Zack added with a grin.

Denzel smiled and looked at Cloud.       

"Be careful. Things aren't always what they seem."

Cloud turned and looked down at the young boy. He had grown a lot in a short amount of time. He spoke with an underlying eloquence that belittled his outward childish appearance. Cloud smiled a little and nodded.

"Take care of Marlene."

"You take care of Mom, and we'll call it square." Denzel countered with a smirk.

Tifa smiled a little and winked.

"I'll be all right." she replied.

"I'll go round up Cid, Cait Sith, and Red XIII." Barret said as Marlene ran over and hugged him tightly. "We'll meet you at the Forgotten City as soon as we can."

"If not there, then here." replied Cloud looking down. "Make sure this city is secure."

"Don' worry, boyo. There be quite a bit of fire power right ere without them."

Everyone turned as a tall, muscular built shadow stepped up out of an alleyway. Beside the shadow emerged a small, slimmer shadow with long, dark strands silhouetted against the night sky.

The first shadow stepped up into the light that was dimly coming from inside the bar and grinned with wickedly straight, white teeth. Her flaming red hair was pulled tightly back in a bun at the base of her neck. Her eyes were a bright clover color and she wore a red, pinstripe work shirt under a green apron and over a long, green work skirt. Her brown work boots clunked on the cobblestone as she looked back at the slimmer shadow coming into view behind her.

"Oye, there, Chaquita. . .what's a little slumber party without sweets, eh?"

Marlene looked up from her father's side as the slim, Hispanic woman beside the bumbling red head stepped forward holding a large tin in her arms. She smiled with warm, full lips. Her dark, black hair spilled over her shoulders as she lifted the lid and revealed cookies and candies of all sorts. When she smiled, her dark, chocolate eyes narrowed happily. Her dress was long and flowing and resembled a bright sunflower in summer.

She nodded.

"A slumber party without sweets isn't a slumber party at all, Mama." she replied in a soft, accented voice.

"Ruth. Thanks for coming on short notice." said Cloud as he and Tifa got on Fenrir.

He looked at her.

"I don't want the children of this city having anything to do with a battle that I started. There are enough innocent people involved already. Just keep Denzel and Marlene out of trouble."

"Oh, aye. I'll be sure n'do that for ye." the red head replied, her voice laced with a thick, Irish accent.

She winked at Denzel.

"But don't be worryin' bout it. Sounds like ye got enough ter be worried bout."

"Just watch over them." Cloud repeated.

He looked at Denzel.

"Best behavior."

Denzel just smiled as Zack sighed behind him and shook his head.

Cloud frowned.

“And _you_ ," he said pointing at Zack, "don't encourage him."

 _"What?!"_ whined Zack holding up his hands innocently. _"The boy has all the encouraging he needs! What he lacks is incentive, and I am sure that will rear its ugly head one day. Kids with motivation need little encouraging, Cloud. . .you should know that."_

Cloud was silent as Aerith nodded.

_"Watch out for the Demon Angel's Final Strike. It can cause tremendous damage, and if not properly defended against, could potentially give her enough energy to go into a berserk rampage."_

"Thanks for the warning." Cloud replied.

He looked at Ruth.

"We'll be in touch."

"Get the bastard, eh, Cloud?" Ruth replied with a nod.

Cloud turned away from them all and started Fenrir. As the engine roared to life and he sped off, he felt Tifa's arms wrap around him and hold him close.        

He would get him. . .he had to.

As they vanished, Ruth shook her head and looked down at the children.

"Oye, kiddos. How be yer training?"

Denzel and Marlene looked up at Zack and Aerith and then turned to Ruth with small smiles.        

"I think we'll be ready."       

"Will Cloud and Tifa be all right?" Marlene asked softly.

She looked up at Aerith as she frowned.

Aerith smiled a little and nodded.

_"It'll be all right."_

Marlene looked up at Barret with a sad smile as he hugged her tightly and lifted her in his arms.

"Be careful, Daddy." she whispered putting her head on his shoulder. "Come back safe."

"Don't you worry now, Marlene." Barret said softly. "It'll take more than a demon to take down your dad."       

Marlene smiled and nodded as Barret set her on the ground. He looked at Ruth with a small nod.

"You take care of them, ya hear?"

"Wouldn't be thinkin' otherwise, Mr. Wallace." replied Ruth with a small smile. "Best be goin', or ye'll miss your ride."      

The others looked up as a loud whirring sound filled the air above them. As _Shera_ appeared over the buildings in the night sky, Ruth smiled and looked back at Barret.

"Oye, ye didn't think ye'd be in it alone, did ye?"

Barret seemed startled for a moment, but only a moment as he grinned.

"So you are a bit of a she-devil, too, aren't you, you crazy Irish witch."

"Well, let's just say Cid Highwind and I have a bit o' history and leave it at that." Ruth replied with a small nod. "He be returnin' to me shop fer five years runnin' now and it just so happens a part he was needin' came in today."

Barret looked down at Marlene with another nod.

"You be good, now, you hear, young lady?"

"Yes, Daddy." Marlene replied with a smile.

Barret nodded one, final time and took off down the street as _Shera_ floated on ahead toward the edge of town.

As he vanished into the night, Marlene sighed softly and shook her head.

"Everybody is always leaving."

Denzel smiled as he rested his broad sword against his neck.      

"Yeah, but they'll come back." he said softly.

 _"You both should get some rest. It probably wasn't right of us not to tell Cloud and Tifa the flip side of the both of you hosting us."_ Aerith said worriedly.

"It's all right." Denzel said looking at Aerith. "We wouldn't have agreed to do it if we weren't willing to deal with that risk ourselves."

Marlene nodded.

"It's better they don't know. They wouldn't have let you guys stay here otherwise."

Denzel looked up at Zack.

"Have you really lost track of Squall, Zack?"

Zack frowned and sighed.

_"Yeah. We have."_

_"The last time we locked onto his life force was when he was struggling through the damaged Lifestream of his planet."_ Aerith said softly.

She painfully frowned and shook her head. Marlene looked up at her and gently took the Flower Girl's hand as Aerith looked down in silence.          

"Oye, there, Aerith. Don' be losin yer head yet." Ruth piped up with a small smile. "We be findin' yer lost Lion, jest as soon as we get these kids ter bed."

 _"What are you talking about, Ruth?"_ Zack asked with a bit of concern.

Ruth grinned as the woman beside her lifted a small chain with a crystalline device on the end. Zack's eyes widened as Aerith gasped above Marlene.

_"Ruth, is that a. . ."_

"Chrono trigger. Yeah." finished Ruth with a sly smile. "Managed ter steal the pieces from various people over the years. Chaqui here managed to find the last piece o' the puzzle."

 _"Ruth, you've been building that thing since I was a kid."_ Zack said softly as he looked at the device in Chaquita's hands.

"And it is finished just in time." Ruth said softly.

She smiled as she looked at the apparition.

"It's a lifetime accomplishment."

 _"I'll say."_ replied Zack with a small frown. _"But is it worth risking your life to see if it will actually work?"_

"And yer askin' me that after ye take host in a 13 year old boyo?" Ruth asked back with a small frown. "Tain't fair there, Zachory."

"Don't worry. It will work." Chaquita replied softly. "I have already used it."

There was an eerie silence as the two children looked at one another and the spirits above them exchanged glances. Ruth frowned a little and turned her head to the side.

"Oye, there, daughter o' mine. . .but that wasn't part o' the arrangement." she said softly.

"I know, Mama, but I am young, I am limber. You are better mechanic than me. You could fix me if I needed it. . .but I couldn't do the same if you were to be in trouble."

Ruth was silent as Chaquita put the device around her neck and smiled brightly.

"I made the cookies today. I took some to our amigo Cid as a little sweet money to keep his mouth shut about the chrono trigger." she replied nodding.

"What exactly is a chrono trigger, Chaquita?" asked Denzel tilting his head a little.

Aerith was going to answer when a voice suddenly called out from the darkness.

"It is a time switch. It allows the user to break certain taboos in a chronological order, thus allowing transportation through various foreign matter, including streams of life and death. By harnessing great magical strength, the user of the trigger is actually allowed to make certain changes within time and life. It is, in fact, a catalyst for events to occur."

Denzel turned with a start as Catch slowly pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning against and walked forward. She smiled a little at Zack and Aerith and nodded at Ruth and Chaquita.

"Denise! What are _you_ doing here!?" Denzel asked.      

Catch smiled and held out a bright pebble of materia attached to a long, leather cord. The materia pebble was surrounded by smaller, regular stones.

"I finished this for you, Denzel. Marlene's bracer not only empowers her magical abilities, but acts as a shield in battle. She can also use her magic to _make_ a shield. But I realized you didn't have a shield of your own, so I have been working on this.

“The only reason I was trying so hard to win today was because Krissy had a pebble I wanted. I have been trying to con it out of her for two months, now." Catch answered with a nod.

"Krissy?" Marlene asked suddenly.

She looked down before returning her eyes to Catch.

"Catch, what did you give to her?"

"I traded. . .I knew she wanted this special accessory for her Moogle doll. . .one that can make them float on their own, like Cait Sith does. . .I had enough gil to pay for the starter kit she needed to do it. So, I bought her the kit and traded her for the materia pebble she found." Catch replied with another smile.        

"Denise, why would you do that?"

Catch turned to Denzel as he turned his face to the ground.

"Why would you spend all of your gil on something for _me_? You wanted to do something with that money. . . _why_ , Denise. . . _why would you DO that!?_ "

Catch was calm as Denzel's voice rose at the end of his sentence. Marlene was going to scold her brother for being so rude, but Aerith calmly put her hand on Marlene's shoulder and shook her head. They watched as Catch smiled.

"Yeah, but what good is spending it on me when I'm not the one with the mad skills?" she asked softly.

Denzel lifted his head as Catch laughed and shook her head.

"Damnit, Denzel, you are too much like your dad! You had better knock that shit off, or I am afraid I'm going to have to beat you up."

Denzel looked at Catch as she reached for his empty hand and pressed the materia pebble into his palm. He looked into Catch's eyes as she smiled with a nod.

"Krissy had no idea what this pebble was worth. . .this certain kind of materia is the closest thing to Holy there is. . .and she found it in a place she shouldn't have been anyway. Letting her keep it would have been the bigger crime than buying her that stupid doll accessory. Besides, I _did_ invest my money in something I wanted. . ."

Denzel smiled a little as Catch winked.

"You're not any good to me dead, Strife."

Catch laughed as she hugged Denzel.

"Thank you, Denise." Denzel whispered softly. "You didn't have to do that. . ."        

Catch leaned back and grinned again.

"Yeah, but like I said, I _wanted_ to. . .and now, that materia is in the right hands. I have no worries."        

Denzel smiled a little and looked at the pebble in his hand. It shimmered an iridescent greenish blue color and then fell dormant as he looked at Catch again.

"Is there anything I have to do?"

"Just wear it." replied Catch with a small smile. "This type of materia reacts to the wearer. The more familiar it becomes with you, the stronger it will be when you need its protection."

Zack noted the materia and nudged Denzel.

 _"Trust me. It was worth it."_ he said cryptically.

Denzel looked up at Zack before feeling a sharp pain in his left side. He winced horribly as the broad sword clattered to the ground and he fell forward. Catch quickly reached her arms out and held him up as he gasped for air. Marlene watched with worry as she looked up at Aerith for an answer.

Aerith quickly shook her head and vanished within Marlene as a bright, glow filled the bracer on the girl's hand and surrounded her body.

Marlene gasped with shock and wobbled a bit as Ruth quickly stepped forward and braced the girl against her side. Ruth frowned a little and looked at Zack as he knelt down beside Denzel and put his hands on Denzel's shoulders.

"Oye, boyo, get back in there. You've used a bit too much o' him today." Ruth warned softly.

Zack looked at Denzel with genuine concern as he turned to look at Ruth before disappearing. The glow infused Denzel's broad sword and encased his body as Catch slowly eased him to his knees and looked at him.

"Denzel. . .are you okay?" she asked softly as she brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes.

Denzel breathed heavily and winced as his heart raced inside of him. He could feel Zack's sorrow in the back of his mind. He struggled to answer Catch as he looked up at her. He saw the worry in her eyes as she looked at him expectantly.

Denzel smiled half-heartedly as he caught his breath. He had never noticed how green Catch's eyes were. As he took in this fact, Denzel also never noticed how much Catch looked like. . .

"Ru. . .Ruth. . .is your. . .AUNT!"

Catch was quiet as the words spilled from Denzel's lips in a hushed tumble of breaths. Her long, blonde red hair spilled over her shoulder as she smiled a little.

"Well, not the answer I was expecting. . .but at least you said _some_ thing." she said softly.

Denzel was silent as Catch quietly lifted him to his feet. Catch pulled Denzel's sword up with them and kept her arm around Denzel's waist as she looked at Ruth and Chaquita. Ruth frowned a little and looked down at Marlene as Marlene wearily let her head rest against Ruth's waist.

"Denise, you have such perfect timing, eh?" said Chaquita with a small smile.

Catch smiled a little and looked down at Denzel.

"Well, I just got done attaching the other stones to the cord. I wanted to give it to him as soon as possible because I knew that our spirit friend would be relying on him a lot in the next few weeks. I came downstairs and I noticed that the chrono trigger was missing and I figured something was up, so I came over."

"Hmm, aye." replied Ruth looking down at Marlene. "Cloud called me right as Chaquita and I were getting Cid set up."

"I thought I heard him downstairs." Catch said as she felt Denzel shift under her arm.

"I can. . .I can stand. . ."

Catch slowly lifted Denzel's arm up and let him stand on his own. She watched him as he stumbled a little and then regained his full balance. She slowly shouldered his weapon as Denzel sighed and looked at Marlene.

"Marlene, are. . .are you all right?" Denzel asked softly.

Marlene looked up at Denzel with weary eyes. She smiled a little and nodded brightly.

"I'm all right. . .are you okay?"

Denzel smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay."

The two children looked at one another as the wind blew gently at their backs.

_"I'm sorry, Denzel. . .I didn't realize."_

Zack's voice was soft against the night as the sword faintly shimmered on Catch's shoulder. 

Denzel grinned and shook his head.

"No worries, I'll be fine by tomorrow." he said as his breath came easier. "I knew what I was getting into. . .don't worry. We are going to be okay."

The wind died down as Catch gently took Denzel's arm and held him steady. He turned and looked at her with a bit of hurt.

"Why didn't you say your aunt's name was Ruth?" he asked softly.

Catch smiled a little as the wind whipped her grey jersey around her waist. She brushed her pants off as she gently reached over and took the materia cord out of Denzel's hand. He was quiet as she put the necklace around his neck along with the ring he always wore. She patted it gently and nodded.

"You never asked, Den, and it didn't matter at the time. Why, is it a bad thing?"

Denzel looked at Ruth and then turned to Catch.

"But. . .why. . ."

"Me brother was me best friend. He was me older brother, and I loved him. When Midgar was destroyed, he and me sister in law were trapped beneath Sector 7. . .when the plate fell, so did me brother and me family." Ruth said softly. "Denny here was the only one of em that made it."

"My father and mother used themselves as shields for me." Catch said looking at Denzel. "Aunt Ruth had to pull me up out of the rubble and out from under my parents' bleeding bodies. I was a mess. I was lucky to have survived at all. My parents died trying to protect me. I haven't forgiven myself since. . .and Aunt Ruth has tried her best. . .but she has felt twice as bad as me. She is a mechanic, a fighter, not a mother or a caregiver. . ."

"What about Chaquita?"

Marlene covered her mouth and looked up at Ruth with shame, but Ruth only looked at her with a soft smile.

"No worries, lassie. Chaqui here has been with me since she was five years old. She is me daughter because her mum died on the planet I was workin' on before this one. She asked me ter take care o' her." Ruth breathed softly.

She nodded.

"Chaquita is me lassie lass girl."

Chaquita nodded.

"I help take care of Denise." she replied softly.

She looked at Denzel and shook her head.

"Mama and Denise are a wonderful team. Denise actually made the original design for your broad sword, Denzel."

Catch smiled a little.

"Ruth has been teaching me how to weld steel and make weapons. I can formulate over 35 different explosives, and I work with dirt! So, really, I wasn't lying when I said my aunt was made for men's work, and therefore, so was I. I will help rid this planet of the being that took my parents away. I won't be Denny until I can put them to rest."

The sword on Catch's back nearly fell to the ground again as Denzel turned and hugged her tightly. He didn't speak, just hugged her. Catch was surprised for a moment as she stood, unmoving, in Denzel's arms. Finally, Denzel spoke.

"Thank you, Denise. . .thank you so much. . .I'll. . .I'll help. . .help. . .you. . ."

"Denzel!"

Chaquita quickly rushed forward and took the sword from Catch as Denzel fell against the teenager, unconscious.

"Denzel!" breathed Catch as she shook Denzel a little.

Upon getting no response, she looked up at Ruth for an explanation.

"He's worn out. He needs to rest up." Ruth said picking Marlene up and moving toward the bar. "Oye, Chaquita. . .grab da boyo, would ye?" she asked as she took Marlene inside.

Chaquita nodded slowly and bent down to take Denzel from Catch, but Catch quickly stopped her.

"No." Catch said softly. "I'll do it."

Chaquita watched as Catch effortlessly slid her arms under Denzel's body and lifted him up. As she disappeared inside, Chaquita smiled and lifted Denzel's broad sword so she could see the materia in it.

"Oye, Senor Zack, let us hope good things happen for them, eh?" 

The wind blew faintly and caused Chaquita to laugh as she held Denzel's sword in one hand and then held her tin of treats in the other. She quietly went inside the bar, shut the screen door, and then quietly shut the wooden door behind her.

 


	20. Twenty

The air was cool, but not frigid as the two, caped heroes made their way through the white, dusky graveyard of the Forgotten City. The mist and the translucent shapes of those passed on shifted around them as soft sounds filled the air. Their feet made no sound and their breaths startled no one as the puddles on the ground gleamed in their reflections.

Yuffie slowly raised her head and looked around as she felt an odd presence run through her. She felt like she was two people as memories of her time at Radiant Garden came flooding back to her. She glared a little and stopped as another presence joined the first.     

Vincent, noticing that the ninja had stopped, slowed and turned around.     

"What is it?" he asked softly, his normal voice not even beginning to disturb the calm in their environment.

Yuffie shook her head.        

"A feeling I haven't felt. . .in a long, long time." she replied softly.

She frowned and looked up as a sudden wind blew through the trees. She looked back at Vincent.

"Where did you say this materia horde was?"

Vincent nodded his head in the direction they had been going and Yuffie nodded and continued walking with him.

They were silent for the majority of their trip through the forest. When the shell like domain of the city loomed ahead, Vincent held Yuffie back and pointed. Yuffie followed his finger and gasped a little at the large pile of multi-colored orbs that was simply sitting in front of the city's main structure. Again, the feeling from before returned and she glared a little.

"That is a lot of materia." she whispered to keep herself calm.

"Can you identify any of it?" Vincent asked softly.

"Most of it is pretty common." replied Yuffie squinting a little. "But if they had any rare materia, they wouldn't leave it here with all the rest. This materia could be used for any number of things. It doesn't really tell us about the being collecting it."

_"Of course it does. It tells you that I must need a lot of power."_

Vincent whirled around and drew his weapon as Yuffie quickly jumped and did the same. The two warriors were surprised as emptiness surrounded them. The voice was soothing, and at the very least, not threatening. Vincent glared and looked around as Yuffie stood at the ready.

The voice laughed softly.

_"Over here."_

The warriors turned again and gasped softly as a white light formed over the water. Yuffie's eyes rose as small, bare feet touched the surface and began walking forward. The light began revealing a humanoid shape bit by bit as it walked closer to Vincent and Yuffie. The two warriors did not yield as the figure's white, flowing gown moved on the invisible wind around her. As her eyes opened and she lifted her head, Yuffie gasped.

"You're the Guardian of Radiant Garden!" she breathed.

The being's blonde curls swam around her face as several, silver bracelets clinked on her wrists. Her bright, blue green eyes blinked as she smiled. From her back, one, bright white wing extended up and out. She shook her head as the anklets around her right leg came to rest as she stopped walking. She stood on the edge of the water facing the two warriors and sighed.

_"I was, once, yes."_

Her voice was soft, like piano notes. She smiled as the golden band around her forehead shimmered.

 _"You must be the warrior that has been near here, lately."_ she said gesturing to Vincent with a shake of her head. _"Unwise to come alone. He senses you, you know."_

Vincent was silent as the being stared at them.

Yuffie shook her head.

"You. . .you aren't. . ."

The being calmly brushed something off of her dress and looked down before raising her head. Yuffie gasped as a red gleam traveled through the being's eyes. Vincent glared as a large, black wing sent feathers into the air behind the being as it rose beside the white one at her back.

_"Looks are deceiving."_

"Yuffie. . ."

The being quickly shook her head and grabbed the sides of it with her hands. She shook violently as the black wing lowered a little and a brighter, white light surrounded her. She moaned softly and raised her head with tears streaming from her eyes. She looked at Vincent and Yuffie and shook her head.

_"Forgive me. . .you must leave from here, hurry! I do not know how long I can control her."_

Yuffie shook her head and looked at Vincent before turning back to the being.

"So it's true. You really are the Demon Angel. . ."

_"And called as such for a good reason, now get out of here!"_

"We can't do that." said Vincent raising his weapon. "We can't let you help Sephiroth."

The Demon Angel's face rose pathetically as she contorted in pain.

_"You do not understand. It is being handled! Do not interfere, Vincent Valentine. . .it will end BADLY!"_

Vincent was startled as the Demon Angel tilted her face to the sky and screamed. Birds suddenly appeared from the trees and circled around the Demon Angel as she cried out. Both wings extended behind her and an eerie red glow began to circle around her.

Yuffie shook her head and grabbed Vincent's arm.

"RUN!"

Vincent didn't question the ninja as she turned and began running away from the chaos brewing in front of them. He turned and followed Yuffie as they ran. The Demon Angel's cries began to grow dim as the red light chased after them.

"She's fighting back!" panted Yuffie as Vincent kept pace beside her. "She's trying to keep the demon inside of her at bay."

"What did she mean by 'it is being handled?'" Vincent asked looking at Yuffie for a split second.

Yuffie shook her head.

"I don't know, but we may have really pissed her demon side off!" the ninja replied casting a look over her shoulder.

She gasped horrifically.

"Vincent!"

Vincent turned and looked with wide eyes.

The trees were slowly filling with darkness as a fast paced, red mist started filtering throughout the ground cover. Roots started dying and the puddles of water turned black. Spirits were encased inside of the red mist and transformed as a screech filled the air.

Vincent gasped as he caught sight of the Demon Angel racing toward them.

Yuffie cried out in shock as Vincent quickly grabbed her and leapt up into the air.

"What are you doing?!" cried Yuffie holding onto Vincent's neck.

"Just hold on." replied Vincent looking down behind him.

He loaded his gun and cocked it as he caught sight of the Demon Angel making her attempt to ascend upward after them. He quickly took aim at the creature and fired one round.

The Demon Angel roared as a spray of red blood and black feathers hit the ground and the black wing crumbled under the force of the blow from the weapon. The creature staggered back to her feet and looked up at the two warriors with a fierce glare. The wing suddenly regenerated itself and healed.

Vincent glared.

"Damnit." he cursed softly.

"She can _heal_ herself?!" whispered Yuffie with a slight edge of fear.

"Demons have certain attributes in their blood that allow them to regenerate cells that are injured or destroyed." Vincent explained with a frown. "Angels have similar attributes, but stronger. I don't think that the attributes have ever been combined quite like this."

Yuffie looked down as the Demon Angel hissed and leapt up after them. She shook her head.

"She's coming after us!"

Vincent turned and looked with a sickening feeling in his gut.

_"HERE, KITTY, KITTY!"_

The Demon voice of the Demon Angel was painfully bitter, destructive, and evil as it reached Vincent and Yuffie's ears. As she rose up and attempted to strike them, Vincent turned around and fired another round in the creature's direction. The Demon Angel hissed and laughed as she dodged. Her eyes were a fiery red and her essence was tainted in black and red as a powerful attack readied in her arm.

Yuffie gasped as she saw several materia come alive in the Demon Angel's arm and torso.

"She's using active materia!"

"Yuffie! No!"

Vincent clenched his teeth as Yuffie jumped away from him and launched her weapon at the Demon Angel. He gasped as the Demon Angel roared and her spell was disrupted. The materia inside of the creature went dark as the weapon returned to Yuffie's hand.

Yuffie grinned as she landed on the ground.

The Demon Angel hissed and turned to her.

_"SO, YOU ARE AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK."_

"Yuffie, MOVE."

Yuffie cried out and dodged as the Demon Angel dove to attack her.

The Demon Angel hissed again and turned around as the ninja managed to avoid her. She glared and readied a different attack against her fingertips. She grinned maniacally and turned to Yuffie with narrowed eyes.

"Yuffie!" Vincent called as he touched the ground and started moving toward the ninja.

He gasped and felt a fierce pain in his chest as the Demon Angel lifted her other hand toward him and forced him to stop. Vincent painfully looked down and saw the Protomateria inside of him glow a fierce color he had never seen before. He shook his head as he tried to break free of the feeling.

The Demon Angel grinned a little and then turned back to Yuffie as the ninja glared and lifted her shuriken.

"Let him go!" she yelled.

_"MAKE ME."_

"Yuf. . .Yuffie, NO. . .!" Vincent gasped looking up as Yuffie cursed in her native tongue and moved forward with an attack of her own. "DON'T. . .!"

There was a bright clash of steel against materia as Yuffie struck with her shuriken and bounded over the Demon Angel. The Demon Angel seemed amused as she sent a thunder based attack into Yuffie's side and sent the ninja flying into a tree trunk.

"Yuffie. . .stop. . .!" Vincent repeated.

He tried lifting his gun and aiming it at the Demon Angel.

 _"DOWN, BOY."_ the Demon Angel hissed at Vincent as she clenched the fingers extended toward Vincent into a fist.

Vincent roared with pain as he fell to his knees and Cerberus fell from his right hand. The Protomateria was a flaming color as the faint form of Chaos appeared around Vincent's body. The demon inside of him was no match for one with angel powers at her disposal. The Demon Angel grinned and turned back to Yuffie as the ninja slowly stood up and shook her head clear.

Yuffie glared and readied her shuriken again.

"Leave him _alone_!" the ninja yelled.

The Demon Angel gasped a little as Yuffie activated a strange, green spell on her shuriken. Yuffie's eyes became a wild, green color as she spun around and let the shuriken fly toward the Demon Angel.

Vincent gasped for air and fell forward onto his palms as the Demon Angel screeched and her spell over him was interrupted. He painfully lifted his head as Yuffie's shuriken swung around and struck the Demon Angel again before returning to Yuffie's hand. The Demon Angel hissed and looked up with a very sinister look in her eyes.

 _"IS THIS THE ONE CHAOS HAS CHOSEN?"_ she asked softly as she glared at Yuffie. _"ARE YOU THE ONE MEANT TO CALM THIS MADNESS?"_

Yuffie glared and held her weapon up. She had no idea what the Demon Angel was babbling about as she assumed a battle stance. Even though she was terrified, she had to keep her away from Vincent.

"You leave him and Vincent alone, you horrid wretch." she hissed hatefully. "Or I will give you another taste of Wutai steel."

The Demon Angel shook her head a little and returned to the fight with a small, wicked grin.

_"SO, SHE HASN'T AWOKEN INSIDE OF YOU, YET? PERHAPS I WAS WRONG, THEN. NO MATTER. I WILL DESTROY YOU, REGARDLESS."_

"In your dreams, _demon_!" Yuffie yelled throwing her shuriken forward again.

She gasped with horror as the Demon Angel illuminated in a fierce, crimson color and grabbed the shuriken out of the air.

The Demon Angel smirked and infused the weapon with the red glow as she turned around and launched the flaming star back at the ninja.

"YUFFIE!"

Yuffie jumped up into the air as the shuriken came toward her. The weapon missed her and struck the ground as the red attack sank into the soil, turning it a sinister black. The Demon Angel hissed as Yuffie landed on the ground and pulled the star from the soil.

_"NICE JUMP. BUT DID THAT LOTHESOME FATHER OF YOURS TEACH YOU TO AVOID ONE OF THESE?!"_

Vincent could barely keep up with the Demon Angel's movement as her black wing extended out behind her and an attack similar to an Omni slash followed. Even if he had been able to use Chaos's form, he would have had a difficult time keeping up with her. He painfully reached for Cerberus as the Demon Angel began circling Yuffie with her razor sharp nails extended.

"Yuffie. . ."

Yuffie cried out and lifted her shuriken to try and shield herself from the Demon Angel's attacks as the creature lashed out with her fingernails. She winced as the Demon Angel grazed her exposed legs and abdomen. She kept moving the shuriken as the Demon Angel kept attacking.

“ _YOU DO NOT EVEN KNOW, DO YOU?"_ the Demon Angel hissed as she slowed down enough to look Yuffie in the eyes. _"THAT BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM, YOU BECOME A PART OF WHAT HE IS. YOU KNOW NOT OF YOUR OWN POWER. STUPID, STUPID NINJA. HE'LL DESTROY YOU!"_

"That's. . .NOT TRUE!" screamed Yuffie clenching her shuriken and shaking her head. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

"YUFFIE."

The Demon Angel screeched with pain as a round of bullets struck her back and sent sprays of blood and feathers in random directions.

Vincent glared as he slowly lowered his weapon. Yuffie shook violently and ran over to where he stood as the Demon Angel staggered a little. As she stood up, her red aura flickered. Her eyes returned to a form of normality as the first voice reappeared.

_"You must get out of here. Lilias is unstoppable when she is this way. You must understand, there are other forces that caused this. You must get out of here."_

The Demon Angel hissed as the red returned and the being wrapped her arms around herself.

 _"NOW, TENSHI, WE AGREED THAT I COULD HANDLE INTRUDERS. YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO SHARE."_ she hissed with an evil smirk.

 _"Please, Lilias. . .let them go. . ."_ the first voice echoed.

 _"THEY ARE POTENTIAL ENEMIES."_ the Demon Angel's second voice coerced. _"THEY ARE A THREAT."_

_"You cannot destroy Chaos. You, in essence, are a part of Chaos. . .just as Sanctity is a part of me. If you challenge Sanctity, she can destroy this body, for I am of angel blood. You know this, Lilias."_

The Demon Angel grinned wickedly at Yuffie as Vincent glared and pushed the ninja behind him. Yuffie trembled and wrapped her fingers around a section of Vincent's cape. There was something in that demon's eyes that was meant for her, and she didn't like it.

 _"NOT IF I KILL HER HOST FIRST."_ the Demon Angel hissed raising her hand.

 _" **LILIAS, NO!"**_         

Vincent tried blocking the Demon Angel as she shot forward with her hand outstretched, but her speed was too great. He braced for impact as the creature sent him flying. He painfully groaned as he slammed into a tree trunk and slid to the ground.

He gasped and lifted his head as he heard Yuffie scream. He trembled slightly as he watched the Demon Angel take hold of the ninja by her neck and slowly dig her sharp nails into the Shinobi's flesh. He angrily stood up and lifted his weapon.

 _"I WOULDN'T DO THAT."_ the Demon Angel hissed as Vincent walked forward.        

Vincent gasped a little as the demon tightened her grip on the ninja's neck causing trails of blood to slowly trickle down Yuffie's skin. His eyes painfully found Yuffie's as the ninja looked at him pitifully. Her lips parted slightly as tears formed under her lower lids.      

 _"OR I MAY SLIT HER WIDE OPEN."_         

The Demon Angel smiled a little as Vincent slowly lowered his weapon and glared.

"Let Yuffie go. She doesn't have anything you want."

 _"NOT YET, BUT IF SHE HANGS AROUND YOU LONG ENOUGH, SHE MIGHT."_ the Demon Angel replied with a wicked grin.

"What are you talking about?" Vincent hissed with a fierce glare.

The Demon Angel seemed amused.

_"YOU REALLY DON'T KNOW? YOU, THE KEEPER OF CHAOS? YOU HAVE NO IDEA DO YOU?"_

Vincent raised the weapon again as the Demon Angel howled with laughter.

 _"AH, AH, AH."_ she warned pressing her nails deeper into Yuffie's neck.

Vincent felt his restraint sorely tested as he slowly lowered the weapon a second time. He glared as Yuffie made a pitiful noise and a trickle of blood escaped from in between her lips.

"Let Yuffie go." he hissed softly.

_"NO."_

Vincent made to try another form of attack, but he caught sight of a spell forming in Yuffie's right hand as the ninja began bringing it upward. He looked at Yuffie's face and painfully noted the small smile as the ninja's eyes illuminated a fierce green.

He quickly moved out of the way as Yuffie reached up and grabbed the Demon Angel's hand. The Demon Angel roared with pain as the green light burned her skin and caused her to release the ninja.

Yuffie glared and winced as the Demon Angel's nails dragged across her throat and caused a small spray of blood to spurt forth.

"N. . .NO one. . .uses ME. . .as LEVERAGE!" she hissed as she threw the Demon Angel backward.

The Demon Angel glared as she stood up and readied a materia based attack in her hand. Her arm became an electric blue as she screeched.

"Yuffie, get out of there!"

Vincent gasped as Yuffie stopped the Demon Angel's hand with her green charged, right hand. The ninja glared a little and felt her fingers drift through the Demon Angel's body until she had found the source materia.

The Demon Angel was shocked as her lips parted and she looked at the ninja.

Yuffie glared as a blue aura traveled up her arm.

"Not. . .not entirely as stupid as I look. . ." she breathed.

The Demon Angel screamed as Yuffie yanked back and pulled a bright, azure materia out of the Demon Angel's chest. She stumbled backward as the ninja painfully stood with the materia in her hand.

"Yuffie, Yuffie, drop it! DROP THE MATERIA!" Vincent yelled as he lifted his gun to keep the Demon Angel away from the Shinobi.

He gasped as the materia was absorbed into Yuffie's body and she began to glow a shining, bright blue.

Yuffie cried out and lifted her face as a faint image of a demon like creature appeared behind her.

Vincent gasped as his chest started to ache and the Protomateria reacted within him. He painfully aimed his gun at the Demon Angel as she tried to attack Yuffie. He fired a round into the being and knocked her back as he watched the aura's shape spread its demon like wings and fade back into Yuffie.

_No. No, not Yuffie. NO!_

The aura vanished and left Yuffie disoriented. The ninja fell to the ground as she painfully grabbed her neck. She looked up with fear as the Demon Angel recoiled and towered over her.

_"THE POWER OF SANCTITY HAS BEEN RELEASED."_

Yuffie looked up at the Demon Angel with her eyes wide with fear. Her body was paralyzed as tears spilled over her cheeks. The world slowed around her as the Demon Angel slowly lunged downward.

There was a bright flash of red as Yuffie felt Vincent grab hold of her. Both of them went hurling across the clearing as Vincent held Yuffie tightly. As they came to a stop, Vincent gently stood Yuffie on her feet and kept a steadying arm around her. His cloak returned to normal as the Demon Angel turned to them with hatred. Yuffie trembled and buried her face in his shoulder as Vincent looked at the Demon Angel with a fierce glare.

"Enough."

The Demon Angel stopped in her advance as Vincent glared. His eyes turned an eerie shade of yellow as he looked down at Yuffie and then returned his gaze to the Demon Angel.

The Demon Angel frowned and looked down as a barrier formed in front of her. She hissed as the white aura from before started to surround her. She turned to Vincent and glared horribly.

_"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER. YOU MAY HAVE RELEASED SANCTITY, BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME, OR OUR PLANS."_

"We'll see about that." Vincent replied as his eyes returned to normal.

He watched as the demon aura surrounding the Demon Angel faded away and left the first being in its place. The Demon Angel slowly fell to her knees and put her forehead in her hands.

Yuffie slowly looked up as the Demon Angel raised her head and sighed.

_"My name is Tenshi. I am sorry about Lilias, but she is the darkness that infected me in the Lifestream of Radiant Garden. Please, you must leave here. Sephiroth will return any time now and he will not hesitate to destroy you. I cannot guarantee your safety. However, I cannot harm the Shinobi Yuffie Kisaragi anymore, either."_

"Why?"

Yuffie's voice was soft and strained as more blood trickled from in between her lips. She gasped for air and closed her eyes as Vincent painfully kept her head tilted forward.

 _"Your friend is working on it. She has been around here lately, as well."_ Tenshi replied softly.

She looked up as a cold, dark aura began to fill the forest.

_"But, please, go now. I do not want to see any of you hurt."_

"Then why are you here?" hissed Vincent with a fierce glare. "Why are you helping Sephiroth!?"

Tenshi's eyes appeared downcast as she shook her head and extended her black wing.

_"We are both one winged angels. We were cast asunder by those we thought loved us. My Guardians thought only of Themselves when They forged Their love and let the streams meet. It was THEM that put me here in this position. I had no choice but to do as They wished, and when it got to be too much, They left me and my planet to suffer._

_“The people I loved perished and cursed ME because of THEM. Much like your lover before HER, Vincent Valentine,"_ she breathed pointing at Yuffie with a limp hand, _"and her wretched husband treated their unborn son like a science project instead of a human being."_

"Lucrecia never wanted that for her son." Vincent hissed knowing full well he was starting a fight he couldn't finish.

He couldn't believe he was defending the woman he had let go.

Perhaps old feelings die hard.

Tenshi smiled and shook her head.

 _"Yet, she let herself be subjected to it, anyway."_ she replied softly. _"Her son still doesn't know he had a REAL mother and a REAL father. Not really, anyway. It is my duty to correct that."_

"What are you talking about?" Vincent asked with a scowl.

"One. . .one. . .whole angel. . ."

Vincent looked down at Yuffie as she gasped again and opened her eyes. He painfully winced as the ninja looked up at him and trembled with a small smile. Blood was drying in a cracked trail along her jawbone as she nodded.

"They. . .will become. . .one. . ."

Vincent looked up at Tenshi as the angel rose to her feet and looked at him.

_"You were a victim just like Sephiroth, Vincent Valentine. You suffered at the hands of two, merciless creatures with no other thoughts for anyone but themselves. You resigned to your Fate and have allowed a peaceful coexistence of the demon inside you and your human counterpart._

_“However, for every demon there is an angel to counteract it._

_“The thoughts and memories of Chaos are still buried within the creature himself. You have yet to unlock his full potential and Lucrecia Crescent knew not of the being known as Sanctity. I, myself, only know that the being of Sanctity is one of the most Holy forms there is in the known Universe. Unlike Chaos, she cannot be controlled._

_“She is independent and only uses her host. Yet, Sanctity is the symbol of Mercy. She allows said host to call upon her strength in times of great need, or, when Chaos is in danger. You see, she is Chaos's partner, the completion of the Omega Trinity. She represents the calm before and after the storm. She is the counterbalance to the harbinger of Omega. She is the place of eternal rest. Sanctity has chosen HER."_

Yuffie painfully winced as her right hand illuminated in the bright blue from before as the materia pulsed from somewhere in her wrist. She looked down at her arm with tears in her eyes before looking up at Vincent with a painful shake of her head.

"I'm. . .I'm sorry, Vincent!" she breathed.

Vincent was silent as he took the ninja in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. He glared at Tenshi as Yuffie quietly sobbed.

"What have you started. . .?" he hissed.

 _"The end of the Universe, Vincent Valentine."_ Tenshi replied with a small frown.

The Demon Angel looked up as the cold, dark feeling got stronger. She sighed softly and shook her head.

_"He's getting closer. He must be worried about me."_

"You are just as delusional as he is." Vincent said shaking his head. "Maybe more so."

Tenshi smiled a little.

_"Just because we're wicked doesn't mean we can't love, Vincent Valentine. You were shot, killed, and subjected to the demon known as Chaos by the woman you loved and even after all that, even after not knowing she was the one that did it to you, you still loved her. Love knows no boundaries."_

Vincent was silent. He looked down at Yuffie and gently placed his right hand against the side of her face to try and calm her down as the Demon Angel's words gnawed on him. In a way, the horrid beast was right.

Despite everything, despite finding out the truth, he still loved Lucrecia. He never stopped loving her, but she didn't want him. She may have loved him then, but that was then, and she chose Hojo. He couldn't change then.

Yuffie looked up as Vincent gently caressed her cheek. Tears streamed down her face as her neck continued to bleed. She wheezed painfully as she tried to catch her breath. She closed her eyes as Vincent gently wiped her tears away and placed his lips on her forehead.

He could control what he did _now_.

 _"Sanctity is not fully awoken. To awaken her, you must find the one thing that binds you both together."_ Tenshi said softly as she turned away from the lake and faced Vincent and Yuffie once more.

Vincent looked up at her with a frown.

"Why are you helping us if you want to destroy what we have been fighting to save?"

_"Lilias is the one trying to destroy, Vincent. I have little control over her when she gets like she did. I am sorry, but I did warn you. And, we aren't destroying. You will soon find that the worlds you think were destroyed are only hidden in darkness. My only concern is Sephiroth. However, if you all continue to interfere, I am afraid you will all be hurt worse in the end. We are searching for Sephiroth's Light."_

"Are you. . .are you. . .serious?" wheezed Yuffie looking at Tenshi with disbelief. "Light? In SEPHIROTH?"

 _"He was once a servant of good, Yuffie Kisaragi."_ Tenshi replied coldly. _"Remember that."_

"Sephiroth's Light. . .but. . .wouldn't that be you?" asked Vincent with a frown.

_"Yes, if his heart was void of it to begin with. But when I found him in the Lifestream, he was already being sustained by it. I trailed the light's source and I was lead to this point. What was more, I connected it to the very person it belongs to._

_“In order to fuse with Sephiroth and give him MY light, I must get rid of the light previous. I need the Light Bearer to complete my Ultimate Form and fuse the streams. Without the Light Bearer, all is futile."_ Tenshi replied nodding.

_"And I am telling you this because by the time you figure it all out, it will be too late to keep us from obtaining the Light Bearer. However, it may be possible to stop us from inside the streams."_

Vincent looked up as the sky grew darker and the clouds turned black. Tenshi painfully winced and grabbed the shoulder that Yuffie had removed the materia from. Yuffie moaned softly as her hand illuminated in a bright, blue color. She suddenly felt very, very tired as a fierce pain shot up from her fingertips and through her arm.

Yuffie cried out as the pain grew intense.

"Yuffie!"

Vincent supported Yuffie in his arms as she collapsed and began shaking. He looked down at Yuffie's arm with a bit of horror as the bright blue consumed her right half. His eyes met hers as she painfully smiled.

"It. . .it. . .really fucking hurts. . .Vince. . ." she breathed.

"Yuffie!" Vincent breathed frantically as the ninja's eyes closed and she fell unconscious against him.

Her body continued to turn a bright blue as Vincent looked at Tenshi for an answer.

_"Foolish girl. I would have thought she'd known a materia stealing spell like that, but I never thought she'd be stupid enough to use it on a demon."_

"Don't you ever call her that." hissed Vincent with a glare. "EVER. Now, what is happening to her?!"

 _"Sanctity is becoming one with her host."_ Tenshi replied nodding. _"And that materia was tainted with dirty Lifestream from Lilias' consumption. It is turning on Yuffie's body. I am sure it will be quite painful for her until you can figure out a way to dislodge the normal materia and replace it with the right object of Sanctity's desire."_

Vincent looked at Tenshi like he was about to murder her, but before he could ask any more questions or get anymore answers, he felt the breath of the One Winged Angel too close for comfort. He glared as Tenshi turned away with a bright smile.

_"He's coming."_

_"BETTER RUN, LITTLE ONES!"_

Lilias' voice hissed from within Tenshi as Vincent quickly scooped Yuffie's legs up in his arms and glared.

"This is far from over, Demon Angel."

Tenshi turned around with a red gleam in her eyes.

_"I hope so."_

Vincent frowned one, last time before holding Yuffie tightly and jumping up into the treetop.

As the gunslinger made his way through the trees, Tenshi frowned and turned to where Yuffie's shuriken lay in the dirt. She slowly walked forward as the red aura drifted in and out of her eyes. Her hands slid across the metal of the ninja's star and came to rest on the pink ribbon tied to one of the points.

_"A tribute to the Cetra?"_

_"SEEMS LIKE THE ANCIENT MEANS A LOT TO THEM EVEN IN DEATH."_

_"She has been causing problems for Sephiroth in his journey to collect the Light Bearer."_

_"PERHAPS WE SHOULD DISPOSE OF HER, TENSHI. NO ONE SHOULD STAND BETWEEN YOU AND SEPHIROTH'S HAPPINESS."_

Lilias' voice was especially wicked as Tenshi's eyes took on an almost hypnotic look. The angel bobbed her head and nodded.

_"You're right, Lilias. No one should interfere with our happiness. . .we will take care of her, then. . .when the time is fitting."_

There was a wicked laughter as Tenshi grabbed the shuriken and launched it into a tree in one, fluid motion. The trunk split in several places as the shuriken metal became stained with red marks and black gashes. As Tenshi turned and walked away, the pink ribbon slowly turned black and crumbled away.

 


	21. Twenty One

The air was bitterly cold as Vincent pressed farther north. He had not intended to go so far out from the Forgotten City, but he had no choice. Sephiroth would be able to detect them anywhere else and he would use the effects of the Northern Crater to his advantage by moving closer to it.

Vincent painfully looked down at Yuffie as the blue materia pulsed within her and the faint figure from before flickered around her body. The ninja moaned softly and shivered. Vincent wrapped Yuffie's cloak tighter around her body and held her closer to his chest.

The Protomateria inside of his chest was glowing as his body continued to ache. The spell the Demon Angel had used was unlike any other he had ever been subjected to.

Vincent glared.

If she was strong enough to hold back Chaos, Aerith must have underestimated how long it would take her to have enough power to obliterate the entire planet.

Vincent looked down at Yuffie again and watched as the materia made its way up her arm toward her shoulder.

Yuffie had pulled a specific materia out of the Demon Angel's body and it had crippled her immensely. So much so that the demon was forced from the angel body and Tenshi returned long enough to put things into a warped perspective.

"A Light Bearer. . ." Vincent breathed as snow blew around his face and whipped his long, black hair out behind him. ". . .who could have possibly filled that bastard with light?"

Yuffie moaned again and her face fell against Vincent's chest as soft puffs of air came from between her lips. The wounds on Yuffie's neck were still bleeding and her breath was ragged. The blizzard raged on as Vincent vainly raised his head and looked around.

He needed to get her out of the wind.

He sighed softly and vainly strained his eyes in the midst of the white menace. He frowned and gently placed his lips on Yuffie's forehead.

She had the onset of a fever as the ninja sighed in her sleep.

Vincent felt an odd force flow through his veins as he slowly lifted his head and turned around.

From behind him, through the blinding whirlwind of snow, a series of tall, looming mountains appeared.

Vincent frowned. It seemed too easy.

Upon hearing Yuffie's muffled cry into his chest, he knew he'd have to take his chances. Hopefully, there would be a cave or some sort of shelter from the wind until the storm blew over and he could get her south again.      

"Hold on, Yuffie." Vincent whispered as he began moving forward again. "Just, hold on."

Vincent winced as his chest ached worse and the Protomateria began glowing fiercely. The materia within Yuffie moved again and caused the ninja to cry out in her sleep. She painfully twisted in Vincent's arms as the gunslinger held her tighter so she wouldn't hurt herself. A sudden pain shot down his spine causing him to cry out in surprise.

Vincent staggered a little and felt his grip on the ninja loosen. The demonic figure from before encased Yuffie and caused the materia to shimmer brighter. Yuffie screamed as the pain she was feeling transferred to Vincent.

The gunslinger winced horribly and shook his head as he clenched his eyes shut. He painfully held onto Yuffie as she cried. Tears spilled over the ninja's cheeks. They froze against her skin in shiny tracks as Vincent stumbled again and fell to his knees in the snow.

He refused to let Yuffie go even though the pain he was feeling was mutually shared between them because of her. He looked down at the Protomateria in his chest as it started to burn the same color it had before when the Demon Angel had attacked him. He winced again and looked down at Yuffie.

"Yuffie. . .!"

He roared in agony as the blue glow from Yuffie's body flowed into his and caused a reaction from within the Protomateria. The form of Chaos appeared at his back as the blizzard raged on around them. The pain was intense as Yuffie's cry matched Vincent's. The materia inside of their bodies was lit in surreal colors as the form surrounding Yuffie acknowledged the form of Chaos and slowly vanished inside of Yuffie once more.

Yuffie's cry stopped all at once and she fell silent against Vincent's abdomen. Vincent gasped for air and nearly fell forward on top of her as Chaos vanished from behind him and the Protomateria slowly fell dormant.

Vincent looked down at the snow with his red eyes ablaze with pain and shock. His gauntlet hand clutched at the ground as his vision faded in and out.

_What is happening to me?_

Yuffie's breaths were shallower as the materia stopped in her shoulder and pulsed faintly. Vincent looked at her with a painful stare.

It was because of him that she would suffer. He put her in this position. He wasn't made to love. What he was always hurt the ones he loved.

"This. . .this isn't. . .what I wanted for you. . .Yuffie." he breathed clutching the ninja to his body.

He felt his body jerk forward as he blacked out for a moment. He painfully blinked and tried to retain consciousness as he looked up at the mountains in the near distance. He winced again and drew the ninja up in his arms as he forced his body upright.

Vincent took a few, stumbling steps forward as he kept Yuffie tightly wrapped in toward his chest.

_I'm so sorry, Yuffie. I never wanted you to know this part of me. I never wanted you to fall to Chaos' madness. I guess I will never escape the sins I have committed. I'm sorry, Yuffie. Please, forgive me. I just. . . I just wanted to love you. Because. . .I. . .I. . ._

"I love you."

The snow was cold, but Vincent couldn't feel it as he collapsed. He painfully breathed as his eyes drowned in what he could only guess were tears. With what energy he could muster, he slowly pulled Yuffie in toward his body and pulled his cloak over her. He turned onto his side and blocked the wind as he listened to her weak gasping.

The tears he never knew he could cry began falling from his eyes as he tightly closed them and clenched his teeth. He drew her head in toward his and buried his hand in her hair as he rested his cheek against her forehead.

_I'm sorry, Yuffie. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry. . ._

The frozen air was shattered by the sound of Vincent's cries as he sobbed painfully and let the cold wash over him. He let his body go numb as he held the unconscious ninja and succumbed to emotions he had long forgotten about. Nothing mattered. He had failed not once, but twice.

Twice was unacceptable.

Vincent let his cries fade as he narrowly opened his eyes. Tears continued to blur his vision as he caught sight of a faint, grey mass heading toward them. He frowned a little, but made no move toward his gun or to attack. He drew Yuffie closer to his body and closed his eyes. It didn't matter.

As the gunslinger fell unconscious alongside his ninja, the grey mass took form. The soft, grey fur of a large, snow covered wolf slowly trotted up to the two humans and stopped a few feet away from them.

The creature had eerie yellow green eyes as it slowly bent down and bared its teeth. The wolf waited for this new enemy to attack or move, but it did nothing of the sort. After a few moments, the wolf slowly dropped its upper lip and looked at the mass in the snow inquisitively.

_Odd. Why isn't it attacking?_

The wolf stood up and waited a few seconds more as the wind howled and the snow began drifting up against Vincent's back. Slowly, the animal moved forward and began circling the unconscious humans. After a few more minutes, the wolf gently nudged Vincent's arm.

The wolf jumped back, expecting some sort of movement, but upon no reaction, the animal quickly moved forward again. It gently used its teeth to pull at Vincent's arm causing it to fall away from Yuffie's face, revealing it to the wolf.

_Good gods. . .isn't that. . .the Princess of Wutai!?? Rosie. . .ROSIE!!_

The wolf howled and barked with excitement and intense worry as it bounded away from Vincent and Yuffie only to return a few moments later with another grey bundle in tow.

"All right, all right, Fen! Calm down! What has gotten _in_ to you!?" cried a soft, subtle voice as the figure trudged through the snow after the bounding animal.

There was a shocked gasp as the wolf pounced on the ground with its paws in front of the two, unconscious warriors in the snow.

"Good Lord! What are people doing up here!?" the figure whispered running forward.

Her physique was covered by a soft, leather hood trimmed with fur as well as a thick, fur pelt that covered her body. She was small and petite and knelt down beside Vincent and Yuffie with worry as the snow continued to fall.

She gasped again.

"Oh. . ."

She gently used her hand to brush Vincent's hair out of his eyes.

" _Vincent_!"

The wolf nervously continued to pace as the woman quickly moved Vincent's arm and looked at Yuffie.

"And, the Princess of Wutai. . .my god, how in the hell did they get up here!?"

_The materia. . .in the Princess's body. It is of a tainted sort. I sense a demon here._

The voice that stemmed from the wolf's presence was soft, but mysterious. It was a deep, masculine voice that denoted wisdom and great age. It addressed the woman with the upmost respect and adoration as the woman slowly leaned back.

"No, not exactly a demon." the woman said softly.

She frowned.

"But I believe one was involved."

 _The Demon Angel_.

"Apparently she is beginning her attack." the woman responded as she gently pulled Yuffie from Vincent's arms. "FenFen, I need your help."

_Of course._

"Can you handle Vincent alone?"

The wolf, FenFen, looked at the gunslinger in the snow. He looked back at the woman as she stood up with the ninja in her arms.

_He will be no trouble, Rosie. . .but. . .you know this man?_

"I should." the woman replied softly as her darkened face looked down at Yuffie. "He was just a boy when I knew him."

_He is from THAT time, then?_

"Yes." breathed the woman named Rosie. "He is like me. . .ETERNAL."

FenFen looked down at the gunslinger as the woman started walking toward the mountain range with Yuffie. He tilted his head as he watched the Protomateria shimmer from within Vincent's chest.

_So. . .Chaos rests here. . .that must mean. . ._

The wolf uttered a sigh and gently grabbed Vincent's mantle in his jaws. He knelt down and eased the gunslinger up over his back so that Vincent's body was draped over his body. The snow fell from Vincent's cloak as FenFen adjusted himself to the weight and looked at the gunslinger with his yellow green eyes. 

_You have your own battle, then, don't you, friend? I feel sorry for you. But don't worry. . .you are in the company of Rosie Ru, and are therefore in very good company, indeed._

With that, FenFen trudged after Rosie with Vincent in tow.

 

 


	22. Twenty Two

Cloud frowned and looked off to the side as Fenrir roared through the expanse of the outer forest. He glared under his glasses and returned his gaze to the front once more. He concentrated as he felt Tifa's arms come around his middle and hold onto him.      

Something was wrong.

"Cloud! The trees!"

Cloud barely heard Tifa's voice over the roar of the motorcycle, but he didn't need to hear it. Seeing the land was enough.

The air was still and deathly as the remnants of the red mist snaked through the otherwise quiet resting place. There were black puddles and splotches of red, diseased spirit matter everywhere. There was nothing stirring and the trees that remained standing were scarred with red lines and black markings. The trees that had fallen lost their pearly white glows and rested haphazardly on their sides. Cloud slowed the bike down as he came across something stuck in one of the broken trees.

Tifa didn't wait for Cloud to stop. She jumped off of the back of Fenrir and ran over to the enlarged shuriken in the tree's trunk. She gasped as she saw the deep, red lines and the black crust covering the weapon's exterior. She turned to Cloud as he stopped Fenrir and got off.

"Yuffie's shuriken. She's never anywhere without it." she whispered.

Cloud frowned and looked down at the ground. He noticed the black feathers and the blood instantly. However, upon further investigation of the ground, Cloud slowly bent down and retrieved a shell that matched the bullets Vincent used in Cerberus. As he stood up again, he looked at the shell and then at Tifa. The two of them looked around themselves as the air weighed down on them.

Tifa suddenly jerked her head as she heard a quick rustling in the upper branches.

"CLOUD!"

Tifa plowed into Cloud just as the lance of ice struck a tree trunk, splitting the white body in half. The icicle shattered and sent razor sharp pieces everywhere as the two warriors slid across the ground. Before they had a chance to return fire or setup a defense, a fire attack exploded onto the ground in front of them. Earth was sent into the air from the impact.

Cloud glared and pulled Tifa back. He took hold of her and leapt out of the way of the mess as the earth slammed back into the ground. Cloud and Tifa landed beside Fenrir as the bike's front opened and released the other five pieces of Cloud's buster sword. Tifa prepared for battle and threw up her fists as a wicked screech filled the air.        

The two warriors stood back to back as a rush of dark, black dust came rushing down the trail and surrounded them. Cloud glared and connected several pieces of his buster sword together as the shapes took form. He gasped softly as the all too familiar, yellow eyes of Shadow Heartless stared back at him.

"No."

"Cloud, they're everywhere!" Tifa said as the Heartless started closing in on the two of them.

Cloud glared as the Heartless circled them and hissed in a way he could never forget. He concentrated as he held out his buster sword in the ready position. He tried to get a grasp on how many there were, but their numbers and their bodies blended making it difficult to tell where one enemy started and another ended.

As he tried to assess his situation, he felt an ominous black course through his veins. The feeling was similar to the one he got when Sephiroth was near only much stronger. As he tried to figure out what it was, he glared and turned.

Tifa gasped as Cloud lifted the buster sword and shielded her from another attack from the sky. The Heartless backed away a little as a lump of red and black jumped down from the tree tops and landed in their midst in front of the warriors.

The Demon Angel slowly rose to her full height as her black wing extended out from her back, completely. She grinned wickedly as her red eyes flashed.

 _"DAMN. I MISSED."_ Lilias hissed from within the previous owner's body.

She looked at Cloud's stance with a small smirk before moving her eyes toward Tifa.          

The Demon Angel's eyes rose in slighted surprise as Tifa kept her hands up, ready to defend herself.        

_"Lilias. . ."_

_THE LIGHT BEARER._

"Who are you?"

The Demon Angel was brought out of her discovery by Cloud's harsh, jagged question. Her eyes glinted with wicked hate as she smiled with razor sharp teeth.

 _"THE REAL QUESTION, CLOUD STRIFE, IS WHO ARE **YOU**?"_ she retorted with a hiss.

Cloud glared and kept his sword at the ready.

The Demon Angel laughed as she nodded.       

_"SEPHIROTH WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU. YOU **ARE** WEAK."_

"Who are you!?"

This time Tifa spoke up. Even as she stood beside Cloud, she felt a deep, impenetrable feeling of loneliness slither through her veins. It filled her with a cold, dark feeling as she watched the Demon Angel with narrowed eyes.

The Demon Angel seemed amused.

_"FIGHTING **HIS** BATTLES, TOO, TIFA LOCKHART? YOU FIGURE A GIRL WOULD LEARN WHEN TO STOP. WASN'T TWICE ENOUGH?"_

Tifa glared and trembled as the feeling grew unbearable inside of her.        

Cloud hissed.      

"Enough. Who _are_ you?"

 _"LOOK AROUND YOU, CLOUD."_ Lilias hissed with a gleam in her red eyes. _"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?"_

"Sephiroth must be losing his touch if he has to rely on the likes of _you_ to do his dirty work for him." Tifa said hatefully as the Heartless hissed and jumped up and down.

The Demon Angel laughed as black birds shot out from the trees. Her laughter subsided as she looked at the martial artist.

_"OH, AREN'T YOU THE LITTLE TART. YOU'LL BE FUN TO PLAY WITH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU."_

Cloud lifted his buster sword a little higher and frowned.     

"You'll have to get through a lot more than me to do that." he said softly.

_“I HATE TO BE THE BEARER OF BAD NEWS, CLOUD. . .BUT I AM AFRAID MISS LOCKHART DOESN'T HAVE A CHOICE."_

Tifa tried not to be shaken as the Demon Angel's evil smile returned. The Demon Angel noticed and laughed again.

_"YOU HAVE SOMETHING LORD SEPHIROTH WANTS AND I AM THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO GIVE YOU TO HIM."_

"What does Sephiroth need _me_ for?" Tifa said already knowing the answer.

She glared.

"I have nothing of value for him."

 _"AS MUCH AS I WISH THAT WERE TRUE, IT ISN'T."_ the Demon Angel said with an annoyed hiss. _"IN ORDER TO PURGE THE BODY OF ITS CURRENT LIGHT, I NEED THE ITEM THAT PUT IT THERE TO BEGIN WITH. THAT WAY I CAN EXTRACT IT BACK TO THE ONE IT BELONGS TO. SO YOU SEE, CLOUD. . .IT WILL WORK NO OTHER WAY."_

She grinned maniacally as Cloud lowered the sword with his blue green eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about? Sephiroth has no light." he hissed.

_"ON THE CONTRARY, CLOUD. . .SEPHIROTH HAS **TIFA'S** LIGHT."_

The Demon Angel watched with a satisfied smirk as the Heartless started hissing around the three of them. Her dark, black wing rose out behind her as Cloud's eyes widened with shock and he turned to Tifa.

Tifa painfully shook as the feeling inside of her burst and she felt the darkness covering her. She looked at Cloud with the onset of tears in her eyes as she shook her head. Dark red vines were starting to come up out of the ground beneath her feet as she gasped a little.

"I didn't. . .I didn't know, Cloud. I'm sorry."

_"TIME TO SHINE, LIGHT BEARER!"_

Cloud turned with a horrible glare as the Demon Angel screeched with laughter and raised her claws upward.

Tifa cried out and covered her face as the red vines encircled her ankles and started pulling her downward.

Cloud turned back around and gasped as the red color started snaking its way up Tifa's legs.

"Cloud, I can't move!" Tifa cried as she vainly tried pulling her lower body free.

"Hang on, Tifa!"

The Demon Angel glared as Cloud knocked a few attacking Heartless out of his way and managed to free Tifa with a neutralizing materia attack. Her eyes narrowed as the dark, brooding color from earlier reappeared in her irises. She lifted her hand and readied attack as Cloud turned to aid Tifa.

_"VERY STUPID, CLOUD. VERY, VERY STUPID."_

_"Lilias! Lilias, NO! We aren't after him!"_

"CLOUD!"

Cloud winced and jerked forward as the Demon Angel sank her claws into his shoulder and sent a coursing, red poison through his blood. He felt the hot spread of toxin run through his cells as he gripped his buster sword with a glare. The mako rings in his eyes contorted as he turned with blind fury and struck out behind him.

The Demon Angel, surprised any attack came at all, gasped and went flying through the crowd of Heartless as Cloud fell to his knees.

Tifa pulled herself up and placed her hands on Cloud's shoulders before he glared and turned with his buster sword raised. The Demon Angel came screeching through the darkness with her nails outstretched. Her eyes were a fiery crimson as she rebounded off of Cloud's weapon and shot up into the air.

Cloud's eyes were a mess of mako and baby blue as his rage surged inside of him. He couldn't explain all of the anger he was feeling as the Demon Angel circled around and attacked again, this time with another ice attack. Cloud blocked with his buster sword and quickly leapt after the being.

The red poison pulsed in his right shoulder as his steel struck the materia weapons created by the Demon Angel's magic. At every turn, the Demon Angel smiled, much like Sephiroth would have done, and that only fueled his anger more.

As they battled above, Tifa watched helplessly on the ground. She had never seen Cloud so angry before. All of the rage and the hatred scared her. She had a feeling that whatever this Demon Angel was, she was much stronger than any JENOVA experiment ever created on this Planet. She gasped as the Demon Angel grasped the buster sword blade and slammed her palm into Cloud's face sending him crashing into the ground.

"Cloud!"

Cloud groaned and turned with seething fury as the Demon Angel landed softly on the ground and looked at him. His eyes were still blazing and his skin was perspiring as the poison's glow grew brighter. He hissed as the Demon Angel smirked and threw his buster sword at his feet.

_"HAD ENOUGH?"_

Cloud picked up the buster sword and was about to attack again when a charge of mako energy showered down from above. He gasped softly as he felt a realization strike him. The Demon Angel started screeching in agony. He felt something inside of him loosen as he turned his head and saw a brilliant flash of orange and yellow zig zag around the Demon Angel, striking with energy sabers.

The Demon Angel growled as the whizzing orb came to a stop and stood looking at her with yellow eyes. As the amber spheres died down, the young, agile ex-Tsviet looked at her with a solemn frown.

"I think that is quite enough, don't you, Tenshi?" she asked in her simple monotone.

She frowned.

"Tenshi, you must take control. That is still _your_ body. You have to end this before he goes any farther."

The Demon Angel's eyes flashed as her hands came up to her head.

 _"NO! NO! YOU SHUT UP YOU HORRID, HORRIBLE LITTLE WRETCH!"_ screamed Lilias as the white aura struggled to surface.

The white wing shimmered with a calm aura as the Demon Angel lifted her head and her eyes returned to a cloudy state of normality.

_"You must leave here, Cloud, Shelke. Get out of here while you still can."_

Shelke Rui readied her weapons with a small frown.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option, Guardian Tenshi."

The Demon Angel lowered her head and shook as the red aura started to overpower the white one.

 _"Then I'M sorRY. . ."_ her voice replied as it shifted between Lilias and Tenshi. _". . .BuT if thAT is THe CAse. . ."_

The Demon Angel's head rose as the evil, red eyes shimmered from beneath the silvery blonde hair.

_"THEN YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO DIE!"_

Shelke leapt up in time to avoid the strike as the Demon Angel lurched forward and tried to stab her.

The Demon Angel recoiled and hissed with flames in her eyes as the mako infused warrioress bounded away from her and stared back at her indifferently. If there was one thing Lilias hated more than being laughed at, it was being ousted by a prissy, once evil doer like Shelke Rui.

She roared and made to strike again when Cloud's buster sword came in between her and the girl's sight and slammed into the demon. The initial shock sent her reeling and several trees crashed to the ground in her wake as Cloud glared from in front of Shelke.

"You need to get Tifa out of here." Shelke said passively. "She's the one Lilias wants."

Cloud turned away from Shelke to where Tifa was vainly trying to pull herself up. He glared as the Heartless began closing in on her and the red vines from before started creeping up from the ground beneath her.

"Tifa!"

As Cloud swung his massive sword into the onslaught of Heartless, the Demon Angel rose with a ghastly presence from the wreckage of tree limbs and brush. Her red eyes were blazing with hatred as she watched Cloud stoop down to aid his fallen lover.

_"NO ONE TAKES LILIAS FOR A FOOL."_

_"Lilias. . .LILIAS, NO!"_

Even with her keen instincts, Shelke did not see the Demon Angel lash out in time to stop her or warn Cloud. She watched with horror as the Demon Angel's hands illuminated in red and shot forward on mismatched wings. Before Cloud could turn around or react to Tifa's startled cry, he was airborne.

The buster sword went flying from his hand as Cloud felt the sickening poison from before entering his veins. A fierce, burning pain shot down his spine. He was about to scream until he felt a pair of strong, slender fingers grasp the collar of his shirt desperately.

He felt his consciousness slipping from him.

Cloud looked down and saw Tifa looking at him with painful, horrified eyes. He hated that look. He shook his head as tears slid over his lover's pale cheeks. It was the only thing that kept his embrace strong around her as he brought his aching body up around hers to protect her.

"I love you, Cloud, I'm. . .I'm so sorry. . ."

The words were barely spoken as the Demon Angel shrieked above them and they were suddenly dropped from the height they had been steadily going at. Cloud shut his eyes and braced for impact as he held Tifa closer to his chest. His left shoulder slammed into the dirt and gravel with a sickening thud. He slid a good ten yards before coming to a complete stop. The cold, dark fog created by the Demon Angel's presence enveloped the two warriors as the Heartless’ hisses were heard from the darkness.

Tifa painfully opened her eyes and used what control she had over her body to grasp Cloud's arms and push herself up. She looked down at Cloud frantically as she heard him moan. Tears started to swell in her chocolate red eyes as she mouthed soundless words and shook her head.

Cloud's closed eyes fluttered behind their lids as dark, slick pools of blood started to slide down his charred and open back and onto the tainted ground. She shook her head as she saw the horribly disjointed left arm where his shoulder armor had failed to protect it properly. Her hands shook as she touched Cloud's sweating face and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

_This. . .this is all my fault! Cloud is hurt because he tried to protect me! How. . .oh. . .Cloud, I'm so sorry!_

Tifa cried softly and threw herself over Cloud's body as she began to regain feeling in her legs. She felt her toes in her shoes as she looked up with a start. She could see Shelke darting back and forth with a red and black blur as the young warrioress's energy sabers moved quickly in the darkness. She returned her eyes to Cloud upon hearing his strangled moan beneath her.

"Tifa. . ."

Tifa smiled half-heartedly and nodded as she put a hand against Cloud's face.

"I'm here, Cloud." she whispered. "I'm here."

Cloud narrowly opened his eyes and smiled faintly. He was in so much pain. He couldn't describe how much his flesh burned him or how it felt like his spine had been cracked in half by a tremendous weight. His left arm felt detached somehow, but he wasn't sure why.

That was trivial. Wounds would heal. All that mattered was that Tifa was safe. Tifa was not hurt.

"Tifa." he repeated softly.

Tifa closed her eyes and brought her face close to Cloud's so he could feel her against him. She knew that his wounds were severe.

_Yeah. Wounds that I helped that fucking Demon Angel give to him._

Tifa pushed the angry thought from her mind as she worriedly raised her head and saw all of the Heartless closing in around her and Cloud.

Cloud felt the beings' presence and frowned. He tried to move but every part of his body burned with protest and a deep groan welled out of his throat. He gasped for air and painfully winced as his lips parted as if to scream. He painfully looked up as Tifa gently put her hand against his chest where his heart was.

Tifa smiled a little and nodded.

"Don't worry, Cloud. I can handle them. I am _your_ Tifa. I'm always here, you got that?"

Cloud felt a sudden sense of foreboding and shook his head as he desperately tried to get his body to move.

"Tifa. . ."

"I love you so much, Cloud. If you can't find your light, I will keep mine strong, I promise."

A power unlike any other, even stronger than Tifa's Premium Heart, started forming in Tifa's left hand. At the eruption of pure, crystalline light, the Heartless stopped in their advance and looked at each other in fear. They all moved back abruptly as an invisible wind shot up around Tifa and Cloud. Tifa's eyes closed in concentration.

She didn't understand where the power was coming from, but she felt an enormous upwelling of it coming from inside of her. She was going to take advantage of it. She had put Cloud through so much. She was just as guilty of running as he was. She was no better.

She _had_ been given a special task when Zack helped her to cross the Streams.

She knew there was always a price to be paid when interfering with the lives and times of other people. That, and Cloud Strife was no normal person. Perhaps she had been desperate to see him again, but Tifa knew deep down that this role was her destiny and she couldn't run from it anymore.

Cloud felt the effects of Tifa's powers wash over him and numb his aching flesh as he vainly tried to open his eyes to see her. His voice was dark and scratchy as he trembled on the ground. He could see the Heartless shrinking back as the pearly amber white light from Tifa's hand spread. He closed his eyes and crumbled.

"Tifa. . .TIFA. . ."

Tifa turned again and looked down as she saw Shelke and the Demon Angel's sparring match slow to a standstill.

There was not much time left. This was the only way, and she knew it.

Tifa quietly knelt down beside Cloud and put her lips against his face. She held them there for a moment as her light snaked its way through his veins once more. She smiled as she trailed her skin across his and gently whispered into his ear.

"Will you come for me?"

Cloud cringed.

"Don't leave me, Tifa. Don't you dare leave me." he rasped half delirious with pain.

"Will you come for me?" Tifa repeated.

Seeing as there was no other way to avoid the question, Cloud narrowly opened his foggy, Mako contorted eyes and trembled against his lover's touch.

"Yes."

"Then. . .then it will be all right."

Cloud felt the screams welling up in his chest as he felt his muscles clench. Memories of Aerith dying came flooding back to him as he remembered the Masumune slicing through her from above. He remembered how useless he had been to her when Sephiroth had taken her from all of them. The look of shock on her face, the loss of Holy into the Pool of the Ancients came to the forefront of his guilt as Tifa began pulling away.

He didn't know where the strength had come from, or how the feat was managed, but as she pulled from him, Cloud's right arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. He held her firmly as his eyes wildly came open and looked into her calm visage.

"Don't leave, Tifa. I will protect you."

Tifa smiled. _Her_ smile.

"I know. I will never leave you, Cloud. You will always have me. I will _always_ be with you. I hope you can forgive me. . .someday. . .I. . .

"I love you, Cloud."

Cloud found his voice as the Demon Angel grinned from overhead and grabbed Tifa from behind. As he vainly stretched his hand out toward Tifa's sad, smiling face, a blood curdling scream like no other ripped through the sword wielder's throat and escaped his lips.

Tifa kept her eyes on Cloud as the Demon Angel hissed and began pulling her farther and farther away.

_"WISE TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF, TIFA, BUT IT WILL NOT SPARE HIS HEART OR HIS FATE."_

Tifa glared a little and then smirked.

The Demon Angel roared as the martial artist struck her with the light infused hand and the being dropped her to the ground. Tifa skillfully landed on her feet as the Demon Angel howled and rose up into the canopy. From behind her Shelke came running.

Tifa turned with a small glare.

"You have to get Cloud away from here."

"What about you?" Shelke asked despite herself.

Tifa frowned as she heard the Demon Angel's frustrated screech.

"Don't worry about me. Just get Cloud somewhere where he can get help. He might not make it back to Edge. He is badly injured. He'll only get worse after this. You have to promise me, Shelke. . .help him stay strong."

Shelke frowned.

"I don't know what good I will be with that, Tifa." she responded. "But I give you my word. I will try."

"Vincent and Yuffie are missing." Tifa said glaring as she caught sight of the Demon Angel's silhouette moving back toward them. "By the looks of things, they left in a hurry and there was bloodshed. Vincent wouldn't have gone North under normal circumstances, but I wouldn't rule it out. We didn't see them coming from here on our way from Edge."

"I will find Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi." Shelke replied picking up Cloud's buster sword with surprising ease.

She looked up at Tifa with shimmering, amber eyes.

"What do you think this will accomplish?"

As the Demon Angel was practically yards from them, Tifa smiled a little.

"The end to the suffering."

Shelke and Tifa quickly jumped out of the way as the Demon Angel came swinging toward them with her killer nails outstretched. Upon missing her target, the Demon Angel furiously wheeled around to attack again, but was quickly met with the lightning speed of Tifa's power infused, left hand and was sent reeling backward into a tree where she fell to the ground, stunned.

Tifa turned to Shelke.

"Take Fenrir, get Cloud, and get the hell out of here." she ordered.

Shelke, normally not fond of taking orders from anyone, knew when the odds were against her. Not only that, but she owed a lot to the bar maid from Edge. She had offered the lost ex-Tsviet a place to recuperate even after all she did to help put them through hell.

The information she had gathered may prove useful to Vincent Valentine and his ninja friend, especially after the fiasco she had witnessed earlier. This mission proved to be a difficult one indeed. She quickly nodded at Tifa, ran to Fenrir, and got on.

Tifa watched as the motorcycle faded in the fog, stopped, and then started again. She smiled a little as she heard the engine fade.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." she breathed softly. "I hope you can forgive me."

Then, without warning, Tifa felt a blinding pain in her skull and her vision went dark.

As her form crumbled to the ground, a pair of calm, foreboding Mako eyes shifted downward. A pair of black coated arms slowly lowered the long, elegant blade of the Masumune and returned it to its rightful position as the tall one winged angel stared down at the woman known as Tifa Lockhart.

Sephiroth frowned with hatred as his long, silver hair fluttered in the breeze and gently caressed his face. His eyes narrowed as he slowly turned to where the Demon Angel still lay crumpled against the tree Tifa had thrown her against. His eyes softened slightly as he watched the demon aspect of his lover slowly fade and leave Tenshi in its place.

Tenshi wearily raised her head and smiled as she saw Sephiroth standing in front of her. She could feel Lilias still reeling and steaming from the last attack and she tried to keep the demon's energy at bay as she pulled herself to her feet.

She didn't have to struggle long before two very capable arms encircled her waist and hoisted her up. She lifted her head wearily and looked at Sephiroth with hazy, exhausted eyes.

_"Sephiroth."_

Sephiroth's features actually denoted concern and worry as he looked down at Tenshi.

"Lilias," he muttered softly, "is over stepping her boundaries."

 _"I'M DOING NO SUCH THING."_ Lilias's voice hissed from deep within Tenshi. _"IF YOU HAD SHOWN UP JUST A LITTLE EARLIER, THE TSVIET BRAT WOULDN'T HAVE COME OUT OF HIDING."_

"And if you would have just been patient for five, more minutes," snarled Sephiroth, "I would have had Valentine and Strife all out of the way. Now, because of your skirmishes and your vile hatred, both have gotten away and Sanctity has been reborn."

Lilias scoffed.        

_"YOU TREAD ON SOFT GROUND YOURSELF, SEPHIROTH. YOU FORGET THAT I HAD TENSHI FIRST. WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT. I ONLY TOLERATE YOU BECAUSE SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU AND YOU FEED US THE ENOURMOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY WE NEED TO EVEN COMPLETE YOUR RIDICULOUS PLAN. YOU KEEP US ALIVE. SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY SHE PULLED YOU FROM THE LIFESTREAM ANYWAY."_

Tenshi shuddered with the effort of supporting the demon's anger as she fell against Sephiroth pitifully. Lilias and Sephiroth were two very, different demons and it was hard keeping them on stable terms with one another. She breathed heavily and shook her head.

_"Please. . .both of you. . .I. . .I can't. . ."_

Sephiroth quickly brought his hands tighter around Tenshi as she lost all control. Her skin was a pallid golden white and her wings hung limply at her back. She was panting against Sephiroth's chest as Sephiroth brushed the hair out of his lover's eyes and hissed vehemently.

"Look at what you've done now, you treacherous wretch." he spat. "She barely has enough strength to stand."

Tenshi's aura grew a stormy pink red as Lilias's form rose out of Tenshi's back threateningly. Tenshi pitifully mewed in Sephiroth's arms as the snaking, snarling form of the demon that had taken residence in her body glared hatefully at the being Sephiroth.

The hateful red black eyes trained themselves on Sephiroth's taunt face as her long, black hair swirled around her. Her horns glistened in sparkles as Tenshi continued to cringe in pain. The clothes Lilias wore gave little coverage to her voluptuous curves as she pointed a razor nail in Sephiroth's direction.

_"IF YOU AREN'T CAREFUL, SEPHIROTH, I WILL BREAK HER RIGHT HERE AND NOW. I WILL TAKE HER WITH ME AND YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN."_

Sephiroth clenched his teeth.

"You would do no such thing, Lilias." he replied heatedly. "You have too much at stake."

Lilias grinned, revealing sharp fanglike teeth.

_"NOT SO MUCH THAT I COULD LOSE IT ALL AND BE PERFECTLY CONTENT. WHAT IS WAITING ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS FOR REVENGE AS LONG AS I HURT YOU AND THIS PLANET WHEN I GO?"_

"Sephiroth. . ." gasped Tenshi through clenched teeth.

Her eyes were cloudy and narrow as she looked at something in the distance.

Sephiroth snarled at Lilias.

"Whatever, you wretch! Just get back inside of her!"

 _"I'M JUST MAKING SURE WE UNDERSTAND ONE ANOTHER, SEPHIROTH."_ Lilias replied with a smirk. _"I WANT YOU TO KNOW I HATE YOU THOROUGHLY."_

"Hate me all you want, but if you want to survive, you'll get back inside of her body." Sephiroth hissed in return. "I know you won't pull out now."

Lilias snarled back and cursed in her demonic tongue, but did as Sephiroth commanded. There was a lot at stake. Unfortunately for Sephiroth and her current host, however, there was a lot more at stake than even _they_ knew about and that was the way Lilias wanted it.

 _JUST A LITTLE LONGER._ _SOON, LILIAS. YOU'LL HAVE IT. JUST AS SOON AS THEY USE THE LIGHT BEARER TO BECOME ONE. . .YOU CAN TAKE **EVERYTHING**._

Tenshi cried out softly as Lilias faded back inside of her and her white aura faintly returned. She clutched Sephiroth's jacket as all of her muscles became unresponsive. The black wing at her back trembled and the white wing crumbled as Tenshi gasped for air. Tremors were shaking her body violently and Sephiroth knew that if he didn't replenish her energy soon, she would die and everything she had done would be for nothing.

"Don't worry, Tenshi." he breathed smoothing her bangs back from her damp forehead. "I have exactly what you need."

Tenshi felt the prodding in Sephiroth's words and she willed her eyes to open.

She gasped as her eyes fell on Tifa's unconscious form lying on the ground behind them.

_"The Light Bearer."_

Sephiroth nodded.

"Everything will be all right, soon."

Tenshi looked up at him with a feeble smile as he lifted her face with his hand. She willed Lilias's dark, sinister noises away as Sephiroth placed his lips against hers and his black wing enveloped them both.

Yes. Soon, it _would_ be all right

 

***

 

As the edge of the Forgotten City and its tainted light grew smaller, Shelke chanced a peek at the man strapped to her back. The loud roaring of Fenrir's engine drowned out mostly everything, but she had heard them---sobs.

Shelke knew not of many tears, but since her ordeal with her older sister and recovering the last 10 years of her life, she had been reacquainted with many of her former emotions. Now, she knew what Cloud Strife cried for.

_It'll be all right, Cloud. As long as you do what she’s asked. You, her, Vincent. . .everyone. . .will be all right._

Shelke turned to face the road again as she sped onward toward Kalm. It was the nearest city now, and she didn't know her way around the Northern Continent well enough to try and look for Vincent and Yuffie with an injured Cloud to contend with. She knew people in Kalm. Reeve was in Kalm. If she could just get Cloud to Reeve. . .

A new determination set itself upon Shelke as she willed the bike to go faster. As the wind whipped around them, Cloud Strife almost noticed nothing. He didn't notice the belts binding him to Shelke, he didn't notice how limp and contorted his left arm was, and he didn't notice the blood flying out behind them from the severe burns on his back.

All Cloud Strife noticed, through narrow eyes, fogged thoughts, and strange emotions was the horrendous aching in his breaking heart. Tears continued to wrench themselves out of his eyes as audible, albeit soft, sobs continued to drift from his parted lips. His face was a maze of fear and loss.

_I let him take her from me. . .and he wasn't even there to do the taking! How. . .? How could I have let her walk away like that?! I promised to protect her! I PROMISED!_

"Tifa. . ." whimpered Cloud closing his eyes and leaning into Shelke's back. ". . .why, Tifa? WHY?!"

Shelke kept a steady gaze on the road as she heard Cloud scream and cry out from behind her.

She knew exactly how he felt.

 

 


	23. Twenty Three

Catch frowned as Ruth shut the door to Denzel and Marlene's room and slowly let go of the handle. The light in the hallway was dim as the two looked at one another.

"Well?"

"They'll be all right." Ruth said softly.

She smiled.

"Chaqui is right, though. You do have the perfect timing, lassie."

Catch shook her head.

"Just dumb luck." she replied standing up straight and going to the back stairs.

She turned around and looked at Ruth.

"I had some business of my own to take care of anyway."

"Is that so?" asked Ruth as she followed Catch down the stairs where Chaquita was busy familiarizing herself behind the bar and humming a tune to herself.

Catch nodded.

"Needed to get something from Cid before he and Barret took off toward the Cosmo Canyon." she said as she took a seat at the bar and crossed her arms on the counter.

"From Cid? What in da bleatin' hell did ye need from that ol' cuss?" asked Ruth as she turned and looked at Catch abruptly.        

"A lance." Catch replied softly. "A better one than I have been using. No offense, Chaquita." she added looking at the Hispanic beauty opening the tin in front of her and taking out a cookie.

Chaquita looked up with a small smile and a shake of her head.

"You did need a better one. The one that I had found was getting old."

"When in da hell did ye start usin' a lance fer fightin'?" Ruth asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought ye and Chaqui were practicin' pistolero shootin'!"

"And we are." Catch said with a smile. "But I had asked Cid if he could teach me how to fight with a lance a few months ago. I figured it would be good to have another skill alongside gunslinging."

Ruth was surprised and Chaquita giggled softly behind her hand.

"Well," Ruth finally said huffily, "that would be explainin' why Cid's been unusually giddy these past couple o' days. He told me he was workin' on a project dat was makin' him prouder than the day he got married."

"My lance. I asked him to make it for me." Catch said with a small frown. "No offense, Ruth, but I needed someone who had experience with that kind of warfare."

"O'please." sighed Ruth taking a bottle of whiskey from behind the counter and pulling up a shot glass. "I coulda made ye a lance, Denny."

"I know you could have, Ruth, but there is something special about this lance. Something I needed Cid's help on, you know?" Catch asked softly.

She frowned again and pushed herself back from the counter. As she made her way to the door, Ruth called out to her.

"Where are ye goin' at this hour, lassie? Ye should be in bed like the rest o' them."

Catch turned around with a small smile.

"You will want to see Cid's handy work, and if I am going to stay here with you guys, someone needs to close up the shop so no one steals our stuff."

"I'll be back there tomorrow." Ruth said after downing a shot of the liquor. "Chaqui and Maria can run the bar. Someone has to keep makin' parts. As fast as that hot shot pilot blows them up, someone will have to meet the demand."

"Well, I still need clothes, and I refuse to sleep there by myself." Catch replied shaking her shirt tails out and grinning. "I'll be fine. I'm not _totally_ unarmed."

Ruth smiled a little as Catch revealed the small, semi-automatic weapon in its holster under her shirt.

"So I see. Aight. Well, be back here in 15, or I'll be comin' after ye."

Catch waved in response and disappeared out the front door.

Chaquita smiled and turned to Ruth as the red head downed another shot.

"Aye, Mama, Denise is a wonderful fighter. She can almost duel wield the lance and her pistolero." she said softly. "Senor Highwind has been working hard on her new weapon. I am excited to see how he finished it."

"I jest wish these kids didn' have ter fight." mumbled Ruth with a deep frown. "Times shouldn' call fer that."

"Si, si, but you know, Mama," Chaquita said putting the lid on her cookies and turning to the Irish woman with another smile, "if we can somehow snag Senor Leonhart, maybe the children won't have to fight so much."

Ruth looked at Chaquita as the chrono trigger shimmered around the younger woman's neck. Ruth sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think that there is any way out o' Denzel, Marlene, and Denise fightn' now." she replied softly. "The most we old folks can do is make sure they don' get killed."

Chaquita sighed a little and nodded as she pulled out a shot glass of her own and poured some whiskey into it.     

It was odd, really. Chaquita could not really remember her mother. She only remembered the fire and the screams of something that had gone horribly wrong. The feeling she had in her heart now was similar to what she had felt then and it secretly terrified her. Ruth was all she had known since the two of them escaped their planet and came to this one.

It seemed suspicious, to be sure, but Ruth never talked about her past much to anyone, even Chaquita. What little of her past she _did_ speak of was to fill Chaquita's mind blanks about her real family. As far as Chaquita was concerned, however, Ruth was her real mother and there was nothing more she wanted from the woman than her love.

 _How_ Ruth had gotten off the Planet in the first place didn't matter to her.

Denise, however, was a different story.

Chaquita sighed again and looked at the whiskey in her glass sullenly before downing it completely. She relished the sting of the bitter liquid at the back of her throat before swallowing it and inhaling abruptly.

The alcohol burned all the way down her throat and into her stomach as she thought about her younger cousin. Her dark, brown eyes looked at the reflective surface of the bar as she pondered Denise's place in all of this madness.

It was quite obvious that Denzel and Marlene were sticking by their parents by allying themselves with their parents' dead friends. However, when the living allied themselves with the deceased, heavy prices were often paid and the young Hispanic was quite sure that neither child knew just how severe the payment could be. Chaquita shifted her weight and leaned onto the counter as she frowned.

Denise _had_ been training hard and with good reason. The task she had chosen to undergo had taken just as much effort to keep hidden as to prepare for. Cid had to make the lance for her for a reason---so it could transcend time, space, and _all_ forms of matter. Guns would be useless in a Stream of life or time. However, a weapon coated in it would _not_ be.

Denise had the hardest task of them all and Chaquita knew that as such, her price would be the highest to pay.

Chaquita lifted her head as Ruth sighed and leaned heavily against the counter beside her. She smiled a little and offered the whiskey bottle to her mother.

Ruth grinned and nodded and the once empty shot became full once more.

The two of them drank silently as the dim lights cast eerie shadows around the bar. The darkness chased the light like a wolf at the heels of its prey. The stalking threat of danger loomed overhead as an odd feeling passed over the two women in the bar.

Chaquita felt it first and glared as she slowly eased herself off of the counter and stood up straight. Her slender, provocative curves moved gracefully even though her muscles were tensed like a cat waiting to pounce. She looked around with baited eyes as Ruth slowly lifted her head with the same, hateful glare.

"Something's wrong."

Both women turned with a start and drew weapons as the door to the bar was thrown open and Catch came tumbling inside.

"Denise!"

Ruth lowered her gun and looked at her niece.

"What in the hell is going on!?"

Catch slammed the door shut and locked it as she breathed heavily. In her hand was a long, elegantly crafted lance made of steel and iridescent silver. The point of the lance was dripping with something black as the materia pieces and lines running through the tip were shining through the muck.

At the base of the six inch, triple point was a cloudy wolf emblem similar to the one found on Tifa's ring and Denzel's broad sword. There was a pink ribbon tied around the shaft of the lance. In her other hand, Catch held the gun from before. Smoke was curling gently from its barrel as the girl tried to catch her breath.

"Denise, what happened?" asked Ruth as she and Chaquita walked over to her.

Chaquita didn't like the feeling in the air as she stared at the door behind Catch.

Catch looked up with a start and shook her head as she stepped away from the door. She dropped the black backpack she had been carrying onto one of the tables as she looked up.

"They are _every_ where, Ruth." she gasped softly.

" _What_ is everywhere, lassie?" asked Ruth putting her hands on Catch's shoulders.

"Heartless."

Chaquita's eyes opened wider as she turned and looked at Ruth.

Ruth sighed and very slowly removed her hands from Catch's shoulders as she stood up straight.

"So, it's begun."

There were several screams from outside as a faint rumbling came from the distance. Ruth looked at Chaquita as Chaquita lifted her weapons again.

Ruth sighed.

"Stay here."

"Are you crazy?!" asked Catch shaking her head. "I am going out there with you!"

"Ye will do as I say." Ruth said with a stern frown. "Ye stay here and make sure nothin' harms Denzel o' Marlene. They are defenseless right now."

"But. . ."

"Denise, jest _do what I say_."

Catch glared and clenched her teeth as Ruth went out the front door. She looked up at Chaquita as the young Hispanic took the chrono trigger and lifted it from her neck.        

Chaquita smiled a little as she looked at the device for a moment before slowly handing it out to Catch.

"If Mama knew what we had been doing behind her back, she would be very upset, chica." she replied softly as Catch holstered her gun behind her and took the chrono trigger in her hand.

Catch looked up at Chaquita and frowned.

"This is my fight, too. That was our arrangement." she said softly. "You mean more to Ruth than I do and you and I both know it. Are the coordinates set?"

"Si. Unless Senor Leonhart has moved or been carried to a different part of the Lifestream." replied Chaquita hearing gunshots in the alley. "But the trigger should take you to the general location of the Gunblade wielder. Remember, Denise, you only have ten minutes to complete your mission."

Catch nodded as she held the trigger and her lance in her hands.

"I got it."

Chaquita nodded and made to leave the bar to help Ruth as Catch called out after her.

"Gracias, Chaquita hermana. . .I love you most. . ."

Chaquita turned and smiled a little as Catch spoke fragmented Spanish.

She bowed her head and lifted her pistols.

"Bring us good backup, eh, Denny?"

"In a heartbeat, Chaqui."

As the Hispanic beauty darted into the street and the door shut behind her, Catch lifted the trigger in her hand. The crystalline surface shimmered as the galaxy moving within its depths rose to the misty surface.

Time transcended faster or slower depending on how far you went away from the trigger source. Various colors of Lifestream flowed through the Universe contained within the device as Catch closed her eyes and took a deep breath. To go into the Universe on a chrono trigger alone was dangerous.

If a Time Guardian or a Guardian from the Lifestream found you, you could be imprisoned, tortured, or even killed. It was taboo to mess with anything dictated by cosmic forces. The fact that a person was caught using an illegal taboo breaking device was worse. The person had to practice dodging from place to place with the trigger in order to avoid the Guardians at all costs.

That’s why ten minutes was the max in any trigger spot. Any time used after that would be ample enough time for a Guardian to locate the trigger's disturbance and destroy it.

Catch looked up as more gunshots rang out through Edge. She glared as she heard the scratching sound of Shadows outside the bar. She lifted her lance in her hand and quickly ran up the back stairs. She opened the door to Denzel and Marlene's room and made sure that the two of them were still safe. The sky had fallen completely dark as the Heartless scurried around the city.

Catch winced and shut the door as she held the glowing chrono trigger in her hand. She looked at Denzel and Marlene's weapons lying beside their respective beds as the children slept. She saw the materia shimmer and react to the weapon in her own hand as she held the trigger up. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends.

_"I am only 16 years old. I don't look it, but I am a miniature adult. I love my friends, and I love my family. I have practiced with the trigger for almost a month. I know what to do, and I know the rules. I asked Cid to make this weapon so that it could break taboos with me. It carries the symbol of a new generation of Strifes, and I am a part of that."_

Catch's thoughts fell silent as she looked at Denzel as he winced in his sleep. The broad sword shimmered as the materia lit up. Catch looked down at the chrono trigger as the glowing started to get brighter. She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply.

_"I know what I have to do. . .what I need to do. Why, then? Why am I so afraid?"_

The materia in her lance shone brightly atop of the weapon as a wind began whipping around her. Her shirt tails flapped wildly as she lifted the chrono trigger up and the light burst free of its capsule. The ribbon tails were flailing as fast as Catch's shirt as she slowly raised her head and opened her eyes while the light slowly engulfed her.

 _"I want to avenge my parents. I want to be forgiven. . .for letting them die, and for them saving me. . ."_  

As the light encased Catch and caused her to vanish, a spray of darkness coated the window to the bedroom, searching for a way inside. It screeched as a bright, white barrier extended up from Marlene's buckler and banished it from the glass. As Catch's gun fell from the air where she had been standing, Aerith's form appeared from beside Marlene's bed and frowned solemnly.

_"Good luck, Denise."_

 


	24. Twenty Four

Catch gasped a little as she was dropped down in an endless world of black dust and traveling, grey flakes. She looked around worriedly for a moment before getting her wits about her and placing the chrono trigger around her neck. The light encasing the device was still bright, but it no longer engulfed her. Catch took her lance in both hands as she took a tentative step forward.

She knew what this place was. Chaquita had told her about it.

Time compression.

It was a world of endless nothingness. Time swam in all sorts of directions looking for a way to right itself. Many people who dared to mess with chrono spells and were unskilled in getting back often died in this in between place. It was easy to feel hopeless in a time compression, and without hope, one is often left to ruin.

Catch calmly walked forward with her lance in tow as she looked around. She had been to this place only a couple of times in the later run-throughs with the chrono trigger. As she got better traveling with the device, Chaquita kept putting closer and closer coordinates in it to take her to where Squall Leonhart was in his planet's Lifestream.

Despite the chrono trigger's excellent construction and cloaking devices, much of the work depended solely on the mental capacity and psychological limit of the person doing the triggering. It was one thing to go through a trigger maneuver by oneself. It was a completely different matter taking someone else _from_ a triggering maneuver.

As she walked, Catch frowned. She stopped and looked up as the purple black sky shifted above her. She immediately sensed the danger and brought her lance up to the ready as the world around her dissipated in a spray of white feathers and flower petals.

Catch gasped and looked around as the sky became a bright blue color and light filled in around her. The ground erupted into a field of flowers as the expanse of the time compression vanished. Catch felt her chest tighten as her breath quickened.

_"Oh. . .oh, God, no! How?! How could they have found me so soon!?"_

Catch retained her poise and kept her lance at the ready as a silvery black orb started moving toward her. As the orb got closer, a humanoid form transformed out of it. The form was female and tall. The long, slender arms extended down the body and one held an equally tall rod with a unique, Shamanic symbol on top of it.

The figure's long, black hair was streaked with silver and it's uncanny, purple eyes were warm despite the outwardly threatening appearance. The figure wore a simple, sleeveless gown of silver and when she moved, the dress moved like liquid mercury.

Her skin was a milky, silvery white and the wind never seemed to touch her as she came to a stop in front of Catch. She looked down at the human with a humored smile as she held her staff out from her side.

_"Well, well. . .I never would have thought a child was using a chrono trigger."_

The figure's voice was metallic and hollow as she spoke, but the words were not threatening and she made no move to attack.

Catch frowned, but lowered her lance. She knew that the being was a Guardian and that fighting or disrespecting her would be pointless. She had been caught.

"I'm. . .I'm not a kid. I'm human, but not a kid."

The figure laughed heartily and closed her eyes for a moment.

_"And brave. What a strong will you have. Have you been the one returning here for the past few weeks?"_

Catch nodded.

"I'm here for something very important."

_"Are you now?"_ asked the figure opening her eyes with an amused smile. _"What, may I ask?"_

"I am trying to find Squall Leonhart." replied Catch as she continued to remain calm. "My planet. . .needs him."

_"Does it? Hmm. You know, I was having difficulty finding you."_ the figure said looking down at Catch. _"I first noticed your presence two weeks ago, but your signal always disappeared as soon as I caught wind of you. You are well skilled."_

"The trigger was well made, ma'am." Catch said looking down at the device around her neck. "My aunt made it. She wanted to try and undo the damage done to our planet by a company there."

_"Oh? So you aren't even from this planet. Interesting."_

"The being named JENOVA crashed onto my planet, ma'am." Catch said looking up. "Since then, the SOLDIER Sephiroth has been regenerating himself and causing havoc. Because of a stint where Time and Life collided, some of my planet's warriors were taken to a place called Radiant Garden where they lived alternate lives. . .including Sephiroth.

“But on this last crusade through Time, Sephiroth brought something back with him to my planet. With that came drastic consequences and now my planet needs another warrior to help fight the Heartless that have appeared there."

_"Where is your own hero?"_

"He went after Sephiroth's gift to us." Catch responded spitefully. "The second worst calamity my planet has seen---the Demon Angel."

The being's eyes darkened as she sighed and closed them. Her staff shimmered as the symbol in it lit up. There were soft cries in the air as the space around them contorted. Catch looked around with worry as it began disappearing. She returned her eyes to the figure as the figure spoke.

_"I am the Guardian Uluna. My place is in the Timestream surrounding the planet of the warrior of which you speak. His planet is not destroyed, merely cloaked in a darkness my brethren and I cannot break."_ the figure said softly.

_"The event to which you are referring has been deemed The Demon Angel Crisis. We have been trying to figure out how Sephiroth used her to manipulate the Time and Lifestreams of Radiant Garden where this all started. The converging of Time and Life was never supposed to occur._

_“There was a lapse from the Guardian of Time. Somehow His power was interrupted, and His counterpart, the Guardian of Life, was injured in the process of restoring order. From there, the streams converged, and created several, alternate streams._

_"Eventually, we got the streams separated, but the events that stemmed from them could only be covered up or erased. They could not be eradicated. Your One Winged Angel is the main cause of the turmoil going on right now._

_“The Demon Angel pulled him from the Lifestream of Radiant Garden and caused that world to spiral. Her force was keeping the alternate streams at bay. Because of Sephiroth and Tenshi’s union, the streams are trying to become one again. This is the reason for Heartless and demons appearing on your planet, child."_

"I am Denise. . .called Catch." Catch replied softly.

She shook her head and lowered her lance.

"Union? What union?"

_"Consummation, Denise called Catch."_ Uluna replied gravely. _"She let him use her body as a transport out of the Lifestream, but we are not sure how, given Tenshi's state. She was in no mental condition to remove even HERself from that stream._

_“It must have been Sephiroth's state of mind, but he would have had to have appealed to the angel side of Tenshi. This is why my brethren and I have been baffled beyond reason. The two of them have been going through streams and stealing the Guardian crystals from our staffs trying to stop us from stopping THEM."_

Catch shuddered at the thought of anyone wanting to 'consummate' with the likes of Sephiroth and looked up at Uluna.

"Tenshi? Is that the Demon Angel's real name?"

Uluna nodded.

_"It was the Guardian name bestowed upon her at birth."_

"Wait, hold the phone." replied Catch shaking her head. "You mean, the Demon Angel is a _Guardian_?!"

_"Yes. To guard any Time or Life stream, one must be a Guardian and possess a Guardian crystal of a Time or Life denomination."_

Catch took this in and shook her head once more.

"I can see how this has been driving you guys nuts." she said softly as she looked up at Uluna. "Sephiroth's been using Tenshi's Guardian crystal to gain access to other streams."

Uluna nodded.

_"And if the Crisis has extended so far into YOUR planet, then Sephiroth has been using Tenshi for far worse means. We are running out of time and power to stop him."_

"What do you mean?" Catch asked.

_"As Sephiroth skips from planet to planet, world to world, infecting Time and Life streams, my brethren and I are weakened and/or destroyed."_ replied Uluna frowning. _"My brethren and I fear that Sephiroth is trying to converge ALL of the streams back into one again, like they were when Time and Life were created. Doing so would create mass chaos and destruction. From this would raise the end of the Universe as we have known it, and a new Order would begin."_

"What!?" cried Catch. "Can't your Ultimate Guardians or whatever stop it!?"

_"They have been trying, but They have not been able to fully recover from Their ordeal with the alternate streams."_ Uluna said softly. _"Right now, They are depending on me and my brethren to save them."_

Catch sighed and looked down.

"Then Cloud, Tifa, and the others. . .they are in great danger." she said softly.

_"Your warriors? They are in trouble?"_

Catch looked up at Uluna with pain in her eyes.

"Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi went up to the Northern Continent, where the Demon Angel was supposedly hiding. Aerith feels they are in grave, grave danger."

_"Aerith is on your side?"_

"She started on our side." replied Catch nodding. "How she ended up in the convergence of Time and Life was a whack job on her friends, too. They were shocked."

Uluna sighed and looked up at the changing sky as her staff shimmered.

_"They would be. Aerith and her counterpart have achieved a semi-Guardian status. One cannot be a Guardian without being born into it or possessing a crystal. However, Aerith and Zack have provided more help than most souls in any Life or Time stream. They are taking great risks, I know. If the Universe survives, they will be well rewarded."_

"Please, Uluna, I know I broke the rules, but Sephiroth and Tenshi are out there breaking many more." Catch said softly. "I. . .I will do anything. . .anything you want. . .just, please, let me borrow Squall Leonhart. If his planet cannot be harmed, and cannot be taken, there must be a reason he was strong enough to break free of the planet's darkness.

“Maybe he was destined for this. Maybe _all_ of the ones caught up in the Time Life Crisis were destined to finish a battle that started between light and dark. And. . .and if that is the case, then maybe I could find the others that Aerith spoke of to everyone! She kept crying over someone named Sora. Please, Uluna. . .I just want to save my home. Fighting took it from me once; I don't want it to happen again."

Uluna was silent for a moment as the time compression started to come back into focus. She looked down for a second before raising her face to the sky and closing her eyes. Catch gasped a little as Uluna opened her lips and a brilliant, glowing beam extended from them, into the purple sky.

A glorious chorus of a voice erupted from Uluna's throat as the Guardian was encased in a silver light. From the light appeared a weapon unlike Catch had ever seen. It resembled an oversized key with many sharp, detailed teeth. The handle of the weapon shimmered as a keychain hung off of the end. Uluna's voice abruptly cut off as she took the weapon in her other hand and the light died.

The weapon was half of her length as she looked at Catch with dark, narrowed eyes. They flashed as she spoke in an even eerier, metallic voice.

_"The weapon you see is called the Keyblade. It's wielder is the boy Sora. . .the KEYBLADE MASTER."_

Catch shielded her eyes as a bright spray of light and wind shot up from behind Uluna and raced forward. The noise was unbearable as Catch knelt down and covered her ears. She winced and looked up as Uluna's eyes were flashing a menacing purple.

The Guardian, sensing something, turned around and threw the weapon called a "Keyblade" up into the air. From the whirlwind of noise and light appeared a hand. The hand firmly grasped the hilt of the weapon and took a complete form as the light fused to various parts on his body. The wind and dust settled as a pair of thick, yellow boots hit the ground.

Uluna's eyes returned to normal and Catch reopened one of her eyes tentatively. Upon doing so, she gasped softly.

"Whoa."

The boy about her age looked down at her with the Keyblade in his hand. He looked at her about as inquisitively as she was looking at him. He smiled a little through his messy, brown hair and extended his gloved hand.

"Need some help?"

Catch leaned against her lance and took the boy's hand as he helped her back to her feet.

"Thanks." she stammered with a small smile. "Some entrance you got there."

The boy returned the smile and shook his head.

"I should be used to it, myself, but the Keyblade surprises even the Master, sometimes." he replied softly.

He turned and looked at Uluna with a small nod before looking back at Catch.

"I'm Sora."

"Catch." replied Catch looking closely at the weapon in the boy's hand.

She shook her head and looked at him.

"You were the one Aerith was talking about."

"Aerith? You know her?" asked Sora hopefully.

Catch nodded.

"She died saving our world the first time." she replied softly. "She's just a spirit in the Lifestream."

She felt bad as she watched Sora's face contort in a pain that looked like the onset of tears.

"But. . .but it's okay! She's always around, and right now she has been helping a friend of mine." Catch said quickly with a reassuring smile.

She nodded.

"She's still the best."

This picked up Sora's spirits a little as Uluna walked up to them.

_"You are very skilled, Denise called Catch. You have wisdom far beyond your years. By the order of the Guardians, I have called the Keyblade and its wielder here. He has known of the danger for some time. The King that sent him on his first journey warned him of this looming threat."_

Catch looked at Sora for verification to which the boy nodded curtly. Catch accepted this and looked at Uluna.

"What about Squall, Uluna?"

_"Time compression has had an adverse effect on him. I am unable to bring forth his presence to this location."_ replied Uluna frowning and looking around. _"However, your chrono trigger has not used any of its energy. If you can find him before the ten minutes on your trigger runs out, you are free to claim his services."_

Catch looked around the time compression with worry. She had trained for this, but she hadn't expected it to be quite so hard. She frowned and looked up as Uluna spoke again.

_"Another thing, Denise called Catch. When the time comes, whether the Universe falls short or rises victorious, you must sacrifice the chrono trigger and something of equal value to get Squall Leonhart and Sora back to their own worlds."_

"What? Even if I fail?" asked Catch with a start.

Uluna nodded.

_"They do not belong in your world, just as Sephiroth did not belong in theirs."_

"But that wasn't _my_ fault!" Catch cried vainly.

Seeing as though Uluna was not going to budge, Catch sighed and looked up at her lance before turning her gaze back to Uluna.

"I understand. I will make sure Sora and Squall get back home."

_"Their loved ones are there. . .just as yours are in your OWN Lifestream."_ Uluna replied gently.

She smiled a little.

_"Even if Sephiroth and Tenshi succeed in destroying everything, and all of the streams meld, it may be possible for the warriors and heroes to stop them from their own, respective streams. . .even in death. Do you understand that better, Denise called Catch?"_

Catch did, in fact, understand that better. She looked down as she thought of her parents in the Lifestream of her own planet and realized that it was no longer simply about winning or losing. It was about putting a stop to Sephiroth's madness once and for all. Even if that meant dying to do it, that was what the Life and Time streams were going to have to do.

Catch smiled with a nod.

"Yeah. I got it."

_"Are you sure you can handle this responsibility?"_ Uluna asked carefully.

She frowned as her staff shimmered.

_"If you do not find Squall Leonhart, or get out before time runs out on your trigger, I will have no choice but to eliminate you as a Time Guardian."_

Catch grinned as she took up her lance and looked over at Sora.     

"I've been training for this. I've made it this far without letting you get to me, Guardian Uluna. I'll take my chances, especially if I am going to die anyway."

Uluna smiled as she returned to her orb like form and vanished.

_"That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Good luck, Denise called Catch. . .Keyblade Master. . ."_

The time compression was back full force as the chrono trigger around Catch's neck started shimmering and ticking down. She hadn't even noticed that it had stopped while Uluna was talking to her. Catch frowned and looked at Sora.

"Ever dealt with one of these?"

Sora shook his head.

"Something similar, but never like this, and definitely not with a time limit."

"Well, I will have to trust my mental clarity on this one." Catch replied as she started walking. "Come on."

The two of them started walking in the large expanse of nothing as the trigger continued to shimmer.

"What is that thing, anyway?" asked Sora with a small frown. "A stopwatch or something?"

"Not exactly." Catch said as the wind whipped around them. "It is called a chrono trigger. It allows humans or whatever to break certain taboos in Time and Life streams so they can change things with little to no consequences. Though, technically, I should have been vaporized by Uluna because as a Guardian, it is her job to bust people using illegal triggers. However, given the circumstances the Universe is in, I can see how she could bend the rules just a little bit."

"Oh. So that whole, ten minutes thing is the amount of time you would normally have before a Guardian caught wind of you." said Sora with a small nod.

"Yeah! You catch on quick! That will come in handy, you know." Catch said as the trigger started to get dimmer.

She was starting to worry, but she pushed it to the back of her mind and stayed focused on the coordinates that Chaquita had given her. As more time disappeared from the trigger and Catch felt the force of Uluna at her back, Catch felt something else dash through her veins.

Sora must have felt it, too, because he turned and looked at her.

"Squall!"

"You felt it, too?" asked Catch.

Sora nodded.

"Come on!" Catch said as she began running. "We are running out of time!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could as they heard the rushing of wind behind them. The chrono trigger got dangerously dim as the two teens came across a plateau of land different from all of the others.

"THERE!"

Catch followed Sora's finger to the black pile of body lying on the ground a few yards in front of them. She gasped as the trigger started beeping 

"We have to hurry."

The two of them moved over to the unconscious Gunblade wielder and gasped as darkness started to overtake the time compression. Catch looked up at the sky with a sickening feeling in her gut as Uluna's eyes appeared in the clouds there. Catch quickly activated the chrono trigger and threw her lance up with one hand and took Sora's hand in her other.

"GRAB HOLD OF SQUALL, AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO _NOT_ LET GO!" she yelled as the wind picked up and a screech filled the air.

Sora did what he was told, and as a crash of lightning came from the sky, the trio of warriors was engulfed in a whirlwind of pearly light and was gone. As the lightning dissipated and the time compression vanished, Uluna's eyes closed as a pair of lips appeared from the darkness.

_"Well done, Denise called Catch. Well done."_

 


	25. Twenty Five

_The air was frigid. Vincent couldn't explain the sudden rush of fear in his veins as the expanse of inky darkness covered his pale body. Visions and strikes of pain came to him in flashes of memory as Hojo's face faded in and out of his mind._

_He resisted the urge to cringe as his arm started to ache profusely. His body wearily protested movement as a bright flash of light tore through the darkness causing Vincent to throw his arm up against his eyes._

Let go, Vincent. You have to let go.

_Vincent painfully lowered his arm as the bright twinkle of mako crystals suddenly filled the expanse of his sore, red retinas. He frowned as Lucrecia's normally inactive form suddenly moved and a very faint outline of it tore itself from its crystal chamber and started walking across the clear pool surrounding it. Vincent painfully winced as the Protomateria activated within his chest and started to burn. He fell to his knees as Lucrecia drew closer to him._

Lucrecia.

_Lucrecia stood over Vincent with pain in her normally clear eyes. She shook her head and slowly extended her arm to something in the darkness growing in her cave._

You have to let go, Vincent.

I don't. . .I don't understand!

_Lucrecia pointed to a bright blue orb suspended in the darkness of her cave. The darkness swallowed the cave until all that caused the dark to part was the bright, blue glow from the orb in front of them._

_Vincent watched with bated eyes as the pain became nearly unbearable. As the blue orb drew closer, his eyes widened and he felt a strong tug at his heart as he saw Yuffie's body lying inside of it._

_He shook his head as the form he could only assume was Sanctity raised out of the blue orb with an icy cold eye. Her right eye was scarred shut and her headdress, similar to Chaos' only blue, jingled with several strands of crystal beads dangling from it._

_Her intricate dress of zigzag slits and openings provided enough protective covering from prying eyes, but left her open for attack. However, the large, metallic gauntlet, similar to Vincent's own, shone menacingly in the blue silver light. On her right arm rested a two pronged claw dripping with a blue substance. From the creature's back beat two, leathery, blue wings that shimmered like icicles._

_Vincent shook his head._

_Vincent clutched his chest as Sanctity opened her mouth and out poured the most heart wrenching cry he had ever heard. It sounded almost painful. If the creature was speaking words, he could not understand them. He felt Chaos' familiar hands take his head firmly between them._

Lissssssten, Vinccccccent Valentine.

_Sanctity, having heard the scratchy, hissy voice from behind Vincent, suddenly shut her mouth and tilted her head to the side. From within the orb, Yuffie shuddered and began to cry out. Vincent had to resist the urge to move forward as he felt Chaos' grip firmly against the sides of his face._

Don't worry, Vincent. Sanctity will not hurt her. Listen. You must let go.

_Lucrecia was speaking again, but Vincent couldn't turn to her as he felt Sanctity looking at him with her one, frigid eye._

_The gunslinger winced._

_Again, Sanctity opened her mouth, but instead of an ear shattering scream, a soft, passive voice filled Vincent's mind._

You. You were the one Chaos bonded with, are you not?

_Vincent wasn't sure what to do or how to respond as he looked at the being with pain. The Protomateria was the same fiery color it had been in the Forgotten City as he shook his head, not understanding._

_Again, he felt Chaos move his hands, this time to his throat._

Speak, Vincent. She asked you a question.

_Sanctity tilted her head again upon hearing the voice._

_Vincent noted that she seemed confused. It was then he realized that he was the only one who could feel, see, and understand Chaos at the present moment. Sanctity sensed him, but for some reason, did not know where he was._

_He clutched his chest tighter and nodded._

I am.

_His own voice sounded foreign and far away as it filled with some sort of hidden, demonic tone._

_This was what his voice had sounded like when he was transformed into Chaos._

_Sanctity's appearance changed profusely and a small, relieved smile played on her lips._

You are him.

_Vincent felt Chaos move his hands again and knew that something important was supposed to happen, he just didn't know what. He painfully continued to clutch his chest as the Protomateria still shone a violent color. Yuffie's cries were getting louder as Vincent painfully tried to still the aching in his heart._

Yuffie. . .

_Chaos must have been helping, for Sanctity turned and looked down at Yuffie in the blue orb. Apparently alarmed, the figure moved through the surface of the orb and gently took Yuffie's body in her arms._

_Vincent lifted his head and watched with a bit of amazement as Sanctity gently started whispering words and stroking Yuffie's face. Yuffie's cries slowly diminished until they were merely whimpers. Sanctity seemed to reflect upon herself as she held Yuffie closer._

She needs your help, Vincent.

_Vincent felt Chaos relinquish his hold over him as the gunslinger turned to look at Lucrecia._

My help?

_Lucrecia turned to look at Vincent with the saddest eyes he could ever remember seeing in her pretty face._

_She nodded._

My son. . .he is alive. . .and if he is not stopped, he will destroy everything all of you fought for. . .you must stop him, Vincent. The appearance of Sanctity signifies a greater struggle. I miscalculated more than Chaos when I infused you with him. I am so sorry, Vincent. But I have put you in an irreparable situation.

_Vincent felt like glaring as bitter grudges rose within him. The pain from Hojo's experiments suddenly became vivid in his veins as he trembled. He felt his prior demons strike ominous chords within him with a sudden upwelling of protest. He winced and fell to the palms of his hands as he gasped for breath._

What. . .what are you. . .talking about!?

_Sanctity turned to face Vincent sadly and the ear piercing scream filled his ears again. Soon, Yuffie was crying, and Vincent, himself was screaming._

I'm so sorry, Vincent. . .sorry you had to choose this fate. . .

_As the world went completely dark and Yuffie's image faded from him, Vincent fell onto his side and heard Lucrecia's voice echoing at the back of his mind as he heard frantic Wutainese and the clanging of something in the forefront of his mind._

. . .so sorry. . .

 

 


	26. Twenty Six

_"Dammit, Fen, let go. You don't have opposable thumbs anymore and I am capable of fixing it myself."_

_"Don't give me that tone of voice. . .I was not! You are ridiculous sometimes, Fen. Let it alone. I don't think he'll mind. . .he won't have a choice. Oh, please, I've seen worse._

_"No, that **wasn't** an insult. . .he's what?"_

Vincent wearily opened his eyes as a pain throbbed dully at the back of his skull. He winced and raised a hand to his chest where the Protomateria shimmered faintly. It was then the gunslinger noticed that his hand was bare.

His eyes widened and he looked underneath the large, fur pelt on top of his body and noted that all of his clothes, including his gauntlet, had been removed. His eyes narrowed as the crimson spheres gazed at all of the long, deep scars and crevices in his body as a result of Hojo's experimentation.

He frowned a little and drew his hand back. He had not wished for _any_ one to see those scars.

"Oh, there, Vincent. . .are you awake?"

Vincent moved his eyes to a voice calling out to him from somewhere above him. The dim, weak light he could only assume was firelight gave little aid in discerning who the voice belonged to as Vincent searched. He gasped a little as the same wolf from the mountains appeared above him, his yellow green eyes gleaming.

_"You're lucky. Chaos has been tonight's main entertainment, and it took us 30 minutes to pry Lady Kisaragi out of your arms."_

Vincent tried not to look astonished as he heard a voice that was soft and male at the back of his mind.

Did the wolf just _speak_ to him?

"Don't mind FenFen, Vincent. He just likes to be intimidating to new visitors. . .especially an interesting one like yourself."

Vincent looked past the wolf called FenFen to a figure that raised herself from a rocking chair by the fireside. A memory tugged at Vincent's mind as the woman stepped into his eyesight and smiled down at him.

He followed her body as she knelt down and petted FenFen with one hand and held Vincent's gauntlet with the other. She shook her head and caused a long, black braid to fall over her shoulder. Ribbons and ornaments made from shells fell down around one side of her face as her violet eyes shimmered. Her skin was pale and smooth and she wore a warm, fur overcoat and boots. She looked down at Vincent with a nod.

"Do I look familiar, Vincent Valentine?"

"Rosie. . .is that you?"

The woman's smile broadened and she looked at FenFen with a laugh.

"See? I told you he would remember me!"

_"Lucky guess."_

The woman rolled her eyes as the wolf responded indifferently and looked down at Vincent with firm eyes.

"Don't mind Fen. He's a little crabby because he had to haul you up here himself." the woman responded with a small smile. "I am Rosie, yes. You remember where you and I met?"

Vincent closed his eyes with a small smile.

"Wutai. . .a long, long time ago." he replied softly. "We. . .we grew up together."

"Well, I was your babysitter if I remember correctly, but that answer will suffice. You seem to have your mind intact." Rosie replied as she stood up. "That's good news."

Vincent winced as he narrowly opened his eyes once more.

"Where. . .where am I?"

"A cave up North." Rosie responded from the fireside. "Fen and I live here. We stay out of everyone's business and they stay out of ours. Plus, we help Icicle Inn by keeping travelers away from these parts."

"A slow job, I'm sure." Vincent replied with a small smile.

"You'd be surprised." Rosie countered as she turned back to him.

She held out his gauntlet with a chiding smile.

"How long has it been since you've removed this thing?"

Vincent frowned and reached for his left arm with his right. He was surprised as he felt a sharp pain shoot up into his shoulder and neck. He looked under the blankets again and gasped softly as he noted the raw, red flesh of his left arm.

The wounds that Hojo had embedded in his skin years ago were angry, swollen scars against the hot skin. Vincent turned his arm over and noted a deep puncture wound on the top of his forearm with a bit of surprise.

"I thought you might not have noticed the damage sustained to this thing." Rosie continued as she set the gauntlet aside with a nod. "You are lucky that infection hasn't spread to other parts of your body, Vincent. The wound must not be very old."

"I don't. . .I don't even remember when I was struck." Vincent replied softly.

He turned to look at Rosie.

"You took the liberty of removing it and the rest of my clothes, though, I see."

"It wasn't anything I hadn't seen before, Vincent." Rosie said coming back to his side with a bowl of steaming water and several bandages. "Besides, your clothes were soaking wet. If you didn't die from infection, you were going to die of cold. I couldn't let _that_ happen, could I?"

Vincent was silent as Rosie gently pulled the pelt off of his body and lifted his left arm. He winced as she ran her fingers over the extent of the wounded forearm and began cleansing the wound.

"I am sorry, Vincent, but it's for your own good." Rosie said softly as she worked.

Vincent frowned as the Protomateria flickered. He brought his right hand back to his chest as he looked at all of the ropes strung up between the cavern walls and the fur pelts lining the stone. The firelight played along the ceiling of the rotunda as Vincent's eyes narrowed.

"Yuffie. . .where's. . .where's Yuffie?"

Rosie looked down at Vincent as his voice painfully breathed the words. She looked over at FenFen who promptly stood up and moved over to her other side.

_"She is safe, Vincent. There was an interaction between a materia in her arm and one in your chest that was beginning to cause an undesired reaction. We had to remove her from your presence in order to cease the interaction. I do believe, however, that there will be some much needed action to remedy her current state."_

Vincent's eyes, which had travelled the expanse of the fur lined floor to see Yuffie's prone, unconscious form on the other side of the cave, suddenly moved back to FenFen's yellow green ones with a small glare.

"Current state?"

FenFen lowered himself on his front paws and frowned as well as any wolf could.

_"The coming of Sanctity in response to her long search for her lover, Chaos. Together to complete the Holy Omega Trinity. To bring about a universal change like no other. Sanctity only finds her lover once every three millennia. The fact that she has re-appeared here is a signal that you are destined to be intertwined with Chaos._

_“A troublesome fact this is, because you no longer carry the demon Chaos in your body. His presence is nothing but a shadow. Therefore, the fallen angel known as Sanctity has no one to save. If the piece that joins her to her lover is not found and placed within the growing hole in her heart, she will die, taking her host and the last hope of the universe with her."_

Vincent turned back to Yuffie as his dream came back to him. He winced as he saw the magic radiating from the materia in Yuffie's shoulder. He clenched his eyes shut entirely as he saw the blue black wisps of smoke from a growing hole in Yuffie's chest, similar to the location where his Protomateria was located.

No. He didn't want this fate for Yuffie. He didn't want his life for her.

"Vincent, there is no turning away from what must be done now." Rosie said softly as she started bandaging Vincent's arm with a small frown. "The Lady Kisaragi is naturally the one you love and wish to spare the pain that you have experienced, but that love is re-enforced by Sanctity's appearance at the ninja's side.

“Sanctity is your sign that you becoming Chaos was for a purpose. It wasn't because of what turned you into the human you are that made Chaos perfect for your body. It was the fact that you would lead Chaos to the one he has so desperately sought for many years."

Vincent opened his eyes and looked at Rosie with pain.

"How do you know. . .about Chaos. . .and Sanctity. . .?"

FenFen frowned.

_"I don't talk without reason, Vincent. I was once human, as well. But there is something quite interesting in beasts as opposed to humans. Beasts have a primal nature to them. They often act on instinct and predation alone without thought to what lies ahead._

_They CAN be careful and often have a keener sense of the Planet and Her ways. We are in tune with the spirits of ALL creatures. Humans kill for no reason. They are not predators for purpose. Only to destroy. It is about power, not survival. Humans often think both words mean the same. Humans become careless with it. Thus, humans tend to overlook the most important details."_

"What Fen is trying to say, Vincent, is that the pack he runs with is a common mainstay in the Forgotten City." Rosie explained as she saw Vincent tire readily of FenFen's words. "Their den happens to be where the legend of Sanctity was never found or removed from the ruins, though any who were fluent in the language of the Cetra could readily find evidence of Sanctity's existence.

“Your father, Vincent, was probably very well aware of a force other than Omega that balanced Chaos. FenFen is saying that the legends that are written there describe an event unlike any other. The fact that Deepground got so close is reason enough to believe that the time is upon the Planet once again."

Vincent looked up at Rosie as she finished bandaging his arm and sat back from him. He painfully winced and shook his head.

This wasn't making any sense.

He gasped as FenFen quickly put a paw on his chest and the Protomateria reacted within his body. Vincent winced again and looked up at the wolf as he spoke.

_"The coming of a new era. The day when the Planets of ALL universes and streams come together to rid the cosmos of the evil and destruction wrought upon their soils. The day the streams converge and every soul, living and dead, comes together to fight back in the name of righteousness and godliness._

_“When peons are gods and gods are peons._

_“The coming of Sanctity is only the Second Sign. The First Sign was the coming of that blasphemous Lilias in the form of a demon angel. The Third Sign will appear if Sephiroth and Tenshi do with the Light Bearer what I think they are going to do. Sanctity's Awakening has already taken place. You are Sanctity's only connection to Chaos._

_“Surely she has tried to speak with you. Surely the Messenger has already come to you in a form known to you. I heard you crying out a name in your sleep. You must make a decision, Vincent Valentine. Yes, you disposed of Chaos back into the planet with Omega shortly after, but Chaos is what you need to fight in the battle to come._

_"Chaos and Sanctity are not just names of destruction and calm. Together they are a balance that is the leading, striking force in this war. You and Yuffie must lead the attack. That is the Awakening. That is the TRUE Reunion. The reunion of Chaos and Sanctity._

_“JENOVA was wise in choosing this planet. She knew of the possibility and the odds of both materia known for creating Chaos and Sanctity to be here. It is by odds only. The sins wrought by Chaos and Sanctity in their former lives are what caused their forms to resemble what they are now._

_"You are the Sinner in Chaos. Chaos is the Sinner within you. Sanctity is the lover torn from love only by a cruel fate of the gods that spited her for choosing a demon over the powers of Heaven. Doomed to roam forever searching for the one she loves, Sanctity will soar forever until reunited with the one who harbors Chaos in human form. Once found, Sanctity will Awaken in the host of Chaos' lover._

_“In this case, Yuffie Kisaragi._

_“But, you need to harbor Chaos for everything to work. Without Chaos present at the closing of the third millennia, Sanctity will start a counteractive measure to her nature and destroy her host and herself. Without the balance of Sanctity, without feeling her presence, Chaos will unleash his true fury. . .the fury of a broken heart._

_“He will destroy more than Omega ever could alone, simply because his true form will have been released upon the Universe. Unlike Omega alone, Chaos and Sanctity, together, will use Omega as the vessel to destroy the Universe._

_"It wasn't the Planet JENOVA was after. Her stupid puppet, Sephiroth, never knew what the hell he was doing. He still doesn't. JENOVA was after the beings of Chaos and Sanctity._

_“Now, though JENOVA is gone, there are still ways for her to work her way through the remains of this planet's people. Sephiroth is still a powerful foe, but he does not stand a chance if the beings destined for Chaos and Sanctity are properly equipped to battle. Even if Lilias does what I anticipate she is going to do, Chaos and Sanctity will have the power to stop her._

_"Do you understand, Vincent Valentine? Do you realize what you must do?"_

Vincent was silent as FenFen continued to stare down at him. He felt the animal's claws through the pelt as he turned his head to look at Yuffie across the cavern floor. He winced as he heard her cry softly. He could feel her pain radiating through him as the Protomateria burned inside of him.

_"I'm. . .I'm so sorry, Vincent. . .I have left you in an irreparable situation. . ."_

_"Lucrecia. . .what. . .what have you. . ."_

Vincent closed his eyes as a presence he had not felt in almost a year started to creep over him. He felt Chaos' dark tendrils reach out for him as the pain in his body died down. He felt his consciousness slipping away from him again as the demon's face became clear in his own.

The golden yellow eyes stared at him as long, red black strands of hair cascaded down into and around the demon's face. His skin was pale white and illuminated in places with blue and red materia lines. A large, white tunic shirt hung loosely around the demon's body as the large, red wings of a demon spread out behind him.

Chaos extended a long, red nailed hand out to him as the wind from behind the demon suddenly knocked the consciousness back into the gunslinger.

_"Find the piece that completes her, Vincent Valentine. . .help me save Sanctity, to save YOUR lover."_

Vincent gasped heavily as his eyes came open. He trembled on the ground as Rosie gently pushed FenFen out of the way and hovered over him. Her concerned, violet eyes looked down at him as she pressed her hand against his forehead.

Rosie muttered something in Wutainese and a bright, green glow enveloped her hand. In a few seconds, Vincent had calmed and his eyes had cleared as he looked up at Rosie with pain.

Rosie sighed softly and shook her head with a small smile.

"It will be hard for you, too, Vincent." she said softly. "But I know you can handle it."

Vincent winced and shook his head.

"I. . .I don't understand. . ." he whispered. "How. . .did you know. . .about me. . .?"

"Shinra left a lot of unfinished business in Midgar." Rosie replied softly. "When Wutai and Shinra went to war, and you never came back, I feared the worst, so I went to check up on you. I found out you were a Turk. Can't say I had much respect for you at that moment, but then I realized that you were guarding a very important Shinra scientist and that you probably had no idea Wutai had even been attacked.

“Nearly everything was destroyed. When I had heard of your termination from the Turks not long after the incident. . .I put two and two together.

"I dug up data on you. . .found out about Professor Hojo's human experiments. . .I knew about you being one with Chaos from records left lying around. When you were investigating Deepground at the Shinra Manor later, I was the one sneaking around after you.

”You were like a brother to me, Vincent. Family doesn't abandon family. I couldn't believe that you had died. I searched everywhere. . .but no one knew anything. When Midgar fell, I still kept looking. . .even after I met Fen, here.

“Kinda funny, huh? I told you I'd never marry and leave the village. . .and here I have done both things readily. Hmm. . .seems I still can't keep a promise.

"Anyway, I finally found something a few years after your supposed "death" in a journal someone had discarded carelessly. I was a pretty good thief in my younger days and I got a lot of information that no civilian should have ever gotten.

“Regardless, I figured out what had happened to you. . .though, Shinra Manor was still very much occupied and your location was nearly impossible to get to. . ."

"Nearly?" Vincent asked softly.

Rosie smiled and nodded.

"Nearly. I managed to get to the room where you were supposedly locked up, but. . .I couldn't get in. I couldn't have even tried. There was only one way in. . .and I didn't have it. . .but from that day on, whenever I could, I would leave flowers right by the door. Bet it pissed Shinra off real good, someone leaving flowers for an experiment supposedly no one knew about. Hah. . .I was as ornery then as I am now, I suppose."

"You left. . .flowers. . .for me?" Vincent asked with soft, pain stricken eyes. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Vincent Valentine." Rosie said softly. "You are the only 'family' I have left. Our Wutai is gone, Vincent. When you left, I actually cried. I never cried when my mother died, and I didn't even cry when my father passed away several years ago. But the day you paraded out of Wutai in all of your 14 year old glory, was the day I cried for hours. Can you imagine that, Vincent? Can you imagine Raging Rosie crying over something she often cursed at every, single day?"

Vincent smiled a little and shook his head.

"No." he breathed. "I can't."

"Well, believe it." Rosie said with a laugh. "I didn't know what to do with myself. . .and when the war came years later. . .and you stopped supporting what was left of your family in Wutai. . .I feared that you had been killed or lost. I went looking for you because that is what people do when they love and care about someone that much. They sacrifice themselves for the better of that other person.

“It seems corny, and perhaps it is, but that is the nature of the human heart. Fickle and cruel as it is, the heart never leads us down a path that cannot teach us a lesson somehow. Your heart led you to a Lucrecia Crescent. You died trying to protect her from her own destiny. That is love no matter how you spin it. . .but it wasn't true love, Vincent. True love is shared by BOTH people involved.

"In dying for Lucrecia, you offered yourself up to your OWN destiny. . ."

Vincent looked up at Rosie as she placed her hand over the Protomateria in his body. He felt something stir within him as the woman smiled down at him.

". . .you gave yourself to who you are. . .Chaos. . .and in doing so, you fought a hard battle that you had little choice in. Yes, what Hojo did was despicable, but that is the type of man Hojo was. You didn't die for him, you didn't suffer for him. You suffered for someone you loved and cherished.

“The only sin you burden yourself with is one that was not a sin at all. Sephiroth's birth was inevitable. Better in the hands of a skilled woman than a maniacal madman. Lucrecia could have done worse, Vincent. Trust me. Sephiroth is no more a monster than you or Yuffie. . .or even FenFen here.

“Sephiroth is a human like all of us. . .stronger, sure. . .crazier, of course. . .but he still possesses a human heart, and that heart has chosen a woman with a fate worse than any Chaos could have wrought through you, Vincent."

"What. . .do you mean?"

Rosie's face got grim as she looked down at Vincent with a dark stare.

"Lilias is the bastard reincarnation of the one called Lilith. Fallen angel, fallen demon. The original Sin put in a human form to bind all of her power together, lest she rein doom upon Heaven and Hell with all of her rage and fierce power.

“Even Satan cast the demon Lilith from his den. She who is never to be named on the Demon Court or in the High Circle of Angels. She is the true soul wrought of terra corrupt. The harbinger of darkness. . .the dark squire of destiny and life's end. She who seeks revenge on those who imprisoned and shunned her. . .the Demon Lilias has come to do what no other has. . .and if she can succeed. . .then this place as we have known it, is doomed."

Vincent shook his head as Rosie pulled away.

"Lilias. . .she's the Demon Angel's demon side."

"Yes. She does not have a body of her own. . .YET." Rosie said with a frown.

"Yet?" asked Vincent.

_"The Demon Angel is really just the Guardian Tenshi, the Protector of the worlds created when the Ultimate Guardians forgot Their places and the Streams of Life and Time converged. They charged Tenshi with the task of guarding the new worlds, which she wholeheartedly did._

_“That is, until the Ultimate Guardians once again forged together and caused the Darkness to spurt forth into the Streams._

_“The Darkness in Tenshi's worlds was called "Heartless and Nobodies." Evil took hold of everything. She succumbed to the Darkness when trying to protect her people. Instead of killing her, however, her light sustained her in the planet's Lifestream, thus enabling her to live, but making it so the Darkness was ebbed._

_“People started manipulating the Darkness, and soon it began to overtake Tenshi. She must have come in contact with the Demon Lilias through the Darkness in the stream. Thus, it was only a matter of time before man's foolishness got the better of him._

_"Lilias intends on using Tenshi and Sephiroth to get a body of her own. When Sephiroth slays the Light Bearer and frees himself from the light the Bearer put there, he and Tenshi will fuse to become one, whole angel._

_“Their hopes are to redirect all the streams into one, large stream, like it was at the dawn of life and time. However, if my calculations serve me right, Lilias will wait until the body is fused and the powers exchanged before attacking Sephiroth and Tenshi's souls and claiming the body for herself. This will enable her to use her own powers and carry out Lilith’s revenge."_

Vincent looked at FenFen as the wolf spoke with a slight spite in his voice. He frowned as he remembered Tenshi saying something about a Light Bearer. He then turned to FenFen with an alarmed countenance.

"Wait. . .didn't you say earlier. . .that Sephiroth already _had_ the Light Bearer?"

FenFen nodded.

_"I did."_

"But. . .who. . .?"

 _"Your friends followed you into the Forgotten City."_ FenFen said softly. _"My pack and I were watching from the trees after you escaped with Yuffie. Shortly after, a motorcycle came through the City and on it rode two warriors. One was the Light Bearer."_

"Cloud. . .Tifa. . .but. . .why. . .why would they have come?" Vincent asked     

He winced painfully as he closed his eyes.

"Tifa. Tifa is the Light Bearer, isn't she?" he asked softly.

FenFen tilted his head.

_"If this Tifa is the woman, then, yes. She is the Light Bearer. Chosen by Fate to handle Light that is not her own. Offering willingly of herself to those who are lost and cannot seek out their own light. The Light Bearer is another Sign of the Reunion and the Awakening."_

Vincent closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

It was starting to make a little sense.

When Tifa had told him and Barret that she was going to go look for Cloud, she had looked different somehow. He had used Chaos' demon abilities to discern a surreal aspect in the martial artist's aura that day. She seemed empowered by a different strength other than that of a mortal. Sure enough, Zack Fair wasn't far behind the situation.

Still, how could Tifa have been burdened with such a task?

That was an easy one---she loved Cloud.

Tifa Lockhart would do anything for the ones she loved, especially Cloud Strife. And it would only make sense, then, if the battle happened as Tifa had described when she returned to Edge, that Sephiroth would have been given the same light as Cloud. Sephiroth had lost his true light.

His heart was consumed by a greater darkness, and though this was true, in all respects, a human heart must still bear light in some form to survive. It may have been a tragic mistake that caused Sephiroth to absorb some of Tifa's light, but Vincent didn't think so.

A Light Bearer had to know what she was doing. . .

"So. . .he will kill Tifa?" Vincent asked aloud.

"If he wishes to free himself from the light he has received from her, yes." Rosie replied softly. "The Light Bearer must cease to live in order to draw back her light from whence it was sent."

Vincent painfully winced again.

Cloud. Where was Cloud?

"What happened. . .to the other?" Vincent hissed softly.

 _"The other human was seriously injured by the Demon Angel when he tried to defend the Light Bearer."_ FenFen answered. _"He received assistance from a young woman that has been dwelling in our midst for the past few weeks."_

"Young woman?" asked Vincent as pain and fatigue set in on his face.

"I do believe her name is Shelke." Rosie said softly. "You fought against/with her during your Deepground assignment."

Vincent was surprised about Shelke, but even more surprised that his childhood friend knew more than he did about everything.

He frowned.

"Rosie, how do you know. . .so much?" he asked softly.

Rosie looked at him almost sadly as she smiled.

"A cost has to be paid, in the end, for the things we want most. . .I have paid dearly for those I love. . .and I will keep paying until I have every assurance and every available source on my side. Don't worry yourself about the 'how', Vincent. I am legitimate in my efforts, rest assured of that, at least." she replied softly.

Vincent turned back to FenFen as the wolf shook out his fur.

"Is Cloud alive?"

_"The young man? As far as I could tell he was alive. The young woman Rosie refers to as 'Shelke' managed to get him away from the City on the very motorcycle he rode in on. However, the Light Bearer sacrificed herself in the process. She either has no idea what awaits her, or she has something up her sleeve. All possibilities could be true at this point."_

Vincent sighed.

"What was Shelke doing at the Forgotten City?"

"What were _you_ doing there?" replied Rosie with a small grin. "FenFen saw the both of you hanging around there for days on end. Yet, the two of you never crossed paths. Funny how shadows never seem to notice a separation in their ranks, hmm, Vincent?"

Vincent was silent as he turned his head to Yuffie.

"She's in pain." he breathed softly.

"Yes. The Awakening is painful." Rosie replied. "But it is made more so by the fact that the piece that joins the two of you is not present within her."

Vincent turned back to Rosie.

"Chaos has been saying the same thing. Lucrecia's memory in my mind has been saying the same thing. Now, _you_ are saying it. What are you talking about? What piece?"

FenFen frowned and shook his head.

_"That is your knowledge, Vincent. . .something that only you can answer. What binds you to Chaos, what Chaos is consumed by, and what can be given to Sanctity as proof of validity, is all up to you to discover on your own. You are Chaos' human form. You should already know."_

"Well, I don't." Vincent said with a glare as he tried to figure out the riddle at hand.

"Vincent. . ."

Vincent looked up at Rosie as the woman smiled down at him assuredly.

"Sometimes the thing we seek most is closer than we think. . .and right in front of our very noses. You have some time, Vincent. . .and it will be painful for you, too. . .but I trust you will do what is right by your heart."

Vincent watched as Rosie stood up with another smile and looked down at FenFen.

"Come on, Fen, let's let him rest. Supper will be done in another hour or so, so just rest, Vincent. Lady Kisaragi will be fine for right now. Sort out your inner demons and your burdened sins. Once those get out of the way, you'll find the path isn't nearly as dark and gloomy as you think it is."

Vincent smiled a little as Rosie turned away and began talking to FenFen at the fireside.

She hadn't changed a bit in over 30 years. She was still the same, caring soul she had been when he was just a boy growing up in a small village in Wutai. She knew a lot for someone still young in his eyes. Come to think of it, she didn't look like she had aged much at all.

Vincent looked at Rosie as the woman laughed and petted FenFen's head.

_". . .price to be paid in the end. . ."_

By the looks and sounds of things, there was going to be a lot of paying going on around here.

Vincent let his eyes move back to where Yuffie was lying. He winced as he desperately wished to reach out and touch her. He could hear her soft whimpers and he could feel the pain in her body as the materia she had stolen from the Demon Angel burned in the ninja's shoulder. Vincent gasped.

The materia.

The materia had Sanctity's gene in it. Had Lilias known that? Is that why the demon went crazy?

_"Could you have saved the world, Yuffie, without even knowing it?"_

Vincent closed his eyes and turned his face back toward the ceiling.

_"There really isn't a choice, then, is there? What is the point of living without Chaos if the world is just going to end anyway? And I couldn't live knowing Yuffie perished because of something I refused to do. I couldn't live in this world without Yuffie. It's really always been that way, hasn't it? We've always been a team, Yuffie and I. I can't be whole if I cannot have her in my life. Then, I guess there is only one thing left to do."_

Vincent opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling as he felt Chaos trying to pull him down again.

"I have to find the Piece that binds us." he whispered softly.

He looked over at Yuffie with a firm countenance.

"Hold on, Yuffie." he breathed. "I'll find it. . .I promise. . .just. . .hold on a little longer!"

As Vincent fought for control of his consciousness, a sudden thought struck him.

_"If Shelke saved Cloud, then she would probably head back toward Kalm, where Reeve is. That means. . .the others will know what has happened. . .and Shelke knows that Yuffie and I are somewhere up North. Then, if that is the case, why is there this ominous feeling that something very horrible is happening in Edge?"_

Vincent painfully trembled and shook his head.

"Reeve. Must get ahold of Reeve in Kalm!"

Rosie turned away and looked at Vincent with a frown.

"You aren't going anywhere. You are in no condition to move and Lady Kisaragi certainly isn't."

 _"What could you possibly want Reeve Tuesti for, Vincent?"_ FenFen asked curiously.

"Shelke. . .she would have taken Cloud there. . ." Vincent replied as his eyes grew heavy. "I must. . .warn him of this danger. . .Edge. . .may be in. . .trouble."

Vincent's words were getting fainter and farther in between as his eyes closed and his breathing started to even out.

Rosie frowned and looked down at FenFen as the wolf seemed genuinely alarmed.

 _"If the trouble has already spread as far as Edge, Lilias must be using the tainted stream from Tenshi's guardian planet to do the dirty work for her."_ he replied gravely.

"You mean. . .?" Rosie breathed.

FenFen nodded.

_"Heartless."_

Rosie glared and then looked down at Vincent as he painfully tried to stay awake. She noted the glimmering Protomateria in Vincent's chest and then gasped as she turned to Yuffie and noted the small, but steadily increasing, hole in her own chest.

"The Protomateria. . ." she breathed.

Vincent managed to open his eyes a little and looked at Rosie.

"What?"

"The materia, Vincent! The materia in your body! That's the Piece!" Rosie cried softly.

Vincent winced as he placed his right hand over the glowing materia in his chest.

"The Protomateria. . .but. . .I. . ."

 _"It will come to you, Vincent, if you allow it."_ FenFen said, interrupting Rosie with a disapproving frown. _"We beasts are of an instinctual sort, I told you that. You are just as much beast as you are man, Vincent Valentine. So, a word of advice from one human turned beast to another, if the demon strikes a contract with you. . .he's desperate. . .and you had better take it."_

"Kalm. . .please. . ."

Rosie sighed and slowly walked over to where Vincent was lying. She slowly knelt down and placed a cool hand against Vincent's forehead as the gunslinger wearily moved his gaze to look at her. She smiled a little as she brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Long hair suits you, Vincent. You look just like your father. Your family couldn't be prouder of you. . ." she mused softly.

"Rosie. . .please. . ."

"You've never said that word so many times before in your life." Rosie laughed with a smile. "Don't worry, Vincent. If FenFen is alarmed, then I should be, too. We will go to Kalm for you. You and Lady Kisaragi will be safe, and I have a feeling things will be better when we return.

“It is a good day's journey to the Inn to get chocobos down, and you must stay away from Lady Kisaragi until you figure out your course of action, do you understand? Sanctity will only react against her if you do. So, promise me, Vincent. Promise me on the bed of violets in my garden that you will do as I say."

Vincent smiled weakly.

"You. . .still remember that?"

"You're damn right I do, now promise on my violets." Rosie replied taking Vincent's hand in her own.

Vincent looked at her and nodded.

"I promise on. . .Rosie. . .Ru's violets."

Rosie nodded and patted Vincent's hand.

"Now, just rest, dammit. FenFen and I will set out for Kalm at dawn. I hate to leave you here alone, but you'll have everything you need, and you will recover a lot faster than Lady Kisaragi will. You're better adapted to Chaos than she will be to Sanctity. Don't worry. We'll keep everything at a standstill for now."

Vincent nodded and closed his eyes as Rosie stood up and looked down at him.

As the gunslinger drifted off into a fretful slumber, Rosie looked down at FenFen as the wolf came to sit at her side.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" she asked softly.

_"Hmm, I suppose that depends on the choice he makes, doesn't it?"_

"He'll do the right thing, of that I am sure." Rosie said confidently.

She turned and looked at Yuffie.

"It's _her_ I worry about."

_"Sanctity will not harm her."_

"That's not what I worry about, Fen." Rosie whispered. "I worry about how Vincent will take her being in pain. How Vincent and Yuffie will survive in Fates doomed to fall apart."

_"Rosie. . ."_

Rosie hugged FenFen to her as the wolf gently nuzzled her hand and looked up at her sadly.

_"We all have a price to pay in the end. . .when that end gets here may or may not be up to us, but we still have to pay. The Fates of Chaos and Sanctity may not be doomed to fall apart this time. A battle greater than any other millennia has seen is about to unfold. Who knows, Rosie, perhaps Vincent and Yuffie are here to change Chaos and Sanctity's bad luck."_

Rosie looked at the two warriors on the cavern floor and nodded a little.

"I hope so, Fen." she breathed. "Vincent has seen too much suffering already, and the young Princess of Wutai is no stranger to that suffering either. I hope you're right."

 _"I have a strong inclination to believe I am."_ the wolf replied with a grin.

Rosie laughed a little and nodded.

"Then let's get this soup finished. It's a long journey ahead of us, and we will have to pack."

 _"You do not have to come, Rosie. I have dealt with Reeve Tuesti."_ FenFen replied following Rosie to the fire. _"He and Nanaki are no strangers to me."_

"True, Fen, but, with all due respect, I'd like to meet the man helping Old Shinra's son fix the Planet his father destroyed." Rosie replied with a small smile. "Besides, I'd like to give Vincent and Lady Kisaragi a chance to be alone while they can and are safe to do so."

FenFen smiled.

_"A hopeless romantic til the end, hmm, Rosie?"_

Rosie smiled back.

"I don't hear any complaints out of you the one day out of the year we get to be together as we were before."      

_"P_ _rices we pay, Rosaline. Prices we pay."_

"Yes. But some of us have already paid way too much." Rosie whispered looking at Vincent toss and turn in his sleep.

 _"And there are those who will keep paying."_ FenFen countered. _"Regardless, the price will still be paid. By whom, well, that is always questionable."_

"Will he be able to make that choice, though?" Rosie mused looking at Vincent again. "Will he be able to pay that price?"

_"I believe he will."_

Rosie looked at FenFen as the wolf sat straighter and nodded.

_"Vincent Valentine is the rightful body of the demon known as Chaos. He defeated Chaos with sheer, human willpower alone. No normal human could have done it, but no monster could have withstood it._

_“No. Vincent is an extraordinary human being. And his **heart** is what helped him put Chaos in his place. Chaos won't forget that. . .and if I know **honorable** demons well enough, then Chaos will also **respect** that in Vincent. How the contract is written, however, is entirely between Vincent and Chaos."_

"He'll be all right."

FenFen smiled at Rosie as the woman nodded and crossed her arms.

_"That, he will, Rosie."_

"Then enough lollygagging around." Rosie said with a grin. "We have a journey to prepare for."

**_". . .in the end, the prices we pay are what binds us to our hearts. . .now. . .and forever."_ **

 

           


	27. Twenty Seven

Catch cried out as she landed with a thud on the hardwood floor. She felt the metal of her gun press into her backside as she struggled to push the Gunblade wielder's weight off of her.

"Gah! You weigh a ton!"

"Here, let me help. Are you all right?"

Catch looked up as Sora gently rolled Squall's weight off of her and offered his hand to help her stand. She smiled a little and took the hand.

"Yeah, now that I can breathe again." she responded as Sora helped her to her feet.

Sora grinned as Catch picked up her lance and brushed herself off. He looked around the room Denzel and Marlene slept in with a bit of amazement. He noted all of the items and all of the things on the walls as he smiled.

"So, this is Cloud's world, huh?" he asked softly.

_"Welcome to Edge, Sora. This is a very unexpected surprise."_

Sora turned his head at the familiar voice and saw Aerith turn away from the window with a gentle smile. He felt a small ache in his heart as he smiled faintly.

"So, it's true, then? You are. . ."

Aerith smiled again.

_"I'm afraid so, Sora. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but it would have put a slight interference on everything, wouldn't it have?"_

Sora tilted his head.

"I guess I just didn't want to believe it. I liked it better when you were alive." he answered softly.

"Well, if it eases your heart any," Catch said walking forward and looking out the window, "Aerith is helping us through my friend, Marlene. She is a very power spirit that works through the Lifestream here. In her purest essence, Aerith is always around to help." she added smiling back at Sora.

Catch turned back to the window and noted the dark shadow moving through the skies.

She glared.

"Is that what I think it is, Aerith?"

Aerith nodded with a frown.

_"The Demon Angel must be using Heartless to create this kind of darkness. That, and Sephiroth must be helping her."_

"I figured that much." Catch replied as she heard gunshots from outside.

She cried out and jumped back from the window as Shadow Heartless latched onto it from nowhere. The materia lines in her, Denzel, and Marlene's weapons activated as Sora's Keyblade appeared in his hand.

Aerith glared and pressed her hollow hand against the glass, fusing it with light. The Heartless shrieked and were vanquished as a bright sparkle stayed on the glass. The young flower girl frowned and turned to face Sora and Catch.

_"I have a feeling something has gone horribly wrong in the Forgotten City. I feel a great tremor in the forces of Light and I fear that time has run out."_

Catch looked over and Denzel and Marlene before turning to Aerith.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

The building shook as a loud roar and blast of energy erupted from outside. Catch felt torn between needing to fight off the intrusion and needing to know what Aerith was talking about. She could feel the dread creeping into her veins as she felt Denzel's aura change. Catch quickly clenched her eyes shut as another blast of energy came from the darkness outside.

"Damnit." she cursed softly.

Her grip tightened on her lance.

She looked down at Squall with a small frown before turning to Aerith.

"You will explain this to me later. Right now, it seems like my aunt and my cousin have bitten off more than they could chew. Will you watch over Denzel and Marlene. . .and send Squall to us when he awakens?"

Aerith nodded.

"Good." Catch said turning to Sora.

She smiled.

"Think you could give me a little assistance with these Heartless things? I am sure Uluna would not have given me permission to take you from the Time Stream unless she thought the problem here was severe."

Sora smiled a little and flipped the Keyblade around.

"I have your Heartless remedy right here. Just show me where they are and I'll take care of the rest."

Catch smiled and nodded.

"Then we're outta here."

Aerith watched as Catch led Sora out of the room. She smiled at Sora as he turned and nodded at her. As they made their way out into the street, Aerith turned and watched from the window.

She was deeply upset and she knew that once Zack figured everything out, he, too, would be upset. But this choice was hers to make, and if it spared Cloud anymore guilt, then that is what she would do. . .to save the Light Bearer.

 _"The salvation of the Universe is what matters the most."_ Aerith breathed calmly _. "If I can insure the safety of the Planet and those who fought for it, then my sacrifice is worth everything."_

She turned and looked at Denzel as he quietly slept. She moved her gaze to the broadsword in the corner by his bed and watched as the materia in the hilt was reaching full capacity again. She smiled faintly.

_"I'm sorry, Zack. It seems we have reached an impasse yet again, hmm?"_

Aerith sighed and looked down at Squall on the floor.

_"Two of the universe's best warriors were allowed passage to come here. I wonder what sort of price Catch paid for you and Sora, Squall. Uluna. . .I know that name. She is a Thunder Time Guardian. I have heard of her. She is not normally known for her mercy against trespassers. Catch must have made quite the impression. Quite the impression, indeed."_

The flower girl looked out the window again as her destiny coursed through her thoughts. Though scared, Aerith had no intentions of running. She did love Cloud like a dear friend, and her love for Tifa was just as great.

Tifa was Cloud's light, and she knew that. That having been said, Tifa's death would be the end of Cloud's light. He would have nothing else to fight or live for. He would be a shell.

 _"He has not found what completes his own light, yet."_ Aerith mused to herself. _"He cannot form what wasn't there to begin with. If Tifa were to perish at the hands of Sephiroth and Tenshi. . .Cloud would never forgive himself. He has yet to fully let go of my death, despite desperate attempts for him on my behalf. Tifa's death. . .no. No, that would be a pain he could never endure. I just hope that when the time comes, I am not too late."_

Aerith noted the flashes from Sora's Keyblade and Catch's materia lance as she continued her vigil at the window. As she watched, she nodded.

_"The future is in your hands, Denise. You, Denzel, Marlene, and every child that shall come after this moment in time. You will rebuild what we have lost._

_"You will be the result of the Reunion. . ."_


	28. Twenty Eight

"Oye, Mama! It is too strong for bullets alone! Even my materia bullets aren't doing anything!"

Ruth heaved a sigh and lifted the canons on her arms once more as Chaquita fell back from the shadow spitting fire and random attacks from the sky. The Irish woman fired both rounds and nearly fell over backward from the recoil. The older woman got her footing back with a heavy grunt and glared as her canon fire did little to thwart their enemy.

"Damnit." she breathed softly as Chaquita came to stand beside her. "Bloody hell."

Chaquita looked up as townspeople kept running past them, crying and screaming. She watched the dark, shadow collect power as it prepared to strike again.

"What are we going to do?"

Ruth frowned and looked around as the people of Edge fled.

"We get these people to safety." she said softly. "We don't have the firepower to combat whatever this is. If it is a Heartless, we'd almost need the Keyblade Master that is its enemy."

"You called?"

Chaquita gasped and Ruth turned her head as a bright flash went whirling between them and struck the Heartless dead on. The creature shrieked as the shining, metal object came whizzing back and was caught by the grinning boy in black pants. He nodded at the stunned looks on Ruth and Chaquita's faces.

"Somebody call for a Keyblade Master?"

"Jesus, bleatin' Christ." whispered Ruth as she stared with astonished, green eyes.

Sweat poured down her face as Sora grinned at her.

"Well, _my_ name is Sora, and you have _her_ to thank for bringing _me_." Sora replied spinning around quickly.

Chaquita smiled as Catch used Sora's Keyblade as a springboard and was launched into the air with her lance and gun out and ready.

"Sorry I can't explain, Ruth, but I figure you'll understand." Catch called with a grin.

Ruth watched with a small grin as Catch struck the Heartless and also dealt damage.

"So, ye used da chrono trigger behind me back, and it wasn't even you that did it, huh, Chaqui?" she asked softly.

"No, Mama." Chaquita replied. "But Catch was willing to do it. . .she knew your love for me outweighed your love for her."

Ruth frowned.

"That isn't one bit true."

"Mama. . ."

Ruth glared a little as several Shadow Heartless popped out of the ground and began trembling and jumping in front of her and Chaquita.

"We'll talk about this later." Ruth replied raising her canons.

She turned her head and looked at Sora out of the corner of her eye.

"Me name's Ruth, boyo. Don't worry bout the small ones. We'll take care o' them. Jest get up there and help Denise. Ye two are the only ones with weapons strong enough to make a dent in it."

Sora nodded silently as he took off at a dead sprint and then leapt up in the air to aid Catch in her attacks.

As he left, Chaquita reloaded her pistols and grinned at Ruth.

"So, we clean house, Mama?" she asked softly.

"Yer damn right, Chaqui." hissed Ruth as she fired the canons on her arms.

\---------------------------

Catch grunted and ground her tennis shoes into the grit on the roof of a building the Heartless had thrown her onto. She slid to a stop and rooted her lance in the rooftop as she looked down. She noted Ruth and Chaquita eliminating the smaller Heartless and evacuating citizens.

She looked up again as Sora continued with a series of combo attacks against the Heartless. She frowned.

"Wait a minute. . ."

Catch pulled a small, beeper like device out of her pocket and held it up to the monster with a small glare. She watched as the readings on the machine told her the current HP levels and weaknesses of the Heartless at hand. She gasped as she shook her head.

"This can't be right! How can we be dealing damage, but it isn't _taking_ damage? How can it be. . ."

Catch looked down at her chest as the chrono trigger shimmered around her neck. She gasped again as it illuminated and a faint hologram appeared from it.

"Uluna?!"

The figure smiled at Catch and bowed slightly.

_"Denise called Catch. I offer you a bit more assistance. The monster you are facing is no ordinary Heartless. Rather, it is a breed of Darkness uncommon to you or the Keyblade Master alone._

_“If you use your weapons together you could deal enough damage to drive the monster back. In essence, this monster is a creature of the Demon Angel and she is using her own life force to sustain it."_

Catch frowned and shook her head.

"But. . .but Aerith said that something horribly wrong happened in the Forgotten City!"

Uluna nodded.

_"The Light Bearer has been captured."_

Catch hissed and clenched her eyes shut.

"No! How could Tifa have. . ."

 _"Her lover tried to save her and now he is seriously injured as well, Denise called Catch."_ Uluna responded gravely. _"This is what I feared, and why I allowed you to take both warriors out of the streams. Trust in your skills as a warrior, Denise called Catch. You are clever and strong. Use those to your advantage."_

Catch opened her eyes and looked at Uluna.

"If Cloud is injured and Tifa captured. . .then something _did_ happen to Vincent and Yuffie!"

Uluna nodded again. 

_"The beings of Chaos and Sanctity, I fear. They are the true ends to the means."_

"What?!" cried Catch as the Heartless roared and Sora crashed into a nearby rooftop. "I don't understand!"

 _"You will."_ replied Uluna with a small frown. _"But the Demon Angel was injured in a battle with Tifa and with Vincent Valentine. Tenshi's powers are at a critical level. Sephiroth must replenish the angel's powers on a regular basis. No. This is the product of the demon inside of Tenshi, Lilias. Sephiroth, and Tenshi herself, probably do not even know there are Heartless here."_

Catch looked up as Sora went to battle again and shook her head as thoughts coursed through her brain.

"Wait. . .then, then that means. . .the Demon Angel isn't the enemy. . .this Lilias is!"

 _"You've got it, Denise called Catch."_ Uluna replied with a small smile. _"I will help you when I can. You have traded something very precious, Denise called Catch. Because of that, you are connected to the Time Stream through this trigger._

_“I will give you the chance to back away. If you think the price is too steep, I am giving you this one chance to take back what has been done and return the Keyblade Master and Squall Leonhart to their respective planets."_

Catch glared and looked down.

"I am not one known for backing down from a decision, no matter what the cost. It took me almost three months to get a Mold materia piece from some stupid git down the street, but I got the damn thing and now it is around the one I love’s neck.

“We need Sora. We need Squall. If my sacrifice is what it takes to keep them here to help, then so be it. No one is left to miss me anyway. I'm not worried about it."

Uluna looked at Catch thoughtfully.

_"Sad words from someone so young. But they are also words from someone who has seen much pain in her short life. But are you so sure no one would miss you?"_

Catch looked down at Ruth and Chaquita fighting side by side to eradicate the Heartless from below as she thought about Denzel lying asleep just a few blocks away.

She sighed as she frowned a little.

She didn't belong to Denzel like he belonged to her.

"I am sure." Catch replied softly.

She turned and looked down at Uluna.

"Whatever the price. . .it will be fair by me, Guardian Uluna."

 _"So be it, then, Denise called Catch. We have an accord, and I will offer assistance when able. For now,"_ Uluna replied turning and looking up at the Heartless with a glare, _"strike at the weak point located underneath the glimmer in the belly. It is the only way to injure it enough to send it back to Lilias' depths. It may also hinder Lilias herself, and that will be a great help to your other friends."_

"Is Cloud all right, Uluna? And will Tifa be all right?"

Uluna looked at Catch with a solemn frown.

 _"I fear that will rest on a certain Cetra's shoulders."_ she responded softly. _"She is a remarkable spirit. Her destiny is set, Denise called Catch. Be there for your team, now. Worry later."_

Catch glared and looked up at the Heartless as it knocked Sora down again. She heard beeps issuing warnings about Sora's HP levels from the beeper in her other hand as she lowered the chrono trigger.

"You got it, Uluna." she whispered as the holograph faded and she gripped her lance in both hands.

Catch took a running leap and pole vaulted off of the building with her lance. She jumped from roof to roof until she reached Sora.

Sora was leaning against his Keyblade for support as he felt a Cure spell activate around him. He turned his head and panted as Catch landed beside him with a Cure materia in her hand. She grinned as she put her materia away.        

"Sorry for the lack of participation. Looks like Uluna is in this with us." Catch said with a small smile.

Sora smiled back as Catch helped him up.

"Did she offer any useful advice?"

"Yeah, she did." replied Catch looking up at the Heartless circling around them.

She moved her eyes quickly and saw the shining spot Uluna had mentioned on the Heartless' belly.

"There! See it?" Catch asked pointing at the beast.

Sora followed Catch's finger and waited for the Heartless to move. He gasped as he saw the same, shining spot.

"Yeah!"

"We have to combine our efforts and strike there." Catch said readying her lance. "Uluna says that the Heartless isn't anything you or I can take alone. It is made up of elements and Darkness both familiar and unfamiliar to our worlds. She also says that this may be the independent work of the demon infesting Tenshi's body. A demon called Lilias."

Sora frowned as he changed Keyblades.

"So, the Heartless is actually a manifestation of this demon?"

"Well, that, or it is directly connected to her." Catch responded as she looked at Sora. "The way the story is going, it sounds like our Demon Angel is being used."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Sora called as he and Catch leapt up and joined their weapons together to strike at the underbelly of the Heartless.

They continued to combo and fire magic until their gauges were depleted. As the Heartless roared and attacked back, Catch and Sora landed on a different roof and stood out of harm's way.

Catch glared as she fired a few rounds into the air to distract the beast long enough for her to use several Ethers on herself and Sora.

"Yeah, but Sephiroth doesn't seem like the type to be fooled easily." she said with a frown. "It makes me wonder if this Lilias is a bigger deal than he is."

"Could very well be the case, Catch." Sora responded as he fired a series of magic attacks at the Heartless' weak point.

Catch held up the beeper device and grinned as she watched the HP on the Heartless finally begin to drop.

"Booya." she said looking at the Heartless with a nod.

"Are we hitting it, now?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Yeah, big time." Catch responded putting the device away and watching the Heartless swing around above them. "But it would help if we had another weapon similar to ours."

As if on cue, two distinct beams of light shattered through the night and slammed into the Heartless from below.

Sora grinned as Catch looked over the side of the building with a bit of surprise.

"Well, it looks like our Ton of Fun Gunblade wielder has woken up." Sora said with a snicker.

"Yeah, but where in the hell did that second blast come from!?" Catch asked as she searched the darkness for a sign of their battle relief. "And I don't think Squall would appreciate that name much."

Sora laughed and watched as two figures shot up through the dark and landed on a rooftop near the one he and Catch were standing on. He noted the tall, stoic form of Squall Leonhart immediately and suddenly felt more at home in a world that was not his own.

The other figure standing beside the Gunblade wielder was considerably smaller, but held a broad sword at the ready in his hand.

"Denzel?!"

Sora looked at Catch as her face turned down in shock.

"Friend of yours?"

"He's Cloud's adopted son." Catch answered softly. "He and I both lost our parents. We play kickball together. Our weapons were forged from the same steel and materia by the same guy from AVALANCHE. He's the new generation of Strife's."

Sora nodded.

"Sounds serious."

Catch turned and looked at him as Squall and Denzel made to attack again.

"You have no idea." she replied softly.

Sora and Catch shielded their eyes as a bright flash of silver and purple struck out against the Heartless causing it to shriek.

"We've almost got it." Catch said as she gripped her lance tightly. "Can you go one more round without a Cure spell?"

"Piece of cake." Sora replied with a wink. "Let's do this."

Catch nodded as the two of them leapt upward and put their weapons together again. They dodged fire from the Heartless as well as from the Gunblade as they struck the Heartless' weak point with precision and force.

As the two of them made their descent away from the screeching monster, a new voice filled the air. A dark, blood red claw shot out of the nothingness and latched itself around Catch's middle, nearly causing her to drop her lance.

She cried out more from shock than pain as the claws dug into her side and the Heartless' voice changed again.

_SO. YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT THE KEYBLADE MASTER HERE._

Catch gasped as the dark, negative outline of who she could only assume was Lilias appeared from within the crumbling form of the Heartless. She cried out as Lilias screeched and the claws around her waist dug into her further.

_YOU WILL PAY FOR INTERFERING WITH MY PLANS. YOU WERE A FOOL TO TRADE ANYTHING FOR SUCH A FOOLISH PURPOSE!_

Catch glared as she opened one eye against the pain.

"You. . .you are the fool. . .for. . .thinking. . .you could BEAT US!"

Lilias shrieked as Catch fired a materia shot from her lance. The cloudy wolf insignia lit up as the intense firepower tore through the clinging darkness.

Catch groaned and struggled to maintain control of the weapon as the attack died down and Lilias reared on her with wild eyes and a deep seed of vengeance. Catch could hear someone shouting her name as the demon began chanting in her native tongue and a deep pain began filling her human body. She gasped as something activated the chrono trigger and a bright, brilliant light poured forth from the front of the device.

Lilias shrieked and tried to shield herself from it as Uluna appeared once more and stood in front of Catch.

_"So you have decided to try and seek your revenge in this era, the era of the Reunion. You pitiful, stupid wretch. You have lost the materia of Sanctity, and soon Chaos will be re-awoken. Give up now, Lilias, while you still have a chance."_

Lilias grinned wickedly as several more attacks began tearing apart the Heartless.

_I'LL NEVER GIVE UP, GUARDIAN! NEVER. AND THANKS TO THAT BRAT BEHIND YOU, MY EFFORTS WILL BE DOUBLED. THE FATE OF THIS WORLD IS MINE TO CONTROL._

Uluna frowned as Lilias laughed wildly and the Darkness was destroyed by several, shining blades. She turned to look at Catch as the girl still remained tightly within the grasp of the claw that bound her. She saw the blood trailing from the girl's sides and gently extended her staff.

_"You did well, Denise called Catch. Do not worry. Your run in with Lilias will not result in death. Well done."_

Catch saw Uluna fade back into the chrono trigger as she heard someone call out to her. She tried to tighten her grip around her lance as she saw a flash of light slice through whatever was holding her. She closed her eyes as she began falling.

_"This sucks. God, does this suck."_

"DENISE!"

Catch came to a grinding halt against a body as a pair of small, strong arms held her tightly. She winced out of reflex and tightened her fingers around her weapon as she struggled to open her eyes.

Denzel looked down at Catch as she remained unresponsive in his arms. His eyes widened as he noted Catch's shirt readily becoming saturated with her blood. He glared as he watched the final remnants of the Heartless leave Edge. He heard Lilias' laughter finally fade into silence as he looked down at Catch again.

"Denise. . ."

"Is she all right?!"

Denzel looked up as Sora landed on the rooftop beside the man he had just recently met. He looked at the weapon in the boy's hand with peculiar interest before shaking his head and returning his gaze to Catch's face.

"I don't know!"

He turned his head as the man with the gun for a sword slowly knelt down and moved Catch's jersey tails out of the way. The man looked at the claw marks in the girl's side and nodded.

"She'll be all right. She just needs a Cure spell or Potion."

"Like. . .this?"

Denzel gasped as the effects of a Cure materia washed over Catch's body and slowly stopped the bleeding in her wounds. He looked down as Catch slowly opened her eyes and grinned as she raised her free hand. In it was a glowing, green Cure materia.

"Pretty crafty, aren't I, Den?"

Catch was startled as Denzel lifted her upright and hugged her tightly. She turned her head a little as she heard Denzel take a deep breath.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Denise." Denzel whispered softly as he closed his eyes. "Please."

Catch's eyes softened as she smiled and hugged Denzel back.

"Sorry, Denzel. I didn't mean to scare you. I won't do it again."

Denzel leaned back and nodded.

"You better not." he breathed.

"You gave us quite a scare too, Catch. When that thing came out and grabbed you, I felt like such an idiot for not following through."

Catch looked up as Sora frowned with disappointment. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm quite all right. Like our Gunblade wielding friend here said, all I needed was a Cure. And don't beat yourself up about the follow through. I think she was gunning for me."

"Who was gunning for you?" asked Denzel.

"Yeah, and why?" chimed Sora.

"Well," replied Catch easing her lance upright and using it to pull herself to her feet, "I think it was the demon, Lilias, and I think it was because I was brought you and Squall here, Sora."

Denzel held Catch steady as she wobbled and didn't let go until Catch smiled and reassured him that she could stand on her own. He was still unconvinced and stood close by her side. He watched the one Catch called 'Sora' with a feeling he could only guess was jealousy.

 _He_ should have been fighting alongside Catch, not some newcomer. He frowned and pushed this thought from his mind. Cloud had taught him better than that. This boy was as much an ally as Aerith said the one called Squall Leonhart was an ally. Denzel looked at Catch as she sighed and put her forehead against her lance. 

"Denise? Are you all right?"

"I'm. . .I'm just. . .tired." Catch replied softly.

"DENISE!"        

Denzel reached out and caught Catch in his arms as her lance clattered to the ground. The materia lines shimmered in the weapon as the cloudy wolf insignia flashed. Denzel gasped softly and looked at the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Oh, Denise. . .you didn't." he breathed painfully.

"Didn't, what?" asked Sora as he worriedly looked at Catch from beside Squall.

Denzel turned and looked at Sora with a wince.

"Our weapons, they are infused with a special kind of magic." he responded softly. "Magic that was given to us by spirits from the Lifestream. It used to be called mako, but this form in our weapons is different. We didn't steal or taint it; it was given to us pure. The way our weapons were made helps us harness that magic and use it in times of great need.

“Alone, the effects of using an attack with it are devastating. When used together. . .well, we haven't gotten that far in our training. Denise must have used her Ultimate Attack, the OmniWolf."

"OmniWolf?" Squall asked curiously.

"The insignias on our weapons control the magic and keep it at bay." Denzel replied looking at Catch with painful eyes. "The insignia is actually Cloud Strife's. It's called Cloudy Wolf. We all agreed that we should use it as a sign that binds us together as friends and allies.

“The man that made our weapons made four of them---each with the cloudy wolf on them. They are the controls on our Ultimate Attacks and Powers with the spirit energy. Denise has been perfecting a lance based attack called the OmniWolf with the man that made the weapons. She must have used it against the demon that attacked her."

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Who would make such weapons for children?"

Denzel glared at Squall.

"We may be children, but I can assure you, we are equals." he warned. "And the man that made them is called Cid Highwind."

"Ah, well, that explains it then." Squall mused with a small smile.

He shook his head.

"I am sorry I spoke down to you. You did do very well against that Heartless."

Denzel frowned a little and shook his head.

"It's all right. There've been a lot of grownups that have doubted us lately." he replied softly.

"Hey, don't feel bad." Sora offered with a small smile. "Squall, here, told me the same thing when I appeared in Traverse Town with the Keyblade. He called me a "stupid kid" I think."

"Kid, maybe, but not stupid." Squall corrected coolly.

He frowned as he looked down and saw two women with weapons looking up and calling out a name.

"Looks like someone is trying to find your friend."

Denzel lifted his head and listened. He smiled a little and nodded when he heard Ruth's voice bellowing Catch's name.

"Yeah. That would be Denise's aunt." he replied.

"Would you like me to carry her, Denzel, was it?" Squall asked. "I can manage the jump with her weight easier than you could, and perhaps it is better if someone with knowledge of her weapon carry it right now."

Denzel seemed leery, but knew that Squall had a good point. He was still small and not very good at leaping from great heights like Cloud, and obviously Squall, were. Catch would be much safer in Squall's care than his for the moment.

He nodded and gently held Catch out for Squall to take. He watched as the Gunblade wielder gently slid his arm underneath Catch's legs and cradled her body in toward his chest to protect her head from any impact.

Squall looked down at Denzel as the boy slowly picked up his broad sword and slid it into a black, leather holster on his back and then picked Catch's lance up off the ground as well.

"Ready?"

Denzel nodded again and waited for Squall to jump down safely before following.

Before he jumped, however, he turned and looked at Sora.

"I'm Denzel." he said with a small nod.

"Sora." Sora replied with a smile. "Catch says your Cloud's son."

"She did?" Denzel asked softly.

Sora nodded.

Denzel smiled a little.

"Yeah, I guess I am." he replied.

Sora smiled again.

"You call her by her real name and she doesn't get upset. . .she really cares about you, Denzel. If I may," Sora said as the Keyblade vanished and he prepared to jump, "I suggest telling her how you feel as soon as you get the chance. Nothing hurts more than getting the chance, not taking it, and then losing the one you care about most."

Denzel seemed startled and looked at Sora with a hint of confusion mixed with inner knowledge.

Sora smiled a little and nodded.

"I had to wait a long time to get another chance to tell Kairi how much I loved _her_. In the end, though, we all move at our own pace. Just a word of friendly advice, though, Denzel. Because you never know what could happen tomorrow."

Denzel watched as Sora jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground. He continued watching as Ruth and Chaquita dropped their weapons and rushed over to where Squall stood with Catch in his arms. He tilted his head as Squall said something and looked up at him. He stepped back as Ruth and Chaquita lifted their eyes to look at him as well.

Tell Catch how he felt. . .?

Denzel frowned a little and looked down as thunder gently rolled in the distance.

How _did_ he feel toward Denise Muldune?

Denzel looked up at the cloud spattered sky as the stars slowly became visible again. He slowly returned his gaze to the lance in his hand as he felt Zack's presence shift at his backside.

Something was terribly wrong.

Denzel's eyes took on a frightened gaze as he frowned.

"Cloud?" he breathed looking at the insignia on Catch's lance. "CLOUD?!"

The lance remained silent as a dark, foreboding feeling filled Denzel's blood. He winced and turned away as he finally took a running leap and jumped off of the rooftop.

Cloud was in danger.           

No. . .

His _dad_ was in danger.

And he needed to help him.


	29. Twenty Nine

_"Will he be all right?"_

_"I am surprised he survived the journey over here. What happened?"_

_"It is just as I said. Tifa surrendered herself in order to get Cloud away from the Demon Angel. Apparently Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi were injured in a battle previous to Cloud and Tifa's."_

_"Any sign of Vincent or Yuffie?"_

_"Only Yuffie Kisaragi's shuriken left at the scene. However, I witnessed the ninja pulling a materia sphere out of the Demon Angel using sheer will power alone. I thought it was magic at first, but when I analyzed the power used, it turned up negative. I have a feeling that an innate yearning in Yuffie's soul alerted her to Sanctity's gene."_

There was a deep sigh.

_"Shelke, I appreciate your help in this matter."_

_"Of course, Reeve. I understand."_

_"Will you do me a favor?"_

_"I can try."_

_"Take Cait Sith with you into the mountains. I just finished with an upgrade to his guidance systems and he might be of some use in tracking Vincent's unique DNA signature. If the powers you are describing are as active as you say, then Cait should be able to get a lock on our friends easily."_

_"I can leave as soon as possible."_

_"Wait until the morning. You are the only one who knows what happened, and Cloud may not remember. We might need you here. Go ahead and recharge, first. You have been gone for quite some time."_

_"Yes. Thank you."_

_"It is the least I can do."_

_"Reeve, should I call the others in Edge? If Vincent and Yuffie were shortly followed by Cloud and Tifa, then surely the others were alerted to the danger as well."_

_"Yes, Shelke. If anything, Cloud told me that there would be a trusted ally watching over Denzel and Marlene in his absence. Try to get hold of them and let them know what has happened."_

_"What of Denzel and Marlene?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They will be upset at Tifa's surrender, and Cloud's injuries. They will want to see him."_

_"We will address that as it arises. In the meantime, rest. I will watch over Cloud."_

_"Yes, Reeve. Of course."_

_\------------------------------------------------------_

 

The room was cool and dimly lit as machines softly beeped. There was an odd, hospital like smell permeating the buster sword wielder's nose as he breathed deeply. His eyes moved rapidly behind his closed eyelids as a numbed pain ached dully along his spine. After a few more minutes, Cloud Strife's hazy, narrowed eyes opened.

The contorted baby blue spheres looked around with a bit of confusion as they took in their surroundings. Cloud looked at the screens showing his heart rate, his breathing, and his pulse with a small frown.

He shifted his eyes and looked at a machine slowly dropping pain killers, blood, and fluids into the string of IVs in his right arm. He looked down as far as he could and noted the bandages around his chest, shoulders, and back. He suddenly felt very cold as he realized he could not feel his left arm.

Cloud's heart rate picked up and the beeps grew more incessant as the buster sword wielder desperately tried to recall what had happened. He tried to move, but his body somehow felt detached from his brain. He winced as he realized he was lying on his stomach and his arms were extended out on rather large, cushioned extensions from the bed he was laying on.

"Tifa. . ."

Cloud hardly recognized his voice as the hoarse, raspy sound of it escaped from his throat. Tears filled his eyes as the sudden memory of the battle in the Forgotten City washed over his mind.

"Tifa. . .!"

The machines were beeping nonstop now as Cloud cried out and screamed with a horrendous pain deep within his chest.

His heart was breaking and he didn't know what to do to stop it.

Through his cries and his tears, Cloud saw a door open along the far wall of the room. His unfocused eyes watched as a tall, blue blur accompanied by three, smaller blurs busted into the room and came forward.

"Cloud?!"

Cloud saw one of the blurs come forward and mess with something on the machine attached to his arm. Almost instantly, Cloud felt his mind fog over and the pain in his outer extremities vanish as he looked up at the blur resentfully. His cries slowly diminished as his eyes grew heavy from the medication.

"Stop it! Good God, let him be!"

The tall blue blur was talking now.

"Commander Tuesti, I was only. . ."

"I understand that, Neville, but we are never going to be able to set that arm and shoulder properly until we can keep him conscious long enough to explain what happened. Not only that, but the more you feed him that mind numbing nonsense the worse it is going to hurt later. Let him cry."

"Yes, Commander."

"Good, go on, now. Alert Shelke that he is awake."

Cloud's eyes followed the three, small blurs as they went back to the door and left the room.

He wished he could see better.

"You are very lucky, Cloud Strife."

Cloud shut his eyes as the tall, blue blur gently used a small rag to wipe the tears from his face. When the rag was pulled away, Cloud slowly opened his eyes and watched Reeve Tuesti slowly ease himself into a chair beside him. He seemed surprised as he noted various items lying on the floor surrounding the chair. Cloud trained his exhausted gaze on the older man as the mako rings shifted through the blue in his eyes.

Reeve sighed a little and looked at Cloud as he ran his hand through his black hair. He slowly put the cloth he had used to wipe Cloud's face off on the metal table near Cloud's bedside as he shook his head.

"You had us very worried." he said softly. "You became unresponsive after Shelke brought you into Headquarters."

Cloud frowned a little.

"Shelke?" he whispered.

Reeve nodded.

"I had sent her to investigate things in the Forgotten City. I didn't know that Vincent was investigating as well. When she returned on Fenrir with you in tow, I figured the worst had happened. I wasn't far off."

"Why. . .did you send. . .Shelke there?" Cloud rasped.

He winced as his throat ached.

Reeve noticed his discomfort and stood up. He slowly walked over to another part of the room and poured something in a glass. He returned to Cloud's bedside and gently slid his hand underneath the buster sword wielder's face. He carefully lifted Cloud's head and tilted the glass enough to drop a little water through Cloud's parted lips.

Cloud gratefully drank what he could and relished the cool feel at the back of his sore, dry throat. He blinked and nodded slightly to signal to Reeve that he had had enough and thanked him.

Reeve nodded back and set the glass on the metal table with the cloth. He sighed as he adjusted Cloud's pillow beneath his head and gently let the buster sword wielder's head rest upon it again. Reeve returned to his chair and frowned a little.

"I had sent Shelke to the Forgotten City on Vincent's behalf, actually." he responded softly.

Cloud winced.

"On Vincent's behalf?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes." Reeve responded again. "There was an uncollected text in the city that Shinra had failed to take into consideration when the Chaos materia was found. Rather, when Dr. Crescent infused Vincent with the Chaos gene, she didn't have much, if any, knowledge of a counterpart to his existence."

"Sanctity. . ." 

Reeve seemed alarmed.

"You know of her?"

Cloud closed his eyes and shook.

"No. The Demon Angel only mentioned her."

Reeve frowned.

"If that is true, it makes me wonder if she knew all along that she harbored one of the genes meant to save the universe." he mused softly.

Cloud opened his eyes a little and felt the pain welling up in his chest again.

"What happened to Tifa?"

"She was captured by Sephiroth. He will use her to free the light she put in his body."

Reeve turned in his chair as the door quietly slid shut behind Shelke Rui. She walked into the room in civilian clothes. A mako crystal was at her side.

"Ah, Shelke. Thank you for coming so quickly." Reeve said with a small smile.

"We happened to be close by." Shelke said nodding.

"We?" asked Reeve.

"Aye, Boss! We."

Shelke looked down at the animatronic Cait Sith as he popped out from behind her and waved at his creator/operator.

"We were going over our course of action in retrieving Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi." Shelke responded as Cait Sith bounded over to where Cloud was laying.

Cloud looked away from the bouncing cat robot and tuned his narrowed eyes on Shelke as Reeve nodded.

"Have you found them?" Reeve asked.

"I have locked onto a great source of energy in the Northern Mountains, but I have not locked onto Vincent or Yuffie's DNA specifically." Shelke replied shifting her blue eyes away from Cloud's and looking at Reeve. "However, that may mean that Sanctity is awakening within Yuffie and changing her current DNA to match the being's own. As for Vincent, I can only assume Chaos is trying to strike a deal with him."

"Strike a deal with him?" asked Reeve with concern.

Shelke nodded.

"When a demon is desperate enough, he will make a deal with a human." she replied. "Vincent returned Chaos to the Planet with Omega. We both know that Vincent's destiny is entwined with Chaos's. Therefore, the demon is trying to get back to his host."

"You. . .you should have. . .let me die. . .Shelke."

Shelke frowned a little and turned back to Cloud as the buster sword wielder spoke.

She looked at the warrior's bitter glare with little indifference as she walked forward.

"For your information, Tifa asked me to get you out of there." she said with her head tilted to the side. "She wanted you to remember your promise to her. . .and I made a promise to get you out of there. I do not like the thought of letting down anyone that is counting on me."

Cloud looked up at the ex-Tsviet with a gaze he hoped looked horrible and cruel. He knew he shouldn't be upset at Shelke. It wasn't Shelke's fault Tifa was gone.

It was his.

"Tifa. . .was. . .more important." he breathed.

Reeve stood up quickly as Shelke reached out and grasped Cloud's face in one of her hands and forced it up so he had no choice but to look at her.

"Shelke! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Reeve." Shelke said not taking her eyes off of Cloud's. "I will not hurt him."

Reeve watched as Shelke shook the buster sword wielder with an odd sense of authority.

Cait Sith backed away to stand next to Reeve.

"Tifa did not give herself up for this, Cloud Strife." Shelke hissed softly. "She gave up her life for the one person known for defeating Sephiroth in all of his forms. She surrendered herself to the mercy of a madman for the sake of the greatest warrior this Planet has ever known.

“What good would Tifa have been if _you_ had died? She'd be destroyed, heartbroken, _dead_. She'd be of no use to _any_ one. If anything, Cloud, her surrender should give you a damn good reason to recover quickly and get back into this fight. Blaming yourself will only lead to your destruction as well as hers. Is that what you really want?"

Shelke watched as Cloud's eyes shifted and his muscles relaxed in her fingers. She frowned as she shook her head.

"Tifa's destiny is what caused this. Everything is playing out like it was supposed to and I will be damned if I let you mess this up because of your bitter, self-loathing. Goddamnit, Cloud, you are the only one that can fight him. Tifa knows that, and she is counting on you to come after her.

“She is trusting you with something precious. I thought if anything the Cetra would have taught you that you have to forgive yourself above everything. Tifa doesn't blame you. She made her peace with who she was. You should have known that when she appeared in Radiant Garden.

“For what we want most, Cloud, a price must be paid in the end. This is Tifa's price. Now, the only choice you should be making is how soon you are going to get better and when you are going after her."

Cloud winced as Shelke dropped his head back down on the pillow and turned away from him.

Reeve watched as Shelke turned and started walking toward the door. Cait Sith looked up at him hesitantly before shrugging and running a little to catch up with Shelke. The robotic cat came to a grinding halt as Shelke stopped suddenly and turned her head.

"Whoa, lassie! Give a cat a little warning, eh?" Cait whined scratching the back of his head.

"I called the bar, Cloud. Marlene answered the phone. Your children are very worried about you and there is trouble in Edge." Shelke said loud enough so Cloud could hear. "Thanks to a girl they call 'Catch,' your town has received a couple of old friends to help fight the Heartless breeds that are appearing there through the Demon Angel."

Cloud's eyes widened a little as he looked at Shelke's back.

"Catch?"

Shelke frowned.

"A brave thing she has done, for people that know not of her sacrifice and what it means for _her_ in the end." she breathed. "A Squall Leonhart and a Keyblade Master named Sora is what she has traded her very life for. . .all to help this Planet and its warriors. . .to get her own revenge."

Cloud felt the tears well up under his eyes for some unknown reason. He didn't know why he felt like sobbing. Yes, he had lost Tifa. He knew that his heart ached for that, but why did his heart hurt even worse at the mention of Catch.

Denzel. . .and Catch. . .Denise. . .

The tears slid down Cloud's face as he trembled. The machines attached to him beeped faster as he shook his head.

"No. . .she's. . .she's just a girl!"

Shelke turned with a solemn stare.

"A girl that knows what she must do to protect the ones she loves most. She's made a brave choice with little thought to herself. Can you say the same about yourself, Cloud Strife?"

Cloud was silent as Shelke turned her gaze to Reeve.

"I am expecting a call from a Ruth Muldune or a Chaquita Ortega Muldune when they return from the battle. Upon receiving the news, I am sure Denzel will want to come here." Shelke said softly.

Reeve nodded.

"Understandable." he replied looking over at Cloud. "I will send someone to Edge."

"No need." Shelke said going to the door and turning to face Reeve again. "Cait Sith and I will go to Edge. I would like to see those who fought with our Cloud Strife in a different time and place. There is something I have to figure out, and I will need someone who was in attendance during that time."

"Of course, Shelke." Reeve said with a nod.

He looked at Cait Sith.

"Are you ready?" he asked the robot.

"Never better, Boss!" Cait replied cheerfully. "Don' worry bout a thing! Shelke and I can handle Denzel and Edge. Ye worry bout gettin' our lad back on his feet, hmm?"

"I will certainly try." Reeve responded.

He looked up at Shelke.

"Thank you, Shelke."

Shelke looked at Reeve with a small smile.

"No thanks needed, Commander. My sister would have done the same."

Reeve smiled a little as Shelke and Cait Sith walked out of the room and the door shut behind them once more.

"Reeve. . ."

Reeve turned and his eyes raised in shock as he watched Cloud finish pushing his body up with his trembling, right arm.

"Good, God, Cloud! What in the hell are you doing?" he cried rushing forward and catching the buster sword wielder before he collapsed.

Cloud panted heavily as he rested against his friend. He felt the strain on the wounds embedded in his body as his left arm hung ridiculously limp at his side. He frowned and shook his head.

"Nothing is impossible." he breathed. "Tell me. . .what happened to me. . ."

Reeve shook his head.

"You need to rest, Cloud. Unnecessary movement is only going to rupture the burns

"Burns?" Cloud asked turning his head so he could look at Reeve better.

Reeve sighed.

"Yes. You were struck with a very powerful fire attack and then struck with something very sharp." he replied. "Shelke told us you and Tifa were dropped from a high altitude and when you struck the ground you dislocated your shoulder. Because of the severity of the burn wounds, we were not able to reset it and use a Cure spell on it because you were bleeding profusely.

"And, the burns?" Cloud asked when Reeve paused.

"We did the best we could, Cloud, but Cure spells only go so far before being ineffective." Reeve answered softly.

Cloud winced as he desperately tried to keep the room from spinning out of control. Whatever they had him on was really good. He blinked a few times and then put his right hand firmly against Reeve's shoulder.

Reeve assisted the buster sword wielder in sitting upright as Cloud wobbled a bit. He frowned as he watched Cloud's left arm sag.

"We are going to have to set and Cure that arm." he responded moving to something at the head of Cloud's bed. "And since you're up and willing, we are doing it now."

Cloud nodded as Reeve called for several nurses over an intercom. He kept to his own thoughts as the nurses came into the room with several things with them. As they moved his numbed arm, Cloud watched the white, tile floor with a solemn frown.

_Tifa gave herself over to Sephiroth to save me. She did tell me to stay strong. But. . .but how can I stay strong knowing I couldn't protect her. How can I continue knowing her pain was caused by me?_

Cloud winced as he heard the cracking of several bones in his shoulder and upper arm. He knew there was no pain, but as several rounds of Cure washed over him, he knew there would be later. His arm would heal no problem. That much he was certain of as the nurses wrapped his arm in a splint and attached it around his neck. The burns, however, were another story entirely.

He frowned as the nurses made to lay him down again.

"I will. . .remain sitting. . .please." he replied hoarsely.

The nurses looked at Reeve who calmly nodded and motioned them out of the room to which all of them obliged. As the door shut for the third time, Reeve turned and looked at Cloud staring at the floor. The man sighed as he shook his head.

"Shelke is right, you know?"

Cloud turned his head as Reeve slowly walked back to his chair and slowly sat down.

Reeve smiled and looked up at his friend with a nod.

"About forgiving yourself first and foremost. . .and about Tifa."

Cloud frowned and looked down again.

"I know it is a lot to take in at once, Cloud, but Shelke has uncovered quite a bit about what we think has been a plan gone wrong from the beginning." Reeve said gravely.

This got Cloud's attention as he looked up with a small glare.

"What?"

"The Reunion had nothing to do with JENOVA taking this Planet, Cloud." Reeve responded with a frown. "The Reunion was the return of Sanctity to the embrace of her lover, Chaos."

Cloud was startled as Reeve spoke. He trembled as a sickening feeling ran through his already weakened veins.

"Why does it sound. . .like I have missed a lot. . .?" he breathed.

"We have all missed it, Cloud. Even Sephiroth." Reeve replied solemnly. "But, if you listen to me and rest, I will explain it to you."

Cloud looked at Reeve with a small smirk.

"Are you blackmailing me, Tuesti?"

"If that is what you'd like to call it, then yes." Reeve replied with a smirk of his own. "Are you going to cave, or am I going to have to let you feel around in the dark?"

Cloud laughed as much as his lungs would let him as he shook his head.

"I'll cave." he replied softly. "I. . .I just don't want to lie on my stomach. . .bad memories. . ."

"Understood. Your back is as good as it is going to get, and many of the wounds have stopped bleeding. Just be careful not to move too much." Reeve replied standing up and holding onto Cloud as he adjusted the bed.

Cloud braced himself with his right arm as he felt the bed move beneath him. The machines kept beeping at a steadier rhythm now as Reeve readjusted the pillows and eased him back against them.

"I know you can't feel much right now, but let me know if that gets uncomfortable." Reeve said softly as Cloud settled himself and closed his eyes.

Cloud nodded and after a few moments, opened his eyes again.

"Reeve, have you been sitting in here this whole time?"

Reeve smiled a little and sat down in his chair again.

"I can conduct most of my business from right here, Cloud. Your health was my biggest concern. Shelke was right about the fact that you are the only one that has been able to eradicate Sephiroth from our midst on more than one occasion. I couldn't let that one man die on my watch. Not only that, Cloud, but you are a good friend. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Cloud smiled a little.

"Touching, Reeve. . .really."

"Don't be getting any ideas, Strife." Reeve replied hearing the tone in Cloud's voice. "Or else it's right back to Square One."

"All right, all right. . .what am I really going to do, Reeve?" Cloud asked as he leaned his head back on the pillows and looked at the ceiling. "I have no use of my left arm and my spinal cord feels like it spent three and a half days outside my vertebrae. I don't think I will be much of a challenge, do you?"

Reeve laughed.

"Well, when you put it that way. . ."

"Just tell me what is going on. . ." Cloud said with a small nod. ". . .that way I know what I am up against when I take that bastard down for the final time."

Reeve sighed a little and looked at Cloud disapprovingly.

"Revenge never solved anything."

"Revenge isn't what I am talking about." Cloud responded calmly.

Reeve raised an eyebrow as Cloud turned his face toward him.

"Tifa had to be my light _for_ me. I didn't have any of my own because the darkness shadowing Aerith's death always kept my light hidden. I have always been afraid and weak. I have yet to get completely over that problem or that feat, but Tifa made up for it.

“She loved me for who I was, with or without a light of my own. In a way," Cloud said softly, "I cheated her. She gave me everything and I had nothing to give her in return. But, now, I know what I was missing before, and instead of making the same mistake twice and grieving for myself like I did with Aerith, I am going to do what Tifa asked me to do.

“I am going to fight for her. This time, it really is about fighting---fighting for the woman I love. Fighting for our family. Fighting for our kids. Fighting for _everything_.

"Tifa will _not_ die like Aerith. This I swear to you right now, Reeve. This I _swear_."

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Shelke smiled and closed her eyes as she moved away from the door to Cloud's room.

"Now you get the picture, Cloud Strife." she whispered softly.

She absently touched a charm on a necklace she had around her neck as her thoughts trailed back to her older sister, Shalua. She smiled a little and shook her head as Cait Sith tugged on her skirt hem.

"What, Cait?"

"Lassie, why we be listenin' in on the Boss and Cloud?" the robotic cat responded with a tilted head. "We could be doin' it easier, through the intercom!" he added.

Shelke laughed a little.

"You really are a complete opposite of Reeve, aren't you?"

"Lassie, I'm his creation, not his clone." Cait Sith replied crossing his tiny arms. "And fer the record, my personality was _meant_ to be opposite of the Boss's."

"I can see why." Shelke mused with a nod. "One too many of Reeve would give us all more reason to want to assassinate him."

Cait Sith seemed alarmed as Shelke grinned and began walking away.

"Aye, lassie! That ain't funny!"

"It wasn't meant to be."

Shelke grinned back at Cait Sith devilishly as the cat jumped back.

"Hey! Are you. . .are you playin' or what!?" Cait Sith cried grasping his head with a frown.

Shelke just laughed as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Sheeeeeelllllkeeee!" wailed Cait Sith jumping up and then running after the ex-Tsviet in a hurry.

_You'll do fine, Cloud Strife. Just wait and see. Soon the story will be complete. . .and all of us will be free._

_ALL of us._


	30. Thirty

_Vincent winced as his head pounded. He narrowly opened his eyes as the familiar blue penetrated his eyelids._

_The gunslinger gasped as he saw Yuffie's body being covered in a blue, crystalline material as Sanctity sat crumpled against the wall of the sphere._

_"She's dying, Vincent."_

_Vincent turned around. He heard the familiar hissing voice speak from the darkness. He glared out of habit and searched frantically._

_"Where are you, Chaos?"_

_"Where I always am, Vincent Valentine."_

_Vincent frowned as a quick, red blur sprung from the darkness and landed in front of him._

_Long, red and black hair hung in the yellow gold eyes of the demon known as Chaos. He looked into Vincent's crimson spheres with a demonic grin. The demon's sharp fangs stood out from his thin, pale lips as he tilted his head._

_"Right beside you." the voice hissed._

_Chaos backed away on familiar, leathery red wings._

_The gunslinger was perplexed at Chaos' current form. The demon looked almost human with the exception of elaborate horns coming from his head and the wings at his back. He wore a cream, peasant shirt that partially hung open in the front and he wore black pants._

_Chaos' hair was not nearly as long as Vincent's, but it hung in his face similar to Vincent's had the gunslinger removed the red bandana he wore to keep the mane in place. Chaos' hands were pale and had long, red nails, but were not formidable._

_"My appearance surprises you, does it not?"_

_Vincent was startled but didn't show it as the demon slowly landed by the orb and gently placed a hand on it where Sanctity rested. Vincent watched as the being inside the sphere looked up with her one eye, but saw nothing. He saw tears of crystal streaming from one eye, and saw tears of blue blood streaming from the scarred ruins of the other._

_He looked at Chaos._

_"Yes, it does." he responded._

_Chaos nodded and slowly put his forehead against the coolness of the sphere._

_"The form of my persona you are familiar with was a creation of our fusion, Vincent Valentine. The Chaos you know was a blending of our unique structures._

_Vincent looked at Chaos as the demon turned and looked at him._

_"But this is the form that Sanctity knows. This is what I was before we were condemned by the righteous bastards of Hell's fiercest pit." Chaos said with a vengeance in his strained, scratchy voice._

_It sounded like the demon hadn't spoken in hundreds of years._

_Vincent remained silent as Chaos walked forward. He watched with passive, crimson eyes as Chaos bent down and looked at him with narrowed, golden eyes._

_"This is the form that will strike a deal with you, Vincent Valentine."_

_Vincent was taken aback, partially because FenFen had mentioned something about a deal, or a contract, or something. He watched as the demon's face changed to an odd sort of countenance that the gunslinger could only associate with immense pain._

_"You were able to hold back my power in the very face of Omega. . .with almost your human will alone." Chaos said softly. "That is something I won't soon be forgetting. Even with the Protomateria stolen from you, you managed to hold me back. I was impressed. If you need any conviction of your humanity, Vincent, you need only to ask me and I will tell you."_

_Vincent looked at Chaos as the demon drew his eyes back to the gunslinger's with a small, convincing glare._

_He sensed the question burning in his mind and he frowned as he spoke._

_"Am I human?"_

_Chaos grinned a little and tilted his head._

_"One of the craziest, toughest, and coldest living, breathing flesh bags I know." he replied with a hiss. "You are human, Vincent Valentine, because your heart still beats and it still pumps blood to the organs of that which makes humans like you, human. More than that, Vincent, you **were** gifted with an extraordinary body for my purposes. That wicked bastard you loathe so much actually did you a service if you think about it."_

_Vincent glared._

_"This coming from someone like him."_

_Chaos laughed as he stood up and turned away from Vincent. His wings rested at his back as he ran his hands through his red and black hair and shook his head._

_"You still haven't let it go. Here I thought you would have relished the feel of my iron grip loosening. . .and yet you continue to brood. Lucifer, alive, I swear that things really **don't** change with you, Vincent Valentine."_

_"What do you want from me, Chaos?" Vincent hissed rising to his feet and glaring. "How can I save Yuffie?"_

_Chaos returned to Vincent's frontal view as Vincent made to step forward._

_Vincent frowned as he felt Chaos' presence weigh down on him._

_"Yuffie is dying, Vincent. She's dying. I told you that before." Chaos said with surprising softness._

_Vincent shook a little and kept his resolution firm._

_"I can save her, and **you** can tell me how."_

_Chaos frowned at the gunslinger._

_"You have to find the Piece that binds you to her. You have to be one with myself."_

_"Fine."_

_Chaos turned to look at Vincent with a small smirk._

_"So willing to give up our freedom, are we?"_

_Vincent winced as he looked past the demon to where Yuffie started crying out. He painfully trembled as Yuffie's body began to convulse and Sanctity turned with alarm. She painfully fell forward in an attempt to calm Yuffie causing Chaos to step forward and place his hands against the sphere._

_"Sanctity. . ."_

_The being brought her head up with a start as Chaos spoke. She trembled on the floor of the blue prison as more tears and blood spilled over her cheeks. Vincent tried not to wince as Sanctity's ear piercing voice came through the darkness toward him. He watched as Chaos fell to his knees and kept his hands against the glass._

_"I'm here. . .I've found you, Sanctity. . .just. . .be still. Help the girl. Be still."_

_Sanctity's cries diminished as she heard the words and quickly pulled herself up to help Yuffie._

_Vincent watched as Sanctity held Yuffie close and began silently rocking her. He turned his gaze to Chaos as the demon sighed and lowered his head. He kept his gaze impassive as Chaos stood up._

_"Yuffie is her host. Sanctity will continue to sacrifice all of her energy saved to keep Yuffie Kisaragi alive. However, once the energy is spent, both she and Yuffie will die." Chaos said softly._

_He turned around to face Vincent with an almost pain stricken look on his face._

_"I have searched this universe for over three thousand years, Vincent Valentine. I have struggled to understand **why** Sanctity and I were cursed with such fates. Omega was our charge and we were to watch over it because some stupid Guardian willed it of us. _

_“Demons and Angels though we are, we serve many a god and many a devil. There is a greater battle to be fought, and because of the events that have taken place on this Planet, Sanctity and I are the only ones that can accomplish the victory."_

_"Why do you need Yuffie or me?"_

_Chaos smirked._

_"That was our punishment for our unforgivable sins, Vincent Valentine. We lost our own, tangible forms. What is left of us is a spiritual form of energy. We were supposed to be doomed to roam the universe searching for one another for nigh on four millennia. Obviously, that was interrupted when you and I had to take care of a little problem just a year ago, am I right, Vincent?"_

_Vincent frowned a little and looked down._

_"Deepground and Omega."_

_"That's right!" Chaos hissed with a small glare. "Because of the shifts in the Streams of this Planet and all of the others involved with this one, Sanctity and I were thrown into the general vicinity of one another. This is our time, Vincent. The time I get back at all of those that made her suffer for a fate I would not wish upon anyone. . .not even a **human**."_

_Vincent returned his gaze to Chaos's and saw that the demon was serious. He could feel the heat from Chaos's fury as he frowned._

_"You only lost because you defended her, didn't you?"_

_Chaos glared._

_"I tried to spare her, yes. In the end I lost everything myself. . .and she still got hurt. Her eye wasn't the only thing she lost. Sanctity was once a very powerful Angel among the Guardian Courts. I used to be a High Ranking Demon on the Devil's Court. We met on a random chance. I took her as my own if not against her will then against my own._

_“But that is what happens when you lose your self-control to passion. There is little difference between immortal passion and mortal passion. It's quite similar, actually. The only big difference is that when the immortal is found out by the jealous immortal lover, the shoe drops heavier than a mortal’s would.”_

_"You suffered because you loved her?"_

_Chaos shook his head and closed the distance between himself and Vincent._

_"No, Vincent. I could be roasting over my Master's finest hell pit and no pain would I feel as long as I still possessed the love of Sanctity. I do not suffer. I was **punished** because of what I had done to her. When jealousy gets the better of demons they will backstab their friends just as quickly as humans."_

_Vincent frowned as Chaos turned and looked at the blue orb with narrowed eyes._

_"My body is the only one that can withstand your presence, isn't it?"_

_Chaos returned his gaze to the gunslinger with a curt nod._

_"It would take too long to retrain another host and I am not likely to find someone with your caliber, Vincent Valentine. You were made for me. It was your destiny to find Yuffie Kisaragi and reconnect me with the one thing that has been known to subdue me entirely. You were born for this, Vincent.”_

_Vincent winced as the Protomateria activated within his chest. He slowly brought his hand up to it and pressed his fingers against it as his thoughts coursed through him._

_He loved Yuffie. He loved her more than anything. If there was a way he could spare her from all this he would._

_Vincent sighed._

_There was no way of that, now. She had pulled the Materia of Sanctity out on her own. The transformation was beginning before the two of them had even begun to leave the Forgotten City. It still didn't change Vincent's want of sparing her._

_Chaos must have sensed Vincent's apprehension because the demon cracked a smile and crossed his arms._

_"We are a lot alike, Vincent Valentine." he said softly. "Though cold and ruthless as we may seem, we are still just lost, hopeless souls looking to spare those that love us pain.”_

_Vincent looked up at the demon for a moment before turning his gaze to Yuffie._

_"This Protomateria. It's the Piece that binds us."_

_"Is it now?"_

_"Yes."_

_Chaos raised his eyebrow at Vincent's conviction, but smiled a little anyway._

_"But how do you part something not so easily parted. Your father and the lovely Dr. Crescent found that materia out of sheer coincidence. Had they not, you might not have been able to withstand the bonding process the **first** time. What makes you so sure?"_

_Vincent shook his head._

_"I just know." he breathed as he watched Sanctity hold Yuffie. "The Protomateria is what binds us."_

_"Then, what is it you wish to do, Vincent Valentine?"_

_Vincent looked at Chaos with a small frown._

_"I cannot make the choice for Yuffie. I refuse to condemn her to this fate even if she really has no choice. I want to hear it from her lips. I want her to tell me with her own voice what she wants."_

_Chaos frowned._

_"You are making this difficult, Vincent."_

_"I make no deal with you, Chaos, until I speak with Yuffie." Vincent repeated with a glare of his own. "This is her decision. Not mine."_

_The two of them turned as Sanctity raised her head with a small smile on her face. She looked down at Yuffie and gently nudged the young ninja to startle her awake._

_Vincent watched with bated eyes as Sanctity sat the ninja up and spoke something close to Yuffie's ear._

_Though the ninja's normally clear, grey eyes were clouded with haze, she turned her head to where the being behind her pointed and gasped. She could see the flow of red behind him before he had even begun to move toward the sphere._

_Tears flooded her eyes as she clumsily scrambled forward and pressed her hands against the sphere she was encased in. She cried out and smiled as Vincent fell to his knees in front of her and placed his hands over hers on the other side of the blue._

_"Yuffie. . ."_

_"Vincent! Vincent, you're. . .you're okay!" Yuffie cried, startled her voice still worked at all._

_Vincent smiled as he looked at Yuffie's face and saw her smile. He couldn't even begin to describe how good it felt to hear her voice. He pressed his fingers tighter against the sphere in the hopes of feeling the ninja's skin against his as he nodded._

_"I'm fine, Yuffie. . . **we're** fine."_

_"I'm scared, Vince. . ." Yuffie whispered leaning forward and huddling as close as she could to Vincent on the other side. ". . .it hurts. . .so much. . ."_

_"I know, Yuf." Vincent answered with a wince. "I know. But, I have to ask you something, Yuffie. You have to listen to me, okay?"_

_Yuffie nodded._

_Vincent took a deep breath and shook his head._

_"The materia you pulled from the Demon Angel was a rare materia. It contained a being known as Sanctity. She's the one with you, do you understand?"_

_Yuffie smiled and nodded._

_"Sanctity. . .is looking for Chaos, Vincent. . .she's. . .she's taking away the pain."_

_Vincent felt his heart breaking as he heard the fatigue in Yuffie's voice. He watched as Sanctity moved over and rested against Yuffie as the ninja wobbled dangerously._

_Yuffie's fingers tightened on the sphere as she looked at Vincent again._

_"I know. . .Vince. . .I'm. . .I'm so sorry. . ."_

_Vincent shook his head, something clutching at his chest as he leaned in closer to the ninja._

_"No, **no** , Yuffie! Don't apologize. . ."_

_Tears filled Yuffie's eyes as she trembled._

_"I want you to hold me, Vince."_

_Vincent desperately tried to get to Yuffie as she started to sob. Her cries were ripping him up on the inside. He shook his head as he looked at Yuffie beseechingly._

_"Yuffie. . .Yuffie, please, listen to me!" he breathed as his entire body shook._

_He could feel Chaos coming up behind him as Yuffie turned her gaze back to him._

_"I will hold you soon." Vincent whispered reassuringly, trying to get Yuffie's tears to stop. "I won't ever let you go, this I swear, Yuffie, but you have to tell me if this is what you want. This isn't a choice I will make for you. You have to tell me if this is what you want. Do you want to help Sanctity?"_

_Sanctity's form looked down at Yuffie as the ninja continued to tremble. The sad, solemn eye followed the ninja's movement as the ninja pulled away from her embrace and pressed her entire body against the sphere, trying to break through._

_Sanctity winced, but let the ninja do what she wanted; she knew nothing could break the shield as long as she still had energy. She watched as Vincent vainly begged Yuffie to stop._

_She didn't know how much more of this she could take._

_"Yuffie! Please!" cried Vincent as Yuffie sobbed and sank to her knees, unsuccessful._

_Vincent felt every part of his body screaming with the ninja as he dug his fingers into the shield._

_He wanted to touch her. He wanted to tell her it was going to be all right._

_"You cannot get near her, Vincent." Chaos said softly as he came to stand beside Vincent's crouched form. "Her body is connected to Sanctity now. Without me to counterbalance, Yuffie's touch would kill you."_

_Vincent glared up at Chaos._

_Yuffie pressed herself against the shield and redirected his attention._

_"Vince. . .she's keeping me alive." Yuffie whispered with pain. "She says I can't be with you unless you have Chaos. I don't want you to give up your freedom for me! I don't want you to have to suffer through all of the bad things you did before! I don't want you to disappear again!"_

_Vincent shook his head as Yuffie continued to sob. He leaned forward and put his forehead against the sphere so Yuffie could see his eyes clearer._

_"Yuffie. Look at me."_

_When he received no compliance, Vincent frowned and gently banged on the sphere with his palms._

_"Yuffie, **look at me**."_

_The ninja slowly raised her tear stained, glassy eyes to the gunslinger._

_He shook his head._

_"I never suffer. As long as you are near me and I have your love, I never suffer."_

_Chaos smirked and crossed his arms as Yuffie put her forehead against Vincent's and laughed._

_"Well said, Vincent Valentine."_

_Vincent flicked his eyes upward only to return to Yuffie's._

_He smiled a little._

_"I love you, Yuffie. A world without you. . . **that** is a world not worth living in." he breathed._

_"I love you, too, Vincent." Yuffie whispered moving her fingers over the sphere as if touching Vincent's cheek._

_"Get me out of here, Vince. I want to be with you again."_

_Vincent nodded and reluctantly stood up. He turned to Chaos._

_"What are your terms, Chaos?"_

_"The terms are as follows," Chaos said looking at Vincent with a small frown, "you agree to harbor what is left of my dying spirit in your body, similar to last time. There will be a few differences."_

_Vincent raised his eyebrow._

_"Such as?"_

_"There will be no fighting for your conscious this time, Vincent." Chaos said walking around to Vincent's other side and looking down at Sanctity. "You will always have complete control over your body unless you call on my power. In such a case, I will have the majority of the control. If you call upon my power in a time of your own need, you will have to fight for your say in the matter."_

_"So, it is not that much of a difference."_

_Chaos turned to Vincent indifferently._

_"I'm a demon, not a saint, Vincent."_

_Vincent frowned._

_"Fine. What else?"_

_"While you and Yuffie Kisaragi remain living, so, too, shall Sanctity and I be alive within the two of you. As such, your lifespans will be greatly altered. You will live longer. You are still **mortal** and can be killed. It will take one hell of an effort to do so. _

_“In return for your hospitality as hosts, Sanctity and I shall leave you at the same time, thus enabling your deaths at the same time. Unlike Sanctity and I, you both shall never know the pain of being without one another from this moment onward." Chaos continued with a small frown. "It is our gratitude as a pair."_

_Vincent winced._

_He had not wanted this burden for Yuffie. But he knew that if he wanted to be with her there was no other way._

_He turned back to Chaos._

_"Done."_

_Chaos looked at Vincent with a small shake of his head._

_"Those are my only demands. Name yours."_

_Vincent was taken back._

_"Name mine?" he repeated._

_Chaos snarled a little._

_"Know you not of contracts with demons, Vincent?"_

_Vincent glared in return._

_"No, Chaos. I do believe the only ones I am familiar with are the ones that were **forced** upon me."_

_Chaos's attitude cooled as he realized this statement to be true._

_He grinned._

_"Well, when you put it that way, Vincent Valentine, I do suppose I could let your ignorance slide."_

_"Hrm." Vincent replied with a frown._

_Chaos laughed and turned away as he thought for a moment. He paced back and forth for a few minutes before lowering his hand from his lips and nodding._

_"Okay. I think I know of a way to make all of this better for you."_

_Vincent was silent._

_Chaos took this as a signal to continue and smiled._

_"I will erase them."_

_Vincent was startled._

_"Erase what?"_

_"The Hell Raiser, Death Gigas, and the Galian Beast. All of the demons forced upon you will be vindicated from your body and erased." Chaos repeated with a nod. "As a bonus all of the scars, the regrettable, loathsome blemishes, and the like shall also be erased._

_“The experimentation that turned you into my host cannot be undone for obvious reasons; but if you can't see it then you don't **dwell** on it is the behavior I have noticed with most humans, Vincent. Everything will be pretty much like the way it was before Hojo shot you. You will retain memories of the events, but the scars will not exist. Sound fair enough to you?"_

_Vincent took all of this in as he looked down at the ground. He frowned as he remembered looking at all of the scars on his body in Rosie's cave. He winced as he thought about how many years it had taken to quell the three, demon souls in his body._

_To be without them all. . ._

_He frowned as he looked up at Chaos._

_"Why would you do something like that?"_

_Chaos gave Vincent a calm smile, one unbecoming of a demon._

_"Because I wish to spare the one I love from any pain or harm. I simply want to love her. In dwelling within you, and Sanctity dwelling within Yuffie Kisaragi, we finally break free of the darkness that has separated us for so long. Remember, Vincent, that even when you thought of yourself as a monster incapable of love, there was always one ninja who thought differently and never let you forget it."_

_Vincent turned his eyes to Yuffie as he watched the ninja being cradled in Sanctity's arms again. He painfully winced as Sanctity looked up at him with a pleading, blue eye._

She has Yuffie's gaze.

_Vincent moved his eyes back to Chaos._

_"What's really in it for you, Chaos?"_

_"When you and Yuffie die, Sanctity and I will be able to break free." Chaos responded softly. "You will have lived out our sentence with us, and therefore granted us our freedom. That was the price, Vincent. We had to find hosts that would live out their lives in our presence and not use us to selfish means or reject us before the end of our sentence."_

_"How long is your sentence?"_

_"One hundred fifty years."_

_Vincent frowned and looked down as he felt the weight of Chaos's words against his shoulders._

_That was a long time to serve out someone else's sentence._

_Vincent looked over at Yuffie again as he felt the desperate need to hold her fill his blood once more. His fingers slid over the Protomateria in his chest as destiny seeped into his body._

_There was no running from it anymore._

_"Done."_

_Chaos looked at Vincent as the gunslinger pried his eyes away from Yuffie and looked up at the demon._

_"The pain of re-uniting with me a second time will be twice as painful, Vincent. Are you sure we have an accord?"_

_Vincent watched as Yuffie looked up at him with narrow, hazy eyes. His hand tightened around the spot where the Protomateria rested as he turned his eyes back to Chaos with a frown._

_"My pain is irrelevant. We have an accord."_

_Chaos looked at Vincent admirably as the gunslinger extended his right hand, revealing the glowing materia beneath._

_"Well, then, Vincent Valentine," the demon responded quietly, "let the Reunion. . . **begin**."_


	31. Thirty One

The air was horribly cold and dark as Tifa Lockhart slowly opened her hazy, chocolate red spheres. She felt the instant fear clutch her chest as she gasped softly and quickly pushed herself up. She breathed deeply as she looked around in the meager light of the cell.

_This is just like Cloud's dream!_

Tifa winced as a dull aching came from the back of her head. She lifted a gloved hand to silence the pain as she pressed her fingers at the lower part of her skull. She tried to remember what had happened, but all she could remember was watching Shelke ride Fenrir out of the Forgotten City.

Tifa frowned as she looked down at the gritty, stone floor.

He looked so heartbroken. In all of the years she had known Cloud Strife, Tifa had never heard a scream like the one that had come out of his throat when the Demon Angel took her from him. His eyes were filled with so much pain it hurt her to think about them even now.

Tifa sighed a little and drew her knees up to her chest as she winced again.

She didn't even know if he had survived. He had been so badly hurt because of her.

"He's all right, Tifa." she whispered aloud. "You know he is."

She looked up as she heard a loud roar from up above her somewhere. She shuddered unconsciously and hugged her knees tighter.

Tifa had no idea where she was or what was going to happen, but she had the feeling that whatever was in store for her, it wasn't good.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Sephiroth collapsed onto the cold, hard ground as the light began to recede from his body. His face was a mess of pain and jagged features as he remained on the floor. His human heart beat loudly in his chest as he heard the crackling sound of energy still rustling in the open air.

He knew she'd come.

A pair of soft, gentle hands caressed his face and gently turned his body over.

Tenshi winced as she pulled Sephiroth's head up into her lap and gently pushed his silver blonde hair out of his eyes. The remnants of the massive amounts of mako and spiritual energy sparked around her wings and the circlet about her forehead as she closed her eyes and let her tears slide quietly down her cheeks. She shook her head.

_"You can't keep doing this, Sephiroth. If I get into one more battle like this one you won't survive transferring power to me."_

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Tenshi with a small smile.

"I can do whatever I want. Power is no expense, Tenshi. And now that we have the Light Bearer everything will be fine."

Tenshi winced again as Lilias snickered from within her.

_"SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE VISIONARY, SEPHIROTH."_

Sephiroth glared as the mako in his eyes lit up.

"It is _because_ of you I had to exert so much energy!" he hissed.

_"A SMALL PRICE TO PAY FOR THE SPOILS, DON'T YOU THINK?"_

Sephiroth did not reply.       

Lilias had one point.

If the fight had not ensued it may have taken much longer to retrieve Tifa Lockhart from the likes of Cloud Strife. Because the battle had weakened him it had been easier to take from him. Still, he would give Lilias no such pleasure of hearing him say she was right.

He glared instead.

"Leave. Now." he hissed.

Lilias laughed.

_"ORDER ME AROUND ALL YOU WANT, SEPHIROTH. YOU ARE NEVER RID OF ME. HOWEVER, I FEEL THE NEED TO RECHARGE WITH THE ENERGY SO BEASTIALLY GIVEN TO US. DO WHAT YOU WANT, SEPHIROTH. I WILL NOT BOTHER YOU FOR NOW."_

Sephiroth scoffed and watched a deep, red glow recede from Tenshi's eyes signaling that Lilias had taken a conscious leave from Tenshi's mind, body, and spirit. He slowly eased himself into a sitting position as Tenshi held her forehead and wobbled as she often did after one of Lilias' disappearances. Sephiroth gently pulled her into his arms and held her close as he looked up at the city surrounding them.

The Forgotten City hadn't changed much in all of the time he had known of its existence. The environment and the structures were still the same. The only difference was that the waters flowed with a deeper hatred and the trees resembled rundown shambles of the great forest they used to be.

Tenshi's presence here had caused much devastation.

It was beautiful.

Sephiroth looked down as Tenshi moved in his arms and made a small groaning noise. His face denoted concern as she leaned back and sagged over her lap.

"Tenshi? What's wrong?"

 _"Everything."_ the Guardian answered softly.

Tenshi looked up at Sephiroth. She smiled a little and trembled as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

_"I don't know how long I can keep this up, Sephiroth. I have tried very hard to keep Lilias under control, but I fear that she has her own interests in store for us. I am almost afraid to do anything with the Light Bearer. I have a bad feeling about this."_

Sephiroth frowned and shook his head as he gently took Tenshi's face in his hands and wiped her tears away with surprising gentleness. He tried to push down the feelings in his heart, but the light put there by another reacted with Tenshi's pain and also caused _him_ pain.

He sighed.

"Tenshi, we have worked toward this. There is no way in all of Creation that I am going to let that scheming wretch, Lilias, anywhere near what we have worked for. The Light Bearer will agree to release me of her light OR I will _force_ her to take it back." he said with the same, stoic calmness he always held.

Tenshi winced and looked down.

 _"Is killing the Light Bearer what you really want to do, Sephiroth?"_ she asked softly. _"Killing another of the Light will only burden the both of us. There is so much. . ."_

Tenshi returned her gaze to Sephiroth as he shook his head again.

"No one will stand in our way, Tenshi." he replied firmly. "You suffered for a Planet that did not appreciate your sacrifice. You harbor the banished demon in your body and these pitiful humans know nothing of the sacrifice. Just as the people of _this_ Planet do not realize all of the wrong they have done. For their ignorance and negligence they will suffer."

 _"That's not what I want, Sephiroth. You know that."_ Tenshi breathed as she felt faint.

She struggled to hold onto her consciousness as she smiled.

_"You are human, too, Sephiroth. As super-human as you may be blood still courses through your veins and a heart still pumps it. I have nothing against the people here. They did nothing to case my fate. The Ultimate Guardians are the ones that need to suffer. They are the ones that are at fault."_

"And they will only know how serious we are if we continue as we have planned." Sephiroth urged gently.

He loved Tenshi with whatever heart he possessed, but he had to keep the angel on track.

He was startled as Tenshi raised her hand and placed it against his chest. He watched as a small light erupted from her hand and encased the spot where his heart rested. He looked at her with widened eyes as Tenshi smiled again and the circlet around her head shimmered.

_"So long in darkness, Sephiroth. Do you remember what your light looks like?"_

"I have no light, Tenshi. I've told you that."

 _"You are lying to yourself."_ the angel breathed as her eyes fluttered. _"You are lying. . ."_

Sephiroth sighed as Tenshi's hand fell away from him and she collapsed in his arms. Her eyes shut completely as he drew her up in his arms and cautiously stood up. He frowned at the expanse of the city as he turned toward a rundown shell structure in the distance.

He would make sure Tenshi was safely hidden.

Then, he would go after the Light Bearer himself.

Nothing would stop him from getting even.

 


	32. Thirty Two

"Cloud's hurt!?"

Marlene silently nodded as she helped Chaquita with Catch's wounds and her bloody shirt.

"Shelke called from Kalm. She said that she was doing undercover work in the Forgotten City. When Cloud was struck she aided Tifa in getting him away from the Demon Angel." she replied as she handed Chaquita a clean, white shirt.

"Gracias, hija." Chaquita breathed softly as she leaned over the bed in the guest bedroom where Catch was resting.

Denzel felt a sickening feeling rush through his blood as Sora looked at Marlene with a sense of confusion.

"Tifa. . .that is the woman that saved Cloud from Sephiroth. Right, Squall?"

Squall turned away from Aerith and nodded slightly.

"Yes."

Sora seemed genuinely concerned as Denzel shook his head and looked at Marlene as calmly as he could.

"Marlene, where are they now? Where are Cloud and Tifa?"

Marlene frowned as she looked down with a wince.

Denzel knew what this look meant and he felt Zack stir at his back as he trembled slightly and shook his head again.

"Marlene, _where_ are Cloud and Tifa?"

"Cloud is in Kalm, with Reeve. . .but Tifa was taken by Sephiroth and the Demon Angel."

Sora jumped with a start as Denzel's arm came out suddenly and slammed into the wall with a deafening crack. The Keyblade Master watched with wide eyes as Denzel lowered his head and tried to keep from shaking any further. He felt his heart ache as he remembered Catch saying that Cloud was like a father to him.

If that were true, then Tifa must be. . .

"Now, there, lad, a broken arm will do ye no good." Ruth said calmly as she came up behind Denzel and put her hands on his shoulders.

Denzel looked up at the tall redhead with pain stricken eyes.   He didn't speak as Ruth quietly walked past him and into the room. He watched as she stood beside Chaquita and sighed.

"Chaqui, me lass, what be the verdict?"

"She'll be fine, Mama." Chaquita replied as she finished her work and slid Catch's arms into the short sleeved, button down shirt that Marlene had offered.

The Hispanic smiled up at Ruth with a nod.

"She exhausted a lot of her strength. That is all. She is the one that needs rest now."

"What happened up there?" Marlene asked as she eyed Catch's lance dully glowing in the corner of the room.

"She used OmniWolf on a demon that attacked her during the last strike."

Everyone turned as Denzel spoke softly.

He frowned as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"She used the entire store of power on the one attack."

Aerith looked at Denzel with a slight bit of alarm as she sensed the powerful ebb of dark and light emitting from Catch's weapon. She bit her lip and turned to Denzel.

_"Do you know what kind of demon attacked her, Denzel?"_

Denzel shook his head as Sora frowned and looked up at Aerith.

"Catch called it 'Lilias.'" Sora responded.

Squall looked at Aerith as he heard the spirit draw in her breath quite sharply.

The Gunblade wielder frowned as Aerith's form moved over to the lance and touched it.

"Aerith, what's wrong?"

Aerith turned with a start, as if she had been shocked, and smiled.

_"Nothing. I am just startled to hear that name!"_

"Why would that be?" Squall repeated as he looked at the spirit.

If this Aerith was like the one he knew previous, then she would crack eventually.

"Do you know who it was?"

"I could tell ye that." Ruth said with a small frown. "Lilias be an incarnation of the cursed demon Lilith. She’s supposedly the origin of Original Sin. She was cast asunder by both God and Satan alike.

“She sought revenge in her lifetime, but was bound or destroyed before she could do it. Now, her reincarnations have been tryin' to get her powers by avenging her. So far, no one has been successful."

Aerith frowned with a grave nod.

_"Ruth is right. I had a suspicion that Lilias was the demon that had infected Tenshi in Radiant Garden's stream but I was not for sure. The fact that she has attacked Denise is quite alarming."_

"Catch said something about the demon coming after her because she was using Uluna's help." Sora offered with a small shake of his head. "She said that this Lilias was connected to the darkness and that it wasn't any normal type of Heartless or monster. Uluna was the one that told Catch and me how to defeat it."

_"Uluna. . .I see."_

The tone in Aerith's voice stirred something within Denzel and he felt Zack's hand on his shoulder as he raised his head.

"Aerith, you know what Sora is talking about, don't you?" Denzel asked softly.

Aerith felt Denzel's pinning stare stemming from Zack and she pouted noticeably.

_"Denzel, I hardly think it's fair using my fiancé against me."_

Denzel felt the force at his back vanish as Zack appeared beside him with a firm frown on his face.

The spirit form of his protector shook his head.

_"I told him to ask the question, Aerith. I know what you're thinking and you can forget about it. I heard you earlier. I won't let you do it. Not alone anyway."_

Aerith smiled as the others looked at the two of them curiously.

_"Zack, I understand how difficult it is to accept, but. . ."_

_"Like hell because I am not accepting anything."_ Zack interrupted with a small wince. _"You aren't even sure if it will work."_

_"Yes I am."_

Aerith smiled cheerfully as she shook her head.

_"You cannot stop me, Zack, and someone needs to be here for the children. . .if I don't make it back!"_

Marlene looked up at Aerith with a start. She had an innate feeling that something was horribly wrong.

She shook her head.

"Make it back? What are you talking about, Aerith?"

 _"Tifa had a very special task when Zack helped her to our world in Radiant Garden."_ Aerith said softly looking at Marlene with a smile. _"She was entrusted with something very special and very precious. She did not fully realize her purpose until just a few weeks ago. Can you guess what that was?"_

Marlene shook her head genuinely not knowing what Aerith was talking about,

Sora winced and rolled his eyes shut as he lifted his head up to the ceiling.

"Cloud's light."

Denzel looked at Sora with a start as Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Denzel asked.

Sora brought his face forward as the Fenrir Keyblade appeared in his hand causing Denzel to step back a little.

Sora frowned as he opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I got this Keyblade from Tifa. She gave me the Keychain after Sephiroth and Cloud disappeared into the sky---encased in light. She had been looking for Cloud for a very long time. She always got close but never close enough to tell him she was looking for him.

“It wasn't until that final battle me, Goofy, and Donald, realized _who_ she was looking for. When I had defeated Sephiroth in battle I went and told Cloud and Cloud went to settle some score about the darkness in his heart.

“During the start of the battle, Sephiroth was destroying Cloud's esteem with insults alone. Cloud just couldn't find the strength to fight back. It was kind of sad."

Sora looked at Denzel with a nod.

"I looked up to Cloud, too." he said softly.

Denzel's eyes widened but he remained silent as Sora continued.

"Sephiroth made to attack Cloud in his weak point, but then Tifa showed up and defended Cloud. Sephiroth was amused for a while but he started getting agitated when Tifa started winning. Cloud begged Tifa to get away, but she wouldn't listen.

“When Sephiroth had her cornered, Tifa told Cloud that if he couldn't find his light she would give him hers. She would defend him from the darkness until she couldn't fight anymore. When Sephiroth went to attack, Cloud finally got his rear into gear and he deflected Sephiroth's maneuver. He became encased in this bright, white light as he battled Sephiroth away from Tifa.

"I cannot remember what Cloud said when he and Sephiroth vanished into the sky that day. I do remember that both he _and_ Sephiroth were coated in the same light when they disappeared. I remember asking Tifa what she was going to do now that the person she had searched for was gone. All she said when she gave me Fenrir was that she would just keep looking. Then, she was gone!"

Aerith smiled as the others digested this. She nodded.

_"You're right, Sora. Tifa had the charge of keeping Cloud's light even when he couldn't fight for it himself. It was a hard task in and of itself but she did it willingly. She had even begun making progress when Cloud returned here._

_“When completing her part of the agreement with Zack, we didn't expect Sephiroth to absorb some of the light, too. Actually, the fact that he absorbed it at all is alarming."_

"Why?" asked Marlene.

 _"Because that means he still has some amount of good left in him."_ Zack replied gently. _"It means he isn't all bad."_

 _"Which makes the decision on how to handle him that much more difficult."_ Aerith added.

"Are you crazy?" Denzel asked, turning away from Sora with a small glare. "That son of a bitch and his remnants nearly destroyed half the town, poisoned me and most of the people here in Edge, and just about annihilated a planet! He deserves every bit of punishment he gets."

Denzel frowned as Zack laughed and ruffled his hair with a shake of his head.

_"A kid after my own heart, Denzel, but it isn't that simple."_

"Why the hell not?"

 _"Because he removed Tenshi from the Lifestream, Denzel."_ Aerith responded calmly.

She smiled.

_"You see, Tenshi was a Guardian. . .an angel, if you would like to compare her to something familiar. She was the purest of the pure and she did nothing but try to protect her Planet. I think the real fault behind everything is the lack of duty from the Ultimate Guardians."_

"Ultimate Guardians?" asked Sora with a frown. "Uluna mentioned something about them."

Aerith nodded.

_"She would have. Uluna is a Thunder Guardian of the Time Stream surrounding Balamb Garden, Squall's home world. She protects the stream with powerful currents of energy. The fact that she did not destroy Denise must mean that Denise and the Guardian have an accord of some sort._

_“What that may be I do not know. If Uluna is continuing to offer assistance through the chrono trigger and has pulled the Keyblade from the darkness along with its Master, then she must be as worried about this situation as we are."_

"She is." responded Sora with a nod. "But, Catch knows more about it than I do."

Everyone looked down at the girl resting beneath the covers as Chaquita stood up with a small frown.

"Denise is still very weak. We shall see what will happen, but she may not wake up until well after dawn. The OmniWolf is her Ultimate Attack, and though she has been perfecting it with Senor Highwind and me, she was not ready to use it against a high level enemy such as Lilias. She's lucky she didn't get worse than she's got."

Denzel winced as he saw the bandages around Catch's waist from beneath her borrowed tank top and over shirt.

_If I'd just been a bit faster!_

Sora shook his head.

"We'll have to wait for her. Uluna did mention that the Ultimate Guardians of the Time and Life streams did something they weren't supposed to. . .and they didn't do it once, they did it _twice_."

Aerith nodded.

_"Yes. The first time They met against the order of the Court that placed Them in charge of the streams. Their meeting against Court order caused the planets of Sora's world to come into existence. This included Radiant Garden, the place we existed with dual memories. I reincarnated a version of myself in Radiant Garden through the Lifestream in order to ease things into existence._

_“I helped with the restoration of the worlds to make sure that no one knew of the real reason the shift in the streams happened. Unfortunately, the Ultimate Guardians met another time. This caused immense flows of darkness and terror to flow into the worlds they had created. This wasn't when the Heartless or the darkness attacked the existing worlds. There was a **third** meeting that finally forced the universe into the chaos it's facing now."_

"A _third_ meeting?" Denzel asked with wild eyes. "What in the hell is going _on_ in that Lifestream? Why isn't this Court or whatever doing something about it!?"

 _"They would, Denzel, if they could find the Ultimate Guardians and separate Them, but they cannot."_ Zack said sympathetically, understanding the boy's rage. _"You see, the reason everything has gone screwy is because when the third meeting came about, the Ultimate Guardians went into hiding because They knew what would happen to Them if They stayed._

_“Their lack of care to the streams is what caused Sephiroth's remnants to appear here a year ago and what allowed the Geostigma to run rampant. It is the reason Ansem and Xemnas gained control over the Heartless and the Nobodies. It is even the reason why Tenshi was consumed by darkness and was held dormant within the Lifestream surrounding Radiant Garden._

_“I even have reason to believe that because of all the chaos and the lack of Ultimate Guardians, the stream that Tenshi was held dormant in was also the stream with the greatest concentration of darkness._

_"I feel that it was that darkness that lured Lilith’s current reincarnation to Tenshi and used Tenshi's body as her own so she could walk among the land of the living. Using the tainted Lifestream as an energy source, and by sucking off of the power the Heartless fed upon, Lilias was able to manipulate Tenshi but unable to remove the light from her body."_

"Thus, a Demon Angel." Squall said softly.

Sora looked at him for a moment before turning back to the spirit he was unfamiliar with.

He shook his head.

"But, how did _Sephiroth_ release her? If she was still an angel then she would have known he was wicked, right!?"

 _"Remember when I said that the light Tifa had given him made the situation much more difficult?"_ Aerith asked quietly.

Sora looked at her with confusion and nodded.

"Yeah."

Aerith nodded back.

_"Sephiroth took Tifa's light into the Lifestream with him where I am assuming he and Cloud still attempted to battle. If I can assume anything, the Lifestream soon overpowered both of them and lulled them into a deep sleep soon after entering it._

_“Since the light given to the both of them was from Tifa, Cloud obviously continued focusing on Tifa's light and energy. This enabled him to follow it back here to this Planet and this time. Sephiroth, however, knew not of why his body had not been devoured by the Lifestream._

_“I had hoped his body would become paralyzed within it and thus putting an end to every Planet's suffering, I did not take into account that he may still have had a decent ounce of goodness left in him. The fact that he absorbed Tifa's light and held onto it is sign enough that the evil SOLDIER known as Sephiroth is not strictly evil incarnate. No, he is simply a tortured soul with little or no direction._

_"I am assuming that Sephiroth and Tenshi meeting was coincidental. Under normal circumstances, Sora, I am sure that Tenshi would not have helped him. But, at the time, she still had consciousness and she could see the light in him that he couldn't._

_“I am sure she took this as a sign and used the power of the demon Lilias to pull Sephiroth through the Lifestream. She naturally pulled in the direction from whence the light originated. This is how she discovered the location of the Light Bearer and Sephiroth's home Planet."_

"Whoa, hold on, back it up." Sora said raising his hands and glaring. "Are you telling me that she willingly pulled Sephiroth free just because she saw a light?"

_"Yes."_

Sora looked at Aerith incredulously as Denzel sighed and shook his head        

"But why does that make the situation more difficult? Why does he need my mother?"

Ruth and Chaquita felt Denzel's pain as Marlene walked over and held Denzel's hand with scared, worried eyes of her own.

Aerith looked at Denzel with a small shake of her head.

 _"Denzel, Tifa agreed to do whatever was required of her when she came to Radiant Garden. Though the price was steep others will have an even greater price to pay."_ she said softly.

Denzel raised his head as his eyes sparkled with the onset of tears.

"Why, Aerith?" he repeated as calmly as he could.

 _"Because Sephiroth is only half of whatever he is."_ Zack said calmly. _"Whether that is human, angel, or demon, he is only one half. The Demon Angel is half demon, half angel and can complete Sephiroth if the two of them join their bodies into one, complete body and allow their powers to combine."_

"Wouldn't that give them twice as much power?" asked Squall, alarmed.

Zack shook his head.

_"Try 20 times the normal amount of power of any immortal. We are talking biblical power."_

Marlene frowned.

"But how could they become one body?"

 _"The body of Sephiroth cannot become one with another's light since a light already occupies its space."_ Aerith began softly. _"Therefore, in order to eradicate the light already existing within Sephiroth with Tenshi's own, the Light Bearer must agree to relieve him of it by certain accords or must be slain in order for the light to be released forcefully."_

Marlene's wide eyes filled with tears first as she gasped. Denzel held her close as she started crying into his shirt. He glared a little as he looked up at Aerith.

"I will not let my parents die. . .not again." he hissed. "I don't care if I have to go and kill the son of a bitch myself."

Aerith shook his head.

_"You cannot kill Sephiroth, Denzel. The power coursing through him and the Demon Angel is too great."_

"That doesn't matter." Denzel argued hatefully. "I will not let her die."      

_"She won't, Denzel. I promise. Everything will be all right."_

Zack looked at Aerith as the spirit spoke and he winced. Though it was ripping him to shreds on the inside as he caught her gaze in his and tried to silently plead with her. He knew what she was going to do. He knew she had every intention on sparing his best friend anymore pain and guilt.

But. . .what about _him_.

_"It will be all right, Zack. I promised, remember?"_

Her voice cut through to him as he frowned and shook his head.

_"Don't do this, Aerith. I don't want to see you suffer. Not like that. Not in purgatory."_

Aerith laughed.

 _"Greater things are in store for me than purgatory. I can guarantee that."_ she replied.       

She smiled as she walked forward and knelt down in front of Denzel and Marlene. The two children looked at her as she took one of their hands in hers.

_"Denzel, Marlene, you are the coming of a generation. You represent all that will be new and wonderful in this world. But in order to give you a better world we have to fix the wrongs we have done in **this** world. Do you understand?"_

The two children nodded and Aerith smiled again.

 _"Of course you do. You both have everything you need and even if I am gone Zack will look after you. I have a surprise waiting for him, too, you know."_ she said with a wink. _"But I need you to be strong and to trust me. You have the power and the skill to defend this place._

_“When Barret and the others return you will have to explain what has happened. You will have to be the **new** AVALANCHE. In fact, I think you should come up with a totally new name. AVALANCHE was for the old world. We need something for the **new** world."_

"But, the WRO is for the new world." Marlene said softly. "And we're just kids. . .what can we do?"

Aerith smiled as she held their hands tighter.

 _"You can move worlds if you wanted."_ she answered. _"And the new name would be just for you guys and your partners. Think about it. I am sure you will come up with something."_

"What are you going to do, Aerith?" Denzel breathed.

The icky feeling was returning to his blood as the flower girl smiled and shook her head.

_"I am going to save your mom and dad, Denzel."_

Denzel looked at the woman with a strong, respectful countenance. He smiled a little and hugged Marlene tighter with his free arm.

"We'll do it, Aerith. We'll have faith and fight for Edge. . .and the Planet."

Marlene nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"Yeah. . ."

Aerith smiled and brushed the hair out of Marlene's eyes.

_"I'll always be with you most of all, Marlene. Thank you for being such a gracious host. Take care of your brother and your father. Zack will be sure to cover what I could not."_

"I'll miss you, Aerith."

Aerith smiled again and nodded.

_"And I will miss you."_

Everyone watched as Aerith slowly stood up and smiled. She turned to Zack who still wore a pained, pleading look on his face. She shook her head and held out her hand.

_"Excuse us, everyone, but Denise needs to rest as do all of you in this time of peace. I need to have a little talk with my significant other here."_

"You aren't leaving yet, are you, Aerith?" Sora asked softly, afraid of losing someone he felt he knew well.

Aerith smiled and shook her head.

_"No. Not yet. You'll know when, Sora, I promise. In the meantime, acquaint yourself with the others and introduce Squall since he isn't good at it himself."_

Squall rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as the flower girl beamed and tugged on Zack's arm.

He watched the two of them disappear through one of the bedroom walls before turning around and looking at the others. He seemed slightly startled as everyone stared at him almost expectantly.

"What?" he asked semi-nervously.

Marlene smiled and stepped away from Denzel as she walked over to him and held out her hand.

"I'm Marlene Wallace, magic expert. I'm Denzel's little sister."

Squall looked at the child with a surprisingly uncharacteristic smile as he took the child's hand and bowed a little as was customary of SEED Officers on his home planet.

"Pleasure to meet you, Marlene. I am Squall Leonhart, Gunblade wielder."

Marlene blushed a little and giggled as she went back to Denzel's side.

Sora snickered from behind Denzel as the boy in front of him smiled with a small nod.

"Denzel Strife, sword wielder and materia user."

Squall nodded as Ruth crossed her arms.

"Cid told me about ye." she said simply. "Me name's Ruth Muldune. I be Catch's aunt, like I said earlier."

"And I am Chaquita Ortega Muldune, pistolera and explosives expert. I am Denise's cousin." Chaquita said softly.

She smiled.

"Ruth is my adoptive Mama and she is an expert in steel construction, part repair, and ammunition."

"She's our Cid Highwind." Denzel offered with a small smile.

"Don' ye even begin ter compare me with dat two bit son of a sleezeball!" Ruth said with a firm scowl. "I don' know how Shera puts up wit him, but I at least bathe on occasion and don't blow meself up every week."

Sora couldn't help but laugh again as he listened to everyone speak. For some reason, he felt at home here. Even though he was desperately worried about Riku and Kairi and all of his other friends, Sora knew that things would be okay.

If Aerith promised then surely it had to be.

"And her. What is _her_ specialty, then?"

Everyone followed Squall's gaze as he looked at Catch sleeping.

"Denise Muldune." Ruth said softly. "She calls herself Catch because she be the catcher on Denzel and Marlene's kickball teams. She has a special power, methinks. Her father had it and her grandfather before her. She has the power to sense things, see them before they happen.

“She be a skilled pistolera and fencer. She has also been dabbling in materia weaponry, armor, and ammunition. Dat chrono trigger was an invention o mine that took me my whole life to complete. . .and Catch there is da only one dat's been able to use it."

"Hmm." Squall mused with a bit of interest. "So, she is more valuable than she lets on in battle."

Ruth looked at Squall with a firm nod.

"Much more." she replied.

Squall remained silent as Denzel frowned and stepped forward.

"I will look after her."

Ruth seemed startled, but Chaquita smiled a little.

"You need rest, too, Denzel. As long as Zack and Aerith are roaming about you and Marlene are at risk for another attack."

Denzel grinned and shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I feel much better. Besides, I trust Zack and Aerith to do what's right by them."

Marlene gasped a little as she turned to Ruth.

"I almost forgot! When Shelke called she said that Reeve had asked her to take Cait Sith into the mountains with her when she went looking for Yuffie and Vincent!"

Ruth frowned.

"So, then, Vincent and Yuffie were in danger?"

Marlene nodded.

"Shelke said that Vincent managed to escape with Yuffie, but Yuffie looked pretty bad. She said that Vincent and Yuffie would be all right, though. She actually seemed sure about that." she said as she remembered Shelke's words over the phone.

She shook her head.

"But that's not the important thing! The important thing is that Shelke is waiting for a call from you, Ruth! I told her that you were in charge of the bar and that you would call her. She figured that Denzel would be upset and she and Cait Sith were coming to Edge to see what had happened."

Denzel turned and looked at Marlene with a small frown.

"Cloud _is_ alive, isn't he?" he asked softly.

Cloud's ring on the cord around his neck swung gently with the materia that Catch had given him as he waited for an answer.

"Shelke said that he was alive and that if he managed to stay stable he would be well enough to come home in a few days." Marlene answered softly. "But he was hurt very badly."

Denzel winced and looked at Catch as she sighed in her sleep.

Inside he was torn. Cloud was his dad. He needed to be sure that he was okay and understood that Tifa was coming back. He had to know what Aerith was doing. No, wait. He _didn't_ need to know what Aerith was doing. If he did, all of the old guilt might come back. Still, Catch was hurt because he hadn't been quick enough. She needed him, too. He promised to fight for her.

His conflict must have been showing because Sora smiled a little and shook his head.

"Hey, you know, Squall and I can take care of things here. Catch and I know each other well enough. I don't think she'd freak out if I told her what was going on. That way, you and Marlene can go see Cloud."      

Denzel looked at Sora with a smile.

"Yeah?"

Marlene shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere with Aerith acting the way she is." she said suddenly. "Besides, if Daddy comes back and sees me missing he might be upset. Someone who still has an active Cloudy Wolf weapon needs to remain in Edge in case something happens.

“By the looks of the materia in Catch's lance, I would say she is going to be out for some time until the materia lines recover. And, seeing Cloud will mean a lot more to you, Denzel. I can wait until he comes home. I want to wait for Shelke and Cait Sith to get here. I want to know if Vincent and Yuffie are okay."

Denzel was once again conflicted as Ruth sighed and heaved her arms off of her chest.

"You kiddos decide on what ye want. Chaquita and I can handle the small stuff. I better go down and call da lassie back. Did she give ye a number, Marlene?" the tall woman asked as she went to the door and stood in the hallway.

Marlene nodded.

"It's by the phone under the bar."

Ruth nodded.

"Squall, Sora, there is one more bedroom down the hall. Chaquita will show ye the way." she called as she turned and walked down the stairs.

Chaquita smiled as Ruth's footsteps faded.

"Vamanos?"

"What?" Sora asked, eyebrow raised.

Marlene giggled.

"She asked if you guys wanted to get going."

"Oh." said Sora scratching the back of his head. "All that in one word, huh?"

"You should hear Yuffie when she gets going on a Wutainese rant." Denzel sighed.

He turned to Squall with a start as the Gunblade wielder eased himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and stood over the boy.

Squall frowned a little before letting his features soften.

"So, you're the one Cloud talked about."

Denzel was surprised as Squall smiled a little and nodded.

"He talked about you a lot." Squall said softly. "He thinks a lot of you and just doesn't want you to get hurt again. So when he asks you to back down it isn't because he thinks you're not strong enough. Remember that."

Denzel was speechless as he nodded faintly.

Squall acknowledged this and looked up at Sora.

"Sora, you should go with Denzel to see Cloud." he said firmly.

Sora hesitated with a frown.

"Are you sure, Squall?" he asked. "I mean, what if the Heartless follow me to wherever he is?"

"They won't." Squall responded with indifference.

He looked at Sora with firm, blue green eyes. The scar running down the center of his face creased as he frowned.

"Besides, I don't think Cloud will want to deal with me right off the bat. I'll give him a little leeway until he gets home." he added with a small smirk.

"Why me?"

"Cause you care about Cloud, too."

Sora looked at Denzel as Denzel turned and smiled.

"Cloud talked about you, too. He mentioned how brave you were. He said, for a kid, you were all right."

Sora blushed nervously.

"Geez, when I'm like 22 years old Squall and Cloud will still call me a kid."

"Because to us you always will be." Squall replied picking up his Gunblade and smiling a little. "And Denzel's right. You are worried about Cloud, too."

"I am." admitted Sora with a sheepish grin. "But I don't think it is my place to butt in before his family."

He looked down at Marlene as the young girl touched his arm and smiled.

"We get to see Cloud all of the time, usually whenever we want. You don't get to. . .and this may be the very last time. Go with Denzel. I really want you to."

Sora smiled a little.

"Really?"

Marlene nodded.

"Yes."

Sora nodded back.

"Thanks, Marlene."

"You’re welcome, Sora." Marlene responded.

She grinned.

"Oh, and by the way, it is nice to meet you."

Sora blushed as Marlene went over to Denzel.

Denzel looked at Marlene as she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Denzel. When Shelke comes, I will watch over Catch and make sure things are in order." she said softly.

Denzel nodded as he looked down at Catch again.

"I feel so bad. . .because she got hurt."

Marlene smiled.

"You care about her so that's natural. But don't worry, Denzel, it will be fine."

Denzel was quiet as he looked down at the chrono trigger around Catch's neck. He noticed the stormy, purple silver bolts of lightning swimming in a sea of green as he felt a deep fear grip his heart. He tried to brush it away as he looked to the side without moving his head.

"Marlene?"

"Hmm?"

"If Zack and Aerith aren't done by the time Sora and I leave. . .tell them not to worry, okay?"

Marlene looked at Denzel with alarm.

"Denzel, if you go too far away without Zack's spirit, you could put yourself in great danger!" she hissed softly. "He is using your life force right now! If you collapse, he wouldn't be able to get back! Then, if you died. . .he'd. . . he'd disappear forever! Denzel, you can't do that!"

"It's either that or tear him away from Aerith and I can't ask him to do that." Denzel answered softly.

He looked at Marlene with a small smile.

"I don't think it will come to that but if it does I want you to do that for me."

"Denzel, I can't and I won't."

Denzel looked at Marlene hopelessly before resorting to Plan B and simply smiling.

He nodded as he returned his gaze to Catch.

"I understand, Marlene, and I respect that. Sorry I even mentioned it."

Marlene sensed a plan afoot, but Denzel was soon sitting beside Catch and absorbing himself in another world which signaled her to sigh and slowly back away.

He was unreachable when he got like this.

Chaquita put a hand on Marlene's shoulder as the girl looked up at her.

"It is near morning and I bet you are getting hungry what with Senorita Aerith being out and about so long, hmm?"

Marlene smiled.

"Oatmeal and tea?"

"With sugar and milk?" added Chaquita.

Marlene nodded.

"Sounds wonderful."       

Chaquita smiled.

"Que magnifique." she said clasping her hands together.

She smiled at Squall and Sora with a nod.

"You both must be exhausted from your journey, too! Time compression and time jumping isn't easy on humans. Would you like to join us?"

Sora's eyebrows raised as his stomach gurgled a jumbled response for him.

Marlene laughed.

"It sounded just like Denzel's!"

Denzel turned with a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, but only when I could eat a behemoth." he replied softly.

Squall nodded a little.

"I don't need as much sleep as one would think." he replied easing his Gunblade over his right shoulder. "But coffee's the word."

"Dry, Black, Creamed, Sugared, On the Beach, or Straight up Whiskey Rye?" Chaquita asked cheerfully.      

Squall raised an eyebrow before laughing a little and shaking his head.

"Black."

"Si, Senor Leonhart." Chaquita replied nodding. "I can assist in that matter."

As Sora, Chaquita, and Squall filed out into the hallway, Marlene stopped and turned to Denzel.

"Denzel, did you want anything?"

Denzel shook his head.

"No, Marlene. Thanks, though." he said turning to her with a smile.

Marlene smiled back and shook her head.

"You're turning into his reflection, Denzel."

"Who's? Cloud's? Nah." Denzel said turning back to Catch and smiling down at her. "Well, maybe a little." he admitted.

"Denzel, for what it's worth, Tifa knew how much Cloud loved her and I think Cloud knew how much she loved him. In the end, I think everything comes down to how much love, kindness, and selfless sacrifice there is in the world in order to save it." Marlene said softly as she looked over at Catch.

Denzel was silent for a moment as his eyes searched knowingly in front of him.

"What do you mean?" he breathed.

"You know what I mean, Denzel." Marlene replied with a nod. "And now may be the only time to tell her."

Denzel was quiet as he heard Marlene grab the door handle to the room and start to close the door. He quickly turned around and looked at Marlene.

"Marlene?"

Marlene stopped mid swing and looked at Denzel with a small smile.

"Yes, Denzel?" she asked softly.

Denzel smiled helplessly.

"Thank you."

Marlene's smile grew as she nodded.

"You're welcome."

Denzel nodded back as Marlene began closing the door again.

"I'll come back up here in 30 minutes to check up on you, okay?"

"Yeah, no problem." Denzel answered as Marlene shut the door entirely and her footsteps vanished down the stairs.

Denzel frowned as he thought about current and future events. Something wasn't sitting right and he just knew that Catch was now involved in a way he couldn't stop or change. He raised his hand unconsciously to the materia glowing slightly from around his neck as he thought about Marlene's words in relation to the situation.

How did he feel about Catch?

"Her name is Denise." Denzel scolded himself out loud.

His eyes softened as Catch muttered an incoherent phrase and turned her head. As he brushed a strand of hair out of Catch's closed eyes, he looked down.

"Then. . .how do I really feel about _Denise_?" he whispered softly.

The wind blew harder outside as thunder gently rumbled overhead. As the lights dimmed a little and then remained steady, Denzel slowly slid his hand underneath Catch's and held it gently.

As the first of many drops began to fall around Edge, Denzel quietly turned his thoughts off.

He'd figure it out in the morning.


	33. Thirty Three

_The pain was far worse than he could have ever imagined._

_Every nerve in his body was burning in pain. His blood was boiling with the heat of a strain unknown to his human flesh. Sharp, needle pricks of acid coursed through his bones as it felt as though a blade of hot steel was slicing through his innards._

_The nightmares of Hojo's scalpel cutting into him were dredged up in his mind as the pain took on a whole new level and a brilliant, crimson color flashed around him. Sprays of blood and cut muscle and tissue stained his retinas as their normally bright, crimson color changed to a horrendous, golden orange color._

**_All of the pain he put me through. . .all of the scars I will never outlive. . .he did it all. . ._ **

_His flesh felt like it was being peeled from his bleeding, coursing body as the horrific, insane laughter of the mad scientist filled his aching skull. The crimson color intensified as a pair of ghastly claws reached up and grasped his head. Images of the first time Chaos was introduced to his dead body were playing over in his mind as blood boiled under his forehead._

_Bones were shattering and screams were echoing across the stone as the great gunslinger known as Vincent Valentine cowered over his burning body._

_The Protomateria that had been residing in his chest was suddenly yanked free as the normally bright, dormant colors separated into fiery chambers of red and blue. Vacant, dying eyes watched a claw like hand hold the object in their metal digits as a pair of crimson eyes looked down at the gunslinger._

_"Do you feel the pain of regret that bad, Vincent Valentine?"_

_Vincent writhed on the ground as all control over his body was lost. He felt his chest being pried open as the Protomateria started to split in half. The memories of Lucrecia falling for Hojo started flooding his thoughts as he watched Chaos grab the materia found by the woman he had loved and his father in both hands._

_He shook violently as a bright, blue sphere started to crack in his peripheral vision. His eyes were glued to Chaos as the materia that was supposed to control him suddenly became felled by him._

_Chaos grinned wickedly, his shiny, pointed canines flashing in the darkness._

_"There is no need to control me anymore, Vincent. All that remains is saving your world. This is the last you need to know of the good doctor, Lucrecia Crescent."_

_An uncontrollable scream erupted from the gunslinger as Chaos dug his fingers into the Protomateria and yanked it in half._

_Vincent's eyes were wild with pain as mass amounts of electricity surged through him. His chest was a bloody mess of organs and torn skin as Vincent's cries echoed in the dark. From above him, Chaos roared with a fiery hatred in his eyes as the appearance he had carried within Vincent suddenly took shape and the Protomateria burst into separate shades of red and blue as the two halves engulfed Chaos in fire and ice. The ice tracked lines in the demon's arms as the cracking sound kept getting louder._

_Chaos managed to open one of his eyes and look down at Vincent as the gunslinger writhed and bled onto the ground._

_The demon glared._

_"Are. . .are you prepared, Vincent Valentine? Are you prepared to live with the choice you have made?"_

_Images of Lucrecia and the Protomateria, Shelke, Deepground, Sephiroth, Hojo, and everything else Vincent Valentine had seen in his unchanging life suddenly became a vivid slideshow in his mind as his cries started to recede._

_His eyes slowly focused and started to narrow as he saw Lucrecia standing beside Chaos, encased in a bright, white light. He watched as she slowly smiled and nodded a little._

_"I'm so sorry, Vincent. I never wanted you to get hurt. I did what I had to, but I am glad you survived. Now you can survive for Yuffie. She needs you, Vincent. Sanctity will be something new, and you have Chaos' trust now._

_“You no longer need the Protomateria to control the demon inside of you. Chaos is as much you as you are Chaos. I can finally rest knowing that you will help set things right."_

_Vincent's eyes started to cloud with tears as Lucrecia turned and began walking away. As she faded she turned back and smiled again as another figure faintly appeared and accepted her hand. Vincent recognized the second figure._

_"Your father is so proud of you, Vincent. Please, be happy."_

_The pain in Vincent's body started to numb the remainder of his senses as the crimson waves that washed over him caused Lucrecia's image to fade from his eyes. He managed to smile a little as he turned and looked at Chaos with firm, unyielding eyes._

_"G. . .get it. . .over with, Chaos. . ."_

_Chaos grinned as the hand holding the blue half of the now split Protomateria began to freeze solid._

_"As you wish, Vincent."_

_Vincent roared as Chaos lunged forward and slammed the claw hand into his open bleeding chest. The red half of the Protomateria sparked and sealed the hole that had been in Vincent's chest before as the last of Vincent's human blood drained from his body._

_Chaos winced as his hand and arm slowly started to vanish within Vincent's body. Vincent screamed and his body rocked. The brute force of the demon's entry caused every fiber of his being to erupt in a stinging, fiery pain. His scars slowly started to peel away as more and more of Chaos vanished within the gunslinger._

_As the fusion continued, Vincent felt like his mind, body, and soul were being ripped apart. His eyes clouded as he felt something start to release within him. His heart slowed and his breathing became shallow as the new half of the Protomateria started sealing up the hole created by Chaos._

_Chaos grinned as half of his body became consumed._

_"You foul demons that rest here of ye own free will, listen up." he hissed with his eyes blazing. "I am Chaos, harbinger of death and anarchy. I have a contract with this human. His mind, body, and spirit are my domicile and MINE ALONE. I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE!"_

_Vincent roared and his back arched as his mouth opened and several, bright lights escaped from his throat. Blood spilled from between his lips and his eyes were glazed with it as the spirits of Death Gigas, Hellraiser, and the Gailian Beast were forcefully thrown from his body by Chaos' presence._

_Chaos grinned as all of his body slowly settled into Vincent's. As the last of the demon spirits left the gunslinger, the blue half of the Protomateria fell from Chaos' hand and landed with a small thud beside Vincent._

_Crimson waves gently started spreading over Vincent's body as the wounds in Vincent's chest slowly started to fuse back together. The organs slowly started to settle into their places and the bones started to reset as Vincent's lungs worked hard to keep the human life alive within him._

_His eyes started to clear as tears of blood slid down his face. His golden red eyes slowly rolled to the side as a brilliant crack of light came from somewhere to his left._

_As Chaos calmly settled within his mind, Vincent painfully blinked and felt his heart slow in his chest._

**_I feel. . .so. . .what is this feeling?_ **

_"Your human body is dying, Vincent."_

_Chaos' voice came from the dark recesses of his aching mind._

_"You no longer need it. I and the newly formed Neo Materia will sustain you from now on. Consider this your final atonement, Vincent Valentine. May the body you have known rest in peace."_

_Vincent felt an odd numbness in his body as he slowly opened his eyes and felt the coolness of the blue half of the Protomateria against his skin. He heard a frantic screaming and crying as he turned his head and let his eyes narrow._

_So, this was what it was like to die._

_Vincent wanted to close his eyes as blood continued to slide down his cheeks and jaw. His long, black hair fell across his face as he forced his eyes to stay open. He could feel something compelling him to stay alive as he saw a bright, blue light shatter close by. He smiled faintly as the wounds in his chest continued to seal shut._

_"Yuffie. . .?"_

_A soft, gentle hand caressed the gunslinger's face as the form of Chaos flickered around Vincent's body. A quiet jingling of crystals echoed across the darkness as the one, azure eye of Sanctity watched the body of Vincent Valentine. She smiled a little and slowly picked up the other half of the Protomateria._

_"You were very brave, Vincent Valentine; but it will be over soon."_

_Vincent looked up at the being as she caressed his face and spoke in a soft, quiet voice that echoed with the hollows of winter. Despite her scarred appearance, the being Sanctity was a beautiful creature._

_"Do not worry, Vincent, she is here. . ."_

_Vincent's eyes moved as his breath grew shallow in his throat. His heartbeat was nearly nonexistent as he saw a blurry figure running toward him. Actually, the figure was stumbling toward him. Vincent trembled as he felt the last of his life start to leave him._

_He was scared._

_Though there was nothing to fear, Vincent was terrified to die. He didn't want to lose what was human inside of him. He didn't want to forget what it was like to be human when he had just remembered._

_"VINCENT!! VINCENT!"_

_Sanctity turned away from the gunslinger with a small smile as Yuffie stumbled to Vincent's side and fell to her knees. Her eyes were a mess of tears as the ninja started sobbing and clutching at Vincent's arm. She shook as Sanctity stood up and watched._

_Yuffie trembled and began running her fingers over Vincent's bloody cheek as the remaining wounds finally sealed shut. The Fire Half of the Neo Materia started to glow from Vincent's chest as he weakly opened his eyes and looked up at the ninja. Her touch coaxed a few more shallow breaths from his lungs as he smiled faintly and blinked._

_"Yuffie. . ."_

_"Vincent?! Vincent, it will be okay!" Yuffie cried softly._

_The ninja was a mess of shakes and tremors as Sanctity started to bend down beside her. Yuffie laughed a little and nodded as a bright blue light started to surround her. She pressed her fingers against Vincent's face and clutched his arm as she tried to keep from crying hysterically again._

_Vincent smiled again as his eyes started to close._

_"I. . .am. . .scared, Yuf."_

_Yuffie's eyebrows rose as Sanctity gently put an arm around her and started to ease the Ice Half of the Neo Materia into the growing hole in the ninja's chest. The light around Yuffie intensified as the ninja shook her head and reached out._

_Vincent looked up at her, his smile unyielding, as Yuffie pulled his body up onto her lap. He watched as the Neo Materia slid into Yuffie's chest without the ninja noticing as Yuffie's tears slid silently down her cheeks. Yuffie held Vincent tightly as she shook her head._

_"I'm here, Vince. I am going to take care of you. You'll be okay, all right!? You can't give up on me! You promised me, Vince. You promised we'd be together! I'll hold you! I'll do whatever it takes. . .just. . . please, please don't be afraid. Don't leave me."_

_"I. . .I love you. . .Yuffie."_

_Yuffie gasped softly and looked down at Vincent as the gunslinger smiled up at her and his eyes slid shut. She started to tremble as the blue light grew brighter around her. She slowly shook her head as Vincent's head slumped on her lap and he fell still in her arms. The Neo Materia was still glowing brightly as Yuffie dug her fingers into the gunslinger's chest and began to shake harder._

_"Vincent. . .? Vince. . .wake up!"_

_Yuffie started shaking Vincent as the gunslinger continued his silence. She shook her head more violently as Sanctity closed her eyes and started easing her body into Yuffie's._

_"Vincent?! VINCENT! WAKE UP!" Yuffie screamed as she started sobbing. "I LOVE YOU, VINCENT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME. I LOVE YOU!"_

_She cried as the blue light exploded around her. The Neo Materia in her right shoulder erupted in a spectacular display of blue sparks and crystalline snowflakes as Sanctity vanished completely and her appearance molded to Yuffie's. The ninja screamed as she clutched the body of her lover and sobbed._

_As her cries echoed off of the surrounding darkness, the materia in Vincent's chest responded to the one in Yuffie's and erupted in a warm spray of flames and crimson sparks. The two lights fused together and caused a purple streak of light to shoot forward and burst the chamber of darkness surrounding the gunslinger and the ninja._

_"Sanctity. . ."_

_"Chaos!"_

_\------------------------------_

_Green sparkles began drifting downward as a bright, white light engulfed Vincent and Yuffie and sent leaves and a soft spray of dirt into the air. The cold, dark feeling was gone as a bright, warm sun filtered down from a blue sky above. There were sounds of birds and other wildlife in the air as a long, pale hand extended outward._

_Chaos smiled as the shade from the tree above him sent shadows across his pale face. He tilted his head to the side as Sanctity slowly slid her hand into his and smiled back at him. She blushed and laughed as she nodded._

_"They saved us, Chaos. We owe them."_

_Chaos shook his head._

_"My debt to Vincent is paid as long as I keep my end of the agreement."_

_Sanctity smiled as her lover pulled her into his arms and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder._

_"Will he be all right? You. . .you put him through so much. . ."_

_"It was the price that had to be paid to get what he wanted." Chaos replied softly. "Scars in the flesh are easy to undo, but scars of the mind and soul are **not** so easy. He will be fine."_

_Chaos watched Sanctity as she pulled away and looked down at the ground._

_The two demons gazed down at the forms of Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi as the wind rustled gently through the tree branches above them. Sanctity smiled fondly as Vincent pulled Yuffie tighter into his embrace as the two warriors slept in a deep sleep._

_She slowly knelt down and moved the folds of the soft, white peasant top Vincent wore and revealed a chest cleared of scars, torture, or experimentation._

_Sanctity nodded a little and then lovingly brushed Yuffie's hair out of her face and smoothed the folds of the simple, white dress that the ninja wore before standing up._

_"You did a flawless job, Chaos." she said softly._

_"I wouldn't have done a job less than perfect." Chaos replied stoutly._

_He smiled as Sanctity returned to his embrace and looked down at Vincent._

_"He handled it a lot better than I thought he would. I thought Lucrecia was going to ruin everything with that farewell stunt, but she ended up giving him the peace of mind he needed."_

_Sanctity smiled with a slow nod. She looked up at her lover as Chaos squeezed her hand._

_"They will be all right here." Chaos said looking at Vincent and Yuffie for a moment before returning his gaze to Sanctity. "Their minds and spirits need time to recuperate and adjust to the Neo Materia. This haven of light created by the Neo Materia will protect them from harm here, while we protect their bodies from harm in reality."_

_Sanctity nodded again._

_"We can be together again."_

_Chaos smiled._

_"Yes, finally."_

_As the two demons embraced and slowly vanished from the area, Yuffie stirred a little and smiled as she felt a strong heartbeat beneath her cheek. She nestled closer to the gunslinger as the ninja's eyes closed once more._

_"I. . .I knew. . .you could do it. . .Vince. . ."_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rosie stood away from the slumbering warriors as they rested in a shield of ice and flame. She smiled a little as she watched the ninja curl in closer to the gunslinger.

_"My, that was a spectacle."_

Rosie smiled down at FenFen as the wolf sat down beside her and looked at the two warriors.

"Well, at least the worst of it is over for them." the woman replied with a nod. "The fusion of Chaos and Vincent Valentine was going to be the hardest hurdle to jump and from the looks of things, he has managed the feat."

 _"Yes, well,"_ FenFen said looking at the shield as it pulsed slightly, _"that may be true, but the test will be when they have to face their destinies as the demons Chaos and Sanctity."_

"I have faith in them." Rosie said as she turned to look at Vincent and Yuffie asleep in each other's arms.

She smiled fondly.       

She and FenFen had been preparing for their journey when a fierce, pounding light drove them out of the rotunda of the cavern. The powers of ice and fire struck one another with as much force as any opposing elements would have. As she and FenFen had watched the body of Yuffie Kisaragi being lifted by the blue light of the ice, both of them had noticed how much different she looked, and how she bore half of the materia in the filled hole in her chest.

Within the last several hours, Rosie had watched the man she called a brother suffer and die through the fusion of the demon Chaos to his bones only to rise from the flames that consumed him like a magnificent phoenix called back from the cold, silent grave.

The madness had stilled only moments ago when a beautiful being with one eye had stepped from the shield of fire surrounding Vincent and took the suspended Yuffie from the air and carried her back to the shield. The blues and reds had been mixing for well over fifteen minutes and a series of purples and indigos were appearing in splotches on the shield as Rosie and FenFen kept watch.

"They are of Wutai blood. We can outlast anything." Rosie finished as she looked down at FenFen. "Besides, the demons inside of them seem to be content and therefore I am sure Vincent and Yuffie will be as well. They have resigned to who they are and that, my dear Fen, is the greatest test of them all."

FenFen watched Rosie as the woman turned away and began adjusting several items on a large, fur pack. The wolf seemed forlorn as his eyes shimmered. He stood up and nudged Rosie's side causing the woman to smile down at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Fen? Don't believe me?" she asked with a laugh.

She gasped a little as FenFen lowered his head and a thin, translucent figure rose from between the creature's shoulder blades. Rosie winced as a tall, straight backed man with long, silver hair stood staring at her with bright, golden eyes.

The man wore a strange series of tunics with dark colored symbols in indigos, greens, and reds. A symbol was imprinted on his right cheek and a brightly colored stone was hanging from his left ear. Several strands of colored beads hung from his neck as the holographic image kneeled down and caused the folds of his robes and pants to fall on top of one another. The man gazed at Rosie with a small smile.

_"And just think, in a few more weeks, granted we are both still living, we'll get the one night."_

The voice was exactly the same as before only it matched the appearance of the spirit hovering over the dormant body of the wolf beneath it.

Rosie's eyes clouded with tears as she shook her head and laughed a little.

"Always have to have the last say, don't you, Fen." she said softly.

She smiled as she leaned into the nonexistent fingers that reached for her face. She closed her eyes and concentrated as a bright, reddish pink light sparkled around her. Her long, black hair suddenly grew brighter and her skin started to take on a much younger glow.

The red light grew stronger as Rosie opened her eyes and reached up to touch the hand against her cheek. She smiled again as her fingers slid over the tangible flesh of the man she had fallen in love with years ago.        

This man she gave her life. The man that was _her_ demon.

 _"You will use too much of your energy if you keep this up, Roselyn."_ FenFen said with a sympathetic smile. _"I will blame myself, you know. I just could not help seeing that sad look in your eyes any longer. I know how much it hurts."_

Rosie frowned a little and held onto FenFen's hand tighter.

"I know it is how things need to be, Fen, but I cannot do this much longer. I would rather give everything I have to return you to the form you once had than continue living this charade we have been living recently. I miss you more and more, Fen. I am tired of being in this body without the one I gave it to."

FenFen looked at Rosie with painful, albeit firm, golden yellow eyes. He shook his head as he leaned forward and gently moved through Rosie's red light in order to reach her face.

Rosie closed her eyes and grasped FenFen's hand tightly again as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt a calming feeling run through her veins as she felt the magic from her spell receding. Tears spilled over her cheeks as FenFen slowly pulled away and began drawing his hand back.

_"Roselyn, I will never forget the sacrifice you made on my behalf all those years ago. You saved my life, my very existence, from another demon far greater than I. You gave up your body in order to give me one and that is something I will never be able to repay. . .but you cannot afford to use any more of your magic on my behalf._

_“You need all you can get to keep your spirit alive in the body you have created for yourself. I know that this is no just reward, but I will not leave your side. Even if we are doomed to live out the remainder of our existence like this, you will never be without me._

_“But it won't be like that, Roselyn. One day, my powers will fully return, and the body I once had can be restored. Until then, Rosie, you must stay strong, do you understand?"_

Rosie opened her eyes and looked at FenFen with a helpless shake of her head. She smiled as the remainder of her magic faded back into her body. Her hair and skin returned to their previous state as she nodded at FenFen.

"I understand." she whispered softly.

She smiled again as FenFen gently caressed her cheek before being pulled back into the wolf beneath him. She sighed a little and dried her eyes as the wolf's eyes illuminated in their normal yellow green color and his head came up.

_"It will work out, Rosie, you'll see."_

Rosie watched, amused, as FenFen shook out his fur and tentatively took a few steps forward.

 _"Bah. It always takes me so long to get readjusted to this body."_ FenFen said wistfully. _"If I could get hold of the bastard that caused all this. . ."_

Rosie laughed.

"You are too much, Fen."

FenFen watched as Rosie went to the other side of the cave and grabbed her furs from a hook in the stones. He sat down as Rosie came back to where her pack rested and made sure there was enough wood on and close to the fire.        

Rosie smiled as she straightened all of the packages of food and medicine on a stone plate she had set out for when Vincent and Yuffie woke up. She pulled a note from her dress pocket and quietly set it down on the plate with the other items as she stood up straight.

 _"You have no need to worry about them."_ FenFen said softly with a wolfish smile. _"Chaos and Sanctity will protect their newly formed bodies from harm. Where their spirits are no harm can come to them. They are safest right where they are."_

"I know that, but I want to make sure they have everything they need when they wake up." Rosie stated as she put her pack on her back and began covering herself with furs.

 _"Hmm, and what of you, Rosie? You haven't slept."_ FenFen asked as Rosie lifted her hood over her head and slipped gloves over her exposed fingers.

Rosie grinned as she turned to the wolf with a wink.

"I may _be_ old, Fen but I certainly don't _feel_ old. I'll be fine as I am. We'll get better transportation at the Inn and I can make it there just fine. Made it there with my foot half frozen once and I can do it dead tired. Don't worry so much you old devil."

FenFen smiled as Rosie turned and looked at the shield encasing Vincent and Yuffie once more.

 _"You care about him a lot, don't you, Roselyn?"_ he whispered gently as he leaned against her side.

Rosie smiled a little as she watched Vincent take a deep breath and continue sleeping.

She looked down at FenFen with a small nod.

"Yes, I do, Fen, and just like I would for you, I would do anything to keep him safe."

 _"You've done your part well, Rosie. Now, the rest is up to him."_ FenFen said rising to his feet and going toward the entrance to the rotunda.

He turned and smiled at Rosie as his eyes shimmered.

_"He's Chaos' problem now."_

Rosie laughed as she walked over to him and pulled aside the furs that kept the draft from coming into the inner chamber.

"Oh, Fen, I can never be sad for too long, even when I want to be."

 _"And that is the only way I will accept this cursed mission---you smiling."_ FenFen retorted going out into the cave tunnel.

As the wolf continued on toward the entrance of the cave, Rosie paused and looked over at Vincent and Yuffie for a final time. She smiled as her heart softly ached for the embrace that the two, young lovers were sharing. She narrowed her eyes warmly as she shook her head and began stepping out of the rotunda.

"Take care, Vincent. You will always be family to me. Always. Find happiness now. Find your peace."

With that, Rosie Ru disappeared from view and the fur pelts slowly fell down behind her.


	34. Thirty Four

"So, these creatures are born from the darkness within human hearts?"

Cloud winced a little and frowned as Reeve stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah. That's right."

Reeve looked at the floor for a moment as he tried to digest the information a second time. He shook his head and looked at Cloud again.

"And, this boy, the Keyblade Master, he wields the only weapon capable of permanently sealing them away?"

Cloud nodded.

"Sora." he said softly. "He was about Denzel's age, a little older."

Reeve frowned with a heavy sigh.

"It troubles me to see so many children fighting the fight we started so many years ago." he said softly. "When Denzel came to me wanting to join the WRO. . ."

Cloud looked at his friend as Reeve slowly trailed off. The buster sword wielder had never seen Reeve Tuesti look as old as he did now.

"Never mind." Reeve finished looking at Cloud. "It just bothers me that those like Denzel and this Sora are chosen to fight battles they had no hand in. Or, worse, lose their parents and families because of it."

"I never knew if Sora had parents." Cloud said softly. "I am sure he did, but all he ever talked about was his friends, Riku and Kairi. Though, it hurt the kid when he found out his friend, Riku, had been lured to the side of Darkness with the Heartless.

“In the end, though, it was inevitable. There must always be a balance to everything. If Sora wielded light then naturally his counterpart would have to be the darkness. However," Cloud added with a small smile, "his story ended happier than it began."

"I'm glad someone's did." sighed Reeve as he leaned back in his chair. "The way things seem to be going here we will all be lucky if we survive this time."

Cloud frowned again.

"How did you find out about Sanctity and Chaos, Reeve?"

"The WRO squadrons were investigating the Forgotten City and found several broken tablets upon which the legend of Sanctity was written." Reeve replied with a small nod. "However, most of the knowledge was lost or unreadable; so much of what we know is based on what we learned from Vincent and Deepground a year ago. I would show you the tablets myself

except that the squadron that tried to recover them never returned. All we have is a rough series of photographs and loose translations from the linguistics team upstairs. It was a feat to get what we have."

Cloud shook his head.

"The Demon Angel."

Reeve nodded.

"Sound from the squadron before it was terminated confirms that suspicion." he said softly. "I sent Shelke out there after linguistics figured out that Sanctity and Chaos were connected with Omega. It is a bizarre tale, Cloud. Two, cursed souls wrought from corrupt earth because of a bitter jealousy from the forces of good and evil.

“Chaos may be the squire but he wasn't alone in that. He would have been found by Sanctity had Omega been summoned. Then again, everything we knew about Omega may prove to be false.

“Vincent gained control over Chaos by sheer will and a piece of anti Materia alone. That is not an easy feat for any normal human. A demon such as Chaos would not have easily given in if he and Omega were doing what they were supposed to be doing. Therefore, perhaps we have been reading everything the wrong way."

Cloud frowned.       

Vincent and Yuffie should have been at the city. All that remained was Yuffie's shuriken and some shotgun shells. Cloud had no idea if his friends were alive, dead, or possibly human hosts for a team of demons torn apart by a bitter rivalry and an age old grudge.

Cloud looked up with a start.

"That's it!" he breathed.

Reeve looked at the buster sword wielder with a bit of alarm.

"Cloud?"

Cloud looked at Reeve with widened eyes.

"That Reunion you were talking about." he said softly. "The one Sephiroth always said was about JENOVA regenerating. . .you said that the real Reunion was Chaos and Sanctity finding one another again, right?"

"Yes, that is the current theory I am operating on." Reeve responded. "Why?"

"Chaos and Sanctity need human hosts." Cloud said. "Shelke said that Chaos might be desperate enough to strike a deal with Vincent and that Yuffie had pulled Sanctity's materia from the Demon Angel. If that's true, and Vincent accepts a deal with Chaos, then Chaos and Sanctity will be reunited through Yuffie and Vincent.

“By forcing humans to live out their lives as demons, whatever curse plagues the legend of these two demons is bound to be lifted at some point. The Reunion, therefore, would have to have something to do with Chaos and Sanctity's true powers as demons. It would have to happen from the Lifestream. Since it was life and death that separated them, it is going to have to be life and death that finally completes them. . .SO. . ."

". . .they would have to awaken Omega in order to release that Lifestream. . ." breathed Reeve as Cloud trailed off.

Cloud nodded.

Reeve's eyes widened for a moment before he sighed and looked down.

He shook his head.

"All the work and lives lost. . .for what?"

"I don't think Omega is the ultimate end." Cloud said as a strange feeling coursed through his blood. "There are too many powers at work. Even the dead can feel it and have been taking action. The Lifestreams have been trembling.

“Even if Omega does collect all life from this Planet and we are all forced into the Lifestream, I don't think it ends there and I don't think we will lose our home if Chaos and Sanctity finish what JENOVA tried to start."

Reeve looked at Cloud.

"You think JENOVA knew about Sanctity and Chaos and tried to exploit them for control of the Planet?" he asked softly.

Cloud shook his head.

"I think that whatever JENOVA was it was _searching_ for Chaos and Sanctity's forms but didn't know where to find them." he answered. "JENOVA just happened to land here. Whether she knew both forms were here or not can never be answered because Shinra's scientists drained what was left of her and created a bunch of bastard children wrought with her genes.

“I suppose she was the mastermind behind Sephiroth. She may have used him, and me, to try and locate Chaos and Sanctity. Sephiroth went crazy and used her legacy as his own. No one really knows what happened to the Lifestream when she and Sephiroth fell into it; but as we all know it usually has horrid effects."

Reeve digested this for a moment before shaking his head.

"I guess we will not know until Vincent and Yuffie return or until this horrific charade plays out." he said finally.

Cloud nodded silently and lifted his head as the door slid open.

Reeve turned and smiled a little.

"Ah, Shelke, I see you've recharged."

Shelke nodded silently as she stood in her Tsviet armor and held her mako crystal in her hand. Cait Sith appeared from behind her and gave a thumbs up as Shelke turned to Cloud.

"I received a call from a Ruth Muldune. Is she the one you entrusted your children with?"

Cloud nodded.

"She is."

Shelke looked at Reeve.

"I am going to Edge to retrieve Sora and Denzel and check up on the damages sustained to the city. Permission to take a land cruiser, sir?"

"Granted." Reeve replied automatically. "Do report what you find."

"What attacked Edge, Shelke?" Cloud asked softly. "Did Ruth or Sora say?"

"Not really," Shelke replied monotonously as she looked at him, "but your friend, Squall, told me that it resembled a Behemoth with very abnormal dark tendencies. He sends his regards and says that he wants Sora and Denzel to see you before he is forced to pummel you profusely."

Cloud laughed a little and shook his head.

"Good to see he hasn't changed."

Shelke returned her eyes to Reeve.

"I am taking Cait with me and I will have him make a full report of what we find in Edge, Commander."

"Very well, Shelke. Be careful, and let me know before you both head off into the mountains." Reeve said with a small nod.

Shelke nodded in response and turned to Cloud.

"Ruth says to have faith, Cloud." she said with a small smile. "And Marlene says she is sending something to keep you company."

Cloud looked at Shelke curiously as the girl turned away and exited the room.

Cait Sith gave a goofy salute before turning about and bounding after her.

"She has been invaluable to this operation." Reeve said as the door shut behind Shelke and Cait Sith. "Without her we wouldn't know half of what we know."

Cloud was silent as his friend's face tensed again.

"Reeve?"

Reeve smiled a bit before shaking his head.

"You know enough, Cloud. Right now you need rest. Let the Cure spells do what they can for you. The rest is will power alone. I will leave for a bit. You will need some sleep if you plan on seeing visitors other than myself." he said with a chuckle.

Cloud watched as Reeve stood up and collected some of his things from the floor.

"Reeve?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. . .for everything."

Reeve smiled fondly at Cloud as he shook his head.

"I should be the one thanking _you_ , Cloud. Without you the world may very well have been destroyed years ago. We have more to be thankful for than things to lament."

Cloud watched as Reeve walked over to the door. As the middle aged man turned and smiled again he felt something click inside of him.

"Remember, Cloud, you only get out of a relationship what you put into it; and I think you know what I mean."

Cloud smiled and nodded slightly.

Reeve laughed a little and opened the door.

"Then get some sleep, Cloud. I will wake you when Denzel and Sora have arrived."

Cloud nodded again and looked up at the ceiling as the door slid shut behind Reeve.

The buster sword wielder winced as the machines attached to him continued to beep. There were dull pains in various parts of his body as he thought about the course of action he needed to take. He knew he needed to save Tifa but if things were that bad in Edge he had to make sure there were AVALANCHE members to defend it.

Reeve was right. No child should have to fight a war they didn't start. Vincent and Yuffie were an entirely different story altogether but Cloud knew as well as any other AVALANCHE member that Vincent would take care of Yuffie if she were in danger.

He saw their relationship as plain as anyone else. He actually applauded Yuffie's bravery in always trying to brighten the somewhat sullen ex-Turk on a daily basis during the crisis that had started all this mess.

He knew that if Yuffie's life was in danger Vincent would do anything to save her. He would strike a deal and agree to harbor the demon Chaos once more. He had to admire the gunslinger.

No one could stand Yuffie better than he could. Same thing went for Yuffie. She tolerated Vincent's brooding nature better than any other AVALANCHE member. It was almost like the ninja and the gunslinger were made for each other.

Cloud sighed and adjusted his arm as his thoughts trailed back to Tifa.

"I'm sorry, Tifa." Cloud spoke softly. "You can be scared, now. I remembered. I told you that you could be scared. . .but, I am coming for you, okay? Please, please believe me. I will never abandon you. I promised. I intend on _keeping_ that promise. Believe in me, Tifa. I won't run. Not anymore."

His words began to trail off as the buster sword wielder finally succumbed to the medicine being administered into his veins.

As his consciousness slipped from him, several words escaped from his parted lips.

"I love you, Tifa."


	35. Thirty Five

_". . .I love you. . .Tifa."_

Tifa lifted her head from her knees with a start. The words echoed off of her eardrums as she looked around with scared, brown eyes.

"Cloud?"

Tifa winced as she tightened her hands into fists. She had heard his voice. That _had_ to have been his voice.

She smiled a little.

"Good. He's alive. Thank you, Shelke." she whispered.

There was a sudden darkness that filled Tifa's body as a cold wind blew through the cell. Tifa was up on her feet in an instant as she felt the familiar brush of evil at the back of her neck. She tried not to shudder as the feeling grew closer.

The feeling pressed down upon her harder as the martial artist tried to control her breathing. A pain began to throb in her chest.

Tifa winced as she tried to keep her fists up in a battle ready position.

_"What is wrong with me!?"_

She cried out as a sharp pain shot through her chest and caused her to fall to her knees. She brought a hand up and clutched at her heart as a faint ring of light appeared from the folds of her clothes.

"What is. . .what is going on!?" she whispered painfully.

"Your light is reacting to the light within me, Light Bearer."

Tifa gasped and raised her head as the door to her cell was thrown open and a cold, dark shadow fell upon her from the doorframe. She shivered visibly as the One Winged Angel slowly eased into the stone room. His cold, mako eyes glared down at Tifa as the mortal narrowed her eyes at him.

Tifa frowned.

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head and looked down at Tifa with a frown of his own.

"You were stupid to have gone after him, Tifa." he said softly as the Masumune glinted from his side. "Because of his weakness you will die."

"Then so be it." Tifa hissed. "As long as he's safe and he fights you don't stand a chance and you know it."

Sephiroth smirked down at Tifa as he reached out and grabbed her face in one of his hands. He admired Tifa's cold, hardened eyes and her unbreakable will. It would make the job of crushing her much more thrilling. She was terrified beneath her unyielding frown. He could sense it.

"You fail to take into account that he treasures you greatly." Sephiroth said softly. "Should he lose you to something terrible I fear that he will be as useless against me as every other human that has come against me and my power."

Tifa tried to quell her fears for a few more minutes as she felt the pressure of Sephiroth's evil pushing into the very soul of her body.

She glared with all of her might.

"Power? What power, Sephiroth? You lost to the same _human_ twice. He'll defeat you like he always does. You are _nothing_."

The move was lightning fast and Tifa didn't have time to block or get out of the way as Sephiroth's hand slammed into her cheek. The force sent her to the floor as the One Winged Angel stood at his full height and glowered at her.

Tifa coughed painfully and spit blood into the dirt as she turned her head and looked at Sephiroth with a glare. A deep, red mark was already starting to form a bruise on her cheek as Sephiroth stood over her.

"If I were you," Sephiroth replied as calmly as he could manage, "I would watch my tongue."

Tifa smirked as blood trickled from between her lips.

"Oh, yeah? But if you were me then I would use _your_ tongue to say what I wanted. You cannot stop me."

Lightning passed through Sephiroth's eyes as he whirled around and grabbed Tifa's throat. He clenched his fingers tightly around the woman's flesh and squeezed as hard as he could. He lifted her off of the ground. He glared as Tifa began choking and pulling at his hand.

"You have given me something I don't want you horrid wretch." Sephiroth hissed hatefully. "I have no qualms taking your life right here, right now. The only reason Cloud has been able to defeat me before is because _you_ were there beside him.

“Should that light of his be extinguished his heart would _forever_ rest in darkness and he would be no more a threat than a bug under my shoe. Your body will prove useful later and I am giving you the mercy of choice. I am giving you the chance to _willingly_ remove your light from my heart in which case you'll live a little longer.

“Should you chose to deny my generosity, I will rip you apart piece by piece enjoying your screams until your voice has all but died away. Do you understand me?"

Tifa's eyes were quickly becoming misty and glazed as her fingers loosened around Sephiroth's.

She felt the anger rising in her gut as her lungs begged for a breath. She brought her brows down in fury as her left hand erupted in the same light it had in the Forgotten City. Sephiroth noted the phenomenon and glared as Tifa raised the hand and snarled.

". . .I. . .will. . .NEVER GIVE IN TO YOU!"

Sephiroth roared as Tifa slammed her left hand into his chest and shoved her light further into his heart. The light already existing there illuminated and spread throughout the angel's veins as his eyes lit up in pain and hatred. He brought his free hand up and knocked Tifa's hand away.

"SO BE IT!"

Tifa went flying through the stone of the cell and up into the air as Sephiroth yelled and threw her forward releasing her from his grasp.

He hissed with an abnormal vehemence as he looked down at the pulsing spot in his chest. His fingers gently grazed over the light rings around his heart as he looked up at the hole in the stone with horribly contorted irises.

"If that's the way you want it, Light Bearer," he hissed, "so be it."

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Tifa hit the ground with a sickening thud and went sliding through the trees causing sprays of dirt to rise from the earth. She did not utter a sound as blood spurted from wounds in her face, arms, and chest. Her body came to a slow stop against a tall, white tree as the earth slowly began falling to the ground again. The forest fell silent as the dark presence started to grow around the injured martial artist.

". . .no. . .not. . .not like this. . ."

The earth moved beneath Tifa as she raked her bloody nails through it and forced her body upright. Her arms shook violently as blood slowly dripped from between her lips and a cut along the left side of her face.

The bright, glowing rings from before sparkled from around her heart as the red gold light surrounding her left hand shimmered. Tifa raised her head with a fierce glare as she felt Sephiroth rise from the depths of the Planet where they had been. Blood clouded her vision and she angrily wiped it away as blood seeped from a wound in her right shoulder.

"You won't _win_."

Tifa roared with anger and rose to her feet to block as Sephiroth came shooting through the trees toward her. The light from her left hand increased as the One Winged Angel drew the Masumune and leveled it with her neck as black feathers shot out behind him in his wake.

Sephiroth gasped as the light in his chest began to shine brighter and a crippling feeling surged through his body.

**_"LET ME SEE MY SON!"_ **

**_"Are you sure this is what you want?"_ **

**_"Am I sure?! Am I sure?! If this concerns just me, then yes, I am sure."_ **

**_Wake up, Sephiroth. Remember. Remember WHO you are. WAKE UP._ **

Sephiroth winced as a series of cloudy memories he didn't recognize filled his head. A soft, gentle voice echoed in his ears as he lowered the Masumune.

"What? What is this?!"

Tifa glared and took the opportunity. She let out a horrid cry and grabbed Sephiroth with her light infused hands as she threw him through a series of trees nearby. She gasped with pain as she watched the One Winged Angel slam through the wood and come to rest several yards away.

Her eyes were misty and narrow as her light continued to grow brighter. She winced and shook her head as she saw Sephiroth rise from the mists. His mako contorted eyes narrowed from the darkness as she glared again.

_"He dropped his guard before. It looked like he was in tremendous pain. What is my light **doing** to him? This. . .this power? What is this?!"_

Tifa cried out and blocked the Masumune by clasping the blade in between her palms as Sephiroth came charging at her a second time. His eyes glared at her mercilessly as an odd contortion passed through the discolored irises.

"For what you have done you will pay for with your life." Sephiroth hissed.

Tifa winced as her feet slid in the dirt and she struggled to keep the Masumune from making contact.

"It doesn't matter what happens now, Sephiroth." she whispered shaking her head, her light getting brighter and brighter. "The light in your heart will eventually consume you. Even if you kill me you won't be able to replace it now. I refuse to believe that you have used _any_ one's light for a good purpose. Therefore, as Light Bearer, I will never release you, even in death."

The light that had been reacting with Tifa's close proximity grew stronger from within Sephiroth's chest as he roared and brought a hand down upon Tifa knocking her arms away. The Masumune made contact with Tifa's injured shoulder and sent another fresh spray of blood into the air. As the martial artist began her descent to the ground, the One Winged Angel's eyes lit up.

"Then your death will be as pointless as the one that died before you. His heart will break and I will crush him."

Tifa's body jerked upright as Sephiroth's shadow fell over her. She felt the heat of the blade slide through her chest before the blood hit her face. Her eyes grew narrow as a terrible pain filled them. Her lips parted as if to cry out, but no words came.

Her arms fell to her sides as Sephiroth shoved the Masumune clear through her chest and stood behind her with a small smirk on his face. The darkness was filling the entire clearing as he watched Tifa slump over just as the Cetra had done years prior.

"Cloud Strife was not made to love. He doesn't deserve it. He killed the Ancient, and now. . ."

Tifa felt a sudden surge of energy enter her body as she felt Sephiroth lean over her and caress her face. She glared as his lips grazed her ear.

". . .he's killed the Light Bearer---his lover."

"NO."

Sephiroth gasped as Tifa turned with lightning fast reflexes and grabbed his neck with her light infused left hand. The light, though it had dimmed when the sword had pierced her, was shining brighter than it had before. The light was beginning to fill every part of her body as she glared at Sephiroth and held his throat in her grasp.

"No one will use ME against the one I LOVE!"

Sephiroth roared as Tifa sent a surge of light into his body and sent him reeling into the trees once more.

Tifa winced and looked down at her hand as she felt the force of Cloud's strength running through her veins. She glared at the blade of the Masumune as she grabbed the wretched piece of steel and wrenched it from her body. The pain was indifferent now. All that mattered was keeping Cloud safe.

Her life was out of her hands now.

Tifa cast the Masumune aside as she slowly gazed down at her left hand again. She slowly brought her right hand up and removed the glove on the left hand. She narrowed her eyes against the bright light emitting from her fingers as she let the glove fall to the ground.

She gasped as the light parted and allowed her to gaze at the stone shining brightly in the ring Cloud had given her. The materia lines were resilient against the Cloudy Wolf motif as the stone pulsed with life. Tifa gazed in awe as her body continued to bleed and be consumed by an impenetrable light.

Her eyes filled with tears as she brought her left hand to her heart and clasped it against her chest.

_"Just remember. . .you're what makes it special, Tifa. YOU are."_

"Cloud!" Tifa whispered as she saw Sephiroth call the Masumune back to his hand as he stood up.

"You. . .you are still protecting me even now! Thank you."

_"I love you, Cloud. Please, help me!"_

_"SEPHIROTH! NO!"_

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

The light from Tifa's body sent the darkness running in fear as she raised her head to the sky and screamed. The blood from her wounds seeped into the ground and was slowly turning into golden yellow lilies and sacred plants as her tears slid down her face and a second source of light started forming from within Tifa's abdomen. A protective aura sprang up around the Light Bearer as Sephiroth tried to attack with the Masumune once more.

He gasped as a bright, white blur shot toward him and shoved him away.

"Tenshi!"

Tenshi stood gasping and holding her shoulder as her wings gently settled at her back. Her circlet shimmered around her forehead as she gazed at the spectacle in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Sephiroth and noted the brighter light in his heart. She slowly closed her eyes and tried not to sob as she slowly fell to her knees.

Sephiroth watched, somewhere between confusion and anger, as the Demon Angel sank to the ground in a deep, respectful bow.

"Tenshi, what are you doing!?"

_"I told you not to attack her, Sephiroth."_

Sephiroth looked at Tenshi with a start as the angel raised her head and gazed at the ground in front of her with sorrowful, scornful eyes.

_"I begged you to re-consider killing the Light Bearer. I thought you knew that the closer the Light Bearer was to you the stronger her light within you would be, too. I thought that you would use that knowledge to figure out that you would only incur her wrath if you attacked._

_“She's released her **true** power, now, Sephiroth. There is nothing that can be done about the light in your heart. She's sealed it within you as a form of punishment. I cannot undo her magic and I am bound as an Angel to obey her, for she is the ultimate source of Light on this Planet._

_"I'm so sorry, Sephiroth."_

**_I'm so sorry. . ._ **

Sephiroth couldn't tell what burned fiercer, his hatred for Tifa Lockhart or his sorrow for Tenshi.

"Tenshi. . .I. . ."

The Masumune fell from Sephiroth's hands as the light in his chest caused him to fall to the ground in agony. He clasped one hand over his heart and winced terribly as more cloudy images and voices filled his head. He trembled as Tifa's body became absorbed in the light.

"What. . .is happening!?"

Tenshi slowly rose to her feet with a solemn expression on her face. She gazed at Tifa as the young woman held her hand to her breast and sobbed. The Garden of Life continued to grow around her as she became overcome by her own light.

Tenshi closed her eyes and shook her head.

_"Her power is out of control. Something unforeseen has caused this curious reaction. Something has to stop the Light from coming out any more. If she keeps this up, the Awakening will happen too quickly."_

Sephiroth looked up as Tenshi's wings came out behind her and her eyes opened to reveal crystal blue spheres of mist and haze. The golden circlet around her forehead pulsed as she raised her hands out toward Tifa. Sephiroth shook his head as he kept one hand on his chest and extended the other out to Tenshi.

"Tenshi, what are you doing? Get away from her!"

Tenshi smiled a little and looked at him as her eyes cleared for a moment.

_"Sephiroth, you aren't this monster you are pretending to be. Why can't you see that? There is no other way, now, Sephiroth. She has another light within her, one that isn't strictly her own, or Cloud's. This light is a combination of both of them."_

Sephiroth couldn't help but be startled.

"You mean a. . ."

 _"Child born of purity and innocence."_ finished Tenshi with a fond smile. _"I can see it from within Tifa. That is probably why she reacted so fiercely when you attacked her. She was only trying to protect the ones that matter most to her._

_“This light that surrounds her is being fueled by the child's light. The source of her power is emanating from a ring on her left finger, given to her by Cloud. It contains something very special to the both of them, and has a very, very rare materia line running through it. . ."_

Tenshi opened her eyes as she shook her head.

_"Cloud's blood runs through that ring."_

"What?!"

Sephiroth's voice was strained. The light coming from Tifa was bombarding him with thoughts, memories, and past experiences he thought he had disposed of. The overload of data was too much to take all at once and it was beginning to drive him mad. He now looked at Tenshi with a shake of his head.

"Cloud's blood? What good is that puppet's filth?"

Tenshi turned to him with a small smile.

_"To fuse one's body with materia can be a risky and expensive business. I can imagine Cloud had a lot of help procuring the right ingredients for such a splendid token of love. He wanted his heart, body, and soul to go into that ring that Tifa now wears. That way, a little piece of him was always with her, to protect her, and connect her to him._

_“It is his promise that he would sacrifice his blood, his life force, for her in a single heartbeat. This is pure mako magic at its best. Unlike my filthy body using it all for my own purposes, Cloud was only thinking of Tifa when he made this. So even if he felt like he was dark and brooding, his blood told a different story. That is the story that Tifa is listening to now."_

Sephiroth watched as Tifa cried miserably and the light grew even brighter around her. A chant in a strange language started from the trees as the ground started to take in the light like rain water. Roots, tree trunks, and even the sky started to illuminate as the chanting grew louder.

Tenshi turned with a start and shook her head.

_"No! No, Light Bearer, YOU MUST NOT!"_

"TENSHI!"

Sephiroth covered his eyes and gritted his teeth as Tenshi shot forward into the blinding light that had engulfed the martial artist completely. He could feel the pain writhing in his chest as he heard Tenshi's magic chants working from within the light.

The chanting from the outside grew dimmer as the trees slowly pulsed with the power they had already collected. The veins running from Tifa's body began to stop all-together as the light was drawn back into the Light Bearer's body.

Sephiroth uncovered his eyes as the pain in his chest began to go away. He watched as the light receded to show Tenshi holding the unconscious Tifa Lockhart in her arms.

"Tenshi!"

Tenshi ignored Sephiroth for the time being as she painfully felt all of Tifa's strife and misery through the young warrior's bleeding wounds and pulsing heart. She could feel the tiny child inside the Light Bearer as its light resonated through the wound inflicted upon Tifa from the Masumune.

Light still faintly shimmered around the ring on Tifa's finger and the light was still prominent in the warrior's chest. For now, the power would remain dormant.

"Cl. . .Cloud. . ."

Tenshi gently brushed Tifa's bloody, matted hair out of her face as the martial artist cried in her sleep. Tenshi frowned and closed her eyes as Tifa's blood ran off of her clothes. The golden circlet surrounding her forehead shimmered as she felt the faintest return of Lilias approaching.

She frowned again and sighed as she opened her eyes.

_"Sephiroth, are you all right?"_

Sephiroth frowned a little and nodded.

"I'm fine. What were you thinking barreling into that shield like that? With all of my dark energy and materia lodged in your body it could have very well killed you!"

Tenshi smiled a little.

 _"I am still a Guardian, Sephiroth. I am still a being of Light. I would have been fine regardless."_ she whispered stroking Tifa's face.

She painfully remained silent as Sephiroth looked at her for an answer.

Finally, after a few more moments, Sephiroth frowned.

"Tenshi?"

 _"I can't do this, Sephiroth. I just can't."_ Tenshi breathed softly. _"This girl has suffered for her loved ones and willingly put her life on the line for all of them. That is true sacrifice and that is what I died for, Sephiroth. I died for my loved ones. I cannot kill her out of spite for she is just like me in that respect._

_“What I said earlier is true. I cannot undo what magic she has instilled in your heart. But, Sephiroth, I feel a great evil approaching. One. . .that I may bring upon us."_

"Tenshi, what are you talking about?" Sephiroth asked pulling himself to his feet and reaching down for the Masumune. "That wretch is nothing like you and I will find a way to release the light in my heart. I swear this."

Tenshi was quiet for a long time as she looked off into the distance and continued to stroke Tifa's long, black hair.

Sephiroth watched her with slight impatience but then suddenly felt a cold, dark chill pass through his blood.

He shivered subconsciously as Tenshi looked down at Tifa's face.

_"Sephiroth, do you love me?"_

Sephiroth was startled as Tenshi's words hit him.

He frowned.

"Of course I do, Tenshi, you know that. I wouldn't keep giving you _my_ life force if I didn't. Why would you ask me that?"

He gasped as Tenshi looked up at him forlornly.

 _"Would you do for me what Tifa has done for Cloud?"_ she whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

Sephiroth glared.

"I would do ten times better." he hissed.

_"Then you would do what I really wanted?"_

"Tenshi, what is the matter with you?"

_"You must kill me, Sephiroth! You simply must destroy me before Lilias takes complete control and I hurt you, too!"_

Sephiroth was taken back.

He stared at Tenshi for a moment as the angel's tears fell down her face and gently plopped on Tifa's cheek. Sephiroth felt the foreboding reappearance of Lilias close at hand and he shook his head as a dark, sinister feeling that surpassed even his own filled his blood. He shook his head as Tenshi held Tifa tighter and began to shake.

"Tenshi. . .!"

Tenshi began sobbing as Sephiroth fell to his knees beside her and wrapped her in his arms. The light from Tifa's heart sparkled and caused the same reaction to occur in Sephiroth, but he did not notice. He didn't care. Tenshi was in pain and that was unacceptable.

Sephiroth winced as Tenshi's tears hit his skin and her pain and suffering filled his body. She was terribly afraid and terribly upset. This wasn't the Tenshi he remembered from before. This was the Tenshi that had found him in the Lifestream and had unknowingly helped him.

She had used this light of Tifa's to find him and care for him while he floated through the poison that had been his downfall so many times prior. He trembled as he remembered what it was like to be lost alone in such a place. Two years ago such a thought would not have bothered the ex-SOLDIER. Now, since Tenshi, the thought of being alone again was all too horrifying.

 _"Sephiroth, she is going to destroy me. I just know that one day she won't listen to me anymore because she will have the power to over-throw me."_ Tenshi whispered as she grasped Sephiroth's jacket tightly in her pale fingers. _"Lilias is the reincarnation of the demon Lilith and I am almost certain of it now. She will one day take control of this body and she will kill me._

_“I won't be there to stop her and she will kill you, too, Sephiroth! I can't. . .I just can't live with that thought on my mind! I cannot live without you, Sephiroth, but I will not murder you with my own hands! Please, PLEASE, Sephiroth! Kill me before it is too late!"_

Tenshi began sobbing again as Sephiroth put his hands on her arms and leaned back so he could see her face. The memories were still playing in his mind but the images were not as forthright as before so he pushed them aside so he could concentrate on Tenshi.

He gently brushed her tears away as he put a hand against the angel's face. Tenshi looked up at him as Sephiroth painfully shook his head.

"I am not going to give you up like that, Tenshi." he replied calmly. "I will not kill you."

Before Tenshi could turn away or start crying again, Sephiroth held her face firm and shook his head.

"You saved me. As evil and threatening as I am, you looked past what I had become to something I had been before all that. I couldn't remember because I had lost control over everything else in my life. If anything, you remembered what I was and you reminded me of that. Perhaps I was destined to fight this battle for eternity, I don't know. Perhaps I am the puppet of JENOVA and my life is worthless without her and her evil, but you have loved me regardless.

“You dragged me through the Lifestream of your Planet and faced all sorts of dangers and pains all on your own to get me here. You nearly killed yourself trying to spare _me_ your fate. I cannot readily forget that and I cannot forget you. I won't kill you, Tenshi, because I love you. I refuse to give you back to a Lifestream that betrayed you. I refuse to let this form you have die. Not on my watch, Tenshi.

"Lilias doesn't scare me. I am not threatened by her and she is using you to keep my anger at bay. Perhaps my hatred is best suited toward her and not Cloud's little wretch. Worse yet, and I cannot believe I am admitting this, but perhaps I owe Tifa Lockhart a debt of gratitude.

“If she had not instilled me with light at all I would have never found _you_ , Tenshi. Light connected us and I have been spending this whole time cursing its existence. Really, it helped me find someone who found out about what I was and still stayed beside me.

“My threats and anger did not phase you and still you stayed. That is true love, Tenshi, just as you said. Tifa's light, though I may not like it, has kept you with me. . . and it has given me a chance to live for something better. . ."

Tenshi's eyes quivered as Sephiroth's voice grew soft and his countenance changed. She watched his eyes narrow warmly as the mako settled and his aqua blue eyes matched the soft smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile as she felt his fingers against her cheek. They filled with unusual warmth as she clasped the hand to her face. She looked up at Sephiroth as he shook his head.

"I'd give up the life I had if it meant I never had to leave you, Tenshi."

Tenshi gasped as Sephiroth's voice barely rose above a whisper. She looked at him with a start as he kept his eyes firmly rooted to hers. She could see that he was not joking, and that this was not a trick.

She shook her head.

"Sephiroth. . ."

"There was a time when my body wasn't wracked with pain." Sephiroth continued softly. "But, even before I can really remember there was still darkness in my blood. It hurt the whole time I grew up. I never had joy with this body. There was never a need for it when I was born. I wasn't made to give anything love or affection.

“But, you," he said looking at Tenshi and lovingly caressing her face, "but you have made me want to give you everything I couldn't before. I can't explain it, and maybe it is the wretch's fault for doing it, but I don't care. What I care about, Tenshi, is keeping you from that horrid fate you've been destined to serve out. No one should be forced to live this life the way you have, not when you didn't have a choice."

Tenshi smiled again as tears silently coursed their way down her cheeks. She shook her head as she gently placed her small fingers against Sephiroth's face.

_"But, you did not have a choice in your fate either, Sephiroth. You shouldn't have to spare me mine when you cannot escape your own."_

Sephiroth looked down for a moment.

He gazed at Tifa's head in Tenshi's lap as the martial artist continued to sleep peacefully against the angel.

He winced with a start.

He felt. . . _bad_?

"I have always hurt the ones that were there when I awoke into this." Sephiroth breathed softly as he remembered the night at the Mako Reactor that had started his downhill battle with Tifa, Cloud, and the others.

He looked up at Tenshi.

"It was almost like it was fated. Even if I hadn't discovered what Shinra had done to me, I think I still would have turned into this. JENOVA had entrusted me with a legacy that she had hoped to fulfill."        

Tenshi scoffed.

_"JENOVA. Hmph. She was only after the two demons that could stop all of this madness. She was hoping to consume them and take their powers as her own. She didn't trust anyone and had felled others before you, Sephiroth. I just wish. . .I just wish you didn't have to suffer this way."_

Tenshi looked at Sephiroth with pain as he smiled and shook his head.

"This body has only been used for evil, Tenshi. It has never known a good deed. I have to fess up to that sooner or later. Maybe attacking the Light Bearer reminded me of that mortality. I am no more JENOVA's son than I was Lucrecia's or Hojo's.

“I am just a nothing. I am darkness. I cannot kill you for that, Tenshi. I won't. But I swear, despite what this body has done and will do before I am dead, I will protect you. I will defend you until the last breath has left me. Do you understand?"

Tenshi trembled again as the tears welled up under her eyes. She didn't want to think about a place without Sephiroth. This wasn't her world, these weren't her people. No one would understand her pain like Sephiroth had. If he were to die and leave her here. . .

She shuddered.

_"Sephiroth, please, your love is all I have. I cannot imagine my life without you here beside me! If you let Lilias continue like she has she will consume me, I just know it. In the battle with Vincent and Yuffie she told me she was going after the Cetra. I think that she had even convinced ME of it._

_“I am not in my right state of mind when Lilias has control over my body! I am losing more and more of myself each day. Sooner or later she will not leave at all. The only reason she has this time is because she lost so much energy. Please, Sephiroth, you cannot let her use us for this."_

Sephiroth looked at Tenshi with slight alarm.

"The Cetra. . .you mean Aerith?"

Tenshi nodded.

"But, she is already dead, Tenshi." Sephiroth said with a hint of worry.

 _"It doesn't matter, Sephiroth."_ Tenshi breathed shaking her head. _"She is walking among the living and her spirit empowers those that can oppose or even STOP Lilias. Lilias is a demon and she can eradicate Aerith's soul from the Lifestream if she can get a chance."_        

Sephiroth's eyes were now full of concern as his mind churned.

The power to eradicate souls was almost like that of a god. The Lifestream was a constant circle. Nothing could be taken out by mere mortal or demi-god means. No demon should have that power. Then again, if Lilias really was the reincarnation of Lilith then. . .

"I will protect them then."

Tenshi was startled.

_"What?"_

Sephiroth frowned and looked down at Tifa as the Light Bearer painfully groaned.        

_You were the one that caused all of their suffering. You were the reason Cloud is what he is. He tried to be like you in every way. You murdered his best friend. You put him through a hell that you only now realize that you never wanted for yourself let alone anyone else._

_You owe this to the Planet. You owe this to them. Most of all, you owe this to yourself. You cannot get rid of the light the wre. . . that TIFA. . .placed in your heart so you might as well use it to your advantage._

_This is what Tenshi wants._

Sephiroth cleared his thoughts again and turned back to Tenshi.

"I still refuse to kill you, Tenshi. I cannot do that. It would only be another evil that I would have on this already _filthy_ body. But, you saved the Light Bearer. You stopped me from slaying her and it is obvious that you care about her and the second light her body feeds.

“Therefore, I will protect Tifa Lockhart. She is not safe with the others. They won't know what to do when her body reacts. Only you and I can control the massive amount of power that will come from her when the Awakening ends and the Reunion begins."

 _"Sephiroth, Lilias will take away the Tenshi you know and love!"_ Tenshi begged softly.

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head.

"No. I think that you will find a way to fight the demon that so wrongfully took your body from you."

Tenshi was startled into silence as Sephiroth implied great faith in her ability. She watched as he looked down at Tifa.

"Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough are the only other spirits capable and knowledgeable enough to help Tifa and the others. If Aerith does do something so foolish as to come here on her own, without protection, then Zack will have to defend the children he and Aerith struck accords with." Sephiroth said with a small sigh.

 _"Accords?"_ asked Tenshi. _"When did they do that?"_

"A few weeks ago." Sephiroth responded looking up at her. "I felt the wind shift and the powers of the earth change when it happened. I investigated and found that Cloud's children had willingly accepted the two spirits into their bodies.

“Should Aerith leave the body and come here there may be nothing I can do to stop you or Lilias. But Aerith may be spared by saving Tifa."

 _"That's. . .that's too much of a risk!"_ Tenshi cried shaking her head. _"Why would they do that!?"_

"Because they love Cloud."

Tenshi looked at Sephiroth as he smiled a little and turned to her again.

"They want his happiness. And they want the wars on this Planet to stop."

Tenshi smiled and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Sephiroth and held him.

_"Then. . .then the power I felt was something completely different."_

Sephiroth looked at her curiously before raising his eyebrows and nodding.

"Lilias did offer that piece of useful information when she went on her killing spree in Edge." he said sighing. "The Keyblade Master and that wretched Gunblade wielder are going to be formidable enemies against her."

 _"What about the girl?"_ Tenshi asked softly. _"There was a great flood of energy while Lilias was battling that little girl. I felt it even within the depths of her darkness. It was the power of a Time Guardian and it was INCREDIBLY strong."_

Sephiroth frowned.

"She's made her own accord with that Guardian, I guess. I know nothing else about her."

Tenshi shook her head.

_"She had a strange device around her neck and I believe the Guardian's power came directly from it! I have heard of devices like that one. When we become Guardians we must protect the balances of all streams on our Planet._

_“The device is usually called a Cosmic Interface, but I think I heard a Time Guardian call it a Chrono Trigger once. Perhaps she was the one that brought the Keyblade Master and the other here, Sephiroth."_

"If that is the case," Sephiroth said with a frown, "then she has already succumbed to a fate worse than death."

Tenshi's eyes grew sad. She knew better than anyone what happened to those that were caught trespassing.

_"But the Guardian must have let her go and given her the help! That must count for something!"_

"Yes, it does." Sephiroth replied looking at her. "It means that _your_ people are just as scared as _we_ are about what is happening in our Universe."

Tenshi fell silent as Sephiroth gently eased the Light Bearer out of her lap and put her on his own.

Tifa's face did not change and her light only vaguely reacted to Sephiroth's. If there was any pain Sephiroth's face did not show it.       

"Don't worry, Tenshi. Tifa will be safe from you for a little longer."

Tenshi looked up at Sephiroth as he stood up with Tifa in his arms. She watched him smile and felt her heart stop aching as he moved Tifa to one arm and extended his free hand down to her.

"I will protect you from her, too, so don't worry. All right, Tenshi?"

Sephiroth drew his free arm around the angel as Tenshi pushed herself to her feet and carefully put her arms around him. He put his head against hers as she buried her face into his chest.

_"I love you, Sephiroth. I love you so much. Please. . .please keep me from destroying more people!"_

Sephiroth painfully held Tenshi tighter as he felt the new flow of energy from the light in his heart. He knew that this was going to be a very big change.

He nodded.

"I promise, Tenshi." he said softly. "I promise."

As the trio quietly made their way through the expanse of upturned earth and shattered trees, a cold, dark mist snaked its way into the clearing and stood in the spot where Tifa's blood had spilled.

A pair of cold, blood red eyes glared as they watched the flowers and the plants that had surrounded Tifa wither and die. A pair of ruby red lips snaked into a wicked smile as the form of Lilias appeared vaguely from the darkness.

Her cold, dark laughter followed after Sephiroth, Tenshi, and Tifa as Tenshi subconsciously shuddered and turned away.


	36. Thirty Six

"Goddamnit, Ruth! We leave ya alone for a few bleatin hours and the goddamn city is in a fuckin' uproar!"     

Ruth rolled her eyes and turned away from the coffeepot as she held out a steaming cup of coffee to the Gunblade wielder sitting at the bar. She glared as she watched Barret enter the bar with Cid Highwind and a very soggy Red XIII in tow.

"Go ter hell you bloody bastard." she retorted as Chaquita giggled and set food down in front of Marlene and Sora.

"Hola, Senor Highwind. Coffee on the Beach this morning?"

Cid Highwind shook the water off of his jacket and grinned as he walked up to the bar and rested his lance against it.

"Chaqui, my girl, you are looking radiant this early morning. . .and yes, Coffee on the Beach sounds fabulous." the space pilot said with a wink.

"A little early to begin drinking, isn't it, Cid?"

Cid turned with a start and looked at Squall sitting at the bar with a coffee cup in his hand.

"What the. . . _Squall_?!"

Squall turned with a small grin and set his coffee cup down.

"Yes?"

Sora laughed a little as Cid bear hugged the Gunblade wielder and started babbling incoherently. He turned his gaze to Marlene as the large, black man that had come into the room first walked behind the bar to where he and Marlene were eating and hugged Marlene.

Marlene laughed.

"Daddy, you're all wet." she said as Barret let her go.

"Sorry, sweetheart, it's still pouring cats and dogs out there!" Barret said with a smile. "Are you and Denzel all right? The city is in a panic out there!"

"We had a bit of a Heartless problem." Marlene replied softly. "A bigger one showed up just after you and Mr. Highwind left."

Barret frowned as he noted the pale, quiet young man sitting across from his daughter.

"Who're you?" he asked more gruffly than he had intended.

"Holy, bleatin' Christ!? _Sora_!?"

Sora turned at the sound of his name and saw Cid looking at him from over Squall's shoulder.

He smiled with a small wave.

"Hi, Cid! Make any good ships lately?"

Cid laughed heartily and shook his head.

"Well, now, never thought I'd see you two in our neck of the woods! How in the hell did you get here?"

"It's kind of a long story." Sora admitted looking down with a small sigh.

"A lot has happened within the last few hours." Chaquita said as she finished mixing liquid in a coffee cup and placed it in front of Cid. "Denise opened the chrono trigger and brought Senor Leonhart and Senor Sora here."

Cid fell silent as he looked over at Ruth who refused to meet his gaze. Instead, he returned his eyes to Chaquita.

"Is she all right? Did the lance make it?"

"Yes." Sora said softly. "To both questions. She was discovered by a Guardian. . .but the Guardian let both of us go."

Cid was startled.

"The Guardian that caught her let her go?"

"The Guardian willingly gave me to Catch." Sora replied. "Uluna pulled the Keyblade from the darkness thus pulling me from it, too. Then, I helped Catch get Squall here. The lance is what saved us from Uluna's wrath. We almost ran out of time on her chrono trigger."

Marlene suddenly looked up in surprise.

"That's how she performed the OmniWolf."

"The _OmniWolf_?!" cried Cid looking at Marlene. "Denise performed the OmniWolf?"

Marlene nodded.     

"At full capacity no less." she replied. "She used it to help Sora battle this hybrid Heartless that was attacking the city. Some demon from within the darkness caught hold of her and she willed the attack from her weapon."

"She has been practicing the technique." Cid admitted scratching his head. "But she was nowhere near ready to perform the attack at full power."

"If what Sora says is true then she wasn't alone in powering up the lance." Marlene said thoughtfully. "If Uluna did in fact attack Sora and Catch and she used her lance to create a shield, Uluna wasn't attacking. She was giving Catch a ready supply of energy to use against the demon within that Heartless.

“When the attack was finished and Catch was devoid of all power, that chrono trigger she wears would have opened to release the same power that had been in the lance. That is how the Guardian Uluna is able to break free of the trigger. She has to deplete all of Catch's other energy sources first."

Everyone was silent as the young girl finished her deduction and started spooning sugar into her oatmeal.

Finally, Chaquita started giggling as Cid muttered something under his breath and started drinking his specialty coffee. Ruth looked down at Marlene as Barret hugged her and Red XIII finally came up to the bar with a set of soft footsteps.

Chaquita smiled and looked down at Red XIII.

"Hola, Senor Thirteen." Chaquita replied merrily. "Did you want a towel for your fur? It is horribly cold and wet out there. Wouldn't want you to catch cold."

Red XIII gave the young woman a cat like grin and shook his head. His tail was still brightly lit as he sat upon the floor.

"Hello, Chaquita, and thank you for the offer, but my fur will dry soon enough. I am more worried about what Tifa will say when she sees what we have done to her floor."

"Speaking of which," said Cid looking around, "where are Spikey and Tifa? Shouldn't they have returned from their investigation into Vince's and Yuffie's capers?"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the others looked down and refused to make eye contact with the pilot.

Cid, knowing when there was something amiss, glared a little and walked over to where Sora and Marlene were sitting. He knew full well that trying to get Squall to talk in Radiant Garden was harder than asking rocks to speak. He didn't figure Squall's true nature was any different.

Instead, he sat down next to Sora and frowned at the boy.

"Sora."

Sora winced, still trying to concentrate on his oatmeal instead of the frowning Cid Highwind.

"Sora, look at me."

Sora sighed and shook his head.

"No."

Cid raised his eyebrow.

"Sora, what happened?"

As the silence continued Marlene shivered and then looked up at her father as Barret put a quizzical hand on her shoulder. She felt Sora's pain. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news either.

Red XIII cocked his head worriedly.

"Cid, I don't think you should badger the boy. He looks very upset."

"That just means he's going to crack." Cid retorted not taking his eyes off of Sora. "Come on, Sora, out with it."

Sora remained silent.

Squall turned his head with a small glare.

"Cid, leave him alone."

"Nobody is talkin' around here and a couple of my friends are missin'." replied Cid irritably. "You all were here, the city is a mess, and Cloud, Vince, Yuffie, and Tifa are all missin'! Someone has answers and I want them. Now, somebody tell me where Tifa and the others are!"

"Tifa Lockhart was captured by Sephiroth and the Demon Angel in the Forgotten City. Cloud Strife is safely being treated in Kalm under the discretion of Reeve Tuesti of the WRO. Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi were attacked by the same Demon Angel prior to Cloud and Tifa's arrival. Vincent managed to escape the city with Yuffie in tow and I believe that they are somewhere in the Northern Caves. Any more questions, Captain Highwind?"

Everyone turned as the door to the bar slammed shut and the cool, materia lined figure of Shelke Rui eased itself into the light and stood in the center of the floor. Cait Sith bounded out from behind her and instantly went to stand beside Red XIII as Shelke's eyes shimmered. Her face was seemingly indifferent as Ruth uncrossed her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"That was fast, Miss Rui." Ruth said softly.

Shelke turned to her.

"I have little time for tardiness, Ms. Muldune." she replied. "Commander Tuesti allowed me to use one of the MOD Transport Vehicles in order to make the journey in a quicker time. Time is of the essence, is it not?"

Cid, still slightly stunned from the answer he had received, slowly turned his head and looked at Shelke.

"How do you know all that, Shelke?" he asked quietly.

Shelke looked at him with a shake of her head.

"I was sent to the Forgotten City on Vincent Valentine's behalf. Reeve was worried that he was getting involved in things he could not handle alone. Not only that, but on my travels to the Forgotten City I had discovered missing fragments to the Legends of Chaos and Sanctity that had been destroyed when a team of WRO soldiers tried to recover them.

“I was monitoring the Demon Angel and Sephiroth when the Demon Angel attacked Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi. The two got out safely, but I have yet to pinpoint their exact location in the Caves. However, I am sure they are safe.

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart followed soon after Vincent and Yuffie, but were also intercepted by the Demon Angel. I revealed my hiding place after the Demon Angel attacked Tifa and Cloud was injured.

“Unfortunately, Cloud was severely injured and Tifa, in a selfless act of kindness, begged me to get Cloud out of the city and away from danger. I obliged her and she was captured by Sephiroth. I do not know if she is all right but the balance of light has not shifted toward darkness so I feel that she is alive."

Cid looked at her with wide eyes before sighing and shaking his head.

"God, a lot can go wrong in five hours." he said softly.

"And has by the looks of things here." Shelke replied.

She turned to Ruth.

"Is your niece awake from her incident with Lilias?"

Ruth shook her head.

"Not yet. Denzel is up with her now."

Shelke frowned a little before turning to Squall.

"My name is Shelke Rui. I am part of the Specials Unit at the WRO, the organization many of your friends are now affiliated with. I need to know the details of Cloud Strife's life when he was present in Radiant Garden."

Squall's eyebrow rose.

"You know about Radiant Garden?"

Sora turned now and looked at the girl that seemed to be no older than 11 years old.

Shelke nodded.

"There's a lot I know about."

"Cloud was angry."

Shelke turned as Sora spoke.

Sora painfully bit his lip before sighing and shaking his head.

"At first, he wasn't with us. The darkness in his soul let the god Hades convince him to fight against me and everyone. He was bitter for letting his world get consumed by darkness. He was very dark and brooding and did not offer much help, if any at all.

“He was a formidable opponent, though. In the end I think he found his way back to Aerith, Squall, and the others. When I finally returned to Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden, whatever, the second time, he was still brooding; but he was after Sephiroth more than ever. He was angry about something. I never really understood what, but Cloud said that there was a score that needed to be settled.

“He helped me and my friends a lot more, but he was always worried about what Sephiroth was doing next. Then, when he finally got the chance to square things off, he couldn't fight him. I mean, Sephiroth walked all over him until Tifa showed up. After Tifa came, Cloud was able to fight back."

Shelke digested this for a moment and then looked at Sora with a small nod.

"Thank you. That is most helpful."

"Shelke, why do you need all that information?" Barret asked with a confused frown. "Cloud is the same no matter where he is."

"I think I know what Shelke is trying to figure out." Red XIII said looking at Shelke with a small smile. "I trust she knows what she's doing. Apparently, there is a lot we must discuss. Shelke, if Reeve has sent you perhaps you can fill us in on what we have missed, how Cloud is, and what Reeve would like us to do now that we are here."

Shelke smiled back and nodded.

"Of course."

"And I'm here as the legal documenter!" cried Cait Sith bounding up to Marlene and jumping up into her lap. "So, go about yer business."

Marlene giggled and hugged the furry, robotic cat as Cait Sith made what sounded like a purring noise.

"Stupid robotic pain in the. . ."muttered Cid as everyone else slowly went over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"All right. . .from the beginning. . ."

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

The rain was still hitting the window as random flashes of lightning cut across the sky. The glass was covered in raindrops as a slight chill ran through the small room. Denzel stirred from his slumber as he felt Catch's fingers twitch in his palm. He blinked a few times to wake himself up as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Denise?"

He frowned as Catch shivered but continued to sleep. He gently pulled his hand from hers and stood up. He quietly walked across the room and grabbed the blanket from his bed and gently threw it over Catch as she slept. He smiled a little as Catch muttered a phrase and clenched her fingers a little before letting her muscles relax. She smiled as her hair fell in her face again.

Denzel looked past Catch's face and noted the Moogle doll peeking out from under Catch's shoulder. He raised his eyebrow and slowly returned to his chair beside Marlene's bed. He gently pulled the doll out from under Catch and watched the girl's body settle back into a comfortable position. He made sure that Catch was still sleeping before he turned his attention back to the Moogle doll.

Cloud, Tifa, and everybody had really done a good job helping Marlene. The doll looked ten times better than the store bought ones. He smiled as he ran his fingers over the stitches and the fabric. He stopped as he felt a raised area underneath the Moogle's tunic. His eyes narrowed a little as he smiled and lifted the fabric to reveal the crudely cut and stitched heart on the Moogle's breast.

_"It has heart."_

Denzel laughed softly as he put the fabric down and held the Moogle out so he could see it entirely.

Cloud really was the best.

He slowly lowered the doll as he heard frantic whispering from somewhere near the room. He frowned as he heard Aerith try to quiet the upset buster sword wielder. Denzel gently placed the Moogle beside Catch and stood up as he continued to hear talking and whispering from next door. He made sure Catch was asleep and gently brushed the hair out of her eyes before going to the window and sliding it open.

The rain hit Denzel's face and the lightning lit the edge of the window sill as he eased himself out into the elements and put a sure foot along the edge of the building. He firmly grasped the gutter along the roof and skillfully eased himself across the ledge of the house to another window ledge next to his and Marlene's window.

The materia around his neck shimmered as he planted himself outside the window and sat in the gentle rain. He chanced a look inside the room and quickly ducked out of view as he saw Zack and Aerith frantically using their hands as they argued with one another.

As he pushed the limp, wet curls out of his face Denzel wished one of them would open the window just a little so he could hear what they were saying a little better. He frowned and turned around again as he watched Aerith sit down beside Zack on the bed in the guestroom.

He looked at the window clasp inside the window and smirked as he noticed it was unlocked. He waited until Aerith was involved with Zack before he gently dug his fingernails into the sash of the window and began prying it open a little.

He quickly dodged out of view as Aerith heard the soft, scraping noise and looked up with a start. Denzel breathed heavily and kept a sure footing on the ledge and a hand on the gutter as he saw Aerith come over to the window and look out it. Fortunately, she did not notice the tiny crack in the window and wouldn't have had time to react because Zack followed her soon after.

Denzel calmed his breathing and let the rain wash over him as he heard the two spirits speak.

_"What's wrong?"_

Aerith turned and looked at Zack with a small smile.

_"I thought I heard something scraping at the window. It's nothing, though. Probably just the rain."_

Zack looked at Aerith painfully.

_"Aerith, you cannot be serious about this. If Lilias gets hold of you, she can eradicate your soul from the Lifestream. She could permanently erase you! You can't do that to them, Aerith. You can't. . .you just can't do that. . .to. . ."_

_"To you?"_

Zack looked at Aerith with sorrowful, blue eyes as Aerith smiled and turned to him with shining, green eyes. He clasped Aerith's hand tightly in his as Aerith pressed her fingers against his cheek.

_"Yes, to me. I watched while you helped Cloud the first time. You sacrificed your life for this Planet and have protected it even in death. You do not deserve death for the dead as well."_

_"But, Zack, this was my home and these are my friends. I do not want to see them hurt and I know you don't either."_ Aerith said, her smile never wavering.

_"Of course I don't, it's just. . .just. . ."_

Aerith smiled as she gently kissed Zack's forehead and eased herself into his arms. Zack held her tightly and winced.

 _"It will be all right, Zack, I promise."_ Aerith said softly.

She held Zack tighter as she nodded.

_"I know that Chaos and Sanctity are finally together and back where they belong. I knew there was a reason for Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi to be together. They complement one another, remember? Their Reunion will bring about the end to all of this madness we have dealt with. We will finally be together, for good, Zack. I swear to that."_

Zack leaned back and looked at Aerith with a small wince.

_"Aerith.”_

_"Lilias won't be able to take my light if I give it to the Light Bearer first."_ Aerith replied cutting Zack off.

 _"But there is no guarantee of that!"_ Zack cried shaking his head and holding Aerith's arms tightly.

 _"Zack, there is no guarantee in anything."_ Aerith replied calmly.

She looked up into Zack's eyes with a small nod.

_"I have faith in the powers at work. I will do as I am commanded."_

Zack knew when he was beat and he hung his head.

 _"All right, Aerith."_ he said quietly. _"I understand. I may not like it, but I understand. I will stand beside you."_

He looked at Aerith as she gently tilted his head up. He watched her as she ran her fingers over his face and then down his chest to where his heart used to beat.

His eyes went wide with shock as he felt a sudden pain in his chest as a bright, vicious light started to fill his body.

He looked at Aerith with a horrified look as the Flower girl smiled.

 _"I've been saving this for a long, long time, Zack."_ she whispered as a bright light began to fill her counterpart's body. _"I knew that one day this may happen. When I was in Radiant Garden I happened to save that body energy just for this moment. It's time for you to serve out your purpose."_

Denzel gasped from outside and nearly lost his grip on the gutter as he watched Zack cry out inaudibly and disappear in a burst of light. He felt a weight leave his chest as he felt the agreement he and Zack had made vanish.

He shook his head and strained his eyes as he watched Aerith pull back her hand and slowly kneel down.

_"WHAT DID SHE DO!?"_

Aerith smiled and gently put her hands on a pair of dark, fleshy shoulders as Zack Fair slowly raised his head and looked up into Aerith's green eyes with hurt, blue spheres that were full of real, tangible emotion. A loud, echoing heartbeat sounded throughout the room as Zack took in a deep breath of air.

"Aerith. . .what have you done?"

Zack's voice was full and rich and he spoke without the echoing effect that many spirits' voices tended to have. His skin was no longer holographic and his body was tangible as Aerith shook her head with a small laugh.

_"You will be a wreck having to watch over two children, a Keyblade Master, and the chrono trigger as one spirit. . .but as a human you offer more help and less of a hindrance. Now Lilias has nothing to use against me. As long as you're human, you're safe from her."_

"Goddamnit, Aerith!" hissed Zack shaking his head with an inner pain he had to get re-adjusted to. "You took away what connected us! We were together! We were finally together! How can I defend you if I am _human_!?"

Aerith smiled gently and caressed Zack's cheek.

_"Zack, you know I love you. Did you stop loving me when you died and I went on living?"_

Zack was quiet for a moment before frowning and shaking his head.

"No."

 _"Then what makes you think I would?"_ Aerith replied with a laugh. _"I created a body for myself in Radiant Garden to ease myself into my destiny. I will always be there to watch out for you and if you want to be there for me, and love me, then you will take this body that I have given to you._

_“You will help Denzel and the others in defending our home. Fight for that and I promise, Zack Fair, we will be together again, okay? This is just a temporary arrangement. You are still quite deceased, just as I was. But this body will serve you well enough for the time being. There isn't much longer to wait. All right?"_

Zack looked into Aerith's eyes and gently put his fingers over hers as she continued to run them over his skin. He winced painfully before nodding.

"All right. I told you I would stay beside you. . .if that means being alive for a little while. . . okay."

Aerith smiled and gently put her lips against his.

Zack closed his eyes for a moment and relished the feel until Aerith slowly pulled away. He took another breath and realized that it would take a bit of time to get used to the "clunky" feel of a real body again. He looked down at himself and was quite impressed. For being a dead guy he still had everything intact.

Aerith laughed.

_"Did I do a good job? I didn't think you would appreciate being in a female body so I took the liberty of changing my original body to suit **you**."_

Zack grinned as he nodded.

"Just like I remember it." he replied softly.

Aerith smiled as he put his hand against her face. She wrapped her fingers around his hand and nodded.

_"You do believe me, don't you, Zack?"_

"I love you, Aerith, of course I believe you." Zack replied with a firm nod. "I am just. . .I'm scared. I don't want you to be hurt! I feel helpless. I should be there with you to protect you!"

_"But you aren't helpless, Zack. You are being entrusted with Cloud's children and with Denise's safety. You need to be there to watch out for them and keep them safe. They need you and I want you to defend **them**. That will help me, Zack. _

_“As far as protecting me goes I don't need protecting. I won't be in danger. Don't be frightened, Zack. You never have to be frightened for me."_

Aerith smiled brightly again as Zack looked at her with helpless, blue eyes.

_"I love you, too, Zack. Always and forever, even if you are a dead guy in a human suit."_

She laughed wildly as Zack took her in his arms and planted kisses on her neck and face.

_"Hehe! That tickles! Stop it. . .hehehe. . .you brute!"_

As Zack and Aerith laughed and continued to wrestle on the floor, Denzel turned away from the window and wiped the hair out of his face. Thunder continued to rumble overhead. The rain fell down over his already soaked clothes as he tried to process what he had just seen and heard.

Aerith was going to make a great sacrifice and she had to have been planning all of it. Giving the dead a body is an extremely difficult, typically taboo task. The fact that Aerith was allowed to do it not once, but _twice_ was proof enough that she had been entrusted with a great power in the Lifestream.

"Hmm, maybe. . .maybe Aerith is supposed to be. . ."

Denzel gasped and clutched the gutter as a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder nearly startled him off of the roof. He looked at the window worriedly as he heard Aerith ask Zack if he heard something outside. Denzel quickly heaved himself to his feet and began scaling the edge of the building to get back to his and Marlene's window.

The materia around his neck lit the way as Denzel slid himself into his window just as Zack stuck his head out of the one he had previously been perched upon.

Denzel shut the window as quietly as he could before collapsing onto the floor in a wet, soggy heap. His clothes dripped and his hair hung in his face as he put his hands on the floor and breathed heavily.

He had a feeling he had seen something he shouldn't have.

As he continued to crouch down with his forehead pressed against the windowsill, a small voice called out to him from across the room.

"Denzel?"

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Denzel turned with a start.

"Denise?"

Catch looked at Denzel with a bit of worry as she sat up in Marlene's bed and pulled the straps of the borrowed shirt up on her shoulders underneath the shirt jacket. The blankets fell from around her chest as her long, auburn red hair fell down around her face. She shook her head as she slowly pushed the covers off of herself and put her small, bare feet on the hardwood.

Denzel quickly shook his head and rose to his feet as Catch stood up.

"Denise, you shouldn't move! You need to rest!"

He looked at Catch as she braced herself against his shoulders and her head lowered. Denzel felt Catch tremble as she struggled to remain standing after meeting Denzel halfway across the room.

Catch winced and dug her fingers gently into Denzel's wet clothes as she breathed heavily.

_"What happened to me out there?"_

"It'll be all right, Denise. You used a really powerful attack. . .you just need rest. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop that thing from hurting you."

Catch slowly raised her head as Denzel spoke softly and gently ran his fingers over her hair. She gazed into Denzel's aqua colored irises as his eyes narrowed with pain.

She shook her head.

"It's. . .it's not your fault, Denzel! Why are you apologizing?"

"I told you I'd protect you." Denzel replied as he gently turned Catch around and helped her back to Marlene's bed. "I didn't keep that promise. Instead, you got hurt worse by using a group attack all on your own."

Catch allowed Denzel to sit her down as she looked at him with wide, worried eyes.

"I used the OmniWolf. . .all on my own?"

Denzel nodded.

"Yeah. By the time Sora and I came back with a counterattack, the demon had already high tailed it out of there. Sora says that Uluna is the one that drove her away. . .through your chrono trigger."

Catch was silent as she tried to remember exactly what had happened during the final moments of the battle.

She winced as she remembered the promise she had made with Uluna.

She knew the price she was going to pay, but at least her friends and the ones she loved would have the strength they needed to survive her. But she barely _knew_ the OmniWolf technique. The fact that she cast it alone was significant in and of itself.

She frowned.

"I. . .I didn't even realize I had used it." she said softly as Denzel knelt down on the floor and looked up at her. "Uluna. . .Uluna is the Guardian that found me in the Time Stream. She. . .she allowed me to take Sora and Squall back with me."

She gasped.

"Are Sora and Squall okay?"

"Yes, they're fine." Denzel replied putting a hand on Catch's knee and shaking his head. "They are downstairs with the others. From the sounds of things, Barret and the others have joined us."

Catch listened for a moment and smiled as she heard the familiar ramblings of Cid Highwind laced with curse words from her aunt.

She laughed.

"Well, I guess that's good." she said softly.

Denzel smiled reassured.

"They were all very worried about you. They've been waiting for you to wake up so they could question you."

Catch sighed uneasily and shook her head.

"I don't know if I am up to hard core question answering right now." she said as her head bobbed forward. "I still don't feel very good."

Denzel shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think Squall or Sora will let that happen. . .and I won't either."

Catch smiled a little and looked at Denzel as water continued to pool beneath him.

"What happened while I was asleep?"

Denzel looked down for a moment.

"Cloud is hurt in Kalm. Shelke saved him in the Forgotten City, but. . ."

Catch gasped softly as she remembered Uluna telling her that on the roof during the battle. She looked at Denzel, trying to look surprised, but Denzel was looking at the floor.

"Mom's gone, too." Denzel breathed shaking his head almost angrily. "Sephiroth took her from my dad. . .and I don't care what anyone says. . .I'm going to get her back."

Catch looked at Denzel with alarm as he raised his head and looked at her with a firm countenance.

"Denzel, I'm so sorry. . ."

"Don't be, it isn't your fault." Denzel said as the materia around his neck shimmered.

He looked at Catch as she gently put a hand on his shoulder and smiled a little.

"It'll be all right, Den. Tifa is strong. If Cloud made it out all right, he'll fight for her now. He won't let Sephiroth go unpunished."

"That's just it." Denzel said shaking his head. "Aerith and Zack say that there is something going on with Sephiroth. Something about because Mom's light is in him we can't just kill him now."

Catch frowned.

"That doesn't make _any_ sense." she said heatedly.

"Yeah! I know!" Denzel agreed with a sigh.

He shook his head.

"But. . .but I trust Zack and Aerith. If they say it has to be done a certain way then I don't think I have the guts to go against them."

"Aerith is very wise." Catch admitted. "She'd know best of all."

The two of them were silent for a moment as the rain continued to fall outside. Random bits of conversation floated up from downstairs as Denzel slowly raised his head and smiled at Catch.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said softly.

Catch smiled a little.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." she replied. "I didn't think I had used so much energy."

Denzel shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I just. . .I just didn't know what I'd do if you were seriously hurt."

"Denzel, you can't be in the right place and the right time _all_ of the time." Catch said quietly as she looked down and thought about her promise to Uluna. "There may come a time when you cannot help me at all and the most you can do is have faith in me, okay? Even if you can't be there for me physically, knowing that you are there spiritually is all I'd need to fight or survive.

“I don't have many friends. . .and you mean a lot to me, Denzel. You've always been so nice and Marlene is the only girl remotely friendly to me. You two are my closest friends and I cherish you. Never feel sorry because you weren't there. Some things are unavoidable, okay?"

Denzel looked at Catch with a small wince as he felt something tugging at his subconscious. He tried to shake it off as he reached for Catch's hand.

"But. . .but I _want_ to be there. . .as often as I can. . ."

Catch's eyes raised with surprise as Denzel held her hand tightly before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around her legs. She gasped as Denzel buried his head in her lap and started trembling.

"Denzel!?"

"I know. I know I am really young and I know you probably don't feel the same, but I care about you a lot, Denise!" Denzel painfully whispered as he felt tears threatening his eyes. "I mean _a lot_. I don't want to see you hurt. When that demon struck you and hurt you I was so scared.

“I thought I was going to lose you!

“Then, when I saw you fighting with Sora I was so jealous, I didn't know why! When all of the kids would tease you I wanted to beat them over the head with Lucky Lucky. I didn't want you to be in pain.

"Please, please, Denise. . .don't die. . .don't talk like that. Let me protect you! I can help you. I promised! I PROMISED!"

"Denzel. . .DENZEL!"

Denzel looked up as Catch cried his name and tugged up on his shoulders. Tears were slowly trailing tracks over his cheeks as his wet, stringy curls fell over his eyes. He trembled harder as Catch looked at him with frightened, green eyes and gently brought her fingers up to his face. He blinked slowly as Catch brushed his tears away and shook her head.

"Oh, Denzel, please. . .please don't cry. . .you can protect me. If that's what you want. . .it's. . . it's always been what _I've_ wanted."

Thunder rumbled from in the distance as the rain began to let up.

Denzel looked at Catch with startled, surprised eyes as she smiled and shook her head again. Her hair tumbled over her shoulder as she leaned forward, closer to Denzel's face. She looked at him with softer eyes as Denzel sought her fingers out with his. When he had a firm grasp on her hand he swallowed hard and trembled.

"Denise?"

"Yes, Denzel?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Catch smiled a little before nodding once.

She closed her eyes as Denzel nervously leaned forward and gently placed his lips against hers. His skin was cool and she could hear Denzel's heart racing in his chest. He held her hand tighter and slowly pulled away with a faint blush on his face. He smiled a little and shook his head as Catch looked at him with calm, understanding eyes.

"I. . .uhhh. . .I'm. . ."

Denzel's breath caught in his throat as he felt Catch's fingers against his cheek and in his hair as she smiled at him and shook her head.

"It was wonderful, Denzel, thank you."

Denzel beamed, despite himself, and let out a sigh of relief.

"You. . .you're welcome." he said softly.

The two, young lovers looked at one another for a moment longer until a loud bang from downstairs startled them.

Catch nearly fell off the bed as Denzel rose to his feet and looked at the closed, bedroom door with a glare. He kept Catch's hand firmly entwined in his as he heard yelling coming from downstairs. It sounded like there was a quarrel among friends. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he heard Chaquita fire her pistol and Ruth bellow for silence.

"Sounds like a friendly skirmish." he said aloud.

Catch raised her eyebrows and trembled as she felt dizzy.

"Denzel. . ."

Denzel turned around as he felt Catch tug on his hand. He shook his head as Catch slumped forward and groaned.

As he knelt down and caught her in his arms, he gasped.

"Denise, you. . .you have a fever!" he breathed as he felt Catch's forehead touch his cheek. "Your skin is hot!"

Catch groaned a little.

"I must. . .must have used up all the energy I had. . .I've. . .I've never felt this way before." she said softly.

Denzel looked at the chrono trigger shimmering around Catch's neck and once again felt the sickening, tugging feeling in his subconscious as he watched the device. He shook his head clear and began to ease Catch back against the pillows.

"It may have something to do with the chrono trigger."

"Maybe." Catch responded painfully.

She winced as Denzel made to move away from her. She reached out and grabbed his hand before he got too far out and looked up at him with a shake of her head. Her cheeks were flushed and her green eyes still sparkled dully from her face as she frowned.

"Please. . .don't go, just yet."

Denzel smiled.

So, this is what it was like to be in 'love.'

"I don't plan on going anywhere, Denise. I'm just going to change into some dry clothes and dry my hair out. I won't go far, I promise."

Catch nodded and watched as Denzel went across the room to a dresser along the far wall. She frowned as Denzel dug around in the dresser drawers

"Why are you all wet, anyway?"

Denzel grinned.

"I heard Zack and Aerith making a commotion earlier. I knew they'd hear me eavesdropping from outside the door so I sat on the window ledge and listened in. I think I heard and saw something I shouldn't have."

Catch shook her head as Denzel held some dry clothes in his hand.       

"Like what?"

"I think Aerith is going to do something to save Mom and insure our victory." Denzel replied softly. "And. . .and I think she gave Zack a _human_ body. . ."

Catch's eyes raised in shock.

"What? Why?"

"Aerith is going to be leaving and Zack wouldn't be able to help me _and_ Marlene as well as you and Sora in her absence." Denzel said shaking his head. "So, she saved her body from that one place and she used that magic to give Zack a temporary body so he can still be of some use to us."

Catch fell silent as she thought about the mechanics of this. She didn't get very far because a wave of dizziness hit her and she groaned in pain.

Denzel looked at her worriedly before going over to the bedroom door.

"I have to get a towel from the bathroom. Will you be all right alone for just a couple of seconds?" he asked softly.

Catch smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'll. . .I'll be all right."

Denzel was unconvinced and quickly went into the hallway and darted down the corridor. He entered the washroom part of the bathroom and quickly pulled a towel out of the cupboard. He shut the door to the bathroom and paused only long enough to catch part of the conversation drifting up from the bar.

Catch turned her head as Denzel shut the door as quietly as he could and sighed.

"Denzel? Are you okay?"

Denzel turned with a smile and nodded.

"Fine. Just wanted to get back here in seconds like I said."

Catch smiled as Denzel walked into the room and threw his clean clothes onto his bed. He began running the clean towel over his wet hair until it was no longer dripping and the curls in his hair took a tangible form. He smiled sheepishly as he took off his jacket and shirt.

"Umm. . ."

"No worries, Denzel." Catch replied with a smile as she turned her head away. "I won't look."

Denzel breathed a small sigh of relief as the ring and materia struck his bare skin with a gentle swinging movement. He quickly removed his wet shoes and socks before unbuttoning his pants and removing them as well.

He shivered as the cold air hit his naked body. He reached for the towel again and dried off as he heard Catch's breathing behind him. He threw the towel on the floor with his other clothes before pulling his clean undergarments and pants over his pale, thin legs. As he finished tying the soft, cotton pajama pants, he looked over at Catch.

"It's okay, now, Denise. Thank you."

Catch smiled as she slowly moved her head back to Denzel's face and nodded.

"You're welcome." she replied as Denzel gathered all of his wet clothes and threw them in a basket that was in the corner of his and Marlene's room.

Denzel smiled as he turned around and went back to his bed.

"Good thing Mom isn't here. . .she'd kill me if she knew I'd done that."

Catch slowly sat up as Denzel looked down at the floor with hurt, downcast eyes and a frown.

"Denzel?"

"I just don't want her to die like my real mom." Denzel said softly as a pain crossed his face. "I don't want to lose Cloud and Tifa like that. . ."

Denzel turned his head and looked at Catch as Catch pulled herself up and walked over to him. He tried not to cry as Catch slipped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He put his arms around her as she rested her head against his.

"You won't, Denzel." Catch breathed softly. "You won't lose your mom and dad ever again."

Both of them were silent as they held one another and the rain started to fall again. Denzel felt a few tears slide down his face as he felt a strong connection to Catch form within him. The materia started to glow brighter as a strange feeling slid through Denzel's body.

Somehow, he felt braver and more courageous. He slowly leaned back and looked at Catch as she smiled warmly despite her fever.

Denzel smiled back and slowly took her hand in his.

"Denise, will you rest. . .with me. . .here?" he asked softly.

Catch felt a warm, settling feeling in her heart and she smiled as she felt the strength of the materia she'd given to Denzel grow.

She nodded.

"Sure, Denzel. . .if you'll have me."

"I will."

Catch felt Denzel's cool lips against hers again and she let the rest of her reserve down. She had never known what it was like to be shown this kind of love. When her parents died the love in her life changed to that of necessity. It was a hard love.

Her aunt always secretly loathed the fact that she had survived and her parents died trying to save her. She didn't blame Ruth. She blamed herself sometimes. But this feeling with Denzel surpassed even the greatest love bestowed upon her by Chaquita or her parents. This kind of love was something family couldn't give.

It felt wonderful.

She smiled with hazy, green eyes as Denzel pulled away and held her hand tightly. She blinked a few times as she felt Denzel's fingers slide across her cheek and come to rest against the side of her face.

"I'll take care of you, Denise. I may be a little kid but I'll protect you like a true knight, okay?"

Catch looked at Denzel with a small grin.

"Am I an old woman to you, Den?"

Denzel shook his head with a start.

"No! No, of course not! I just. . .I'm. . .I'm. . ."

"Your age doesn't bother me if mine doesn't bother you." Catch replied softly.

Denzel shook his head.

"It doesn't bother me."

Catch smiled.

"I'm glad."

Denzel looked at Catch worriedly as she groaned a little and wobbled back and forth.

"Here. Lay down." he ordered as he grabbed a soft, long sleeved shirt from beside Catch and pulled it over his head.

Catch didn't argue as Denzel finished putting on his shirt and began easing her down onto her side. As her head hit the pillow, Catch noted the shimmering chrono trigger as it fell onto the bed in front of her. She suddenly felt a deep sense of pain rush through her as she remembered what she had told Uluna.

_There's no one left to miss me, so, any price is fair, Guardian Uluna._

Catch reached out and rested her fingers upon the device as Denzel got up and went over to the other bed and retrieved the blanket he had put over her earlier.

_"Oh, no. . .what have I done!?"_

Tears unconsciously slid down her cheeks as Catch gripped the chrono trigger in her hand. Denzel loved her, too. She hadn't counted on that. She didn't think anyone could love her like that. Now, she was going to have to break his heart in order to save the two people he loved most.

That's right.

This was to save Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, and all the others. She didn't matter. Denzel would find someone better. . .but. . .right now. . .she needed his love and he needed hers.

She wouldn't deprive him of that now not when he needed it most.

"Denise, why are you crying!?"

Catch didn't realize that Denzel had put the blanket over her and had moved to the other side of the bed to lay down as she gasped and looked up with surprise.

Denzel looked down at Catch with worry as he quickly eased himself onto the bed and shook his head. He tried to brush Catch's tears away as he noticed her death grip on the chrono trigger.

"Denise, what's wrong? Are you all right!? Is the chrono trigger hurting you?"

Catch shook her head as she came about herself and tried to smile reassuringly.

"No. . .no, it's not hurting me, Denzel. I am just. . .I am worn out and I don't feel good. That's all."

Denzel felt a doubt nagging at his mind but he pushed it aside and put his head down on the pillow beside Catch's. He put an arm around her waist and drew her closer to his body as Catch curled her arms in toward her chest and moaned softly.

"It will be okay, Denise." he whispered into Catch's hair.

He frowned as his eyes narrowed with a firm resolution.

"I will watch out for you from now on. . .I won't leave you hanging. . .I promise."

Catch nodded from beneath Denzel's chin and winced terribly as she continued to hold the chrono trigger.

It was a lie and she knew it. She didn't have the heart to tell him and let this end. She loved him too much to say she didn't love him. In the end, it was the lesser of two evils. She just had to pray that something glorious would come from her sacrifice.

Catch curled in closer to Denzel and closed her eyes as a few stray tears continued to slide down her cheeks. She rubbed her face into the soft fabric of his shirt and listened to his heartbeat as she felt his hand run comfortingly up and down her back.

His touch was soothing and made her feel extremely tired as she let go of the chrono trigger and let her fingers reach out for the ring that Denzel always wore around his neck. Her eyes got heavy as Denzel gently kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

_"I don't care what it takes. . .it doesn't matter how little I am. . .I'm going to protect her. I'm going to make sure she's always safe. There is something wrong. I know there is. I have a bad feeling that this Uluna and the chrono trigger are at the heart of all of these bad feelings. Oh, Denise, I don't want to lose you. You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you? You'd tell me. . .right?"_

Denzel's eyes slowly slid shut as he continued to run his hand lazily down Catch's back. As the rain kept hitting the windowpane with an angry vengeance, Marlene smiled from the crack in the bedroom door and slowly turned away.

 

           

 

           

 

 


	37. Thirty Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere at the middle of this epic turd I realized that I must have saved over chapters that should have been different. O.o I give up. It still makes sense, just leaves a few loose ends. Personally, it is painful to go back through this story. I have come a long way in seven years. :)
> 
> Enjoy.  
> Six

 

The air was cool as Vincent Valentine inhaled sharply and trembled in his sleep. He slowly let his eyelids rise as he felt a gentle tugging at his conscious. He shifted slightly as the tree branches swayed above him in the breeze. The sky was alight with stars and a full moon as the sounds of night sang out around the gunslinger.

_"What. . .happened?"_

Vincent winced as he moved his head and looked up the tall trunk he was leaning against as he vainly tried to remember what had happened. As he looked up into the tree branches and watched the leaves rustle in the wind, the gunslinger was suddenly aware that he wasn't alone.

"Yuffie?"

Vincent's voice was the same as it had ever been, even though something felt oddly different. He looked down as the figure clad in white huddled closer to his side and held him tighter. Vincent didn't know what kept him from crying as he timidly raised the hand that was around Yuffie's body and put it on the ninja's head.

His slender, pale fingers slid through Yuffie's hair. Vincent watched a small smile spread over the ninja's lips as she buried her face into the fabric of the strange shirt he wore.

The gunslinger gasped a little as the sleeve on his shirt slid off of his forearm and revealed clear skin. His eyes widened in surprise as he slowly brought his left hand up and ran his fingers over his right arm. He moved his fingers to his chest and felt underneath the fabric of his shirt.

Vincent's crimson eyes filled with tears as he felt the tranquil, night air brush over his skin. His fingers neglected to feel the scars that had been embedded in his chest for so many years. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yuffie's sleeping form as he continued to quietly cry.

Who would have thought a demon could be so honest.

Vincent did not hear Yuffie mumble or feel her fingers clench tighter around the fabric of his shirt.

Yuffie wearily opened her violet grey eyes and muttered an incoherent phrase in Wutainese. She was still horribly disoriented as she tried to get a grasp on what had happened. She felt oddly different as she felt a strange power flow through her spirit. She knew she was Yuffie Kisaragi. But she felt as though some part of her were changed or missing all together.       

Before the ninja could think about the subject further, she realized that Vincent was holding her tightly and breathing heavier. She heard the short, poignant gasps that usually accompanied tears. She knew the tell-tale signs for she had experienced them many times. Without hesitation, Yuffie lifted her head and looked up at the face of the gunslinger lying beside her.

"Vincent!?"

Vincent's eyes opened as he heard Yuffie quietly speak his name. He looked down at her with tears clouding his normally stoic, proud eyes. The wind gently blew a few strands of hair across Yuffie's face as the ninja winced a little and shook her head.

"Vince, are you okay!? You're crying! Please don't cry!" she whispered painfully.

Yuffie gasped as Vincent wordlessly drew her up into his arms and pulled her on top of his body. He buried his hand in her ebony hair and pressed his lips against her temple. Yuffie's eyes narrowed as a soft song drifted down from the leaves above them. She put her arms around one of Vincent's as the gunslinger cried into her hair.

"Vincent. . ."

The two warriors were quiet save for Vincent's soft gasps. He buried his face into the crook of Yuffie's neck and continued to cry. Yuffie slid her arms around the gunslinger and held him.

The wind continued to rustle through the trees as the grass and flowers surrounding them bent to the breeze's will. The song that had been moving through the leaves above Vincent and Yuffie continued to whisper gently as fireflies lazily floated back and forth through the air. Yuffie watched a pair of fireflies play in between a cluster of white lilies. She felt a warm, pleasant feeling spread through her blood.

Yuffie pulled away from Vincent as his cries diminished and a bright, reddish glow erupted from his left shoulder. The ninja gasped as the same reaction occurred in her shoulder, only in blue and in her right shoulder. She looked down at Vincent as a circle of wind kicked up around them and blocked much of the scenery outside of it from view. She didn't feel afraid as Vincent tightly kept hold of her hand.

She looked at him with a small smile.

"It will be okay, Vince."

Vincent looked up at Yuffie as an equally pleasing feeling filled his blood. He felt Yuffie's half of what was the Protomateria activate and cool the raging fury of the fire within him as he slowly sat up and held Yuffie close to him. The wind continued to swirl around them as he gently ran his hands over her face and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

Yuffie giggled softly as Vincent's fingers grazed a soft spot on her cheek. She looked at him with bright eyes as she reached out and brushed away the remaining tears from Vincent's cheeks. She giggled again as the wind moved Vincent's long, loose hair around his back.

She tucked a strand behind his ear as he pulled her in closer. The wind suddenly picked up as the materia halves in their chests glowed brighter.

Yuffie smiled.

"Vincent?"

"I love you, Yuffie."

Vincent's voice was soft as he gazed down at her with warm, narrowed eyes. He caressed Yuffie's face with one hand and brought her closer still with his other. He shook his head.

"I never said it before, but I love you, Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled again as she felt herself become relatively weightless in Vincent's embrace.        

"You did. . .you told me. . .before. . ."

Yuffie paused for a moment but shook her head as she looked up.

"You told me. I love you, too, Vincent. I've always loved you best of all."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around Vincent as the gunslinger tilted her face upward and placed his lips on hers. His kiss was heartfelt and purposeful as a new kind of magic filled each of them.

He smiled faintly as he touched her face.

"Thank you, Yuffie." he breathed as Yuffie smiled. "Thank you for setting me free."

Yuffie nodded.

"Thank _you_ , Vincent, for letting me."

Vincent smiled and made to kiss her again when the wind surrounding them came to a sudden halt and the tree from before appeared again.

_"Not so fast your first go around, hmm?"_

Yuffie looked up, startled, as Chaos descended from the branches above. He stared down at her and Vincent with a look somewhere between amusement and surprise. Chaos's wings settled at his back as he looked at Vincent.

_"Testing the limits of that new body I see."_

Vincent didn't respond as Yuffie looked at him curiously.

_"They didn't know, Chaos; don't be so cruel."_

Yuffie turned with a smile as Sanctity appeared from behind Chaos.

"Sanctity."

Sanctity's smile grew as she walked forward and slowly knelt down in front of Yuffie. Her one, good eye shimmered in the light of the moon as she held out her hand. She nodded as Yuffie slipped her fingers into hers.

_"I am. Thank you, Lady Kisaragi. Your love for Vincent Valentine set me free and helped me find the one I love most. I owe you a debt of gratitude. How can I thank you enough?"_

Yuffie shook her head as she looked at Vincent for a minute before turning her eyes back to Sanctity.

"I can't stand to see people who were made for each other kept apart. As long as you're happy and I can be with Vince, here, that is all the thanks I need."

Sanctity smiled with crystalline tears beading up under her eye.

_"Then, thank you, Lady Kisaragi."_

Yuffie nodded and smiled as Vincent held her closer.

Chaos gently pulled Sanctity into his embrace and held her close with one arm as he looked down at Vincent.

_"Well?"_

Vincent looked up with clear, crimson eyes as he looked at the demon. He searched Chaos' eyes without expression as he relished the feel of a clear conscience and a clear mind. All of the scars were gone. All of the non-essential knowledge was forgotten. His thoughts were his own.

"Thank you."

Chaos was startled.

_"What?"_

Vincent looked down at Yuffie as she grinned and began toying with his hair.

He smiled a little before looking up at Chaos again.

"Thank you, for holding up your end of the deal." he repeated.

Chaos appeared to blush as Sanctity giggled from under his arm.

_"Errr. . .what did you think I would do?! Back out of a deal that could set me free? Are you insane?"_

Vincent knew the demon was trying to cover his embarrassment and simply smiled to allow Chaos to recover. Instead, he looked at Yuffie as she ran her fingers over the spot where the Fire half of the Neo Materia rested in his chest.

 _"The newly split Protomateria that Dr. Crescent found is now called the Neo Materia."_ Sanctity said softly as Vincent looked at the Ice half in Yuffie's chest. _"You each possess and control a piece of the Neo Materia and it allows Chaos and I to stay connected to you without harming you. You can draw on your own half when alone, or when you are in trouble together, you can call on the combined power of the halves. When put together, the Neo Materia aids Chaos and me in defeating great evil. Hopefully you will only have to allow that once."_

Vincent's face turned down in a small frown as he recognized several names in Sanctity's explanation, but couldn't remember from where. His confusion must have shown because Chaos calmly shook his head.

_"It's not important anymore, Vincent. That name belongs to the old you. This new body has no need for what your old one possessed."_

Yuffie turned and looked up at Chaos with a bit of fear.

"Is. . .Vincent. . .I mean. . .are we. . ."

Chaos smirked a little.

_"Dead? In a sense, Vincent Valentine always **has** been dead. But if we are speaking conventionally, then, no. You and Vincent are not dead. Vincent's old body was replaced with one similar to the one you see now. As such, scars incurred from his past have been erased. Including, the memories of those who caused those scars and pains to manifest themselves within him."_

 Yuffie gasped a little and looked at Vincent as he frowned and shook his head.

 "I. . .I faintly remember. . ."

Sanctity nodded.

_"You are still recovering. Soon, the names and faces of that Vincent Valentine will vanish. Once you fully reawaken, you won't remember at all."_

Yuffie winced.

"You mean, he'll forget us?"

 Sanctity laughed and shook her head.

_"No, no, no. Nothing like that!"_

_"The Vincent Valentine that existed before you and Cloud Strife opened that coffin several years back is the Vincent Valentine that will be taking his leave."_ Chaos said with a sigh. _"The Vincent Valentine that you met will still remember everything from the time that lid opened until now. What came before that is irrelevant. All that needs to be remembered is that I have been with him for a very long time, he is not like normal humans, and that he loves you very, very much. In reality, what I have removed, is the unessential memories from Dr. Crescent and Hojo's time in Vincent's life. They have lived out their purposes. As for memories dear to Vincent, here, I have left those well enough alone. His childhood, things from his adolescence, and things from his heart can never be lost."_

Yuffie looked down as she had the tiniest inkling that Vincent's love for her was not real. She winced a little as she tightened her fingers around Vincent's shirt and tried not to cry.

She didn't want that to be true.

"Yuffie, don't worry. I meant what I said."

Yuffie looked up as Vincent spoke quietly.

Vincent smiled warmly and shook his head. He watched Yuffie lean into his fingers as he caressed her face with his palm.

"I remember the Fountain, and Rosie. . .and the Forgotten City. . .I remember everything that involves _you_ before all this. What I feel for you is honest and real. I love you, Yuffie. . .and that is something that cannot be imitated."

Yuffie's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Vincent and he held her tightly. She dug her fingers into the gunslinger's back as Vincent leaned his head against her's and remained silent.

Chaos rolled his eyes.

_"You've got to be kidding me."_

Sanctity smiled.

_"Let it alone. If I was Yuffie, I would have questioned it, too. She wanted to be sure. It just goes to show her inquisitive nature is an asset."_

Yuffie sniffled and looked up as Vincent let her lean back. She looked at Chaos with as much of a frown as she could muster.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Before Chaos could retort a come back, Sanctity put her fingers against his chest and smiled warmly.

_"No, Yuffie, Chaos is just rough around the edges. He says things without thinking about them."_

_"HEY!"_

Sanctity ignored her cohort and nodded.

_"You see, Yuffie, Vincent's feelings could only **be** true for you. Not even **demons** can mess with matters of the heart. Love is something no being, immortal or not, can interfere with. Anything spoken with or from the heart must speak true or else it wouldn't be. It is only because of you and Vincent's love that has allowed Chaos and I to exist in this world and help you as we have. The Neo Materia is proof of your love, and when in doubt, can be used to remind you of that very fact."_

Yuffie digested this for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.

"Yes. I understand now."

She smiled brighter as Vincent held her closer and gently kissed her cheek.

"I just wanted to make sure you two weren't _making_ Vince feel this way. . .cause I kinda like it. . ."

Sanctity laughed as Chaos rolled his eyes again and looked at the two humans with an expression of digust.

_"Ugh, humans."_

Sanctity playfully hit him as she shook her head.

_"We are very surprised. While watching over you in reality, we realized that you were waking. We didn't think we'd get back in time to stop you from leaving too soon."_

Yuffie and Vincent looked up as Yuffie shook her head.

"Reality? Then what is this place?"

 _"A special sanctuary created by the Neo Materia and your existence."_ Chaos responded turning around. _"Not exactly what **I** would have conjured up, but, feh, you humans are all about tranquility and trees, and whatever. It makes me sick."_

"A sanctuary?" Vincent repeated slightly confused.

About to fire another retort, Chaos sighed and crossed his arms with aggrevation as Sanctity hushed him and smiled her bright, unyielding smile. Despite her outwardly stoic, cold appearance, she was rather warm and caring. Sanctity nodded.

_"Like I said, the Neo Materia reacts stronger when the two pieces are extremely close to one another. In times of great need, or when Chaos or I take control of your bodies, your body and spirit come here for hibernation. You are safe here and no one can enter except the Neo Materia holders, Chaos, or myself. This is a haven so that while Chaos or I have to fight, you and Yuffie will be safe."_

"But. . ." Yuffie said softly. ". . .I don't feel like myself. I feel. . .detached or something."

 _"Because your spirits occupy this world while your bodies are resting in the spot where they were left."_ Chaos said indifferently with a sigh. _"It took a lot out of your bodies to fuse with Sanctity and myself. In your case, Vincent, I had to create and fuse with an entirely **new** you. That is why Sanctity and I were surprised when we felt you trying to return to your bodies so soon. You both made surprisingly fast recoveries."_

Yuffie smirked.

"That's Vince and me---Team Rebound."

Vincent smiled a little and shook his head as strands of long, black hair fell into his face. The moonlight played across his features as he felt the last of whatever he couldn't remember drift from his mind.

It didn't matter anymore.

He and Yuffie were alive.

"So, does that mean we weren't supposed to go home?" Yuffie asked looking up at Chaos and Sanctity.

Sanctity sighed nervously and put her fingers against her lips.

_"Well. . ."_

Chaos frowned.

 " _Your bodies are not fully recovered. Though it must have been a strong will that made you want to return so quickly. . ."_ Chaos paused to give Vincent a crafty smirk. _". . .I don't know if it would be wise to return just yet. It may be extremely painful."_

Vincent, understanding Chaos's grin, frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"My personal life is _my_ business."

Yuffie, totally oblivious to the conversation taking place, smiled and shook her head.

"Then, if we are here, does that mean you have control over our bodies?"

Sanctity smiled back as Chaos and Vincent continued their silent bickering with facial expressions.

_"Only this once. Usually your bodies are suspended in limbo when Chaos and I take form. We have no need for human flesh. We are entities in and of ourselves. We just need your presence in the real world. By being connected to your mind, body, and spirit, we have a passageway from our world to your own. We will try not to feed off of you too much if we can help it. That is why the Neo Materia is so important. It not only balances you and Vincent, but it balances Chaos and myself."_

"Ohh!" Yuffie said as Vincent glared at Chaos's obscene hand gesture and held her closer. "So, then, when we are present in our own time, in our own world, with our own bodies, you and Chaos are here."

_"She's finally catching on."_

Chaos looked at Sanctity innocently as Sanctity frowned at him before turning back to Yuffie with a gentle smile.

_"You've got it, Lady Kisaragi."_

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Chaos despite herself and turned away with a start as Chaos frowned at her and made a motion toward her.

"Don't worry, Yuffie, he can't hurt you."

Yuffie looked up at Vincent as the gunslinger smiled faintly and shook his head.

_"The hell I couldn't! I just don't want to!"_

"He can't?" Yuffie asked, unconvinced as Sanctity pushed Chaos back while the demon fumed at Vincent.

Vincent shook his head again.

"No, he can't. He's a part of me as much as I am a part of him, now. I would never hurt you. . .therefore, neither can he. Besides, Sanctity is his lover, and you, in essence, are Sanctity. You don't have to be afraid."

Yuffie smiled as Vincent caressed her face.

"I trust you, Vincent." she whispered as she put her fingers over his.

Chaos and Sanctity watched as the wind started to pick up around Vincent and Yuffie again.

Sanctity smiled as Chaos sighed irritably.

_"Are they itching to be in pain so badly? I mean, he couldn't **wait** until the bodies were fully **healed** before he had his way with her?"_

_"Come on, Chaos, he has a mind like you, now."_ Sanctity replied with a small smirk. _"That was the only thing on your mind the second you had me back in your arms."_

Chaos seemed to blush again as he angrily crossed his arms and pouted.

 _"It was **not**." _ he argued uselessly.

Sanctity laughed as the wind sphere surrounding Vincent and Yuffie blocked the two warriors completely.

 She wrapped her arms around Chaos and shook her head.

 " _That face is unbecoming of a powerful demon squire. It's all right, Chaos. I enjoyed it. . .and I know Yuffie will enjoy what Vincent has to offer her. Let them go about it as they see fit, all right?"_

Chaos begrudgingly mumbled something in response but said nothing further. He cracked a small smile as Sanctity placed a gentle kiss on his neck.

In one, swift motion, his wings had obscured the blue goddess from view and they had vanished.

 From within the wind sphere, Vincent entwined his fingers with Yuffie's and looked down at her as she smiled at him.

Yuffie shook her head and held Vincent's hands tighter as the halves of the Neo Materia lit up in a series of reds, blues, and violets.

"Vincent, I would have loved you, regardless."

"What are you talking about, Yuf?"

"I know, I know you don't really remember. . .not now. . .but even if you were scarred and ashamed. . .I would never leave you." Yuffie said over the howling wind. "I would love you regardless."

Vincent faintly grasped what Yuffie was talking about, and before the final touches of Chaos's work were completed, Vincent smiled and nodded.

"I know you would have, Yuffie. . .but this gives me a chance. . .to start over the way I wanted to. . .the way I promised when I told you I had let it go. Now my heart belongs to you, if you'll have it."

Yuffie beamed.

"Of course I will you silly vampire! I've only pined after it for five years, after all."

 Vincent shook his head and pulled Yuffie into his arms as the world around them vanished. He put his lips against Yuffie's as a very solid, tangible feeling started to fill his body.

 This _was_ his chance.

To do it right.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

The wind was cool and the breeze was faint as the dying embers from the once, blazing fire were crackling from inside the circle of rocks a distance away from the two, entwined lovers. The purple shield that had once covered their bodies slowly disappeared and retracted into the Neo Materia as Yuffie slowly pulled away from Vincent and looked down at him with a small start.

Vincent smiled a little as Yuffie noticed that her clothes were gone and the ninja began to blush profusely.

"It's all right, Yuffie." he said softly.

His body ached a little, but he wasn't in tremendous pain. He felt slightly different, but he couldn't tell how. He shook it from his mind as Yuffie mumbled something in Wutainese and pressed her body closer to his as she shivered underneath the blankets and furs that Rosie had placed over them earlier.

Vincent smiled again and slowly wrapped his arms around the ninja. He gently pulled her on top of his body and held her tightly as she blushed a fiercer shade of crimson.

"All right? I don't even know where we are and I am butt ass naked. How is that all right!?" Yuffie said softly as she tried to curl her arms up over her chest.

She looked around the cave with wide, curious eyes as she noted all of the strange objects, furs, and blankets strewn and hung around the walls.

"Where are we?"

"In a cave in the Northern Continent." Vincent replied softly as he gently brushed his lips across Yuffie's skin.

He smiled as Yuffie giggled a little.

"It looks like someone lives here." Yuffie said through giggles. "Stop it! That tickles!"

Vincent obliged and held Yuffie closer as he relished her warmth against his body.

 "An old friend I grew up with lives up here with her husband turned wolf. She is the one that found us in the mountains when I collapsed."

 Yuffie gasped a little and pushed herself up to look Vincent in the eyes as she shook her head.

 "You. . .you collapsed?" she asked softly.

Vincent leaned into Yuffie's fingers as she gently caressed his face. He nodded as his eyes narrowed a little.

"I wasn't strong enough to defeat the Demon Angel when you got hurt. She changed back long enough for us to get away, but I was too weak to make it any farther than the mountains. I must have fallen unconscious when Rosie and FenFen found you and me in the snow. She brought us here, and she was taking care of us while you were asleep. Fen told me later that Cloud and Tifa had come after us."

Yuffie gasped again.

"Cloud and Tifa!? But, why?"

"I think they realized the same thing we did, only too late." Vincent replied softly. "Fen said that Cloud was injured and that Shelke had to take him away from the battle."

When Vincent's voice trailed off without revealing Tifa's fate, Yuffie frowned as her eyes began to tear up. She trembled as she looked at Vincent.

"Vince, what about Tifa? Tifa's okay, too, right? She's okay?"

Yuffie didn't wait for a response. The look on Vincent's face was enough to tell her that Tifa was far from okay.

Vincent sighed softly and held Yuffie tighter as the ninja shook and sobbed in his arms. He didn't know how to comfort her. Tifa was like an older sister to Yuffie. When things had gotten rough, Tifa was always there to help the ninja out. When he had treated her so coarsely, he knew that it had been Tifa that had taken care of her. Come to think of it, Tifa had been the one that had told him how Yuffie was doing when Yuffie kept avoiding him.

Tifa had been the glue that held them together.

"Yuffie, it will be okay." Vincent said gently as he shifted Yuffie's weight and lifted her face so he could look at her.

Yuffie sniffled and shook her head.

"Tifa doesn't deserve this." she whispered. "She doesn't deserve to suffer again."

"I have a feeling she's stronger than you're giving her credit for, Yuf." Vincent replied with a small smile.

He brushed his fingers across Yuffie's cheeks and wiped her tears away as he nodded.

"Tifa is filled with a Light of her own. I am sure that she will be fine until Cloud and the others can get to her. Once we get well, we can help her, too. We have something the others don't. I tried denying that before, but I can't anymore. We're the only ones that can put a stop to this for good. You see, Yuffie? Now _you_ are the one that the others have to rely on. You have to be strong for them like they were for you. All right? Tifa will be fine. She wouldn't want to see you sad, Yuffie. So, please, don't cry."

Yuffie looked down at Vincent as he spoke gently. She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and rubbed a few, stray tears from her face.

"Who would have thought you'd be such a sweetheart, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent gave her a crooked smile as he ran a hand along the side of her face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Yuffie Kisaragi."

Yuffie grinned back as her eyes narrowed warmly. In the faint light, her irises were a brilliant grey violet as she put the tip of her nose against Vincent's.

"Is there, now? Well, then, I guess you are going to have to teach me then, aren't you?"

Vincent smiled at her for a moment before lifting his head and placing his lips against her's. One hand buried itself in Yuffie's black hair while the other held her firmly in her place on top of him.

The fire gave a few dying crackles as the embers continued to cast an eerie light around the cave walls. Yuffie was silent as Vincent gently eased her into both arms and put her on her back underneath his body. She looked up at him as he parted from her and braced himself up on his left arm. She grinned a little as Vincent's long, black hair fell over his shoulder and fell against her skin as the gunslinger looked down at her.

"You planning on making a quick learner out of me, Vincent?" she asked knowing full well what was about to happen.

Yuffie's heart started to beat quicker as a fire she had only felt one, other time in her life lit up within her as Vincent gently brushed his lips across her jawbone and down her neck. She sighed softly as Vincent's other hand travelled the soft, petite length of her side. His touch sent sparks through every muscle in her body as Vincent brought his crimson eyes up to meet her grey ones.

Vincent's eyes narrowed and he grinned uncharacteristically as he shook his head innocently.

"I tend to enjoy making my students suffer through long, multiple lessons. They learn better that way."

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh.

"So, you _can_ be funny when you put your mind to it." she said as she looked up at the gunslinger with a small nod.

She smiled.

"I could be up for multiple lessons. . .pending this one is worth what I paid for it."

Vincent marked Yuffie's comeback with another, crafty grin before slowly lowering his lips to her throat and then down to her collarbone.

Their shadows faintly moved across the stone as Yuffie's soft gasp echoed across the floor. Lips were hot against burning flesh and the cool water that tried to control the raging blaze was no where to be found. Fingers tangled in hair and sweat covered muscle as the two bodies moved as one. Faint flashes of blue and red were caught between them as Yuffie's soft cries grew ragged.

She was at the mercy of her lover.

Vincent slowly pulled away from Yuffie and gently let his fingers fall from in between the ninja's thighs. He smiled down at her as her chest rapidly moved up and down and her eyes were closed. Her neck slowly relaxed as her fingers loosened from around his arm and the wrist that had just eased itself away from her. He silently watched the ninja catch her breath for a moment longer before shaking his head.

"Are you all right, Yuffie?"

Yuffie opened her eyes nostolgically and grinned.

 "It will take more than that to get me to crack, you silly vampire."

Vincent tilted his head.

"Playing hard to get, are we?"

Vincent was startled and had to right himself to keep his weight from crushing Yuffie as the ninja forced him down against her glistening frame as her lips hungrily sought his. Upon grounding himself, Vincent obliged the ninja and arched his neck as Yuffie's lips trailed across his throat and his left shoulder. He felt her teeth sink gently into his flesh and the action caused a surprising tingle to work its way through Vincent's body. He gasped softly as Yuffie released his skin and moved to a more sensitive spot on the side of his neck and repeated the previous action.

Yuffie slowly pulled away and looked at the gunslinger as his eyes followed her pleadingly. She felt the same fire that had started burning within her 15 minutes ago raging from within her companion now as she grinned and shook her head.

"Only when playing involves working to get what I want." she replied breathlessly.

"And, what is it," Vincent whispered as Yuffie made for his neck again, "that you want, Yuffie?"

Yuffie pulled away for a second time and looked up at Vincent with a genuine smile.

"You, Vincent. All of you."

If there were words, they were inaudible as Vincent put his lips down against Yuffie's and kissed her passionately. He positioned himself over the young woman beneath him as he slowly pulled away from her and placed his lips against her neck. He smiled against her flesh as he returned Yuffie's 'love bites' and entered her at the same time. He closed his eyes and relished the surprised gasp from Yuffie as she arched into his body and brought her arms up around him.

This was all he needed.

Whatever happened after this moment didn't really matter.

Vincent Valentine had found what he had been searching for for as long as he could remember. He didn't have to struggle in the dark with painful memories that haunted every moment of his life. He was free to make his own choices and be with whom he chose. This time, the presence of Chaos was by choice, not force.

Yuffie dug her fingers into Vincent's back as he moved evenly on top of her. She smiled as his lips brushed against her collarbone and his hand gently eased her right leg upward. She assisted in the matter and let a soft cry escape her throat as a new, exciting feeling started errupting from her abdomen. She hadn't bothered to tell Vincent he was her first, she figured he already knew that. Repeating it would only spoil everything. Besides, despite his size and formiddable appearance, the gunslinger was quite gentle.

She could feel Vincent's heart racing in his chest as he lifted his head and winced a little. She gently pushed a few strands of hair out of his face as she watched his features contort with the same pleasure that had been filling her own body. She smiled and brought her smooth, slender fingers up across Vincent's back and over his scalp causing the gunslinger to gasp and narrowly open his eyes.

"Yuffie. . ."

Yuffie gently put a hand against Vincent's cheek and lifted her head as she pressed her lips tightly against his. Her tongue timidly began exploring the pale expanses of the gunslinger's lips and he quickly opened them to allow her roaming to continue uninhibited.

Vincent responded to Yuffie's actions almost mechanically. His pace quickened and he felt his limit quickly approaching. Feeling Yuffie's body against his was something he had never imagined. He had never thought another human being could love or make love to something as wretched and war torn as he was. He didn't think there was another soul in the world that felt the same as his.

Yuffie Kisaragi was proving minute by minute how much of a fool he had been.

Vincent reluctantly broke away from Yuffie as a deeply pleasureable sensation ran up his spine and caused him to moan softly. His eyelids tensed over closed eyes as he felt Yuffie dig her fingers into his back and place her lips against his neck again. His fingers tensed on Yuffie's skin as the fingers on the arm supporting his weight clawed at the fur and blankets beneath them.

"It's all right, Vincent. You can have me."

Vincent slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Yuffie with hazy, crimson spheres as he slowed down. Yuffie smiled up at him with a nod as she pushed Vincent's sweat matted hair out of his face.

"I said I wanted all of you. If you have something to teach me, do it. I appreciate the finesse and all, but I've already decided that I'd like to be a permanent student, so you might as well enjoy teaching me, cause I'm not going anywhere, you silly vampire."

Vincent smiled back at Yuffie as the ninja remained unyielding with her's.

He nodded.

"As you wish."

Vincent's mouth came crashing down on Yuffie's as she felt his tongue against her's. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as Vincent started moving faster against her and ran his free hand across her breast and down her side. As he parted from her, he nudged her head to the side with his nose and gently bit into her neck. She gasped with excitement as the gunslinger's hand urged her to arch into his moving body as it pressed against her backside. Yuffie dug her fingers into Vincent's skin as his lips remained firmly rooted to their spot on her neck.

She had to smile through her complete and utter bliss because she knew Vincent was calling her out on her whole, 'silly vampire' bit.

She'd have to remember to congratulate him later on one upping her.

A wave of indescribable euphoria washed over the ninja as she arched her neck and cried out. Her hands desperately buried themselves in her lover's hair as his lips loosened from around her neck and his hot breath came quicker against her flesh.

Vincent's eyes narrowly came open as he pushed himself to go faster still. He couldn't explain how wonderful it felt to have Yuffie beneath him. He couldn't begin to describe the emotions coursing through his veins as he prepared for the breaking point. His countenance tightened slightly as he trembled and sweat beaded on his shoulders. He could hear Yuffie's soft cries beneath him as he continued to thrust into her. Upon hearing her voice, he soon reached his end.

 "Vincent. . ."

Yuffie relished the feel of Vincent's deep, echoing moan against her flesh as the gunslinger reached his limit and released within her. She felt him shudder as he tried to keep a majority of his weight off of her, but she quickly eased his arm out from underneath him and held him against her as he breathed heavily and kept his eyes closed. She smiled happily and buried her lips in his hair as she listened to their heartbeats.

Vincent could barely feel his extremities for the sudden rush of blood back to all of his nerves and muscles was disorienting. His body still echoed the deeply rooted pleasure that had been shared mutually between him and his lover. As he silently listened to Yuffie softly sing a song in their native language, he smiled a little and enjoyed the feel of her fingers in his hair. He listened to her strong heartbeat in her chest and felt her warmth surrounding him and knew, in that moment, that no matter what happened, they would always have each other.

"You are a convincing teacher, Vincent. I can't wait for my next lesson."

Vincent slowly opened his eyes and grinned a little as he heard Yuffie speak gently into his ear. He shifted his body so he could look at Yuffie where he noted the devious look on the ninja's face.

"Aren't we the eager one." he replied breathlessly.

He watched with warm eyes as Yuffie lifted her head and gently kissed his cheek. She grinned back at him.

 "Only when I want something."

Vincent smiled and brought a hand up to caress her face as he felt Yuffie's half of the Neo Materia come alive within her. He shook his head and kissed her lips sweetly before pulling away.

"You can have me whenever you desire, Yuffie. I only belong to you."

Yuffie smiled back as Vincent's eyes grew heavy and sleep lingered behind their crimson swells. She caressed his face and eased him down against her again as she felt his fatigue flow through her.

"I always desire you, Vince, and as long as I'm still here, I belong to you, too. Rest now. I think you've earned it."

 Vincent smiled drowsily against Yuffie's flesh as the ninja began stroking his face and neck and started singing softly once more. He let himself be carried away by his lover's voice and steady touch as sleep finally overtook the gunslinger and Rosie Ru's cave once again was swallowed in darkness.

 

 

           


End file.
